Halauksen voima
by Tuliharja
Summary: Kun uusi vaihto-oppilas ilmestyy Kaibaran lukioon, kulttuuri törmäyksiltä ei voi välttyä! Miksi Haru sitten menee melkein kokoajan Mustaksi hänelle? Ja mitä hän oikein salaa? Pian koko Sohman suku on täysin sekaisin! R&R! HIATUS! TOISTAISEKSI!
1. Minullehan ei ryppyillä!

Nimi: _Halauksen voima_

Kirjoittaja: _Tuliharja_

Vastuuvapautuslauseke:_ Fruits Basket kuuluu oikeutetusti Natsuki Takayalle. Minä kirjoitan vain fan fictiota siitä._

Kirjoittajan huomautus: _Tämä on ensimmäinen Fruits Basket ficcini ja vielä monilukuinen! En yleensä harrasta monilukuisten ficcien kirjoittamista suomeksi, koska suomalaisten lukijoiden kanta on aika monessa fanikunassa pieni tai (luulen) että ihmiset eivät tiedä etsiä suomenkielisiä ficcejä. Mutta, jotenkin tätä tekstiä vain tuli... Tekstissä tulee sitten kulttuuri törmäyksiä, joten siksi olen jättänyt joitakin englanninkielisiä sanoja (ei hätää; ne on kyllä suomennettu tai ne ovat ihan helppoja lausahduksia) ja käytän japanilaisia liitteitä. Lähden siltä kannalta että hahmoni osaa jo sen verran japania, ettei minun tarvitse käyttää jotain erikoisia merkkejä näyttämään että nyt puhutaan japania ym. Tämän ficin voi myös lukea henkilö jolla on vain hieman tietoa Fruits Basketista tai ei yhtään. Vahvan kielenkäytön takia ikärajoitus on mikä on. Toivon että nautitte tästä ja annatte palautetta! (Anonyyminäkin voi antaa; painat vain 'review' nappulaa.)

* * *

_

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~I~**

Hatsuharu Sohma, yksi kahdestatoista ja _niin_…helvetin hyvännäköinen. Tiedetään; minulla on ongelmia. Mutta en voi sille mitään! Kun näin ensimmäisen kerran hänet, melkein kuolasin. En sentään kuolannut, ei, ei! Tein jotain aivan muuta…yhtä noloa. Mutta eipä mennä asioiden edelle. Sillä kuulen jo kysymyksen huulillanne; Kuka, mitä, missä? Ja ennen kaikkea; kuka sinäkin luulet olevasi, jos haluat saada Harun? Tiedän, säälittävää. Rakastua nyt Sohmaan. Ja vielä sellaiseen jolla on kaksijakoinen persoonallisuus…

--

Kaikki alkoi sinä päivä kun ensimmäisen kerran astuin jalallani Kaibaran lukioon. Olin enemmän ja vähemmän hermona; ei siinä vielä mitään että olin uusi ja tuota rataa, mutta se, että olin vaihto-oppilas. Ja japanini oli mitä ihmeellisintä siansaksaa. Sniff! Minä parka. Olin kyllä opiskellut hikihatussa japania, ennen kuin saavuin tänne, mutta silti pelkäsin että nolaisin itseni. Itsetuntoni ei ole nähkääs mitenkään super-hyvä. Ei, olen aina ollut se luokan aroin. Ja vaihto-oppilas homma? Itsemurhaa. Mutta hyvällä tavalla; olin aina halunnut matkustaa johonkin toiseen maahan ja nyt lopultakin olin päässyt! Joten olin onnen kukkuloillani, ennen kuin astuin koulun ovesta sisään. Astuttuani sisälle pystyin tuntemaan muiden oppilaiden katseet. Onneksi en ollut sentään blondi, vaikka eivät kaikki japanilaiset nuoret ole enää ihan mustahiuksisia. Silti, kun astelin arasti käytävillä, yrittäen löytää luokkaani, tunsin katseet jotka kertoivat karua kieltään; ulkomaalainen.

Huokaisin. Tästä tulisi vielä piiitkä päivä…

Lopulta pysähdyin yhden luokan eteen, yrittäen lukea mitä hittoa ovessa luki, kun kuulin hirveää huutoa sivultani. Tietysti, käännyin katsomaan mistä oikein oli kyse, vain huomatakseni miten oranssihiuksinen poika kiljui mustavalkohiuksiselle pojalle. Ok. Joko värjäys oli tullut muotiin tai sitten hekin olivat ulkomaalaisia. Toinen vaihtoehtoni kyllä karsiutui sillä minuutilla, kun kuulin kuinka hyvin he solkkasivat japania. Jep. Olin ainoa ulkomaalainen, mutta en ilmeisesti ollut enää mikään outolintu! Kiinnostuneena, kävelin lähemmäksi meuhkaavaa paria kun huomasin pojan, joka oli todella kaunis, yrittävän lopettaa kahden riitelyä. Huomasin myös ruskeahiuksisen tytön, joka näytti huolestuneena. Ja hänen vieressään oli…tyttö? Ei, kyllä hän oli _poika_. Vaikka tytöksi hän oli pukeutunut…Vilkaisin asuani. Itse en voisi IKINÄ pitää noin lyhyttä hametta…

Juuri silloin oranssihiuksinen poika kiljaisi: "Samperin idiootti! Ei noin käyttäydytä!"

"Jaa ei vai? No kuka kysyi sun mielipidettäsi?!" Mustavalkohiuksinen poika huusi täyttä kurkkua. Tuijotin poikaa sanottamana kun ajattelin hiljaa mielessäni että hän oli _tosi_ hyvännäköinen. Minun epäonnekseni, poika päätti juuri silloin kääntyä minuun päin ja huomata törkeän tuijottamiseni. Hitto.

"Mitä tuijotat?" hän kysyi töykeästi, hänen silmänsä tuijottaen minua vihaisesti. Astuin vaistomaisesti askeleen taaksepäin.

"Haru, älä sotke häntä tähän", poika, joka oli jo yrittänyt keskeyttää heidän riitansa, sanoi.

Haru kääntyi poikaan päin, sanoen pilkkaavalla äänellä: "Minkä minä sille voin, että joku letukka kyttää?"

_Anteeksi mitä?_

"Haru!" poika sanoi nyt järkyttyneenä. Haru päästi ilkeän naurun, kun hän kääntyi minuun.

"Ei kai tytteliinille tullut vain pahamieli?" hän kysyi ilkeästi. Tunsin miten poskeni kuumenivat, mutteivät noloudesta. Ehei! Vaikka olin huono japanissa, olin silti ymmärtänyt hänen viestinsä; tämä Haru, kettuili minulle, kuin olisi MINUN vikani että hän oli vihainen. Olin tottunut ottamaan vastaan kettuilia, mutta tässä mittakaavassa? En.

"Haru! Nyt riittää!" poika huusi, yrittäen tarttua Haruun, joka työnsi pojan kädet pois.

Oranssihiuksinen murisi vihaisesti: "Tyhmä lehmä, lakkaa meuhkaamasta!"

Lehmä? Puhuiko hän minusta?

"Pää kiinni, kissimirri. Etkö näe että olen pitämässä hauskaa tän pimun kaa?" Haru kysyi.

Se katkaisi kamelin selän.

Vihaisesti, astuin askeleen Harua kohti, tuntien miten raivo täytti sisimpäni.

"Ettäs kehtaat tytötellä minua! Pyydä heti anteeksi", sähisin Harulle, jonka silmät muuttuivat nyt viiruiksi.

"Oh, pimu osaa näköjään puhua. Luulin jo että se on mykkä", Haru sanoi nauraen.

Otin askeleen ja toisen. Ja sitten kuului terävä läpsäys. Olin lyönyt Harua.

Katsoin raivoissani poikaa, joka tuijotti minua hämmästyneenä.

"Vähän kunnioitusta! Senkin…senkin…chauvinist!" huusin hänelle. En juuri nyt tiennyt mikä "sovinisti" oli japaniksi, joten siksi käytin englantia. Huohotin raskaasti, kuin olisin juossut maratonin, tuijottaen Harua joka nosti kätensä ylös. Suljin silmäni, vetäen hartiani kyyryyn, odottaen iskua. Mutta sitä ei tullut koskaan. Kun lopulta avasin silmäni, huomasin että Haru oli aivan märkä. Katsoin hämilläni, huomaten naisen hänen vieressään, ämpäri kädessään.

"Kansliaan, molemmat!" opettaja käski. Niinpä, tuurini ei ollut mikään hyvä. Kunpa en saisi potkuja koulusta!


	2. Tutustumisia

Kirjoittajan kommentti: _Kiitos __SomeSnowInShell, ensimmäisestä kommentistasi! Laitan aina anonyymeinä tulleiden ihmisten vastaukset tähän alkuun, joten älkää ujoskelto ihmiset! Kaikki kommentit luetaan. (Ja niihin pyritään vastaamaan.) Risut ja ruusut ovat edelleen toivottavia. Sananen tästä luvusta; olen tottunut kutsumaan Sohmia ihan Sohmiksi. Joten olen saksinut kaikki ihmeelliset suomenkieliset pidennykset. Esim. alkuperäisessä versiossa sen pitäisi olla Sōma, mikä on suomennettu Sooma. Englanninkielessä se on taas Sohma. Suomeksi käännös kuulostaa ihan kohtuulliselta, mutta olen silti päättänyt pitäytyä ns. englanninkielisessä versiossa japaninkielisen ollessa jonkin verran vaikea (?) ymmärtää...Toivon ettei tämä häiritse kauheasti._

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajille;**

_SomeSnowInShell-_

Ihanaa nähdä että täällä todella on suomenkielisiä lukijoita! Jotenkin itseäni pelotti hieman postittaa tähän osioon jotain suomenkielistä...^^' No, tulipa postitettua. xD Hm, tarkoititko keksimisellä sitä, että joku kirjoittaa tästä fanikunnasta suomeksi vai yleisesti? Koska tiedän joitakin fanikuntia missä on paljon suomenkielisiä ficcejä…Täh? Olet vai? Öh, missähän yhteydessä? Koska luen aika paljon ja yleensä annan palautetta...(Tuleekin mieleen minkälaista palautetta on tullut annettua…) Lol! En tiedä. Kai se jää päälle aika helposti, että alkaa puhua kirjakieltä. Itse taidan näin "vapaasti" puhua molempia sekaisin...(Tai ei-kirjakieltä.) Kiva tietää. ^^ Oih, kiitos! Hyvä tietää että idea kiinnostaa. ;) Tjaa, mitähän tuohon sanoisi? No, valehtelisin jos sanoisin, ettei päähenkilölläni ole aika paljon samanlaisia luonteenpiirteitä...Vaikka yleensä se, että päähenkilö muistuttaa kirjailijaa itseään, mielletään negatiivisena asiana. xP Lol! Kiva tietää, etten ole yksin tällainen. xD Kiitos kannustuksesta! Näin teen. ^_^ Heh, no ainakin päähenkilöni tutustuu paremmin Yukiin. ;) Itse asiassa hän tutustuu jo tässä kappaleessa Yukiin. ^^ Hm, jos laitoit äskeiseen palautteeseesi sähkärisi, niin se ei tullut läpi. Mutta onko sulla käyttäjätunnusta täällä? Sillä tarvitset ensin sen, että voit postittaa tänne. ^^ Ja voin kyllä neuvoa sua miten tänne postitetaan. No problem. Hankit vain käyttäjätunnuksen, niin voin lähettää sitä kautta sulle postia. ;) En usko että tunnetaan. Koska en tunne ketään lukion ekalta jonka nimi olisi Susanne. (Itse olen abi.) Kiitos! Mukava kuulla että aiot jatkaa tämän tarinan seuraamista. Kiitos. Yritän parhaani kirjoittaa tätä. ^^

PS: Minulla oli silloin enkun essee ja ymmärrän mitä tarkoitat; joskus on vain kivaa laittaa suomeksi palautetta. ^^

_Lola-chan-_

Kiitos! ^^ Mukavaa kuulla että aloitus oli mieleinen. Toivon että pidät jatkostakin. ;) Tarkoitukseni on aina julkaista niin pian kuin mahdollista, kunhan kerkiän koulultani kirjoittamaan tätä. En ole vielä varma, mutta siirryn ehkä julkaisemaan tätä kerran viikossa tai jotain tuohon suuntaan... (En ole vielä varma. Kun kaikkea tuppaa aina tulemaan. ^^' Mutta yritän parhaani. ;)

* * *

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~II~**

Katsoin hermostuneena ympäri opettajanhuonetta. En ollut koskaan ennen joutunut puhuteltavaksi, mutta koskaan ennen kukaan idiootti ei ollut aukonut päätään kuten hän! Mulkaisin Harua, joka kuivasi hiuksiaan pyyhkeeseen jonka se "kaunispoika" oli antanut.

Tuijotin ilmeisesti liian kauan, kun hän käänsi katseensa minuun. Katse joka nyt oli luotu minuun, oli enemmän ja vähemmän kuin puusta pudonneen henkilön. Mihin se kaikki raivo oli kadonnut? Ne silmät, mitkä olivat olleet täynnä vihaa…

Nolona käänsin katseeni pois, miettien että pitäisikö pyytää anteeksi. Olinhan lyönyt häntä.

"Hei, sori siitä aikaisemmasta…" hän sanoi, äänellä mikä oli lähes väritön. Aivan kuin hän olisi aivan toinen henkilö. En viitsinyt katsoa häneen, tuntien miten raivo edelleen kuohui sisälläni, mutta myös nolous ja harmi. Minua todella harmitti Harun asenne. 'Sori'. Miten helppo sana se olikaan ja miten kevyesti hän oli sen sanonut. Hän ei edes tarkoittanut sitä, joten olisi voinut pitää suunsa kiinni!

"Kuule", Haru sanoi yllättäen, aivan läheltä, mikä pelästytti minut. Katsoin nyt hieman ärtyneesti häneen. "Sori."

"Lakkaa sanomasta 'sori'", napautin, mikä jätti Harun katsomaan minua hämmentyneenä. Tunsin miten puna alkoi nousta poskilleni.

"Koska, 'sori' on vain…No, se on vähän kuin sanoisi että 'kiva' tai vastaavaa. Siinä ei ole mitään tunnetta. Sen voi sanoa ilman että edes tarkoittaa anteeksi. Ja tavallaan se sattuu enemmän kuin se, että et sanoisi mitään", selitin nopeasti, tuntien itseni minuutti minuutilta tyhmemmäksi. Vaikkei tyhmiä ihmisiä olekaan, muistutin itseäni, kun Haru vain tuijotti minua. Lopulta, kuulin miten ovi avautui ja opettaja astui sisälle. Haru istui viereiseen tuoliin, nyt kääntäen katseensa opettajaan. Vedin vaistomaisesti hartiani kyyryyn, katsoen opettajaa anteeksi pyytäen.

"Noniin…Sohma-kun, tämä ei ole ensimmäinen kertasi kun riehut. Ikävä kyllä minun piti soittaa_ taas_ vanhemmillesi…" opettaja sanoi huokaisten. Joten…Haru Sohma. Oliko hän joku häirikkö?

"Mitä taas tulee sinuun Laine-kun", opettaja aloitti. Värähdin tahtomattani. Tuntui hassulta, kun oma nimi lausuttiin loppuliitteellä ja vielä japanilaisittain, vaikkei opettaja osannutkaan painottaa sitä oikein. "pääset varoituksella, koska olet uusi täällä ja jotenkin minusta tuntuu että nuori Sohma-kun provosoi…"

Tässä vaiheessa opettaja mulkoili Harua, kuin haluten viilata sitä seikkaa että lakkaisi tekemästä tälleistä. Lopulta, opettaja huokaisten kehotti meitä menemään. Nyökäytin päätäni, kiittäen opettajaa kun seurasin Harua ulos. Huoneen ulkona seisoivat oranssihiuksinen poika, "kaunispoika", poika joka pukeutui tytöksi ja ruskeahiuksinen tyttö, jotka olin nähnyt aikaisemmin. Tulivat varmaan hakemaan kaveriaan.

Päätin, että oli aika lähteä, kun tunsin yllättäen miten käsi tarttui käsivarteeni. Yllättyneenä käännyin, huomatakseni vain Harun, joka katsoi minua rusehtavan harmahtavilla silmillään. Nostin hämmentyneenä kulmakarvaani.

"Anteeksi", hän sanoi, päästäen nyt irti minusta. Tuijotin hämilläni häntä. Mitä tuohonkin voisi sanoa?

"Saat", mumisin lopulta, huomaten miten hänen ystävänsä tuijottivat minua. Tunsin miten puna alkoi taas nousta poskilleni kun jatkoin: "Ja olen myös pahoillani."

"Hmm…Saat", hän vain sanoi rauhallisesti, edelleen katsoen minua. Kohta alkaisin friikkaamaan! Minua aina hermostutti, kun ihmiset tuijottivat minua ja varsinkin nyt. Hermostuneena nyökkäsin päätäni lyhyesti, kääntyen nopeasti koroillani. Herran tähden! Lakatkaa katsomasta!

Kävelin nopeasti nurkan taakse, haluten vajota maan alle. Huokaisten, otin paperin palan repustani, katsoen mihin minun pitäisi mennä. Välituntia oli enää pari minuuttia, joten kohta tulisi kiire. Huokaisten, aloin uudestaan katsoa luokkia, lopulta löytäen oikean. Luultavasti. Aika varmasti.

Huokaisten, astuin luokkaan, tuntien itseni aivan ääliöksi. Enhän minä edes tiennyt mihin istua! Joten, idiootti kun olin, jäin seisomaan oven viereen, katsellen luokkaa ja toivoen että päivä voisi jo loppua. Juuri silloin luokkaan astuivat ruskeahiuksinen tyttö, oranssihiuksinen poika ja "kaunispoika". Joskus minusta tuntui että Jumala oli epäreilu, kuten nyt. Ja minun tuuriani kun oli, totta kai trio huomasi minut!

"Oh!" tyttö sanoi, mikä sai pojat kääntämään katseensa minuun. Halusin kadota, kun heidän silmänsä nauliutuivat minuun.

"Olen pahoillani Harun vuoksi", 'kaunispoika' sanoi, hymyillen anteeksipyytävästi. Kuitenkin, pystyin heti huomaamaan, että hänen hymynsä ei ollut aito.

Oranssihiuksinen poika sen sijaan sanoi: "Ensi kerralla kun Haru pimahtaa, ei kantsi ainakaan lyödä."

Päästin vinon hymyn.

"Mitä sitten olisi pitänyt tehdä?" kysyin hiljaa, mikä aiheutti sen, että pojan silmät muuttuivat viiruiksi.

"Haastatko riitaa?" hän sähisi, tytön sanoessa nyt: "Ky-Kyo-kun!"

"Riitaan tarvitaan kaksi", huomautin, tietäen tasan tarkkaan että Kyo oli räjähtävää tyyppiä. Sen näki päältäpäin.

"Osuvasti sanottu", toinen poika huomautti, kumartaen nyt hieman. "Nimeni on Sohma Yuki ja tuo tuossa on typerä serkkuni Sohma Kyo ja hänen vieressään on Honda Tohru."

Päästin pienen hymyn huulilleni, ja avasin jo suuni, kertoakseni kuka oikein olen kun yllättäen luokkaan rynnisti tummahiuksinen poika huutaen: "Yun-yun! Nyt on hätätilanne!!"

Yuki näytti kuin myrkyn nielleeltä, kun poika juoksi hänen viereensä, puhuen nopeasti. En saanut puolestakaan selvää mitä hän sanoi.

"Yun-yun?" kysyin vain hämilläni.

Olin luullut että japanissa on jotenkin epäkorrektia käyttää lempinimiä, jollei olla todella, _todella_ läheisiä…Mutta Yukin ilme oli ristiriidassa tämän näkökulman kanssa.

"Oih! Voit istua minun vieressäni!" Tohru sanoi yllättäen.

"Täh?" sanoin hämilläni kun Kyo muljautti silmiään minulle. Hillitsin haluani näyttää kieltäni kun opettaja yllättäen astui luokkaan, huomaten minut.

"Ah! Laine-kun, tule tänne, niin voit esittäytyä luokalle!" opettaja sanoi tekopirteästi.

Päästin irvistyksen tahtomattani, kun Tohru katsoi minua kummastuneena. Kyo, sen sijaan, näytti jo tajunneen mikä minä oikein olin. Joo, tervemenoa sosiaaliset kaveri-suhteet. Yuki sen sijaan, kääntyi nyt minuun päin, hänen silmänsä suurina hämmästyksestä.

"Sinä olet siis se vaihto-oppilas!" hän henkäisi, kun poika hänen vieressään nyökytteli.

"Sanoinhan että on hätätilanne! Ope vähän raivos kun sai kuulla et ihan ekana päivänä vaihto-oppilas joutuu puhutteluun ja eikä me muka oltu neuvottu ja sit-…" poika pölötti kun Yuki nosti yllättäen kätensä sanoen jäisesti: "Kakeru, tunti alkaa pian."

"Täh? Ai, joo! Nähdään vaihtari!" Kakeru sanoi iloisesti, livahtaen nopeasti ulos luokasta.

Jotenkin minusta tuntuu että tästä tulee yksi muistamisen arvoinen elämys elämässäni…hyvä vai paha? Juuri nyt toivoin etten olisi koskaan tullut Japaniin…


	3. Pintaa syvemmällä

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajille;**

_SomeSnowInShell-_

Hei Sussu! ^^ Kiitos taas palautteestasi. (Kirjoittaja on iloinen!) Jep! Hehe, kyllä. Mutta pakko se on myöntää; Yuki on liian kaunis. Ja tiedän, ei se siitä tykkäisi. Lol. Ahaa, se selittääkin sitten paljon. (Luulisin.) Itse yleensä kirjaudun aina sisälle kun annan palautetta, mutta ei se haittaa vaikka et kirjautuisikaan. ^^ Niin, joten haluatko että selitän miten saat laitettua tänne ylös jotain kirjoituksiasi? (Se on itse asiassa aika helppoa.) Jep, itse myös mietin alussa miten reagoisin, siis todellisuudessa, jos en tuntenut heitä. Kun en oikein usko että menisin heti ja tekisin jotain…"noloa". Ihmiset tuppaavat aina sanomaan että halaisin sitä ja sitä anime/manga-hahmoa jos tapaisin hänet oikeassa elämässä. Itselläni ei kyllä olisi pokkaa tuollaiseen. ^^' (Sitä paitsi, yritän saada jonkin verran aitouden tunnetta tähän. [Niin paljon kuin pystyn.]) Sinäkin? Itsekin olin koulukiusattu ala-asteella ja ylä-asteella minulle oltiin aika ilkeitä…Siksi olenkin oikeassa elämässä aika ujo. Joten ymmärrän mitä tarkoitat. (Sitä, ettet lähesty ihmisiä oma-aloitteisesti. En itsekkään. Ja minulla kestää aika kauan ennen kuin "lämpenen" jollekulle toiselle ihmiselle.) Itse panikoin jos on liian paljon ihmisiä, sukupuoleen katsomatta. Tulee ahtaanpaikan kammo aika nopeasti…^^' Yuki on noin 170.5 cm pitkä. Ja Haru on muuten pidempi, mitä olen katsellut. Hmm, et sinä nyt _niin_ lyhyt ole…mutta ehkä hieman keskimääräistä keskipituutta lyhyempi. Itse olen aina ollut pitkä…Olen jotain n.170. (Vau, joten olen melkein yhtä pitkä kuin Yuki. O.O') Ihanko totta? Hm, hassua. Et taida käydä paljoa muissa fanikunnissa katsomassa onko siellä suomenkielisiä ficcejä? Koska esim. Fullmetal Alchemist on pullollaan. (No, jotain n. kolme sivua ficcejä…^^') Juuh, yritän jatkaa tätä niin pian kuin pystyn. Ehkä Joulun kunniaksi laitan näitä vähän nopeammalla syklillä. (Jolleivät opet heittäydy ilkeiksi ja anna läjäpäitten läksyjä. Nyyh!) Ihanko totta? Kiva kuulla! Itse pidän myös Kakerusta. =) Yksi parhaimmista Kakeru-hetkistä oli kun hän tapasi Ayamen ja halasi tätä ihan hullunlailla, julistaen tätä komentajaksi. xD Siis se oli vain NIIN pro. Ja muutenkin tykkään oppilaskunnan kommelluksista. xD Kuvailusi Kakerusta osui ihan nappiin. ^__^ Hmm-mm, pitää varmaan jossain vaiheessa laittaa jotain oppilaskunnan kommelluksista, mutta ei ihan vielä…(Ensin pitää vähän pohjustaa tätä koko Haru-juttua.) Minulla on värikäs kirjoitustyyli? Millälailla? (Olen pikkuisen sokea omalle kirjoitustyylilleni, joten siksi kysyn.) Ja sanonnat taitavat tulla ihan luonnostaan…^^' Hm, jos huumorintajusi menee yhtään yksiin minun kanssani, niin voin sanoa että sinulla on sitten aika outo. Koska itselläni on sangen outo. Saatan nauraa jollekin asialle ihan hysteerisesti, kun muut ihmettelevät mitä oikein nauran. ^^' Olen aika samaa mieltä alapää-huumorista. Se menettelee minulla, mutta liika on liikaa. (Ja varsinkin kun asioita tupataan kierrättämään.)

PS. Ei hätää. Ihan hyvin ymmärsin mitä sanoit. ^^ Itse asiassa, olen tottunut tuollaiseen puhekieleen, mitä netissä kirjoitetaan, joten ei hätää. Itse taidan kirjoittaa liiallista kirjakieltä…^^' (Joskus kyllä vilahtelee murre-ilmauksia…) Lol! Itse puhun tilanteelle sopivalla tavalla, mutta en kyllä yleensä teitittele. (Harvemmin.) Hmm-mm, minuakin pidettiin alussa aika outona kun aloin harrastaa mangoja, (miten tuokin sana taivutetaan?!) ja vieläkin jonkin verran. Mutta en välitä siitä enää. (Ainakaan paljoa.)

_Lola-chan-_

Jee! Kiva että pidit jatkosta. ;) Ja ole hyvä vain Lola-chan. Olen tyytyväinen että jatko miellytti. Työskentelen ahkerasti jatkossakin! ^^ Ihanko totta? Oletko harkinnut julkaisevasi joitakin ficcejäsi? Sillä olen varma että ne olisivat hyviä. ^^ Mutta, tässä olisi jatkoa. Toivon että pidät tästäkin.**

* * *

**

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~III~**

Japanilaisessa koulusysteemissä on yksi huonopuoli, tai montakin, mutta ylitse muiden on se, että koulupäivä on liian pitkä. Puhumattakaan siitä, että kouluruokaa ei ole. En olisi kyllä ikinä arvannut että tulisin kaipaamaan koulumme pöperöitä näin paljon…Mutta, onneksi olin varautunut tähän. Mutta jotenkin minua silti etoi se, että pitäisi syödä omia eväitä…

Toivottavasti en saa päänsärkyä. Koska yleensä jos en saanut ainakin yhtä lämmintä ateriaa päivässä, sain yleensä päänsäryn tai minua alkoi heikottaa niin vietävästi. Joten, kun nyt istuskelin koulun katolla (sain tietää että katolle saa mennä), mietin että pitäisikö avata lounaspussi vai ei. Evääni inhottivat minua; vain ällöä leipää ja muuta sellaista. En ollut panostanut kauheasti ruokaani. Sitä paitsi, olin hieman alamaissa. Kun ihmiset olivat kuulleet, että olin vaihto-oppilas, minua oli vältelty kuin ruttoa. Ihme koulu. Vaikka, kun sitä miettii, niin en minä ollut kotonakaan kauhean sosiaalinen. (Siis koti, yhtä kuin kotimaa ja tutut paikat siellä.) En tiedä, kai se johtuu siitä, että vaikutan niin kylmältä tai muuten vain oudolta. En koskaan pysty lähestymään ihmisiä niin hyvin. Minulle tuottaa aina vaikeuksia mennä juttelemaan tuntemattomille ihmisille. Varmaan siksi, että en pysty 'small-talk';n. Jotenkin se ei vain istu minulle.

"Oh! Laine-san!" kuulin yllättäen miten joku huusi nimeäni. Käännähdin hämmentyneenä, vain nähdäkseni Tohrun ja liudan muita ihmisiä hänen kanssaan. Jessus! Onko tämä jokin yleinen tapaamispaikka?!

Ilmeisesti minulla oli kummallinen ilme tai jotain vastaavaa, kun yllättäen aikaisemmin näkemäni poika jolla oli tytön koulupuku, ilmestyi viereeni, hymyillen.

"Joten, sinä olet se vaihto-oppilas! Hauska tutustua! Minä olen Sohma Momiji!" Momiji esitteli itsensä. Hei hetkinen! Uusi Sohma? Kuinka monta Sohmaa tässä koulussa oikein oli?!

"Hei…" sanoin. Tunsin miten pelko iski minuun, kun vain katselin tuota pientä blondia. Hän oli vain niin…energinen.

"Jotenska! Tervetuloa meidän pieneen maahan", sanoi tyttö joka näytti ihan amerikkalaiselta.

"Tervetuloa", mustanpuhuva tyttö puhutteli nyt minua. En voinut muuta kuin vain seistä siinä, toivoen että saisin typerän kieleni liikkumaan kun Yuki, Kyo ja Haru liittyivät nyt seuraamme.

"Ah! Porkkanapääkin päätti liittyä!" amerikkalaisen näköinen tyttö sanoi Kyolle.

"Pää kiinni jenkki!" Kyo sähisi kun Tohru esitteli kaksi parasta ystäväänsä.

Toinen oli Arisa Uotani, (se amerikkalaisen näköinen) ja Saki Hanajima (se mustanpuhuva). Sen jälkeen alkoi kauhea hössötys, kysymyksien tulva miksi oikein olin täällä, kinastelua Arisan ja Kyon välillä, Sakin kommentteja aalloista, Momijin utelua, Tohrun panikointia…Tunsin miten päänsärky alkoi tehdä tuloaan, mutta silti tunsin itseni aivan ulkopuoliseksi, vaikka kaikki huomia olikin minussa. Ei, ei minussa. Vain _vaihto-oppilaassa._

En tiedä miten tai miksi seuraava tapahtui, mutta kuitenkin se tapahtui. Yuki käveli luokseni, hymyillen tekohymyään sanoen: "On mukavaa että päätit tulla tänne."

Jotenkin se vain tuli.

"Älä valehtele", sanoin hiljaa, mikä sai Yukin tuijottamaan minua shokissa.

Ja tiesin, että se oli totta. Kumpaan sattui enemmän; minuun vai Yukiin?

Siinä katsellessani häntä, en voinut kuin ajatella miksi hän oikein teeskenteli, koska hän sattumoisin oli oppilaskunnan puheenjohtaja? Vai siksi että se oli helpompaa? Tiesin, että kun olit ns. kympin oppilas, hiljainen ja kiltti, niin opettajat tykkäisivät ja ilmeisesti täälläpäin se puri muihin, kuten myös kohteliaisuus. Mutta ei minuun. Olin ollut tuollainen ja tiesin, vaikka Yuki näyttikin olevan suosittu, niin hän oli silti yksinäinen. Ehkä se oli sielunsympatiaa tai jotain, mutta en voinut muuta kuin tuijottaa häntä.

Lopulta, Yuki käänsi katseensa pois.

"Se…ei ollut valhe", hän mumisi kun päästin tuhahduksen.

"Oli se. Et edes tunne minua, joten voitko sydämesi pohjasta sanoi jotain tuollaista? Olen vain "vaihto-oppilas", jonka perään sinun olisi pitänyt katsoa, mutta toisin kävi", tiesin että sanani olivat kylmiä ja ilkeitä, mutta kiukku alkoi nousta sisälläni. Eikö kukaan täällä ollut aito? Näkivätkö kaikki vain pinnan, eivätkä muuta? Juuri tämän vuoksi minä inh-…

Juuri silloin tunsin miten joku tarttui käsivarteeni. Katsoin hämmentyneenä ylös Harun silmiin.

"Ei ole kivaa kun käyttäytyy tuolla tavalla", Haru sanoi minulle hiljaa. Rypisti tahtomatta otsaani, kun annoin hänen viestinsä upota. Lopulta, käänsin nolona katseeni maahan. Olin käyttäytynyt aika ilkeästi, totta. Mutta silti…

Käänsin katseeni nyt takaisin Yukiin, hymyillen anteeksipyytävästi.

"Anteeksi, että räjähdin tuolla tavalla. Taitaa johtua jännityksestä…" sanoin anteeksi pyytävästi kun Yuki alkoi selittää nopeasti, ettei se minun vikani ollut. Olihan nyt ymmärrettävää että minä hermoilin, kun olin tullut ihan yksin, vieraaseen kouluun ja maahan, eikä hän ollut tehnyt edes tehtäväänsä kunnolla. No, minä tietysti aloin ns. väittää vastaan, sanoen että oli se kyllä minun syyni ja ei minun silti olisi pitänyt purkaa stressiäni toisiin. Tätä jatkui toista minuuttia, kunnes lopulta Kyon ääni keskeytti "torailumme".

"Hei rotta! Kauanko aiot jatkaa?" hän kysyi pilkallisesti Yukilta. En edelleenkään tajunnut tuota heidän kissa ja hiiri nimittelyään. Huomasin miten Yuki sinkautti jäisen katseensa Kyon, mutta ei sanonut mitään. Vilkaisin tahtomattani muita, jotka söivät eväitään. Vaikutti aivan siltä, että tämä oli normaalia.

"Ihan totta, Laine-san, syy oli kokonaan minun", Yuki sanoi yhtäkkiä.

Tahtomattani tunsin miten nolous vei minusta voiton, kun aloin änkyttää: "Mitä jos sovitaan että se oli molempien? Puoliksi ja puoliksi, niin keskimäärin kaikki on sitten ihan hyvin."

Yuki räpytteli silmiään tovin, ennen kuin lopulta hymyili minulle. Tällä kertaa hymy oli vain pieni, mutta aito. Tahtomattani hymyilin myös. Sitä kutsutaan peilirefleksiksi; kun joku hymyilee sinulle, alat tahtomattasi hymyillä myös. En tiedä pitääkö tuo paikkansa, mutta ainakin minun tapauksessani.

"Haluaisitko liittyä seuraamme?" Yuki kysyi, viitaten muihin. Ravistin päätäni.

"Ei, kiitos…olen jo syönyt", valehtelin ja nostin käteni hyvästiksi, ennen kuin kävelin ovelle. Jotenkin vain tuli sellainen olo yhtäkkiä, että oli pakko päästä pois…pois itkemään.


	4. Sanoinko jotain hassua?

**Kirjoittajan kommentti: **_Tämä on varmasti lyhyin luku mitä olen tähän mennessä kirjoittanut. Joten pyydän jo etukäteen anteeksi! Toinen huomatus; päähenkilöni sukunimi on paljastunut Laineeksi, mutta etunimeä ei ole vielä tullut. Tähän on aivan hyvä syy, mitä en kuitenkaan paljasta. (Pieni vinkki; pidän nimiä arvossaan, joten siksi haluan tuoda päähenkilöni etunimen esille "erikoisella" hetkellä. [...tai sitten olen jotenkin kieroutunut pahasti kuten Shigure, kiusatessaan aina Mii-chania.]) Aikanaan hänen etunimensäkin tulee julki, joten pyydän anteeksi jos tämä tuottaa kauheaa päänvaivaa, kun en nyt mainitse sitä._

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajille;**

_Lola-chan-_

*Kumartaa syvään.* Grazie, grazie. Kiitos todella paljon. ^^ On mukavaa huomata että pidät tästä näin paljon, joten kiitos sinulle. ;) Ah, selvä. Jokainen menee tyylillään. Mutta jos joskus laitat, niin kerrothan sitten? Minusta itsestäni on myös mukavaa lukea ficcejä. ^^ (Ei siis pelkästään kirjoittaa.) Kiitos! Yritän parhaani. Tässä olisikin aivan uunituore luku. Toivottavasti se on mieleinen! ^_^

_SomeSnowInShell-_

Terve! Mukava nähdä että olet vielä matkassa mukana. xD Jep. Yuki on yksi Furuban hahmoista joka tulee aina kuin itsestään esille. (Toisinsanoin, Yukista on helppo kirjoittaa. Ainakin joskus.) Ah, etkö? Ehkä itse olen sitten vain tottunut näkemään milloin ihmiset ovat ns. aitoja. (Mangassa on se hyvä puoli, että ihmisten silmistä pystyy aika hyvin kertomaan millä tuulella kyseinen henkilö on…luulisin.) No en ole! ^^' Katsoin yhdestä sivustosta, ja kuulemma animen jossain kannessa oli annettu hänen pituudekseen tuo. (Sittenhän Yuki on nyt pitempi…Kun anime keskittyy vain sarjan-alkupäähän ja Yuki sun muut kokivat kasvupyrähdyksen.) Mutta totta. Voin kuvitella tuon…-.-' Ihanko totta? Lol. Hm, itselläni on hieman sama. En oikein hävillä usko jos joku on minulle kohtelias tai kehuu työtäni. Tai jos kehuukin, olen aina; "No, ei se nyt _niin_ hieno ole…" Olen kyllä saanut palautetta tuosta, että en ota oikein kunniaa itselleni, vaikka välillä on ihan ok asia olla "jep, se on hyvä." Se ei oikein vain istu…^^' Tai sitten olen kuin lapsi karkkikaupassa, jos joku kehuu jotain työtäni. Mutta yritän välttää tuota puolta itsestäni. Heh, ehkäpä olitkin. ^^ Itse olen jonkinlainen sekoitus…Riippuu tilanteesta miten käyttäydyn ja myös seurasta. (Ehkä olen eniten Haru. Kaksijakoinen persoonallisuus kun tällä on…mutta en silti.) Jee! *Taputtaa käsiään iloissaan.* Kiva tietää että olen saanut luottamuksesi. ^^ Itselläni on hieman sama juttu, joten ei haittaa vaikka puhuisitkin kuin papupata minulle. ^_^ Aaah. Itse en ole lukenut FMA, mutta katsoin animen ja leffan. (Molemmat olivat sika hyviä!!) Taidan ymmärtää mitä tarkoitat. Furubassa on ns. hahmoja mihin voi samastua, joten ymmärrän mitä tarkoitat. (Mistä tuleekin mieleen, millä ihmeen logiikalla sitten valitsen mitä mangoja oikein luen?) …oletko tosissasi? ^^' Ehkä hieman. Mutta ehkä se kasvupyrähdys vielä tulee teille molemmille…? Ehkäpä. Vaikea sanoa, kun itse päiväkodissa huitelin jo jotain yli 160 cm…Joo, kivat tädit ja sedät kyselivät aina lapsena (kun olin jotain 4-5.v.) että onko tuo jo koulussa? ^^' Mutta voit sinä silti vielä kasvaa. ^^ Kasvupyrähdykset vaihtelevat. ^^ Okei! Nyt kun olen jo keksinyt miten sovitan Yukin tähän palapeliin, niin kyllä se oppilaskuntakin tulee vielä. ^_^ (Oppilaskunta rules!) En ole ja en taidakaan mainita sitä piakkoin…tähän on kyllä hyvä syy. (Ainakin itsestäni.) Joten päähenkilö on vain tällä hetkellä Laine-san. (Mistä päästäänkin toiseen asiaan; en ole ihan huvikseni valinnut tälleistä sukunimeä päähenkilölleni.) Mutta toivon, ettei tämä häiritse paljoa. Kyllä se etunimikin vielä tulee. ;) Ah, hyvä tietää! Koska itse inhoan tautofoniaa. He-hee! Tässä olisikin luku neljä. Toivon että pidät siitä. ;) Vaikka tämä luku keskittyykin ennen kaikkea päähenkilööni ja Haruun.

PS. Selvä. Ymmärrän varmaankin Savon-murretta jos kirjoitat sitä, koska tietääkseni kukaan ei ikinä kirjoita puhtaasti murrettaan kun kirjoittaa. Murteen paremminkin kuulee. (Omani on sen verran hirveää, ettei siitä saisi selvää jos yrittäisin kirjoittaa sitä. Joten en yritä.) Lol! xD Minä sen sijaan ymmärsin heti mitä "venttaaminen" tarkoittaa. Joten luulisin, että jos puhuisit, en ehkä ymmärtäisi kaikkia murre-ilmauksiasi. Mutta kyllä pystyisin silti vielä kommunikoimaan kanssasi. ;)**

* * *

**

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~IV~**

Tärisin hivenen, kun katselin itseäni peilistä. Miksi minulle oli tullut yhtäkkiä niin kauhea tarve juosta vain pois? He kaikki olivat vaikuttaneet niin iloisilta…mutta silti. En tiedä mitä, mutta jotain heissä oli väärin. Huokaisten, kävelin ulos vessasta, vain törmätäkseni Haruun. No, en nyt sentään törmännyt. Ei, hän nappasi olkapäistäni kiinni, pidellen minua riittävän kaukana itsestään. Hassua. Aivan kuin tuo äskeinen olisi ollut jonkinlainen refleksi hänellä.

Nostin katseeni Haruun. En tiennyt mitä sanoa, tuijotin vain.

"Kuule…" hän lopulta sanoi, mikä sai minut säpsähtämään.

"Ni-niin?" kysyin änkyttäen. Inhoan sitten sitä kun änkytän!

"Se mitä sanoit Yukille…" hän aloitti, katsoen ylitseni. Apua! Hän varmaan suuttui aikaisemmista sanoistani! Voi ei!!! Minusta tulee muussia!

"Tule", hän vain sanoi ja alkoi raahata minua. Totta kai yritin estellä, laittaen kantapäät sillä tavalla että raahaamiseni olisi hyvinkin vaikeaa. Mutta se ei edes hidastanut Harua kun hän veti minua perässään!

"Mihin me menemme?" kysyin heikosti, ajatellen jo ties mitä kun hän veti minua perässään. Onneksi minulla oli silti reppu mukana. Iso, painava reppu. Kyllä sillä saisi jonkun lyötyä ainakin tainnoksiin…

Lopulta Haru pysähtyi luokan eteen. Katsoen sivuilleen hän veti oven auki, ja työnsi minut sisälle tyhjään luokkaan. Tietysti. Kaikki olivat syömässä. Kompuroin ikkunoiden luokse, tuijottaen Harua paniikissa. Jos hän uskaltaisi edes liikahtaa minua kohti, nostaisin sellaisen äläkän että koko koulu kuulisi!

Haru sulki oven perässään, nyt nojaten siihen. Hän vain katsoi minua harmahtavilla silmillään pari minuuttia, ennen kuin alkoi puhua.

"Se mitä sanoit Yukille…kolahti ja aika syvälle…En kuitenkaan usko että tarkoitit mitään pahaa, kun lopulta sanoit mitä sanoit…hmm…" hän sanoi hitaasti. Katsoin hämilläni Harua. "Olet erikoinen."

"Aha, no kiitti kauheasti", tuhahdin halveksuen. Haru nosti nyt katseensa minuun, jonka hän oli luonut alas. Hän katsoi minua hämillään.

"Yleensä ihmiset eivät huomaa…" hän lopulta sanoi, mikä sai minut hämilleen, mutta vain hetkeksi.

"Ihmiset ovat useimmiten aika tyhmiä ja sokeita. Heillä ei riitä kiinnostusta muihin ihmisiin, jollei se koske heitä itseään. Sitä paitsi, teidän kulttuuri on aika pidättäytynyt kuten meidänkin, mitä tulee tunteiden ilmaisuun…Puhumattakaan nyky-ajan piittaamattomuudesta. On niin paljon vaihtoehtoja miksi ihmiset eivät huomaa asioita, mutta luulen, että kyse on ennen kaikkea teidän tapauksessanne siitä, että ihmiset eivät osaa katsoa oikein", selitin Harulle, joka vain katsoi minua. Lopulta, hän sanoi: "No tuo oli aika…selitys."

"Äh…Tuota, olen kiinnostunut…ymm…" sanoin, miettien miten sana 'psykologia' sanotaan japaniksi. En tiennyt, enkä muistanut mitä se on englanniksikaan, joten totesin vain: "Olen kiinnostunut ihmisten käyttäytymisestä."

Haru nosti nyt kulmakarvaansa kysyvästi.

"Siis…Äh, en osaa selittää. Kielitaito loppuu tähän kohtaan", sanoin nolona, tuntien miten punastui. Hiton hormonit! Huomasin miten Haru vain myhäili minun ilmeelleni, mikä vain pahensi punastumistani. Harmissani, käänsin selkäni hänelle. Ei ollut hauskaa!

"Kuule, haluaisitko tulla koulun jälkeen hengailemaan serkkujeni luo?" hän kysyi yhtäkkiä. Käännyin häneen hämmentyneenä. Olinko kuullut oikein? Olinko ymmärtänyt oikein? Siis hengailemaan? Hänen serkkujensa luo? Voi jösses. Mikä kysymys. Mutta lopulta avasin suuni sanoen: "En tiedä…isäntäperhe ei ehkä päästä ja pitäisi soittaa kotiin ja-…"

Okei, tekosyitä, mutta kuten tuli jo todettua, en ollut siitä sosiaalisemmasta päästä. Onneksi Haru "tukki" suuni, kävellen luokseni sanoen: "Kuule, eikö vaihtarin ole tarkoitus tutustua maan tapoihin sun muihin? Sitä paitsi, Yukinkin olo helpottuisi jos tulisit; se oli aika maassa kun meni ja möhli koko esittely-tuokion vaihtarille."

Puraisin huultani. Kun asian esitti noin…huokaisin.

"Okei, mutta käyn ensin 'kotona' ja sitten vasta tulen, okei?" kysyin, katsoen Harua joka hymyili nyt hieman minulle.

"Mahtavaa", hän sanoi, mutta ei niin laimeasti kuten normaalisti. Tämän jälkeen hän tarttui käteeni ja alkoi vetää minua ulos luokasta.

"Hei, hei! Minne nyt?" kysyin hämilläni kun Haru raahasi minua perässään. Huomasin miten ihmiset käytävillä tuijottivat meitä. Tunsin miten aloin taas punastua.

"Haru-san-…" aloitin kun hän pysähtyi ja katsoi minua oudosti. "En kai sanonut sitä väärin?!"

Valahdin aivan punaiseksi (tiesin sen siitä, koska kasvoni kuumottivat nyt kokonaan), mutta Haru vain naurahti.

"Aivan oikein meni", hän sanoi, edelleen nauraen hieman.

"No mistä sitten kiikastaa?" kysyin hämilläni kun Haru vain ravisti päätään ja hymyili minulle leppoisasti, kun hän alkoi jälleen kävellä. Tällä kertaa hänen ei tarvinnut vetää minua; päätin että minne menisimmekin, niin kyllä se sitten siellä selviäisi.


	5. Halaamiskammo?

**Kirjoittajan kommentti: **_Tässä luvussa olen ottanut oikeuden ja noin puolivälissä vaihdan päähenkilöni näkökulman yleiseksi näkökulmaksi. Syy tähän on se, että näkisimme myös hieman Sohmien taustoja ja mitä tapahtuu ns. kulisseissa. Muuten ficissäni ei (varmaankaan) tule ilmestymään kuin päähenkilöni näkökulma ja joskus yleinen, mikä on enemmän selittävä ja näyttää joitakin "oleellisia" asioita. Toivon ettei tämä haittaa paljoa lukemista. Ennen kuin unohdan, seuraavassa luvussa pääsemme vihdoinkin vierailulle Shigurelle! (Ja Yukille, Kyolle ja Tohrulle.)_

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajille;**

_SomeSnowInShell -_

Heips! ^^ Kyllä, muttei vielä tässä kappaleessa. Vasta seuraavassa. xD Heh, saatpa nähdä. Itse asiassa päähenkilön suhtautuminen Shigureen saattaa yllättää hieman. Luulen. En ole varma. ^^' Ihanko totta? Lol! No, Shigure on hieman perverssi, mutta se tuo vain vähän lisäpotkua hänen persoonallisuuteensa. (Pidän "oudoista" ihmisistä. Siksi taidankin pitää melkein kaikista Sohmista. [Vaikka jotkut heistä aina välillä ärsyttävätkin.]) Itse asiassa ei. Me kaikki luomme "rooleja" ja niin sen pitääkin olla, jotta selviytyisimme. Ympäristön paineiden takia ja normien. xP Siksi olenkin päättänyt että näytän jossain vaiheessa tämän roolien eron. Itselläni on vähän sama asia. Yleensä olen koulussa hiljainen ja tarkkailen ihmisiä, mutta kotona saatan olla oikea mölytoosa. ^^' Totta kai minussa on muitakin puolia…Mutta niin taitaa kaikissa olla. Totta. Luonne ja sisäinen kauneus ovat tärkeitä. Itse saatan kyllä joskus vaipua "masennukseen" kun koen itseni rumaksi ja niin edelleen. Mutta yritän pyrkiä siihen, että yritän katsoa pintaa syvemmälle ja nähdä ihmisen sisäisen kauneuden, mutta myös ihmisen huonot puolet. Koska kukaan meistä ei ole täydellinen ja myös huonot puolet pitäisi ottaa huomioon…koska se tulee kuitenkin jossain vaiheessa esille. Ja jos sen kestää ja pystyy toimimaan toisen ihmisen "nurjan" puolen kanssa on jo jotain. Se kertoo että katsoo _oikeasti_ pintaa syvemmälle. Ja vaikkei pystyisi hyväksymään jotakin, pitäisi silti pyrkiä ymmärtämään. Koska kuten sanoin, ketään meistä ei ole täydellinen. (Ja se olisikin tylsää!) Ja totta – ihmisistä saa paremman kuvan jos osaa katsoa pintaa syvemmälle… Totta. Silmät ovat sielunpeili. (Paitsi ruskeista on vaikea nähdä mitään, tai näin olen kuullut.) Totta! Pidän Yukista ihan hirveästi. Mutta pidän myös Harusta. (Olikin vaikeaa arvata…^^') Minusta Yuki on hirveän vahva ihminen, kun hän yrittää. Puhumattakaan siitä, että hän myös "kasvaa" ja yrittäen tulla sosiaalisemmaksi ja päästä "menneisyyden haamuista eroon". Se on hieno piirre. Hmm-mm. Itselläni on myös katse "jos katseet voisivat tappaa". ^^' Ihanko totta? No, ei kaikkea voi aina tietää. Luulen. En itsekkään tiedä kaikkia katseitani…luulen. Ehkäpä. Mutta yleensä toisten tuijotuksen tuntee. Ainakin itse tunnen. Ymmärrän mitä tarkoitat ja olen iloinen että olet tavannut tuollaisen ihmisen. Ihan totta. ^^ (Olen sitä ihmistyyppiä joka innostuu helposti, on iloinen ym. jos toinenkin on.) Uskon tuon. ^^ Hän kuulostaa ihan mukavalta. ;) Kannattaa "pitää" kiinni, jos saanen sanoa. Ei, ei tarvitse. Erikoisuus on meidän rikkautemme. ^^ Hmm, ehkäpä se johtui siitä että pidät hänestä paljon? Sillä, jos toisen saa syttymään tuollalailla, täytyy olla jonkin sortin "kemiaa" keskenään. ;) Luulen että pidät hänestä oikeasti. ^_^

PS. Ei hätää! Saa tulla vaikka viisi sivua pitkä, itseäni se ei ainakaan haittaa. Ei se ole niin nöpönuukaa. Tulee niin pitkä kuin haluat ja sellainen kuin haluat. Ja yksityinen? Riippuu siitä koetko sen pahaksi itse vai et. Itseäni ei haittaa vaikka viestisi olisivatkin "yksityisiä". Kerron kyllä jos se ylittää jonkun rajan. (Mitä on muuten aika vaikeaa ylittää minulla.) Okei! Tässä olisi ohjeita miten tarinoita voi julkaista, pikaisesti; Mene ensin profiiliisi, sitten Publish valikkoon ja valitse sieltä New Story. Sitten painat Guideliness-painiketta ja luet yleiset ohjeet. (mitä saa julkaista ja ei saa julkaista ym.) Luettuasi sen, painat "Yes, I've read…etc." painiketta ja sitten painat taas "New Story" painiketta. Sen jälkeen pitäisi ilmestyä kenttä missä täytät perustiedot, ja sen jälkeen painat vain "continue" painiketta ja täytät loput tiedot ficciäsi varten. (Esim. valkkaat kielen, päähenkilöt…ym.) Jos sulla on vielä jotain kysyttävää tai epäselvää, niin kysy vain. ^_^ (En laita pahakseni jos minulta kysytään.)

_Lola-chan -_

Ole hyvä vain Lola-chan. ^^ On mukavaa kuulla tuollaista palautetta. Se piristää todella paljon päivääni. ^_^ No, tässä olisi jatkoa. Toivon että pidät myös tästä. ;)

* * *

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~V~**

"Vauuu!" sanoin haltioituneena kun katselin ympärilleni. Haru oli tuonut minun koulun taakse, missä oli aivan hirvittävän paljon kirsikkapuita, erilaisia ihania pensaita ja kauniita kukkia. Olin ihan haltioitunut kun katselin ympärilleni. Haru oli selittänyt että Yuki oli kertonut hänelle puutarhakerhosta, mikä oli tehnyt tämän kaiken. En voinut muuta kuin ihailla tätä näkymää; että jotkut ihmiset sitten osasivat!

Kävelin ympäriinsä, haistellen ja kosketellen kaikkea, kun Haru vain katseli minua. En välittänyt. Tunsin miten ilo ja onni kuplivat sisälläni kun vain katselin ympärilleni. Lopulta kävelin takaisin Harun luokse, joka nyt istui yhden puun juurella.

Seisahduin Harun eteen, hymyillen iloisesti ja nyökäytin päätäni hieman hänelle.

"Kiitos Haru-san kun näytit minulle tämän", sanoin iloisesti kun hän edelleen hymyili minulle leppoista hymyään.

"Ei mitään. Joko olet syönyt?" hän kysyi kun katsoin toisaalle. "Tuo varmaan tarkoitti ei."

Katsoin nyt häneen valmiina napauttamaan ettei minulla ollut nälkä, kun kuulin yllättäen jonkun huutavan Harua.

"Haruuu~!" kuulin nuoren äänen huutavan häntä. Käännyin nopeasti, nähden miten Momiji juoksi meitä vastaan, Kyo ihan hänen kannoillaan.

"Helvetti! Hidasta Momiji!" hän kiljui kun Momiji vain juoksei.

Astuin automaattisesti askeleen sivummalle, etten jäisi juoksevan Momijin alle, joka pysähtyi vain parin sentin päähän serkustaan. Huomasin Harun oudon katseen. Päästin hymyn, mikä kertoi selvästi että, 'en halua jäädä vauhkoontuneen teinin alle'.

"Etsittiin kaikkialta! Yuki oli jo huolissaan että olet taas muuttunut Mustaksi!" hän sanoi kun Kyo yhtäkkiä löi häntä päähän, mikä sai Momijin itkemään.

"Tuo oli ilkeää", sanoin kauhistuneena, mutta suljin nopeasti suuni kun Kyo käänsin ärtyneen katseensa minuun. Momiji sen sijaan katsoi minua nyyhkyttäen.

"Äh…" sanoin vaivautuneena ja tunsin taas tarvetta juosta karkuun kun Haru yllättäen löi Kyoa takaraivoon.

"Ai! Mistä toikin oli?!" hän kiljui nyt Harulle joka näytti passiiviselta. Aloin peruuttaa hitaasti, kun Momiji käveli yllättäen luokseni.

"Ja uskallapa vain halata!" Kyo napautti yhtäkkiä Momijille, mutta heti sanottuaan tuon, punastui nolona. Otin automaattisesti askeleen taaksepäin ja nostin reppuni eteeni, kuin muuriksi minun ja poikien väliin. Huomasin Harun oudon katseen ja Momijin surullisen.

"Anteeksih!" Momiji parkaisi yllättäen ja alkoi itkeä. En voinut muuta kuin tuijottaa kun paniikki alkoi nousta rinnassani. Olivatko kaikki japanilaiset aivan outoja?!

"Tuota…tunti alkaa kohta ja…niin…äh…" käännyin kannoillani ja pakenin.

Noloa? Voi kyllä.

**òõó**

Kyo Sohma katseli pakenevan vaihto-oppilaan perään pari minuuttia, ennen kuin käänsi katseensa itkevään serkkuunsa.

"Lakkaa itkemästä!" hän kiljahti, kun Hatsuharu Sohma käveli serkkunsa luo, pörröttäen tämän hiuksia.

"Sniff…sniff…hän ihan varmasti inhoaa nyt minua!" Momiji itki kun Kyo vain mumisi 'ei olisi ihme', kävellen Harun luokse. Mustavalkohiuksinen poika katsoi edelleen siihen suuntaan mihin vaihto-oppilas oli mennyt.

"Haru…" Kyo aloitti varovasti.

"Hmm?" Haru kysyi, kääntäen katseensa serkkuunsa.

"Älä vaan sano että olet ihastunut tohon…" Kyo sanoi kun Haru rypisti otsaansa. "Siis! Ei sillai et kiinnoistais sun asiat, mut hei haloo! Se on vaihtari!"

"Entä sitten?" Haru kysyi jäisesti kun Momiji yhtäkkiä tarttui serkkunsa käteen, katsoen häntä silmät suurina.

"Entäpä Isuzu-san?" Momiji kysyi. Tuntui kuin ilma olisi äkillisesti muuttunut hieman jäisemmäksi. Juuri silloin Yuki ja Tohru kävelivät kaverusten luokse.

"Haru, oletko nähnyt Laine-sania? Kuulin että olit ollut hänen kanssaan…" Yuki sanoi hieman pistävästi kun Haru nyökäytti päätään.

"Voih! Olisin halunnut kysellä häneltä lisää maastaan…" Tohru voivotteli kun Kyo tuhahti.

"Riitaa se vain haastaa", Kyo tuhahti kun Yuki mulkaisi häntä, kääntyen Haruun.

"Haru, minun pitäisi löytää hänet, koska oppilas-…" Yuki aloitti kun Haru sanoi suorasukaisesti: "Pyysin häntä tulemaan teille koulun jälkeen."

Tuntui kuin aika olisi hidastunut, kun yhtäkkiä kaikki alkoivat puhua yhteen ääneen. Kyo alkoi haukkua Harua idiootiksi, koska tyttö kuitenkin löytäisi heidän salaisuutensa, sillä välin kun Tohru päivitteli mitä pitäisi laittaa nyt ruuaksi, Yukin vain kysyessä Harulta, mitä tämä oli oikein ajatellut. Torailun katkaisi lopulta Momijin hento ääni mikä sanoi: "Niin mutta, Laine-kun näytti todella kauhistuneelta kun yritin lähestyä häntä ja sitten Kyo meni ja sanoi että aikoisin halata häntä!"

"Anteeksi?" Yuki kysyi nyt hämillään, kun Kyo nyökytteli.

"Niin se vaan oli. Heti kun tuli halimisesta puhe, niin hyvä ettei heittänyt meitä otsaan jollain, ennen kuin pakeni", Kyo sanoi kun Haru ravisti päätään.

"Ehkä sinä et ollut vain halaus-tyyppiä", hän sanoi tylsästi Kyolle, joka räjähti kuvaannollisesti.

"Että mitä?! Sanopa tuo uudestaan lehmä, niin turpaan tulee!" Kyo huusi kun Yuki sähähti yllättäen: "Suu kiinni, joka iikka! Meillä on muutenkin tarpeeksi ongelmia, ilman teidän typeriä riitojanne."

Tämän jälkeen Yuki kääntyi kannoillaan ja lähti vihaisesti pois, Tohrun seuratessa häntä ja kysellen jos kaikki oli hyvin.

Haru katsoi ensin Kyoon ja sitten Momijiin kysyen: "Joko mennään?"

"Okei!" Momiji sanoi iloisesti, lähtien koulun suuntaan, Harun seuratessa häntä.


	6. Tervetuloa Shiguren maatilalle!

**Kirjoittajan kommentti: **Tässä luvussa Laine-san vihdoinkin saapuu Shigurelle. Kuten varmaankin tulette huomaamaan aluksi Shigure pölöttää englanniksi, mutta vain sen vuoksi, koska halusin tuoda esille koomisuuden mikä yleensä esiintyy kun tavataan 'ulkomaalaisia'. Toivon ettei lievä englannin käyttö tässä luvussa haittaa paljon. (Yritin parhaani mukaan laittaa niin yksinkertaista englantia kuin vain voin. Jos kuitenkaan ette ymmärrä mistä on kyse, se ei haittaa -sinellänsä Shiguren ja Laine-sanin keskustelu ei ole mitenkään maata järisyttävä. Enemminkin se on tärkeämpää, miten muut käyttäytyvät heidän ympärillään...) Toivon että pidätte myös tästä luvusta!

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajille;**

_SomeSnowInShell-_

Niin, emme taidakaan olla. xD Mutta itse asiassa, koko tarinan ideana on juuri _halaaminen_. Koska myöskään Sohmat eivät ole mitään "halaustyyppiä". Jep! ^^ Uskon itse, että kaikkein rauhallisimmilta vaikuttavimmat ihmiset ovat suuttuessaan kaikkein pahimpia. Joten kiitos sille, ettei Tohru ole "räjähtänyt" kenellekään! Siitä vasta syntyisi kauhea tappelu. O.O' Kyllä. Kyllä. xD Olen itsekin odottanut tätä lukua. Koska tässä luvussa päästään kunnolla vauhtiin! xD Anteeksi, muttei ollut. En usko että kauheankaan usein kenenkään veriryhmiä laitetaan esille. ^^' Mutta jos pitäisi arvata, niin luulisin että Sohmilla olisi aika lähellä toisiaan ja Tohrun ollessa perus-tavis, hänellä olisi AB veriryhmä. Minkälainen ficci idea sulla sitten on, jos saa kysyä? Hm, luulen että tämä luku vastaa kysymykseesi kirouksen löytämisestä. ^^

PS. Ole hyvä vain! Suositeltavaa olisi, että ne kirjoitettaisiin ensin Wordilla. Ja kyllä. Menet "Publish" kohtaan profiilissasi ja siellä pitäisi olla "Document Manager" kohta ja painat siitä. Sitten siellä lukee kohdat mitkä pitää täyttää. Siellä on myös ohjeita mitä tiedostotyyppejä suositellaan. AN voi lisätä siinä vaiheessa kun olet ladannut jonkun tiedoston sinne Document Manageriin. Tiedostoa voi muokata niin kauan, ennen kuin julkaiset sen. Profiilisivu tehdään ihan Profile-kohdasta. Kirjoitat tekstin vain kenttään joka tulee siitä ja "Update Profile". Joo, ei haitannut. Ja ole hyvä vain. ^^

_Lola-chan-_

Ole hyvä vain. (Taas.) Totta. Se on kyllä harmi ettei kukaan muu ole vielä kirjoittanut tänne mitään Furuba ficcejä. Kentiäs sen takia ettei ole vielä lukenut kokonaan mangaa? Vaikea sanoa. Mutta, on kiva kuulla että tykkäät tästä. ^^ Jos tiedät Full Moon wo Sagashiten, voit mennä crossover-valikkoon ja katsoa Furuba ja Full Moon wo Sagashite ficin, jonka rustasin vähän aika sitten. ^^ Hehe, eivätkö? Ja meno sen kuin tästä vain paranee! ^_^ Itseasiassa, tässä kappaleessa selviää keneen Laine-san törmää vahngossa. Pystytkö arvaamaan keihin kahteen hän törmää aivan ensimmäiseksi? xD Ihanko totta? Voit joskus kertoa mitä olet oikein arvuutellut. Olisi kiva tietää. ;)

* * *

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~VI~**

Huokaisin. Toivoin että voisin rauhoittua edes hieman…mutta ei, niin ei. Hermoni olivat aivan riekaleina, kun kävelin pitkin metsäpolkua. Olin saanut isäntäperheeltäni luvan käydä Sohmilla ja viipyä niin pitkään kuin haluaisin. Syy tähän oli se, että heidän pitäisi käydä katsomassa pari vuotta vanhempaa tytärtään sairaalassa, joka oli joutunut sinne onnettomuuden takia. Heidän toinen, saman ikäinen tytär kuin minä, oli myös vaihto-oppilaana, joten järjestelmä sopi hyvin heille ja minulle. Nyt minä sitten kävelin metsäpolkua, toivoen etten eksyisi ja että Harun ohjeet olivat oikeat.

Huokaisin. Minusta tuntui edelleen kurjalta, etten olin paennut sillä tavalla… Mutta halaaminen ei vain ollut juttuni. En ollut koskaan oikein pitänyt siitä ja vielä jonkun, jota en edes tuntenut, tuntui hirvittävältä. En ollut nähnyt Sohmia muuten koko päivänä, joten mietin, oliko Harun kutsu vielä voimassa. Voisin ainakin pyytää anteeksi käytöstäni, jos ei muuta.

Lopulta huomasin pienen talon, joka näytti itse asiassa aika kodikkaalta. Nopeutin askeleitani, kunnes lopulta tulin ovelle. Huokaisten syvään, painoin ovikelloa, toivoen että paikka oli oikea.

Odottelin parikymmentä minuuttia, ennen kuin oven tuli avaamaan parikymppinen mies, joka näytti jotenkin vekkulimaiselta. Tunnelma hänen ympärillään oli kevyt ja kujeileva, mutta vaistosin myös jotain muuta…

"Ah! Olet se vaihto-oppilas. Do you speak English?" mies kysyi minulta. Tunsin tarvetta lyödä otsaani. Jos puhuu ensiksi japania ja sitten kysyy englanniksi puhunko englantia, niin haloo! Onneksi minun ei tarvinnut vastata tuohon kun Yuki työntyi miehen ohitse, ottaen käsistäni kiinni. Apua! Eikö kukaan ole kuullut omasta, henkilökohtaisesta reviiristä?

"Mukavaa että pääsit tulemaan, Laine-san. Tässä on Sohma Shigure, serkkuni", Yuki esitteli miehen kun Kyon ääni kuului sisältä: "Joka on muuten yksi maanvaiva!"

"Soo, soo Kyon-kun!" Shigure huusi takaisin, kääntyen minuun. "It's nice to meet you!"

Katsoin Yukia, ennen kuin huokaisin. Voi hitto. Kai pitää leikkiä sitten etten osaa japania.

"It's my pleasure to meet you, Mr. Sohma", sanoin hymyillen, kun Yuki katsoi minua hämillään. Hymähdin vain hänelle, kun Shigure opasti minut sisälle. Otin kenkäni pois, ennen kuin seurasin häntä olohuoneeseen, missä oli vain Kyo. Mietin missä Haru mahtoi olla kun Shigure näytti tuolin mihin voisin istua. Kiitollisena istuin siihen, samalla kun hän istui minua vastapäätä. En tiedä. Jostain syystä tajusin, että aloin pitää tästä miehestä joka vaikutti niin rennolta.

"So, I heard from Yuki, you're really far away. Is that true?" Shigure kysyi minulta, kun Kyo heitti häntä tyynyllä.

"Puhu japania!" hän kivahti.

"Oh! It's okay! And yes, I'm really far away", sanoin Shigurelle joka hymyili minulle. Juuri silloin Tohru tuli.

"Laine-san! Mukava nähdä taas. Oih! Ei kai haittaa vaikka teen miso-keittoa?" hän kysyi minulta. Ravistin päätäni. Olisi kivaa syödä jotain oikeaa japanilaista ruokaa.

"Honda-san, haluatteko että autan teitä?" Yuki kysyi häneltä, kun Tohru vain ravisti päätään, mennen keittiöön. Shigure ilmeisesti huomasi oudon katseeni, kun hän alkoi selittää nopeasti: "Our sweet little Tohru-kun, is living with us, since she got orphan. Of course, me, having a big heart-…"

"Suu kiinni! Senkin rehvasteleva koira!" Kyo sähisi Shigurelle, joka piteli päätään. Päästin pienen naurahduksen kun Shigure alkoi moittia Kyota siitä, että hän halusi Tohrun vain kokonaan itselleen, Kyon väittäen vastaan. Lopulta, molemmat Kyo ja Yuki löivät häntä koomisesti päähän, koska hän oli sanonut jotain hieman epäilyttävää, purskahdin nauruun. En voinut sille mitään. Jotenkin he vaikuttivat vain niin pöhköiltä!

"Eh…Laine-san?" Yuki kysyi huolissaan kun yritin hillitä nauruani.

"Anteeksi…Mutta…heh…mutta…heh…jotenkin tuo oli vain niin hassua…" nauroin, kun Shigure alkoi valittaa miksei kukaan kertonut hänelle, että osaan japania noinkin hyvin. Kyo vain tiuskaisi hänelle, että he olivat kyllä kertoneet, mutta piski ei ollut kuunnellut heitä.

Lopulta, sain naurun loppumaan. Shigure istui silloin viereeni, iskien silmää kuin salaliittolaiselle. Päästin pienen hymyn huulilleni. Voi kyllä, nyt alkoi homma selkiintyä!

"Joten Laine-kun, oletko jo iskenyt silmäsi jompaa kumpaan pojista?" hän kysyi minulta, kun Kyo näytti silminnähden tulistuneelta, Yuki katsoessa vain shokissa meitä. Päästin pienen hymyn.

"Noh, kyllähän he ovat ihan hyvännäköisiä, mutta itse olen enemmän vanhempiin miehiin", sanoin pohtivasti, kun Shigure katsoi minua flirttailevasti, mihin vastasin. Lopulta, hän nosti peukalonsa ylös, hymyillen minulle.

"Joten sittenhän minulla on vielä toivoa!" hän sanoi iloisesti, kun matkin häntä sanoen: "Tottahan toki!"

Tämän jälkeen me molemmat purskahdimme nauruun, kun näimme Yukin ja Kyon ilmeet. Mutta vielä nauraessamme ovikello soi. Nousin ylös, sanoen että voisin avata sen, kun molemmat Kyo ja Yuki näyttivät valmiilta antamaan selkäsaunan Shigurelle. Kävellessäni ovelle, en voinut kuin hymyillä. Näytti nimittäin siltä, että saisin sittenkin kavereita.

Ovelle päästyäni avasin sen, ja vain huomatakseni jotain keltaista ja sitten savua.

"Voi että!" kuulin Harun sanovan, kun katsoin hämilläni.

Yhtäkkiä tunsin miten joku käänsi minut ympäri. Ehdin huomata vain Yukin säikähtäneen katseen ja sitten tunsin miten kaaduin vasten jotain kovaa.

"Aih!" kiljaisin, ja katsoin ylös Yukiin lattialta. "Se sattui!"

Mihin oikein törmäsin? Aloin nousta ylös kun Tohru yllättäen ilmestyi ahtaaseen aulaan.

"La-Laine-san!" hän sanoi paniikissa ja veti minut nopeasti ylös. "Öh…mennään keittiöön!"

"Mutta-…" aloitin kun huomasin jo olevani keittiössä. "Mitä on tekeillä?"

"Ööö…Tuota, tarvitsen apua! Niin juuri!" Tohru sanoi kun katsoin häntä hämilläni.

"Honda-san-…" Yuki sanoi, kun käännyin häneen päin, vain huomatakseni taas savua ja olevani kovalla lattialla.

"Mihin ihmeeseen nyt törmäsin?" kysyin kun huomasin pinon vaatteita ja… pomppasin pystyyn, osoittaen hiirtä vaatteiden joukossa. "Rotta!"

"Tuota…" Tohru sanoi kun käännyin häneen päin.

"Teillä on _rottia_", sanoin kauhuissani. Kun Tohru näytti olevan aivan paniikissa.

"Mitä täällä oikein-…?" Shigure kysyi, pysähtyen oviaukkoon, katsoen kauhuissaan rottaa lattialla. Käännyin takaisin rottaan ja sitten Tohruun joka alkoi selittää että ei se niin paha asia ollut…

"Oletko sekaisin? Rotat ovat syöpäläisiä! Tuho-eläimiä!" sanoin kauhuissani, ottaen askeleen taaksepäin. Tohru näytti nyt aivan kauhistuneelta, heiluttaen käsiään kun käännyin ympäri, aikoen lähteä kun törmäsin taas. Ihan tosi, voiko ihminen olla näin sokea?

"Voi saamarin saamari!" Kyo huusi, mutta en nähnyt poikaa. Vain…kissan. Katsoin kissaa tovin, joka näytti jähmettyneen nyt paikoilleen. Osoitin rottaa.

"Syö tuo rotta", sanoin sille, niin kuin kissat voisivat tajuta puhetta.

"Ky-Kyo-kun!" Tohru sanoi kun katsoin ylös häneen lattialta.

"Onko kissalla sama nimi kuin Kyo-sanilla?" kysyin hämilläni kun kissa katosi ulos keittiöstä jahdaten rottaa. Nousin nopeasti ylös, nyt katsoen ettei _mikään_ ollut tielläni.

"La-Laine-san!" Tohru sanoi, yrittäen tarttua käsivarteeni, mutta ei onnistunut kun kävelin nopeasti käytävään.

"Anteeksi Tohru-san, mutta taidan lähteä nyt…sitä paitsi, teidän tarvitsee varmaan soittaa tuholais-…" aloitin kun näin käytävässä lehmän. Juuri niin; lehmän.

"Tohru…koska japanilaiset ovat alkaneet pitää lehmiä sisätiloissa?" kysyin. Nyt jotain oli kyllä _pahasti_ pielessä.

"Tuota…" Tohru aloitti kun kuulin Kyon huutavan Yukille olohuoneesta. Rypistin kulmiani, katsoen olohuoneeseen missä olivat vain se kissa ja rotta. Ja kissa…se räyhäsi rotalle. Käänsin katseeni Tohruun joka näytti aivan valmiilta itkemään, kun hieroin otsaani.

"Siis…mitä hittoa?" kysyin katsoen nyt toista. Tunsin miten alustava päänsärky alkoi tehdä tuloaan.

"Tuota…" Tohru sanoi taas kun kuulin pienen poksahduksen ja taas tuli savua.

Katsoin nopeasti olohuoneeseen, ja yhtä nopeasti kuin olin katsonut, käänsin katseeni pois. Molemmat Kyo ja Yuki olivat olleet…alastomia. Katsoin taas Tohrua, joka nyt yritti työntää lehmää ulos. En voinut muuta kuin katsoa hänen epätoivoista yritystään kun yhtäkkiä Tohru kaatui rähmälleen ja huomasin tuijottavani suoraan Haruun joka näytti nololta.

Joko huomautin että hän oli aivan alasti?


	7. Salaisuuksia

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajille;**

_SomeSnowInShell-_

Totta. *Nyökyttelee.* Mietinkin, että onko tuo maatila tuossa luvun nimenä kovin hyvä vai ei…mutta eläintarha ei olisi oikein sopinut, joten loogisella päättelyllä tulin sitten maatila tulokseen. ^^ Toivon että tämä luku olisi myös mahtava. (Odotan taas vain mitä muut kommentoivat.) Ja mitä Sohmien selittelystä tulee…no, he pääsevät kuin koirat veräjistä. Vai pääsevätkö…? Totta. Rajansa kaikella. Minun suuttumiseni taas riippuu asioista ja tilanteesta…mutta jos joku suututtaisi minut oikein-_oikein_ kunnolla, olisi suotavaa varoa ja oikein kunnolla… Uskon sen, sillä se, että suuttuu ei koskaan ole kaunista katseltavaa. Hyvä asia. ^^ Itse taas olen jonkin verran pitkävihainen ja senkin jälkeen muistan _aina_. Sillä voin antaa anteeksi, mutten koskaan unohtaa. xP Heh? Ihanko totta? En kyllä usko että mykkäkoulu auttaisi mitään. Aaah. Ymmärrän ja tarinan idea alkaa hahmottua. Kirjoitatko englanniksi? Koska nimi on englanniksi…(Ei ole suositeltavaa laittaa englanninkielistä nimeä, jos ficci on muuten suomeksi, jollei siihen ole jotain _todella_ hyvää syytä.) No, Yuki nyt on sellainen…öh, hirvittävän ihana henkilö, jota tekee mieli vain satuttaa? ^^' (Jotenkin Yuki vain kiljuu 'satuttakaa minua'.) Joten tajuan mitä tarkoitat. Itse taas tykkään satuttaa ihmisiä ficeissäni henkisesti…koska henkiset traumat ovat yleensä paljon pahempia kuin fyysiset. (Ainakin välillä.) Selvä. Olisi kivaa lukea se. ^^ Mutta kerrothan sitten kun laitat sen tänne, koska olen hieman "sokea"…(olen sitä tyyppiä joka ei löydä mitään helposti tai huomaa…^^') Ole hyvä vain! ^^

_Lola-chan-_

Itseasiassa hän törmäsi vain neljään ihmiseen. Jos tarkoitit kuinka moneen henkilöön hän meni ja törmäsi kaiken kaikkiaan...^^' Ole hyvä vain! On mukavaa nähdä, että pidät tästä. ^_^ Hm, itseasiassa kyllä ja ei. Laine-san kyllä törmäsi heihin molempiin, mutta ensin Momijiin, sitten Haruun, Yukiin ja lopuksi Kyoon. Shigure ehti karata paikalta, ennen kuin muuttui koiraksi. Ihanko totta? Voi kiitos! Mukava kuulla että pidit siitä. ^^ Itse innoistuin valtavasti animesta, joten rustasin ficin siitä. ^_^ Ja kiitos kun luit _Yksi lippu taivaaseen_ ficcini. Oli mukava kuulla että tykkäsit myös siitä. ^^ Kiitos! Yritän parhaani mukaan pitää tämän tahdin. Eli kaksi kertaa viikossa. ^^ Hyvä kuulla että tämä tahti on hyvä, koska olen aika epävarma millaisella syklillä pitäisi julkaista...joten kiva kuulla että tahti on hyvä. ^^

* * *

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~VII~**

"Ei…Ei ole mahdollista", sanoin shokissa, astuen taaksepäin.

"Tuota…" Haru aloitti, kun tein nopeasti torjuvan eleen.

"Sinä…lehmä…hitto, olet alasti!" sanoin nyt pidellen toisella kädelläni päätäni, kun olin nostanut toisen eteeni, kuin yrittäen olla näkemättä tätä näkyä.

"Niin olen", Haru vain sanoin, kuin se olisi nyt ihan normaalia, että olet ensin lehmä ja sitten muutut ihmiseksi!

Katsoin miten Tohru päästi pienen huudon ja rynnisti sitten olohuoneeseen. Hitto, yksi alaston poika, mies, ei kyllä estä minua saamasta selville mitä oikein on tekeillä. Haru katseli minua, hieman hämillään ja anteeksi pyytävästi.

"Mitä oikein on tekeillä?" kysyin kun kuulin Shiguren huutavan: "En minä sitä voinut tietää että näin kävisi."

En edes kääntynyt hänen suuntaansa, peläten että törmäisin taas johonkin…hetkinen! Aina kun törmäsin, tuli savua. Ja kun Harusta tuli taas Haru, niin tuli savua…siis…he muuttuvat eläimiksi? Miten, miksi?

"Mitä on tekeillä?" kysyin edelleen kun Haru nosti kätensä, kuin haluten tarttua minuun. Juuri silloin tunsin miten viiltävä kipu lävisti kalloni, saaden minut melkein vajoamaan polvilleni.

"Hänen muistinsa täytyy pyyhkiä", kuulin matalan miesäänen sanovan. Katsoin Harua.

"Mitä…?" kysyin kun kipu lävisti uudestaan kalloni, tällä kertaa saaden minut vajoamaan polvilleni.

"Laine-san!" kuulin Harun huutavan, kun vein toisen käden suun eteen. Ei hitto, ei nyt! Kuulin myös muiden huutavan, mutta kaikki alkoi pikkuhiljaa puuroutua, kun katsoin pelokkaasti kättäni mikä oli ollut suuni edessä.

"Verta", kuiskasin hiljaa, päästäen pienen hymyn. Vai että sillä tavalla…?

"Laine-san, Laine-san!" joku huusi nimeäni. Nostin katseeni ylös violettisiin silmiin. Yuki. Räpäytin silmiäni, ennen kuin sanoin hiljaa: "Anteeksi."

Tämän jälkeen oli vain mustuutta.

**òõó**

"Uiiip!" Shigure sanoi kun katseli lasin toiselta puolelta tajutonta tyttöä. "Sehän oli sitten…varsinainen esitys."

"Sinä nautit tästä täysillä, etkö?" mies hänen vieressään, Hatori Sohma kysyi.

"Pois se minusta rakas Haa-san!" Shigure sanoi viattomasti. Hatori vain mulkaisi toista, antaen kätensä mennä hiustensa läpi.

"Joten, pyyhitkö hänen muistinsa?" Shigure kysyi nyt "viattomasti". Hatori vain tuhahti tähän.

"En ainakaan nyt. Tytön tila on juuri tällä hetkellä vakaa ja seuraukset saattaisivat olla vakavia jos nyt menisin", Hatori sanoi asiallisesti kun Shigure vain hymyili.

"Ah, lääkärin etiikkaa? Hmm? Voi Haa-san! Sano vain pois; tyttö on sinusta _todella_ ihastuttava ja haluaisit hänet itsellesi, kun et voi saada Tohru-kuniani!" Shigure sanoi nauraen, kun Hatori katsoi nyt häntä vakavasti.

"Shigure, en pidä siitä että yrität sotkea muita ihmisiä asioihimme. Ja tämä tyttö – hän ei ole terve, joten anna olla", Hatori sanoi yllättäen hyvinkin vaarallisella äänellä, mikä sai Shiguren nyt vakavaksi.

"Itse asiassa, se on ollut minä joka kutsui hänet. En edes tiennyt koko tytöstä ennen tätä iltapäivää! Joku nuorista oli kutsunut hänet…Hmm, luuletko että Akito rankaisee jotakuta heistä? Näyttäisi että he ovat alkaneet unohtaa Akiton temperamentin", Shigure kuiskasi Hatorille, joka ravisti päätään.

"Jotenkin tuo kuulostaa epäuskottavalta sinun suustasi…" hän vain sanoi kun Shigure katsoi häntä. Molemmat miehet tuijottivat toisiaan tovin, kun yhtäkkiä lääkäri ilmestyi heidän luokseen

"Herra Sohma?" lääkäri kysyi kun Hatori kääntyi lääkäriin päin. "Meillä on pieni ongelma. Emme ole saaneet yhteyttä tytön vanhempiin…"

"Tyttö on vaihto-oppilas", Shigure sanoi avuliaasti, kun lääkäri nyökkäsi päätään.

"Me olemme tietoisia siitä, mutta emme silti ole saaneet heihin yhteyttä. Ilman isäntäperheen lupaa emme voi tehdä enempää tutkimuksia…" lääkäri sanoi kun Hatori käänsi katseensa takaisin huoneeseen.

"Ehdottaisin että kysyisitte Laine-sanilta itseltään. Hän on herännyt", Hatori sanoi ja käveli toiselle puolelle huonetta, missä oli ovi. Hänen hienoiseksi yllätykseksi, kaikki nuoret jotka olivat olleet Shigurella, olivat nyt kerääntyneet oven eteen. Hatori vain nyökäytti päätään, kun hän astui sisälle. Sisällä huoneessa hän huomasi miten tyttö oli jo ottanut hengityssuojan pois.

"Sinuna en ottaisi…" Hatori aloitti, kun tyttö käänsi palavan katseensa Hatoriin. Tytön katse oli itsevarma ja palava. Sellaisen henkilön katse, jonka kanssa et halua ryppyillä. Hatori huokaisi ja käveli sitten tytön luokse.

"Olen Sohma Hatori. Olen lääkäri", Hatori selitti kun tyttö nyökäytti päätään. "Meidän pitäisi tehdä pari lisätestiä, mutta siihen tarvittaisiin isäntäperheesi lupa…Emme ole kyllä saaneet heihin yhteyttä…"

"Kiellän lisätutkimukset", tyttö sanoi yllättäen napakasti. Hatori katsoi hieman hämillään tyttöä.

"Laine-san, päätös ei ole sinun val-…" Hatori aloitti kun tyttö nosti kätensä ylös.

"Ei. Kiellän sen. Jos minulle tehdään yhtään lisätutkimuksia ilman lupaani, olen valmis haastamaan sairaalaan oikeuteen yksityisyyden rikkomisesta", tyttö sanoi vakavasti kun Hatori avasi suunsa sanoakseen vastaan, kun tyttö jatkoi. "Olen tarpeeksi vanha päättämään tästä asiasta. Tarvittaessa vetoan oikeuteeni päästä hoitoon kotimaahani."

Hatori rypisti otsaansa. Hatorilla ei vain ollut hajuakaan, mistä tyttö tiesi tällaisia asioita. Sillä kaikki, mitä hän oli ladellut, oli totta. Huokaisten, hän antoi kätensä mennä hiustensa läpi.

"Kuulkaahan nyt Laine-san. En ehdota näytä tutkimuksia ilkeyttäni…" hän aloitti taas kun tyttö nosti kätensä ylös.

"Ei. Olen tietoinen tilastani. En tarvitse…tuota noin…di…di…diagnosis siitä", tyttö sanoi, lisäten englanninkielisen sanan mukaan.

"Diagnoosi", Hatori sanoi, kallistaen päätään. Hän oli hieman yllättynyt tästä seikasta. "Jos olet varma…"

"Kyllä", tyttö sanoi ja näytti sitten hieman epävarmalta. "Anteeksi."

Hatori kohotti kulmakarvaansa.

"Mistä?" hän kysyi.

"Kun pyörryin sillä tavalla ja järjestin sellaisen kohtauksen. Tohru-san varmaan pelästyi pahanpäiväisesti! Olihan hän seurassaan kun tämä tapahtui. Apua! Toivottavasti se ruoka ei palanut!" tyttö sanoi nyt aivan paniikissa. Hatori ei voinut kuin tuijottaa tyttöä. Yhtäkkiä se kaikki itsevarmuus oli poissa ja nyt tyttö oli aivan paniikissa kuin Tohru.

"Hetkinen. Muistatko Harun?" hän kysyi kun tyttö katsoi häntä hämillään.

"En menettänyt muistiani jos sitä tarkoitat", tyttö sanoi viileästi, kun Hatori huokaisi.

"Tarkoitan, näitkö Harua ennen kuin pyörryit?" hän kysyi kun tyttö näytti miettivältä.

"En…Tohru-san tarvitsi juuri silloin apua keittiössä…hän melkein repi minut keittiöön…luulen että Yuki-san otti Haru-sanin ja Momiji-sanin vastaan…" tyttö sanoi kun Hatori nyökäytti.

"Ja se on varmasti viimeinen muistikuvasi?" hän kysyi kun tyttö katsoi nyt häntä hämillään.

"On. Vai…tapahtuiko jotain muuta? E-en kai minä kärsi muistinmenetyksestä?!" hän kysyi nyt paniikissa kun Hatori ravisti päätään.

"Et", hän sanoi lisäten mielessään 'et ainakaan kauheasti. Mutta näin on hyvä.'

Tämän jälkeen hän katsoi ovelle.

"Luulen että päästän muut nyt sisälle…" hän sanoi kun hän yllättäen huomasi tytön omituisen katseen. Katseen joka oli täynnä hämmästystä, mutta ennen kaikkea iloa siitä että joku ajatteli häntä. Hatori ei voinut kuin ajatella mitä salaisuuksia tähän tyttöön liittyi.


	8. Arvoitusten vyyhti

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajille;**

_Lola-chan-_

Kyllä Momijikin oli siellä. Vaikka en maininnut häntä _niin_ selvästi…^^' (Taisin kirjoittaa johonkin rivien väliin, että hänkin oli siellä.) Ehkäpä. Totta! Mutta kuten sanotaan; muisti palailee pätkittäin. xD Ei, sitä ei ole vielä mainittu ja vähään aikaan ei tulekaan. Mutta, tämän voin sanoa; Haru on ensimmäinen joka mainitsee sen, kun joku mainitsee sen. Pian tämän jälkeen Yuki tulee käyttämään sitä…(Okei, nyt riittävät spoilerit.) Varmaankin osaksi. Mutta pian tulee tärkein syy miksi Laine-sanille kävi miten kävi. Se tavallaan selittää hänen muistinmenetyksen. Ihanko totta? Kiitos! Mukava kuulla että pidit siitä. ^^ Totta ja vauhtia on luvassa lisää. Emmehän me ole vielä päässeet oikein kunnolla käsiksi siihen miksi Haru muuttuu nyt niin usein Mustaksi. xD Toivon että pidät tästäkin luvusta. ;)

_SomeSnowInShell-_

Hmm, en. Heh. No, seuraavassa luvussa tulee hieman osviittaa siitä, miksi Laine-saneille kävi miten kävi. Muttei koko totuutta...En suosittele tuota. Koska yleensä aika monet vaivat voi liittää moniin eri sairauksiin...^^' Mutta tämän voin sanoa; Laine-sanilla on omia salaisuuksia ja Sohmat (ainakin osa heistä) tulevat aika kiinnostuneiksi hänen taustastaan... Hmm-mm, saa nähdä. xD Totta, mutta tässä luvussa alkaa kissa ja hiiri leikki Laine-sanin ja Sohmien välillä. ^^ Aaah. Selvä. Mutta, kirjoitatko mitään suomeksi? Itsekin olen kirjottanut joitakin ficcejä englanniksi, mutta aina näin välillä tulee kauhea tarve kirjoittaa suomeksi. ^^ Hm, kuulostivat kinnostavilta. Täytyy katsoa sitten noita, kun laitat niitä tulemaan. ^^ Selvä. Toivon että selviätte. (Minulta voi kysyä jotain juttuja, muttei mitään liian teknillistä...En ole mikään tietokone velho. ^^')

PS. Tiedän. Siksi laitoinkin tuon ylös. Itselläni on ruskeat silmät ja olen kuullut tuosta aina välillä...tavallaan olisi mukavaa olla "eloisat" silmät, mutta toisaalta ei..

* * *

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~VIII~**

Katsoin miten ovi avautui ja sisään pyrähti ensin Momiji, sitten Tohru, Yuki, Kyo ja viimeisenä Haru. Olin edelleen hieman hämilläni siitä asiasta, että he kaikki olivat tulleet katsomaan _minua_. Henkilöä, jota he eivät edes tunteneet nimeksikään! Mutta silti…tunsin miten ilo kupli sisälläni kun Momiji istuutui viereeni, hänen ruskeat silmänsä säkenöiden huolesta.

"Olet kunnossa?" hän kysyi, kun päästin pienen hymyn.

"Olen", vastasin, kääntäen katseeni nyt kaikkiin. "Anteeksi että pyörryin."

"Oih! Ei mitään hätää, eihän se ollut teidän syynne!" Tohru sanoi minulle kohteliaasti, Yukin nyökäyttäessä päätään.

"Aivan niin", hän myönteli, kun Kyo vain ravisti päätään turhautuneen näköisenä. Ei se minun vikana ollut! Sitä nyt sattui… Juuri silloin Haru istuutui Momijin viereen katsoen minua jonkin verran huolissaan.

"Oletko aivan varmasti kunnossa?" hän kysyi minulta. Huomasin miten toiset vaihtoivat nopeasti katseita keskenään. Yllättäen Tohru ehdotti Momijille, että he menisivät ostamaan minulle jotain syötävää (mitä kello oikein oli?), kun Kyo sanoi että tulisi myös. Pian, huoneessa olivat vain minä, Haru ja Yuki joka nojasi sängynpäähäni. Katson heitä molempia tovin.

"No…on minulla ollut parempiakin päiviä, mutta olen silti ihan kunnossa", sanoin varovasti kun Yuki ja Haru jakoivat keskenään katseen.

"Laine-san?" Yuki kysyi nyt minulta. Nyökäytän päätäni. "Hatori-san ei suostunut kertomaan mikä teitä oikein vaivaa, joten…"

Vai sillä tavalla…mitä tuohonkin sanoisi? Mietin tovin, ennen kuin vasasin hitaasti: "Olen pahoillani, mutta en voi vastata vielä tuohon kysymykseen…on joitakin asioita mistä ei voi puhua ennen kuin tuntee toisen tarpeeksi hyvin…"

Koko tämän ajan katselin ristittyjä käsiäni. Muisto välähti mielessäni.

"Kunpa jotkut asiat voisi vain pyyhkiä mielestä…" kuiskasin kun yllättäen tunsin miten joku nosti leukaani. Tajusin tuijottavani Harun ruskeisiin silmiin. Räpäytin silmiäni.

"Unohtaminen ei ole aina paras vaihtoehto…" hän vain sanoi hiljaa. Tunsin miten puna alkoi nousta kasvoilleni.

"Mutta…" aloitin kun Haru päästää leuastani irti ja Yukin hymyillessä minulle anteeksipyytävästi.

"Olen samaa mieltä Harun kanssa", hän kuitenkin sanoi. Katsoin taas alas käsiini.

"Jos asia on niin…Siinä tapauksessa tarvitaan _paljon_ luottamusta…" sanoin hiljaa, kun kuulin yllättäen terävän henkäyksen. Tämän jälkeen tunsin miten sänky notkahti hieman. Katsoin nopeasti ylös, nähden miten Haru oli tarttunut Yukin käteen, joka oli kauhistuneen näköinen.

"Sa-sanoinko jotain outoa?" kysyin paniikissa kun Yuki vain katsoi Harua, kääntäen sitten katseensa minuun.

"Laine-san…" Yuki aloitti kun Harun ote tiukentui hänestä. Katsoin heitä hiljaa, huokaisten sitten, sulkien silmäni ja hieroen ohimoitani.

"Olen pahoillani", sanoin ja jatkoin sitten: "En ole henkilö jonka kanssa kannattaa olla paljon. Minusta…Ei ole muuta kuin harmia."

No tulipa ainakin puhuttua totta. Inhoan itseäni. Ei noin suorasukainen olisi tarvinnut olla!

"Tuo ei ole totta", Harun ääni leikkasi yllättäen ilmaa. Avasin silmäni hämmästyneenä, nähden Harun päättäväisen katseen ja Yukin tuiman.

"Haru on oikeassa. Ei teistä ole harmia Laine-san, ei ollenkaan…ennemminkin meistä…" Yuki sanoi hiljaa kun kallistin päätäni. "Olette oikeassa; tarvitaan paljon luottamusta…"

Päästin pienen, surullisen hymyn huulilleni kun Haru yllättäen sanoi Yukille: "Ja minä luulin että olet ihan paniikissa."

"Äh, pää kiinni Haru", Yuki huomautti ärtyneesti, mikä yllätti minua. Outo pari. Ei muuta voi sanoa.

"Älä viitsi", Haru sanoi yllättäen hyvinkin kehräävällä äänellä Yukille, tarttuen hänen leukaansa. Huokaisin. Aloin nousta hitaasti petistä kun Yuki sanoi paniikissa: "La-Laine-san! Ette voi vie-…"

"Kuulkaahan nyt. Onhan se ihan söpöä että olette noin läheisiä, mutta taidan silti lähteä", sanoin rauhallisesti kun tassuttelen ovelle. Ennen kuin sain avattua oven, käsi painautuu ovelle, estäen kulkuni. Käännyin, kohdaten Harun katseen. Ihan tosi! Mikä tuota oikein riivaa?!

"La-Laine-san…Haru…on mennyt Mustaksi", Yuki kuiskasi kun katson hämilläni ensin Yukia ja sitten Harua. Harun tukka on mustavalkoinen. Musta…valkoinen…friisiläinen lehmä. Mustaa ja valkoista…Silmäni laajenivat. Ei helv-…!!

Juuri silloin Haru kumartui minua kohti. Päästin pienen kiljahduksen ja suljin silmäni tönäisten Harua, huutaen: "ÄLÄ KOSKE!"

Kuulin Yukin yllättyneen huudon ja miten Haru tömähti maahan. Hiljaa, avasin silmäni, täristen hieman kun katsoin Harua joka näytti hämmentyneeltä.

"La-Laine-san…" Yuki sanoi heikosti, kumartuen Harun puoleen, kun tunsin miten ovi avautui takanani. Otin pari askelmaa eteeni, yrittäen tasapainoitella, etten kaatuisi Harun tai Yukin päälle. Onnistuinkin tässä, kun muut tulivat sisään.

"Täältä kuului huutoa-…!" Tohrun paniikin täyteinen ääni sanoi kun Momiji juoksi Harun ja Yukin luokse.

"Mitä hittoa?" Kyo kysyi ja katsoen minua kuin kaikki olisi minun syytäni. "Mitä tapahtui?"

Ravistin vain päätäni kun menin nopeasti ulos huoneesta, juosten käytävään. Sydämeni pamppaili. Muistot. Kaikki. Ei ole totta!

"Ja olet siis varma Haa-san että hän ei muista?" kuulin yllättäen Shiguren kysyvän. Painauduin ovea päin.

"Olen", matalampi, miehisempi ääni vastasi, minkä olin kuullut aikaisemmin puhuvan Shigurella. Hatori.

Painoin käteni nyrkkiin, yrittäen saada itseni rauhoittumaan. Rauhoitu! Mutta tärinäni ei lakannut. Nojauduin seinää vasten, kuullen miten Shigure tuhahtaen sanoi sitten: "Nooh…Parempi vain. Heh, mutta ei silti kerrota Akitolle!"

"Ei ole sinun tapaistasi olla kertomatta hänelle…" Hatori sanoi, käyttäen sanaa mikä tarkoitti naispuolista henkilöä.

"Heh, no ei Akiton tarvitse tietää kaikkea, vai?" Shigure kysyi kun kuulin miten Hatori murahti hänelle jotain, äänten loitontuessa minusta. Huokaisin. Annoin itseni vajota hiljaa pitkin seinää ja istuuduin alas lattialle. Sohmat…eivät olleet tavallisia. Mutta…miksi? Ja miten? Se ei ole mahdollista! Ei, ei, ei! Tämä on _todellisuutta_! Ei fiktiota!

Mutta se oli. Tiesin sen, kun katsoin polviani. Täyttä totta. Ja tiesin myös sen, etten saisi jäädä kiinni. Sillä jos jäisin kiinni, Hatori poistaisi muistoni…

…Ja vaikka minulla olikin paljon muistoja ja asioita, mitkä halusin vain unohtaa, en halunnut että hän pyyhkisi muistoni.

Olin pulassa.


	9. Juttutuokio Yukin kanssa

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajille;**

_:) -_

Jee! Hienoa että tykkäät. ^^ On tosi mukavaa kuulla mitä mieltä olet. ^^ Ihanko totta? Hyvä kuulla, koska mä yritän tehdä näistä mun kirjotuksista sellasia, et ihminenkin joka ei ole (wink, wink) lukenut tai katsonut kyseistä mangaa tai animea, pääsisi myös mukaan hommaan. ^^ Hyvä kuulla! Koska mä aion kirjoittaa vielä aika paljon ja tätäkin ficciä on vielä jäljellä aikas tavalla...

_Lola-chan-_

Kyllä. Hänen muistinsa alkaa palautua vähitellen ja hän alkaa yhdistellä eri asioita...Heh! Mukava kuulla että odotat jo innolla jatkoa. ^^ Itse asiassa, tässä luvussa hänen "mahtavuutensa" eli Ayame astuu kuvaan. Pidän tästä luvusta aika paljon, vaikkei kirjoittaja (kai) saisi sanoa näin...^^' Jotenkin oli mukavaa tuoda Ayame esille, vaikka hänen kirjoittamisensa onkin jotenkin vaikeaa minulle. ^^' Muiden, eläinradan ihmisten tuloa joudut kyllä odottomaan...Mutta kyllä hekin tulevat mukaan kuvioihin. ;) Ja Akito? Hm, rakas Akito saa tietää Laine-sanista vasta _paljon_ myöhemmin ja silloinkin vasta henkilöltä, jota ei ehkä olisi osannut arvata. (Hatori nimittäen _ei_ mene kertomaan Akitolle.)**

* * *

**

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~IX~**

"Laine-san…" kuulin miten pehmeä ääni kutsui minua.

Nostin katseeni ylös, vain nähdäkseni Yukin. Apua! Pakenin taas paikalta…tästä alkoi tulla jo jokin tapa. Katsoin hiljaa miten Yuki kyykistyi viereeni, pidellen polvistaan kun hän katsoi minua hieman huolissaan.

"Olen pahoillani…" hän sanoi hiljaa, hänen silmänsä pyytäen anteeksiantoa.

"Mistä?" kysyin hämilläni.

"Harusta. Hän on ollut hieman…_vastuuton_…" Yuki vastasi hiljaa. Heilutan kättäni laiskasti.

"Ei mitään hätää, olen-…" aloitin kun Yuki kosketti kättäni. Katsoin häntä hämilläni, nähden hänen kivuliaan katseensa. Mutta hänen katseessaan oli myös surua. "Yuki-san…"

"Haru…" Yuki aloitti ja huokaisten istuutui sitten viereeni. Katsoin häntä edelleen hämilläni. "Ei ole ihme että te juoksette aina karkuun…Teidän mielestänne me varmaan olemme aika omituisia. Varsinkin Haru…mutta ei se ole hänen syytään! Tarkoitan-…!"

"Yuki-san", sanoin, koskettaen hänen huuliaan mikä sai hänet hiljaiseksi. "Ensiksi, teidän ei tarvitse 'teititellä' minua. Toiseksi, en minä siksi juokse karkuun, että pitäisin teitä omituisina. Ennemminkin…Hmm…Menen paniikkiin? En tiedä, jos totta puhutaan. Haluan vain välttää…conflicts, miten se sanotaan japaniksi?"

"Konflikti", Yuki vastasi minulle, kun olin nostanut sormeni pois hänen huuliltaan.

Maistelin sanaa hetken ennen kuin jatkoin: "Ja kolmanneksi…No, Haru-san on ihan mukava, vaikka näyttäisi että hänellä on…öh, sillä on nykyään joku todella hieno sana ja tuota…en muista sitä, mutta se ei ole Haru-sanin syy että hän on ensin mukava ja sitten…tuota noin…"

Tunsin miten puna alkoi hiljaa nousta kasvoilleni kun Yuki katsoi minua.

"Harulla ei ole dissosiatiivista identiteettihäiriötä", Yuki sanoi kun katsoin häntä hämilläni. "Sivupersoona. Tai, no tavallaan…Se ei ole niin helppoa. Me sanomme häntä vain Mustaksi kun hän…muuttuu. Hänellä on tavallaan kaksi persoonallisuutta…"

"Eli hänellä on se d-juttu", sanoin kun Yuki huokaisi alistuneesti.

"Laine-san, kun Harusta tulee _Musta_, hänestä tulee pidättelemätön ja aika töykeä", Yuki selitti, kun katsoin häntä.

"Aha", vastasin. Toisin sanoen hän päästää silloin tällöin höyryjään ulos ja on toivoton kusipää. Ok. Meidän jokaisenhan pitää joskus päästää höyryjä ulos, joten miksi ei?

"Ei tainnut mennä läpi", Yuki sanoi nyt hieman 'kuulostinpa idiootilta' ja 'tämä on tooosi noloa' äänellä.

"Kyllä minä tajusin. En vain tajua miksi minä olen ollut tulilinjalla…En kai ole vain saanut häntä suuttumaan sitten niin helposti?!" kysyin paniikissa kun Yuki hymähti.

"Ette. En ole oikein varma miksi Haru käyttäytyy teitä kohtaan miten käyttäytyy", Yuki pohdiskeli, kun rypistin otsaani. No, kaipa hän jossain vaiheessa lopettaa teitittelyn…

"Onko kaikki muuten hyvin teillä?" hän kysyi yllättäen, hieman hämmentyneenä. Katsoin häntä hämilläni, hänen katsoessaan takaisin minua hämillään. Jotenkin…naurattaa. Aloin hihittää kun Yuki vain tuijotti minua, nyt kuin mielenvikaista.

"Sori, mutta kun katseenne oli niin huvittava ja niin oli varmaan minunkin!" sanoin kun Yuki päästi pienen hymyn huulilleen ja nousi sitten ylös, tarjoten kättään minulle. Katsoin sitä nyt hämilläni.

"Olen iloinen että sain teidät nauramaan, Laine-san", hän selitti minulle, kun punastuin hieman. Tunnen sen vain poskipäilläni!

Nyökkäsin päätäni ja tartuin hänen käteensä, antaen hänen vetää itseni pystyyn. Meinasin melkein kompastua, mutta estin kompastukseni painamalla käteni hänen rintaansa vasten. Tunsin miten puna räjähti kasvoillani.

"A-Anteeksi! Minä…!" sanoin paniikissa kun Yuki hymyili minulle, sanoen: "Ei se mitään. En itsekkään perusta niin paljon halailuista ja varsinkin vahingossa tulleista."

Muisto välähti mielessäni. Kovat sanani rotista…Ja Yukihan on…

Tunsin miten kyyneleet tulvahtavat silmiini, kun puraisin huultani. Voi hittojen hitto! Että pitääkin olla tällainen idiootti joka punastelee joka asiasta ja nyt vielä itkee!

"La-Laine-san?!" Yuki kysyi paniikissa, kun hän piteli minua. Katsoin häneen.

"Anteeksi…" sanoin mikä vain aiheutti sen, että Yuki katsoi minua nyt myös hämmentyneenä.

"Mistä?"

"No kun…" aloitin kun muistin. Muistojen pyyhkiminen. "Tuota…olin aika töykeä teille, vai mitä? Kun olimme Shigure-sanilla…niin muistelisin…ja jotenkin halaaminen, toi mieleen töykeyteni…Olen pahoillani."

"Laine-san…te…" Yuki aloitti, kun kuulin miten leikkisä ääni halkoi ilmaa teatraalisesti.

"Ah! Katso nyt heitä Aaya! Katso! Eivätkö he olekin _täydellinen_ pari?"

"Oih kyllä Gure-san! Ah! Katso nyt heitä! Olen niin onnellinen että rakas pikkuveljeni on vihdoinkin löytänyt hänen Eedeninsä! Ah! Tätä riemua! Tätä rakkautta!" toinen ääni puhui. Käännyin hämilläni ja huomasin Shiguren, mutta myös toisen henkilön joka oli hyvinkin feminiininen. Mutta kyllä! Hän oli _mies_! Ja kaiken lisäksi…

"Yuki, veljesi on ihan _saatanan_ hyvännäköinen", sanoin virnistäen. Mutta en japaniksi tai edes englanniksi. Käännyin Yukiin joka näytti olevan valmis murhaamaan veljensä. Katsoin hämilläni häntä kun hän napautti veljelleen: "Mitä _sinä_ teet täällä?"

"Ah, tulin tietenkin katsomaan veljeäni kun kuulin että hän oli joutunut sairaalaan! Mutta en arvannutkaan, että tämä kauneuden huippu olisi parantunut veljeni! Ah, tätä onnea!" Yukin veli mesosi. Selvä. Hyvännäköinen, mutta aivot taisivat jäädä matkalla jonnekin. No, ainakin hänellä on iso sydän. Tarkoitan – näyttäisi siltä että hän välittää Yukista kovasti…

Käänsin katseeni Yukiin joka käveli jo poispäin. Katsoin nyt Shigureen, hämilläni kun tämä tönäisi serkkuaan. Nyt vasta tajusin sen; jos Shigure on Yukin serkku, niin silloin myös hänkin on! Nyt kuvio alkoi selvitä. Hetkinen! Yukihan muuttui rotaksi, Haru oli lehmä, näin myös jäniksen, joka taisi olla Momiji ja Kyo oli kissa…jotakin tuttua tässä kuviossa oli, mutta mitä?

En ehtinyt ajatella pidemmälle kuin huomasin miten Yukin isoveli oli tarttunut käsiini ja antoi nyt käsisuudelman kädelleni. Tunsin miten silmäni laajenivat hämmästyksestä ja puna alkoi levitä kasvoilleni kun kaksi, syvänkultaista silmää vangitsivat katseeni.

"Suonette anteeksi töykeyteni arvon neiti! En koskaan esitellyt itseäni. Olen Sohma Ayame, ihastuttavan Yukin ylväs isoveli", Ayame esitteli itsensä. Jotenkin…minua pyörrytti ja tunsin heikotusta. Onneksi rääkäisy, tai paremminkin huuto sai minut kääntämään katseeni toisaalle; "Mitä helvettiä _tuo_, tekee _täällä_?!"

Käänsin katseeni ja huomasin Kyon, Tohrun, Momijin ja Harun. Ah…pyörryttää. Otin tukea nyt Ayamen käsivarresta, joka katsoi minua hämillään.

"Älä koske Laine-saniin!" kuulin Yukin vihaisen äänen, kun nostin katseeni nyt häneen. Näin Yukin tuohtuneen ilmeen. Mutta näkökenttä alkoi heittää…vai oliko se sittenkin lattia?

"Pyörryttää…" sanoin. Taisin tietää miksi, kun tunsin miten koko tasapainoni meni ja aloin kaatua Ayameen päin.

Ennen kuin kaaduin hänen rintaansa vasten, tunsin miten joku nykäisi minua hiuksista takaapäin. Päästin kiljaisun, kun joku veti minua taaksepäin ja sen jälkeen kirouksen. Hitto! Se sattui!

Katsoin raivoissani vetäjääni ja yllätykseni näin että se oli Haru. Katsoin ylöspäin hänen kirkkaisiin silmiinsä, tuntien miten kyyneleet kohosivat silmiini.

"Sattuu…" kuiskasin, kun Haru päästi minusta irti. Hyvä juttu? No ei tasan tarkkaan!

Tajusin kaatuvani, mutta ennen kuin kaaduin, laitoin nopeasti käteni taakseni, etten löisi päätäni. Tunsin miten käteeni sattui hieman ja myös sen, miten häntäluuni huusi apua. Puraisin huultani, etten alkaisi kiljua tai vielä pahempaa – pillahtaisi itkuun.

Kuulin ihmisten kyselevän huolissaan olinko kunnossa ja vastaavaa. Ja että olinko? Mieleni teki kiljaista, etten todellakaan ollut, kun yllättäen ilmaa leikkasi auktoriteettinen ääni.

"Menkäähän nyt siitä että voin tutkia Laine-sanin. Shigure, Ayame, lakatkaa pelleilemästä tai käsken jonkun potkaista teidät ulos", ääni sanoi ja katsoin ylös nähden Hatorin, joka näytti valmiilta potkaisemaan jotakuta. Niin myrkyllinen katse hänellä oli.

Nousin hatarasti ylös, kuullen miten Shigure ja Ayame valittivat että Hatori oli ilkeä, kun joku kosketti yllättäen hellästi olkapäätäni. Käännyin, nähden Harun anteeksipyytävän ilmeen.

"Anteeksi, minä…" hän aloitti, kun pyörittelin silmiäni.

"Ei hätää. Minunhan syytäni tämä on. Taisin hieman valehdella siitä lounaasta", kuittasin, väläyttäen hänelle kannustavan hymyn, vaikka mieleni tekikin kiljua hänelle, että hän oli idiootti. No, ei aina voi saada kaikkea!


	10. Kettu ja karhu

**Kirjoittajan kommentti: **_Kertomus kahdestatoista, jonka Tohru kertoo, on suoraan otettu Fruits Basket mangasta. Ajattelin että tämä sopisi hyvin, koska kertojana tässä kohtaa on Tohru ja Tohrun äiti aikoinaan kertoi tämän tarinan Tohrulle. Muita lainauksia en ole ottanut mangasta. Toivon ettei tämä häiritse lukemista paljoa._

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajalle;**

_Lola-chan-_

Ei se haittaa. Kaikki kommentit mitä saa, ovat yhtä mukavia saada. ^^ Itse asiassa, tässä oli kyllä pieni väli...viime kappaleen ja sitä edellisen välissä. ^^' No, haitaneepa tuo mitään. **

* * *

**

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~X~**

Söin hyvällä ruokahalulla, Harun, Yukin, Kyon ja Tohrun tuijottaessa minua. Jotenkin tuntui kammottavalta kun he vain tuijottivat. Onneksi Momiji oli sentään kiinnostunut juttelemaan (vai pitäisiköhän sanoa "kiusaamaan") Hatorille. Minut oli tutkittu ja kaikki oli ok. Tuli vain todettua että pyörtymiseni johtui siitä, etten ollut saanut kunnon ruokaa. Mikä tarkoitti sitä, etten ollut syönyt mitään lämmintä ruokaa. Nimittäen, jos en saa mitään lämmintä ruokaa, olotilani tuli heikoksi. Onneksi he eivät saaneet selville miksi minä yskin hieman verta…

"Hei kuulkaa, ei teidän tarvitse katsoa kun syön", sanoin lopulta, laittaen haarukan ja veitsen lautaselleni. En osaa edelleenkään syödä puikoilla!

Olemme muuten Shigurella. Hatorin tutkittua minut (ehkä elämäni noloin lääkärintarkastus, vaikka mitään syytä ei ollutkaan) hän päätti että saisin mennä kotiin. Siinä vaiheessa Haru laittoi kampoihin ja pakotti minut tulemaan Shigurelle, syömään Tohrun ruokia. Oih~! Ette arvaakaan kuinka hyvää sapuskaa Tohru tekee! Teki siinä mieli itkeä onnesta, kun ensimmäinen haarukallinen päätyi suuhun.

"Tarvitseepa!" Kyo kivahti kun huokaisin.

"Tuo tyhmä kis-siis _idiootti_ on aivan oikeassa. Emmehän me halua että päädytte takaisin sairaalaan", Yuki sanoi. Olisi vain sanonut kissa.

"En päädy", sanoin kuuliaisesti kun Hatori käveli luoksemme.

"Suosittelen että syöt tästä lähtien tukevan aamiaisen", Hatori sanoi minulle kuin pienelle lapselle.

"Ei onnistu", sanoin ja tökäten haarukalla ruokaani. "Aamulla mikään ei mene alas."

"Syö siinä tapauksessa, kun tulet koulusta!" Kyo kivahti minulle, kun osoitin haarukalla häntä.

"Kuule, ihan kiva idea, mutta asia on näin että jos en syö päivällä mitään alkaa iltapäivällä heikottaa. Tämä tapaus johtui varmaan siitä, että olin muutenkin ihan hermona…ja omatekoisten evien syönti…sicken", sanoin kun en keksinyt parempaakaan sanaa.

"Ällöttää", Yuki auttoi, kun nyökkäsin päätäni.

"Laine-san! Minä voin tehdä tästä lähtien teille eväät!" Tohru sanoi yllättäen tomerasti. Pudotin hämmästyneenä haarukkani lautaselle kun katsoin Tohrua.

"Mutta-…!" aloitin kun Hatori nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi.

"Tohru-kun on hyvä kokki!" Momiji myönteli iloisesti kun Tohru hymyili nuoremmalleen iloisesti.

"Mutta-…" aloitin taas kun Kyo ja Yuki myöntelivät myös.

Katsoin avuttomasti Haruun joka hymähti minulle. Katsoin hämilläni häntä, tuntien pienen punan nousevan kasvoilleni. Nousin nopeasti pöydästä, mikä sai kaikki katsomaan minua. Laitoin käteni yhteen ja kumartaen, sanoin: "Kiitos hyvästä ja maukkaasta ruuasta."

"Laine-san, lähdettekö jo?" Tohru kysyi kun nyökäyttäen päätäni sanoin: "Ei teidän tarvitse vaivautua tähteni."

Älä tule lähelle. Älä lähesty minua. _En tahdo_.

"Mutta Laine-san, ei siitä paljoa harmia olisi. Teen jo muutenkin ruokaa Shigure-sanille, Yuki-sanille ja Kyo-kunille, joten se olisi vain haastavaa!" Tohru sanoi iloisesti. Katsoin hitaasti Yukia ja Kyoa. Jaha, toisin sanoen tässä taloudessa tytöt hoitavat kaikki hommat. Justiinsa. Käänsin katseeni takaisin Tohruun ja huokaisin.

"Hyvä on, mutta haluan tehdä sitten vastapalveluksen", sanoin kun Tohru näytti hämmästyneeltä.

Yuki nosti kätensä, eleenä ettei minun tarvitsisi kun Kyo sanoi yllättäen: "Voit auttaa matikassa."

Anteeksi kuinka? En ole mikään matikkanero!

"Oih, mutta Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun auttaa jo minua", Tohru pisti väliin kun istuin takaisin tuolille. Huomasin nyt että Hatori oli "kadonnut" jonnekin ja Momiji söi tikkukaramellia, Harun näyttäessä siltä, ettei hän kuuntelisi pätkääkään.

Huokaisin. Tällä menolla jäisin suureen velkaan Tohrulle ja se, jos mikä olisi ärsyttävää! Mutta sitten, katseeni osui keittiön yhteen tauluun (mikä oli muuten aika ruma) ja ajatuksenpoikanen syntyi mielessäni. Hymähdän.

"Tohru-san", sanoin mikä sai kolmikon katsomaan minua hämmentyneenä. "Eikö japanilaisten horoskooppi eroakin länsimaisesta?"

Huomasin miten Momiji melkein tiputti tikkarinsa, Haru näyttäessä vihdoinkin havahtuvan. Tunnelma oli muuttunut nyt lähes jäiseksi.

"Öh, ky-kyllä. Miksi kysytte?" Tohru kysyi kun vastasin pohtivalla äänellä: "No tuota…ajattelin että jos tekisin jonkun taulun siihen liittyen tai jotain…En ole kyllä mikään ekspertti, mutta voin silti yrittää."

Katsoin nyt Tohrua.

"Kävisikö se maksuksi? Eläinradan taulu?" kysyin. Ainakin siinä olisi haastetta. Mutta haasteet ovat kivoja!

Huomasin miten Tohrun ilme kirkastui nyt ja sitten, hän painoi kätensä yhteen, punastuen hieman.

"Se…se olisi hienoa Laine-san! Oh!! Mutta kai te piirrätte kissankin?" hän kysyi huolissaan. Rypistin otsaani ja aloin laskea ääneen eläinradan eläimiä.

"Rotta, härkä, jänis, tiikeri, lohikäärme, koira, sika, käärme, vuohi, apina, kukko, hevonen…eikö se tee jo kaksitoista? Minä luulin että siinä on vain kaksitoista…" sanoin nyt heikosti kun Tohru katsoi surullisesti Kyon suuntaan, joka nousi ylös, lähtien ulos keittiöstä. Yuki vain tuhahti, Harun katsoessa Kyon perään.

"E-En kai sanonut mitään väärää?!" kysyin nyt hienoisessa paniikissa kun Tohru ravisti päätään.

"Ette, mutta tarinaan liittyy myös kissa…" Tohru sanoi. Näytin varmaan ihan puulla päähän lyödyltä, kun Tohrun silmät laajenevat yllättäen. "Oih!! Unohdin! Te ette varmaankaan tiedä kahdentoista tarinaa?"

Ravistin päätäni.

"Anteeksi, mutta en ole tuttu…mutta olisi mukavaa kuulla", sanoin kun Tohru aloitti kahdentoista tarinan.

"Kauan, kauan sitten Jumala sanoi eläimille: "Järjestän huomenna pidot, joihin kutsun teidät kaikki. Tulkaa ajoissa." Sen kuultuaan ilkikurinen hiiri valehteli naapurilleen, kissalle, että juhlat olisivat ylihuomenna. Juhlapäivänä hiiri ratsasti härän selässä paikalle. Se hyppäsi kepeästi alas ja oli ensimmäisenä perillä. Sitten saapuivat härkä, tiikeri ja kaikki muut eläimet. Seurue karkeloi yhdessä aamuun asti…kaikki paitsi kissa, jota oli huijattu…" Tohru kertoi minulle. Kun hän lopulta lopetti, pystyin näkemään kyyneleitä hänen silmissään. Vilkaisin muita. Ei olisi pitänyt. Yuki näytti nololta, kun Haru näytti yllättävän kiinnostuneelta pöydästä. Momiji näytti myös surkealta. Hm, joten he kaikki…

"Meidän maassamme pidämme kettua vähän samankaltaisena kuin te näytätte pitävän hiirtä, eli rottaa. Meidän tarinoissamme kettu aina huijaa karhua, joka on iso ja kömpelö, vähän niin kuin härkä. Ja muutenkin, kettu yleensä huijaa muita eläimiä…Mutta olen silti pitänyt aina ketusta hyvin paljon, vaikka se on aina ilkikurinen. Se on vain osa sen luonnetta. Myönnättäköön että pelkään eläviä rottia, mutta luulen että tarinan rotta sai lopussa opetuksen ja pyysi lopulta kissalta anteeksi. Muutenkin, kun miettii kissaa ja rottaa, niin ne torailevat aina…mutta lopulta ne sopivat", sanoin nyt hymyillen. Huomasin nyt pienen hymyntapaisen Yukin huulilla ja Tohrun iloisen katseen. Momiji katsoi minua kiinnostuneena, mutta Haru oli ensimmäinen joka rikkoi hiljaisuuden kysyen: "Etkö sääli karhua?"

"Miksi? Karhu, Otso, Mesikämmen, Metsän kuningas. Karhua pidettiin ennen vanhaan suuressa arvossa ja edelleenkin se herättää kunnioitusta. Ainakin minussa", sanoin hymähtäen ja katsoin sitten Tohrua. "Joten taulu eläinradasta? Sopii!"

Huomasin Tohrun haltioituneen katseen ja Harun hieman pöllämystyneen kun Momiji tarttui kädestäni.

"Hei, hei Laine-san! Kerro lisää, jooko, jooko?" hän kysyi kun päästin pienen naurahduksen.

Nyökäytin päätäni, sanoen vain: "Huomenna."


	11. Puhutteluliitteitä

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajille;**

_Lola-chan-_

Odotitko sitten oikein innolla viimekertaista lukua? Hehe, kiitos! ^^ Mukava kuulla että luku oli mieleinen. Ole hyvä vain ja tässä olisi jatkoa! Toivon että pidät myös tästä! ;)

_?-_

Hyvä kuulla ettei tämä ole paha. ^^ Hm, ihmiset näyttävät olevan todella uteliaita kuulemaan Lainen etunimen...No, jossain luvun 27 tienoilla. Toivottavasti tämä ei häiritse paljoa. ^^' Totta kai tunnen! Itsekin ajattelin tuota tarinaa, kun kirjoitin edellisen luvun. ^^ Minusta 'kansantarinat' ovat todella mielenkiintoisia. ;)

_SomeSnowInShell-_

Mietinkin että oletko joutunut johonkin, kun sinusta ei ole 'kuulunut' mitään vähään aikaan... Hyvä kuulla että pidit "Arvoitusten vyyhti" luvusta ja totta, hän on. Ei mikään Holmes, mutta kuitenkin. Oooh! Olet oikeassa! "Juttutuokio Yukin kanssa" todellakin rimmaa. xD Ajattelinkin että siinä on jotain, kun jotenkin 'osui' korvaan... Hyvä kuulla että se oli kiva. ^^ Oikeasti? Pystytkö syömään puikoilla _niin_ hyvin? Ehkä siinä on jotain perää että olisit ollut japanilainen edellisessä elämässäsi... Yuki nyt on Yuki. Hänellä kesti aikansa jopa puhutella Tohrua, Tohru-kuniksi, joten kyllä tämäkin kestää hieman... Hyvä kuulla että viimeisinkin oli kiva. ^^ Kiitos. ^^ Halusin jotenkin yhdistää nämä kaksi eri 'maailmaa', mitä tässä tuli esille, ja paras tapa minusta oli tuoda esille omia eläintarinoita. Koska yleensä ihmiset tykkäävät verrata tuttuja asioita vieraisiin asioihin. Joten olen iloinen että onnistuin tässä. ^^ Ah, aiotko lääkäriksi tai jotain sitten? Vai muuten vain tykkäät lukea sitä? Vau...ainakin sinulla on sitten paljon tietoa, mikä on hyvä asia. ^^ Itse en ole varma tiedänkö tarpeeksi asioista...(toivottavasti en jää kiinni jostain, kun kirjoitan tätä ficciä. Noh, laitetaan sitten 'taiteellisuuden' piikkiin. xD) Aaah! Tiesitkö, että ruskea on ainut silmienväri, mikä yleensä esiintyy puhtaimmillaan? Koska kaikissa muissa silmien väreissä on usein myös jotain muuta. Mutta on sekin aika hienoa, kun on jonkin muun väriset silmät kuin ruskeat. Onko? Et siis käytä piilareita, koska useimmat ihmiset nykyään käyttävät, mikä on sääli...jotenkin (ainakin minusta) se tuo enemmän luonnikkuutta, kun ihmisellä on lasit.

PS. Ei hätää. ^^ Ainakin erotut joukosta, laittaen aina PS. xD Itse en pyytele anteeksi huonoa englantiani kun laitan palautetta, koska yleensä ihmiset ymmärtävät mitä kirjoitan englanniksi. Tietysti on jotain pilkunviilaajia, jotka napisevat kaikeasta, mutta se kertoo vain kypsymättömyydestä. (Luulisin.) Hienoa! ^^ Joten, sinun paras kaverisi osaa siis hyvin englantia? Sanot sitten vain kun laitat sen ylös, niin luen sen. ^^ (Pitääkö palaute antaa englanniksi, muuten?) **

* * *

**

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~XI~**

Huokaisin ja käännyin laiskasti petilläni. Katsoin laiskasti luonnostelmaani ja nousin hitaasti ylös, nyökäyttäen päätäni. Kyllä, tämä näytti jo joltain. Mutta vielä pitäisi hiota sitä…huokaisten, laskin luonnostelmani kassini päälle ja noukin japani-sanakirjani lattialta. Tarvitsisin vielä paljon lisäharjoitusta!

**òõó**

"No, Haa-san, mitä sanot?" Shigure kysyy, hymyillen hieman sadistista hymyään, serkultaan.

"Auttaisiko se jos kieltäisin sinua sotkemasta häntä sukumme soppaan? Eikä Tohru-kun riitä sinulle?" Hatori kysyy kuivasti, kun hieman perverssi pilkahdus syttyy Shiguren silmissä.

"No mutta Haa-san! Mitä sinä oikein ajattelet! Ei tietenkään! Ah, vaikka Tohru-kun onkin niin ihastuttava…" Shigure pölpöttää kun Hatori vetää ärtyneesti henkoset tupakastaan.

"Shigure, tiedät hyvin mitä tarkoitan. Tohru-kun on kyllin kykenevä hoitamaan tämän asian", Hatori toteaa kun Shigure hymähtää.

"Oih Haa-san! Mutta edes Akito, rakas päämiehemme, ei pidä Tohru-kunia uhkana, joten enpä tiedä…" Shigure aloittaa kun Hatori mulkaisee häntä.

"Eikös se sovi suunnitelmiisi kuin valettu?" Hatori kysyy pisteliäästi kun Shigure ottaa dramaattisen asennon.

"Mutta Haa-san! Tohru-kunilla ei ole sitä potentiaalia mitä sillä tytöllä on! Hänessä on sitä kieroilevaa ainesta mitä myös minulla on", Shigure kerskuu kun Hatori miettii tylsistyneesti onko tuo nyt _niin_ hyvä asia.

"Shigure, se tyttö…me emme tiedä hänestä _mitään_. Hän ei ole niin avoin kuin Tohru-kun. Jos olisit nähnyt hänet kun hän kielsi minua tekemästä lisätutkimuksia…Hän oli yhtä paha kuin _sinä_ ja se on aika paljon", Hatori sanoo nyt vakavasti.

Shigure katsoo nyt huolissaan Hatoria ja sanoo sitten: "Hyvä on Haa-san, mutta en aio kieltää nuorilta sitä, jos he haluavat tavata häntä vielä."

"Shigure", Hatori aloittaa kun Shigure päästää demonisen hymyn.

"Älä huoli, kyllä he osaavat hoidella yhden tytön. Ja sitä paitsi, jos jokin menee pieleen, niin pyyhi vain hänen muistonsa!" Shigure sanoo voitonvarmana kun Hatori sanoo yllättäen: "En voi."

"Anteeksi mitä?"

"Kuulit kyllä. Hän katsoi minua hetken aikaa kuten Akito, kun hän on tosissaan ja veitsen terävä…Ties mitä tapahtuisi jos yrittäisin. Shigure, kaikki "tavalliset" ihmiset eivät ole niin avuttomia ja viattomia, vaikka niin luuletkin. Usko kun sanon; sillä tytöllä on salaisuuksia mitä en menisi kaivelemaan", Hatori selittää hiljaa joka saa jopa Shiguren hiljaiseksi.

Kylmä tuuli puhaltaa juuri silloin, saaden kaksi miestä menemään sisälle suojaan.

**òõó**

Kävelin hiljaa käytävillä, tuntien miten ihmiset loivat katseitaan minuun. Ei sitten pelota yhtään! Äh, ketä huijaan! Tämä alkoi pikkuhiljaa pelottaa…

Juuri silloin kolme tyttöä ilmestyi eteeni, katsoen minua päästä varpaisiin.

Rypistin kulmiani. Keitäs _nuo_ sitten olivat?

"Olemme kuulleet että olet yrittänyt saada prinssi Yukin! Me, Prince Yuki faniklubi emme hyväksy tällaista käytöstä!" ruskeahiuksinen tyttö keuhkosi minulle, kolmen muun tytön nyökytellessään päitään minulle. Katsoin hämilläni heitä. Mitä hittoa? Onko Yukilla faniklubi? Woah, kaikkea sitä näkeekin. Mutta hetkinen-…!

"Anteeksi, en tainnut nyt ymmärtää. Kuinka niin olen yrittänyt saada Yuki-sanin?" kysyin, kun saparohiuksinen tyttö kivahti minulle: "Se on _Sohma-kun_!"

"Miksei Yuki?" kysyin, vaikka tiesinkin että japanissa kaikki loppuliitteet olivat niin tärkeitä, mutta haloo! Jos alkaisin kutsua häntä noin, menisin vain sekaisin kaikkien Sohmien kanssa. Mistä sitä tietäsi tarkoittaisinko Kyo vai Yukia? Harua vai Momijia?

"Koska olet ensimmäisen vuoden opiskelija! Sen vuoksi!" tyttö vastasi, kun ruskeatukkainen tyttö, joka puhui ensiksi, nyökkäsi.

"Aivan niin! Sääntöjä täytyy noudattaa!" hän totesi kun tuhahdin.

"Aha. Ja mitenkähän muun vuoden opiskelijat puhuttelevat häntä?" kysyin kun sama tyttö vastasi minulle: "Toisen vuoden opiskelijat kutsuvat häntä Yuki-kuniksi, mutta kolmannen, kuten minä, saamme kutsua häntä Yukiksi!"

"Ah, selvä", sanoin kuuliaisesti ja juuri silloin näin Tohrun, Yukin ja Kyon. Päästin hymyn, kun kiersin ruskeahiuksisen tytön ja hänen kaveriporukkansa. Kävelin trion luokse.

"Hei Tohru-san, Kyo-san ja…Yuki, kutsun sinua tästä lähdin Yukiksi, koska minulle kerrottiin että se on etiketin mukaista, käyhän se?" kysyn iloisesti kun Yuki katsoi minua hämmästyneenä. Kuulin miten Yukin faniklubi ärisi.

"Äh, tietenkin Laine-san…" Yuki sanoi vaivautuneena, kun nyökkäsin päätäni päättäväisesti. Tämän jälkeen käännyin hänen faniklubiinsa päin, hymyillen sarkastisesti.

"Kiitos kun kerroitte säännöistä", sanoin heille hymyillen ja kävelin sitten ruskeahiuksisen tytön luokse, joka näyttäi olevan heidän johtajansa. "Ja ennen kuin aloitatte, termi meni oikein. Eikös se ollutkin että kolmannen vuoden opiskelijat saavat kustua häntä Yukiksi? No, teknisesti ottaen olen kolmannen vuoden opiskelija, joten asia on sillä selvä. Heippa!"

Tämän jälkeen käännyin kannoillani ja kävelin kolmikon luokse. Kyo ravisti päätään mumisten: "Miten minusta tuntuu että tuo juuri äsken oli todella sarkastinen?"

"Oh, Laine-san! Mennään syömään!" Tohru sanoi iloisesti, Yuki katsoessa minua oudosti. Väläytin hänelle vain hymyn, kun kuulin miten takanamme kuului "räjähdys" ääni. Hmm, taisin sitten ylittää rajan? No jaa! Minähän _vain_ noudatin sääntöjä!


	12. Negatiivisia aaltoja

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajille;**

_SomeSnowInShell-_

En tiedä. Ainakin itselläni sarkasmi taitaa olla verissäni. xD Mukava kaveri, sinulla. ^^ On varmasti siistiä syödä puikoilla. Itse taas en kuulu siihen kastiin joka söisi koko lautasen tyhjäksi...useimmiten joudun laittamaan jotain laskiin. ^^' (Olen aika nirso.) Hm, no, on sekin taito että osaa syödä puikoilla. ;) Sitäpaitsi, eri ihmiset viitsivät opetella eri asioita kuin toiset. En itsekkään varmaan opettelisi syömään puikoilla, jos saisin sellaiset omaksi. Ihanko totta? Ole sitten varovainen puhutteluliitteiden kanssa, ettei sinulle käy kuten Tohrulle. Esim. Ricchan-san. Muuten hyvä, paitsi Ricchan oli _jo_ hellyyttelynimi. Itse käytän vain puhuttelu liitteitä, kun "chattaan" hyvien ystävieni kanssa tai muuten japania. Esim. puhuttelen yhtä hyvää ystävääni aina 'niichan', mutta muut ovatkin sitten yleensä '-chan' loppuisia. Mutta ne ovat silti ihan kivoja käyttää. ^^ (Tämä muuten selittää osaksi miksi muut kutsuvat Lainetta, Laine-saniksi. Oikea oppisesti sen pitäisi olla Laine-senpai, mutta erinäisistä syistä johtuen se on vain Laine-san. [Myöhemmin alan kyllä käyttää tuttavallisempia ilmauksia hänestä.]) Luulen että Japani ja Aasialaiset asiat ovat nyt tavallaan muotia... Mutta myönnän sen, että itsekin pidän aika monista Japanilaisista asioita. Tutkailu juttuja? Auts, mikä termi. Mutta totta; horoskooppi yleensä kertoo ihmisestä ja hänen luonteesta. Omani (siis Eurooppalainen) osuu ainakin nappiin. Kiinalaisesta en ole niin varma...(Tiedän mikä se on.) Ah, tiedän! Onnea Kisa-chan! xD Ja Hyvää Tiikerin vuotta sinullekin! ;) Ja totta! Olen härkä. ^^ Vaikka monet ovatkin inttäneet että olisin Vuohi. En ole. Heh, totta. Itse tajusin sen jossain vaiheessa, että olen kuten Haru. xD Jotenkin tämä seikka alkoi naurattaa. Ja tuo on totta; Härkä on ainut joka löytyy molemmista. Ah! Vaaka on myös mukava. ^^ Syntymäpäiväsi pitäisi silloin osua johonkin 24.9-23.10 väliin. Oletko? Heh. Sitä on kyllä varmaan aika vaikea päätellä, kun missään ei ole mainittu heidän syntymäpäiviään...Vain vuodet. Kiva kuulla. ^^ Aina kannattaa lukea. ^_^ Oletko? No hyvä juttu sinulle. Minua itseäni yllätti se, että se oli vaihtunut tuon nimiseksi, kun se ennen oli ollut kaksijakoinen persoonallisuus ja nykyään tuollaista sairautta ei enää 'ole'. Etkö? No, se nytpähän tiedät. ^^ Totta. Ja tiedätkö mitä? On arvioitu, että parin vuoden päästä sinisilmäiset ja luonnon vaaleat ihmiset (eli keltahiuksiset ihmiset) ovat pian 'uhanalainen' laji, että tämä seikka katoaa. Ja tiesitkö, että nykyään monet japanilaiset eivät enää ole täysin mustahiuksisia kun syntyvät? Ihanko totta? Uskon että se näyttäisi kauniilta. ^^ Itse en kyllä vaihtaisi silmieni väriä; pidän niistä ihan liikaa. Paitsi, jos saisin kissan silmät. Sitten voisin harkita. Uskon tuon. Yukilla on _todella_ ihanat silmät. Pidän myös Kyon tulenpunaisista silmistä ja hänen hirviön silmistään. Ayamenkin menettelevät...mutta jotenkin pupillien puuttuminen aina välillä haittaa. ^^' Ah. Aaah, ymmärrän. No, lasit ovatkin osa identitteettiäsi, vai?

PS. Enpä tiedä onko kyse itseluottamuksesta vai ei... Tuskin hän pahastuu. Luulisin. Riippuu ihmistyypistä. Öh, minusta numerot eivät _oikeasti_ kerro paljon mitään ihmisestä...vain sen hetkisen tason. (Luulisin.) Joten aika kauan olet sitten hänet tuntenut. ^^ Mukava kuulla. ^^ Itsekin laitan aina bestikseni lukemaan suomenkielisiä ficcejäni. xD Hän itse ei ole mikään anime/manga fani, joten ainakin näen osaanko kirjoittaa niin, että ei anime ja manga fanit tajuaisivat jotain ficeistäni. Heh! Sittenhän teitä on kaksi. xD No, sinun onneksesi pidän Yukista, joten häntä esiintyy aika paljon tässä ficissä. Aaah, no hyvä juttu että hän oli noinkin innokas. ^^ Ja hyvä kuulla! Koska englantini ei ehkä ole _niin _hyvää...^^'

_?-_

En ole pihi, luullakseni. ^^' (Olen vain kuten Shigure Micchania kohtaan. xD) Ja kyllä, se oli Motoko ja kumppanit. ^^ Itse asiassa ei, koska Motoko ja muut tiesivät hyvin kuka Laine on, joten _siksi_ esittelyjä ei tarvittu. xD Ja kyllä, aion. Alunperin ajattelin että vasta aivan viimeisessä luvussa, ennen epilogia kertoisin hänen nimensä, mutta sitten muutin mieltäni...^^' Ah, yritän parhaani kirjoittaa jatkossa hieman pidempiä lukuja. (Word;ssa ne kyllä näyttävät pidemmiltä...) Heh, kyllä minä heidätkin vetäisen jossain vaiheessa esiin, ei huolta. ^^ Oletko? Mikset tee sitten tänne käyttäjätunnusta ja julkaise ficciäsi tänne? Lukisin sitä mielelläni. ^_^ Pyydän jo etukäteen anteeksi; oppilaskunta tulee esiintymään tässä ficissä, mutta vasta paljon myöhemmin. Haluan ensin pohjustaa koko Sohma-asiaa ja sitten vasta tuoda kaikkea muuta esille. Mutta kyllä he tulevat. Luvuista en voi luvata mitään, koska pyrin aina siihen että yksi luku on aina yksi kokonaisuus. Jos tuossa on mitään järkeä. Mutta yritän parhaani! Kiitos palautteestasi! ;)**

* * *

**

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~XII~**

Katselin muita, kun olin lopultakin selittänyt uteliaalle Kyolle mistä oikein oli kyse minun ja Yukin faniklubin kanssa. Katselen nyt miten Kyo nauraa hekotti, Tohrun hymyillessä (vaikka hän yrittää kohteliaasti salata sen), Arisan kertoessa miten 'hyvä jätkä olen', Sakin hymyillessä omituista hymyään minulle, Momijin tirskuessa, Harun ollessa passiivinen ja Yuki…No, jos tämä olisi jokin anime sarja, niin Yuki olisi juuri nyt jossain pimeässä nurkassa mököttämässä.

"Mut ihan tosi, Laine-kun, en tiennytkään että olet kolmannen vuosiluokan opiskelija! Miten sitten on, että päädyit meidän vuosi luokalle? Mokasko joku?" Arisa kysyy kun hymyilen anteeksipyytävästi, syöden Tohrun nuudeleita, mitkä ovat muuten _todella_ hyviä.

"Ei. Se nyt vain meni niin. Yleensä vaihto-oppilaiksi tullaan kun on toisen vuoden opiskelija. Mutta halusin mennä toisen vuoden omassa maassani ennen kuin tulen vaihtoon…opettajat sitten päättivät, että olisi parasta jos tulisin vasta toiselle vuodelle; se helpottaisi edes jonkin verran…" selitän kun Arisa nyökkää ymmärtäväisesti.

"Toisena vuotena tapahtui jotain suurta, eikö?" Saki kysyy minulta mystisellä äänellään, nyökkään päätäni kun Momiji kysyy innoissaan: "Mitä, mitä, mitä?"

"Äh…" sanon ja tunnen punastuvani. En todellakaan halua puhua siitä!

"No kerro nyt kun aloititkin!" Arisa kannustaa kun katson apua anellen Tohrua. Huono valinta. Tohru katsoo minua yhtä innoissaan kuin muutkin. Käännän katseeni Haruun päin, mutta näen pilkahduksen kiinnostusta myös hänen silmissään. Ei kai hänkin!!

"Äh, no hyvä on!" sanon ärtyneesti kun mussutan Tohrun nuudeleita. "En tiedä onko japanissa näin, mutta meillä ainakin on. Toisen vuoden opiskelijat järjestävät sellaiset tanssiaiset, mihin olin aina halunnut mennä kun pääsin lukioon…"

"Oooh!" Momiji sanoo silmät säihkyen kun Arisa rypistää kulmiaan.

"Joten, et mennyt vaihtariksi siksi, koska halusit mennä tanssiaisiin? Mikä ihmeen syy toikin on?" Arisa kysyy kun huokaisen.

"Just niin!" Kyo myöntelee kun Tohrun silmät säihkyvät.

"Si-silloinhan teillä on poikaystävä odottamassa teitä, eikö totta Laine-san?" Tohru kysyy innoissaan kun melkein tukehdun nuudeliini.

"Vaistoan negatiivisia aaltoja", Saki sanoo kun Arisa alkaa puhua Kyon kanssa siitä miltä Yuki näyttäisi tuollaisissa tanssiaisissa. Yuki näyttää valmiilta tappamaan jonkun.

"Onko se totta? Onko, onko?" Momiji kysyy minulta innoissaan.

Haru sanoo yllättäen: "Sellaisessa mekossa täytyy olla aika laiha…Yuki todellakin näyttäisi hyvältä sellaisessa."

Tuntuu että kaikki hiljenevät ja katsovat Harua. Hetken aikaa olen ihan hiljaa kun tajuan. Laiha. Sellaisessa mekossa. Laiha. Silloinhan-…!

Tunnen miten kiukku kuohahtaa sisälläni kun nousen pystyyn yllättäen, saaden vain vaivoin hymyn kasvoilleni kun kiitän Tohrua ja sitten lähden. En ole läski! Vain lievästi ylipainoinen, mikä on tutkitusti hyvä asia! Naisella pitää olla muotoja! Kuka pitäisi luusäkistä?! Häh?!

Kävelen raivostuneena pitkin koulun käytäviä, tiedostaen jollainlailla että joku kutsuu minua. En välitä. Menen vain. Mutta lopulta tunnen miten joku tarttuu käteeni. Katson raivoissani henkilöä joka on uskaltanut koskea minuun, kun olen tällä tuulella.

"Ha-Haru-san?" sanon hämilläni kun pysähdyn. Katson poikaa joka huohottaa hieman, katsoen minuun intensiivisesti. Lopulta, Haru sanoo: "Et kai suuttunut siitä?"

"Mistä muka?" kysyn viattomasti, vaikka naamaltani pystyy varmaan lukemaan että 'painu kotiin siitä!'

"En tarkoittanut että sinä olisit läski", Haru sanoo kun suupieleni nykii. "Yuki nyt on vain laiha…"

"Aha", sanon kun alan kävellä taas, Harun seuratessa minua.

"Siis…tuota…" Haru sanoo kun pysähdyn. Mulkaisen Harua.

"Kuule Haru-san", aloitan kun Haru keskeyttää minut: "Haru vain."

"Okeii…Haru, en minä suuttunut siitä, nyt kun mietin sitä tarkemmin. Se oli vain reaktio, koska…äh, en osaa selittää…" sanon kun jatkan kävelyäni, Harun seuratessa minua. "Ne tanssit…Selvä, tämä on noloa, mutta se oli jotenkin 'hienoa'. Life time stuff, you know? Ja kun Tohru-san, pitäisi sanoa kai Tohru-kun, kysyi onko minulla poikaystävää, menin ihan kipsiin. En tiennyt mitä tehdä ja sitten se Yuki vertaus…Tollokin näkee että Yuki näyttäisi hyvältä mekossa."

"Ah. Joten teit niin Yukin takia?" Haru kysyy kun katson häntä.

"Kyllä ja ei. Näytän joskus kuvan kun minulla oli se mekko päällä", sanon kun jatkamme kävelyä ja pysähdyn luokkani eteen, missä minulla on seuraava tunti. Haru pysähtyy viereeni ja katsoo minua pari sekuntia hiljaa.

"No, onko sinulla poikaystävä?"

"Miksi kysyt?" kysyn haastavasti takaisin kun Haru laittaa nojaa kädellään seinää vasten, minun jäädessä seinän ja Harun väliin.

"Koska, jos on, en halua jotain vihaista tyyppiä perääni…" Haru selittää. Tuohan kuulostaa jo melkein anteeksipyynnöltä siitä, että hänestä tuli Musta!

"Älä huoli, ei minulla ole", sanon kun yritän työntää hänen kätensä pois. "Haru?"

Näen Harun yllättyneen katseen.

"Mutta…mutta…" hän sanoo kun huokaisen.

"Niihin tansseihin pyydetään poikia tanssimaan kanssaan. Sain kyllä yhden pojan tanssimaan kanssani, vaikka se olikin vaikeaa. Joten, voisitko nyt väistyä?" kysyin. En halua alkaa pillittää Harun edessä siitä, että olen sellainen luuseri jolla ei ole edes poikaystävää tässä iässä!

Mutta Haru ei väisty. Tuijottaa vain minua ja sitten kumartuu kasvojeni tasolle.

"Olisin pyytänyt sinua", hän sanoo kun päästän sarkastisen naurun.

"Et olisi", sanon kylmästi ja lopulta onnistun työntämään hänen kätensä pois. Kävelen luokkaan, kääntäen katseeni Haruun. "Et olisi edes huomannut minua, jos olisit ollut siellä."

Sen jälkeen kävelen luokkaan sisälle.

Miksi minusta tuntuu että sydän pakahtuu?


	13. Läksyjen tekoa

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajille;**

_SomeSnowInShell-_

Hmm, ymmärrän kantasi. Mutta itse selitin mitä nuo liitteet tarkoittivat, joten he hyväksyivät sitten sen. (Tosi, en sentään kutsu _kaikkia_ ystäviäni 'japanilaisittain'.) Aah! Tuo Noon-chan on _todella_ söpö lempinimi! ^_^ Käyttäisit sitä enemmän! ;) Mukava kuulla, että sinullakin on tuollainen lempinimi. ^^ Itsestäni käytetään vain Tuli-chan. xP Uh-ah! Ehkä et sitten käytä '-chan' loppua hänestä...olisi ikävää jos sinusta tulisi hakkelusta. ^^' Mutta muuten hän vaikuttaa ihan mukavalta tyypiltä. ^^ Aaah. Itsekin piirrän, tosin en ole varma piirränkö hyvin...Mutta kiva juttu että hän piirsi sinun OC. Odotan innolla, minkälaiseksi henkilöksi hän paljastuu. ^^ Ah, tajuan. Nyt kun mietin tuota, niin ei se vaikuta minun syntymäpäivä päivämäärääni. Vaikka olenkin syntynyt iltapäivällä...Tiesin muuten tuon ja hyvä juttu ettet käytä vuohta, koska en itsekkään pidä vuohesta. (Mitä nyt itse olen vuohi...siis lammas!!) Sanos muuta. Täh? Oikeasti? Itse olen nähnyt vain härän kutsumista lehmäksi...Ja rotan joskus hiireksi. Itse kyllä käytän rottaa...^^' (Silti pidän Yukista, vaikka hän onkin rotta.) Ihanko totta? Itselleni villisika ei jotenkin 'istu', mutta tarpeen vaatiessa käytän sitäkin. ...tiedän tuon. Ja vaikka Hiro ei olekkaan suosikkini, ei hän silti niin paha ole. Hän tuo vain särmää. (Vaikka onkin aina välillä ärsyttävä ipana.) Kiva tietää. Oma syntymäpäiväni on 21.4 ja olen aika perushärkä. (Luulisin.) Joten siksi on jotenkin ironista että Hiro on aika härkäpäinen ja itse olen härkä... Oletko romantikko? Hm, miten se ilmenee? Paras ystäväni on muuten myös neitsyt. ^^ Ihanko totta? Omat hiukseni tuntuvat tummuvan...mitä nyt minulla on luonnostaan vaaleita raitoja hiuksissani. ^^' Ihanko totta? Lol. xD Se on hyvä juttu, että nykyään osaat arvostaa paremmin silmiesi väriä, kuin ennen. ^^ Aaah! Olet siis yhtä kaukana marsusta kuten minäkin? xD Itse pyrin siihen, että yritän arvostaa ihmisen luonnetta enemmän kuin ulkonäköä. En kuitenkaan sano, etteikö ulkonäkö olisi plussaa... Ja totta. Aaah, tuo selittääkin paljon. Ovathan silmät 'sielunpeili'. Ehe...Itse pidän taas siitä, kun Yuki on aina välillä aivan pihalla kuin lumiukko asioista. xD (Siksi pidänkin Kakeru ja Yuki ja Haru ja Yuki hetkistä. Molemmat ovat loistavia tuomaan Yukin 'mitä just tapahtui' puolen. xD) Mutta totta. Kun Yuki suuttuu, se on..._mielenkiintoista_. Ei niinkään hauskaa, ainakaan minusta. Aww! Haru-chan! Totta. Kisallakin on kivat silmät. ^^ Tajusin nimimerkistäsi kyllä Yukin, mutten Kisaa. ^^' Koska Natsuki Takaya (ainakin omien sanojensa mukaan) otti Kisan nimen 'kisaragi:sta' mikä tarkoittaa 'vaatteiden vaihto kuukausi', karkeasti suomennettuna. Aaah, ymmärrän ja siitä olisi varmaan tullut aika pitkäkin jos olisit vielä lisännyt Harunkin merkityksen nimimerkkiisi. Joten, Yuki, Kisa ja Haru ovat suosikkejasi? Kisa tulee, muuten, myöhemmin kuvioihin yhdessä Hiron kanssa.

PS. Ihanko totta? Täh? Oletko? ^^' Uh-äh...mitä hän sanoi? (Noin suurpiirteisesti.) Jee! Hyvä tietää! ^_^ Odotan innolla sitä. ;)

_?-_

Jaa-a, taitaapa olla. xD Ah! Puhut (kirjoitat) kivaa murretta, muuten! ^^ Aaah...Ymmärrän. SomeSnowInShell;ään ei tainnut ensin alkuun osata laittaa tänne tarinoita, joten minä sitten neuvoin häntä. (Itse asiassa, kun tämän systeemin oppii, se on aika simppeli.) Miksi sinä sitten annat palautetta ei-rekisteröityneenä? Ei sillä, että haluaisin kuulostaa epäkohteliaalta. Olen vain utelias. ^^' (Eikä se haittaa vaikka saankin 'anonyymejä' palautteita.) Ah. Itse olen spoilannut itse-itseäni, mitä tulee Furubaan, mutta muuten kyllä luen ihan suomeksi. (Joten en tiedä kaikkea. No, haitanneepa tuo mitään...) Hm, katson jos löydän sen sieltä. (En ole kyllä rekisteröitynyt tai jotain sinne...^^') Kyo&Saki on kiinnostava pari...xD Saanko kysyä, mistä muista sarjoista olet kirjoittanut ficcejä?**

* * *

**

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~XIII~**

Huokaisen. Myöhemmin tänään näin uudestaan Tohrun, Kyon ja Yukin. Tohru pyyteli aivan liikaa anteeksi, vaikka vakuuttelin että kaikki oli ihan ok. Yuki sen sijaan selitti minulle lopulta miten kaikki puhutteluliitteet menevät. Joten japanissa on epäkorrektia puhua pelkästään etunimeltä, jollei olla tunnettu kauaa. Mutta onneksi Yuki myöntyi siihen että kutsun häntä ja muita etunimellä tai –chan tai –kun liitteellä. Arvaa vaan, onko rasittavaa muistaa kaikki liitteet!

Mutta asiaan; en nähnyt myöhemmin Harua tai edes Momijia, että olisin voinut kysyä hänestä. Jotenkin on vain tuntunut koko loppupäivän pahalta, kun tuli sanottua niin. Aaah! En kai minä vain _taas_ ole saamassa jotain ihmeen ihastus-kohtausta?! Sillä ihastun helposti ja yleensä aika moneen poikaan, mutta ihastuksia nämä vain ovat. Pahinta näissä on vain se, että ne yleensä kestävät kauan, parista viikosta kuukauteen. Eikä siinä kaikki; saatan olla hyvinkin "lätkässä" tähän ihastukseen. Huoh.

Huomaan että olen kävellyt jo hyvänmatkaa kun yllättäen pysähdyn, tajuten jotain.

"Ha-Haru…?" sanon, kun muistan Yukin puheet. Miksi Haru sitten sanoi…?

"Ai, hei", kuulen yllättäen Harun äänen.

"Äh! Mi-mitä oikein teet täällä?" kysyn hämilläni, katsoen nyt häntä. En edes nähnyt häntä, ennen kuin hän tervehti minua. Hän varmasti pitää minua ihan outona, kun sanoin hänen nimensä tuolla tavalla…

Katson hivenen lannistuneen oloisesti Harua, kun yllättäen tajuan jotakin. Hänen päällystakkinsa on aivan mahtava!! Ihanan pitkä ja valkoinen, karvakaulus ja kaikki. Puhumattakaan, että Haru pukeutuu muutenkin aivan sika siististi.

Pakko sanoa; anna kauppasi osoite, missä käyt ostamassa vaatteitasi. Ehkä siellä on naistenosasto!

Tajuan juuri sillä hetkellä, että olen tuijottanut Harua aivan liian pitkän tovin. Käännän katseeni nopeasti poispäin hänestä.

"No, olen matkalla kotiin…" Haru vastaa kun katson häntä. Jotenkin en usko tuota…

"Ai. Haluatko että saatan?" kysyn. "Minulla on lyhyt matka tästä Yoshimoroille, isäntäperheeni talolle."

Haru katsoo minua pari sekuntia, kunnes nyökkää päätään. Lähdemme kävelemään suuntaan, missä hän asuu. Katselen hiljaisuuden vallitessa Harua. Hänellä ei ole reppua. Miksiköhän? Puhumattakaan että hän näyttää ihan punkilta. Siis ei siltä ötökältä, vaan tarkoitan sitä, että hänellä on punk-lookin mukaiset vaatteet. Mitä nyt hänellä on vielä koulupuku päällään, mutta silti. Olen nähnyt Harun muutaman kerran "siviilivaatteissa" ja ne, jos mitkä, ovat aivan uskomattoman "cooleja".

"Kuule Haru…" aloitan yllättäen, kun hän vain jatkaa kävelemistä. "Tuota…"

Hitto! Sanat eivät tule!

Huokaisen, mikä saa Harun katsomaan minua silmäkulmastaan. Käännän katseeni nopeasti eteenpäin, välttäen silmäkontaktia häneen.

"Tuota…se mitä sanoin aikaisemmin…tuota…" en edes tiedä mitä yritän sanoa! Haru päästää pienen hymyn.

"On taidettu aloittaa hieman väärällä jalalla, eikö?" hän kysyy minulta, kun kohautan olkapäitäni.

Haru pysähtyy juuri silloin, kääntyen minuun. Pysähdyn myös, nyt katsoen häntä. Hänen ilmeensä on hyväntuulinen, mutta myös hivenen ilkikurinen. Miksi minulla on yhtäkkiä tunne, että nolaan pian itseni?

"Terve, nimeni on Sohma Hatsuharu", hän esittäytyy. Tuijotan häntä hetken, ennen kuin käännän selkäni häneen. Ei hitto! Luulin että hänen nimensä on Haru! Ei ihme että ihmiset katsoivat oudosti kun kutsuin häntä niin! Tai se, että hän nauroi minulle. Ilkeää!!

"Ai, sori. Taisin unohtaa kertoa että nimeni on Hatsuharu kokonaisuudessaan", hän sanoo, kun käännyn katsomaan häntä kiukustuneena.

"No älä", sanon sarkastisesti kun alan kävellä. Haru siis Hatsuharu, seuraa minua pikaisesti perässäni.

"Kuule…" hän aloittaa kun kivahdan: "Onko teistä hauskaa tehdä pilkkaa minusta?! Häh?! Tajuan sen että en osaa kieltänne hyvin tai ymmärrä niin hyvin kulttuurianne, mutta pikku hiljaa alkaa ottamaan aivoon!"

Nopeutan askeleitani kun puhun, Harun, siis Hat-…anti olla! Tajuatte kyllä pointin. En vain voi sille mitään että kiukku saa minut toimimaan nopeasti, mutta myös suru. Suru siitä että olen taas se pelle. Se idiootti.

Lopulta pysähdyn, puristaen reppuni hihnaa. Katson näkemättömin silmin eteeni, kun tunnen yllättäen kosketuksen olkapäälläni. Katson Haruun, jonka katse on lempeä.

"Kuule, ei kukaan tee sinusta pilkkaa. Minustakin varmaan tuntuisi samalta jos olisin vieraassa maassa ja törmäisin ensitöikseni laumaan outoja heeboja", Haru selittää tasapaksulla äänellä, mutta silti sävy on lohduttava. Tunnen miten hymy alkaa nykiä suupieltäni.

"Joten, mitä sanot jos mennään tapaamaan muita outoja sukulaisiani?" Haru kysyy kun ravistan päätäni hymyillen.

"Ihana tarjous, mutta Hatsuharu-…" aloitan kun Haru sanoo: "Haru vain."

"Haru, eikö meidän pitäisi tehdä ensin läksyt?" kysyn kun Haru näyttää miettiväiseltä.

"Se olisi hyvä idea…Ei ihme, etten tajua mitään tunneilla", hän sanoo pohtivalla äänellä kun tartun Harun käteen, missä on hanskat, niin kuin moottoripyöräilijän. "Voin auttaa, jos annat. Mutta japania en kyllä opeta sinulle!"

Haru katsoo minua hetken kun alan vetää häntä oikeaan suuntaan.

"Enkä mitään outoja matematiikka asioita, mitä en osaa", jatkan kun vilkaisen Harua joka nyökkää. Saavumme lopulta mukavalla esikaupunki alueelle, missä on melkein rintarinnan erilaisia taloja. Kun kävelemme, katselen niitä lumoutuneena. Minusta on yllättävää ja jollaintavalla eksoottista, että tällainen alue on niin lähellä isoa kaupunkia, puhumattakaan siitä, että ihmiset asuvat niin lähekkäin! Itse olen tottunut että naapureihini on jotain pari kilometriä väliä.

"Kivaa aluetta. Onkohan täällä keijuja?" Haru kysyy kun hymähdän.

"Enpä tiedä. Meilläpäin ainakin on! Siis kotona. Niitä on vain vaikea löytää…" sanon hymyillen kun Haru nyökkää päätään. Lopulta pysähdymme yhden talon eteen. Kävelen ovelle, avaten oven ja mennen sisälle. Haru seuraa perässä.

"Perillä ollaan!" sanon Harulle kun huudan ovensuusta: "Tulin taas!"

Vastauksena on vain hiljaisuutta. Kohottaen olkapäitäni, kävelen keittiöön. Huomaan Harun, joka katselee ympärilleen. Hymähdän kun lopultakin huomaan lapun keittiön pöydällä. Rypistän otsaani, ottaen lapun. Hetken aikaa tuijotan lappua, kunnes huokaisten annan lapun Harulle, joka katsoo sitä hämillään.

"Lukisitko?" kysyn hiljaa, Harun nyökäyttäessään päätään, suostumisen merkiksi.

"_Hei! Jouduimme taas menemään katsomaan tytärtämme ja taidamme jäädäkin vähäksi aikaa tänne. Toivottavasti ei haittaa? Olethan jo iso tyttö! Mutta jos tulee jotain ongelmia soita vain!_" Haru sanoi, rypistäen otsaansa. "Aika tekopirteä."

"Jep. Mutta kaikkea ei voi saada", sanon kun kävelen väliaikaiseen huoneeseeni. En ole muuttanut, tai sisustanut paljon väliaikaista huonettani. Tavarani, jotka olen tuonut kotoa, ovat siistissä järjestyksessä väliaikaisessa huoneessani. Suurin osa on tosin edelleen matkalaukuissa, missä olen kuljettanut ne.

Hiljaa, avaan reppuni ja pinoan kirjani pöydälleni, ennen kuin katson seuraavan päivän lukujärjestystä ja täytän reppuni uudestaan. Jätän tietysti ne kirjat pöydälle, mistä sain tänään läksyä. Koko tämän ajan tunnen miten Haru katselee minua ovelta. Yritän parhaani mukaan vaikuttaa niin normaalilta kun pystyn.

"No, ota kirjat esiin niin opiskellaan!" sanon tekopirteästi, kääntyen Haruun, vain saaden häneltä vastauksen: "Ei ole."

"Miten niin ei ole?" kysyn hämilläni kun otan sukat pois jalasta ja istuudun petilleni.

"Koska ei ole reppua", Haru vastaa. Huokaisen. Unohdin.

"No, sitten saat auttaa minua", sanon kun Haru istuu lattialle eteeni. Hänen katseensa on passiivinen.

"Ei onnistu", hän vastaa, kun rypistän kulmiani.

"Henkisenä tukena", sanon tuohon, kun avaan kirjan ja alan tehdä tehtäviä, Harun katsellessa ympäriinsä. Pian huomaan että tehtävien tekemisestäni ei meinaa tulla mitään, koska Haru on päättänyt tuijottaa minua. Katson häneen vaivihkaa, vain huomaten hänen päästävän pienen hymyn. Käännän ärtyneenä katseeni pois ja teen nopeasti tehtäväni loppuun. Tämän tehtyäni, laitan kirjat nopeasti paikoilleen ja käännyn Haruun, joka on nyt noussut ylös ja katselee kiinnostuneena jotain.

Päästän pienen kiljaisun kun tajuan että hänen tuijottavan perhekuvaani. Kävelen kiireesti hänen luokseen, napaten kuvan. Huomaan Harun pöllämystyneen katseen, kun hän tuijottaa kättään missä vielä hetki sitten oli ollut valokuva. Työnnän kuvan nopeasti tyynyni alle ja käännyn Haruun päin, joka katsoo minua hieman odottavan näköisenä. Tunnen itseni hölmöksi. Sehän oli vain kuva!

"Minä…" aloitan kun tunnen hienoisen punan nousevan poskilleni.

"Perheesi vaikuttaa mukavalta", Haru toteaa kysyvästi. Nyökkään, istuutuen petilleni.

"Niin he ovatkin", sanon kun Haru katselee minua hiljaa. Huokaisen, nojaten käteeni.

Katselen miten Haru kävelee hiljaa sänkyni viereen ja istuutuu sitten viereeni. Hetken on vain hiljaista, mutta tajuan hämmästyksekseni että se on hyvällä tavalla. Yleensä tunnen itseni vaivaantuneeksi jos olen muiden seurassa ja on ihan hiljaista, paitsi vanhempieni kanssa tai parhaan ystäväni. Mistä tulikin mieleen…puraisen huultani. Tunnen miten kyyneleet alkavat tulla silmiini. Puristan käteni nyrkkiin. Ei saa itkeä! Mutta…mutta on niin kauhea ikävä!

"Tässä", Haru sanoo yllättäen. Katson typertyneenä kännykkää mitä hän tarjoaa minulle. Ravistan päätäni, tajuten mitä hän tarkoittaa.

"E-ei Haru. Se maksaa ihan liikaa. Pitää säästää…" sanon kun Haru näyttää hetken mietteliäältä, ennen kuin hänen katseensa muuttuu päättäväiseksi.

"Mennään senseille", hän sanoo. Siis, opettajalle? Hetkinen! Siis mitä?

"Täh? Kenelle?" kysyn kun nousen ylös, seuraten Harua joka menee aulaan laittamaan kengät jalkaan.

"Senseille", hän vastaa, kuin se olisi maailman ymmärrettävin vastaus. Ok. Kaipa hän johtaa minut tämän "sensein" luo…


	14. Puhelu

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajille;**

_?-_

Kyllä. Olet oikeassa; sensei tarkoitti juuri Shigurea. Uh...^^' Pitäisikön alkaa hidastamaan tätä julkaisu tahtia? Jos tahti on kerran niin lujaa...-.- Itseasiassa, edellinen luku oli jo edellistä pidempi...^^' Minulla on tietty pituus luvuissa, ettei luvuista tulisi liian 'rikkonaista'. (En tykkää jos asiat hyppivät liikaa yhdessä asiassa.) Kyllä se kuulosti ihan järkevältä. ^^ Ah, ymmärrän. Itse yleensä aina kirjaudun heti, kun tulen tänne ja jätän sen sitten 'auki'...Itsekin kommentoin noita englanninkielisiä aina välillä kun luen, ja ei minunkaan enkkuni nyt _niin_ hyvä ole...Mutta olen ajatellut että tuskin se haittaa. Uh. Tosi paljon. Itse en ole lukenut Dragon Ballia, enkä katsonut, joten en voisi kommentoida sitä, jos laittaisitkin sen tänne...^^' Mutta silti, olet ollut ahkera! ^^ Kiva tietää. Kuulostaa hyvältä. ^^ Tarkoitatko, että siinä on sitten vain viisi lukua ja prologi? Yritän parhaani pidentää lukujani, mutta lukuni ovat kyllä yleensä vähän päälle tuhat tai aika lähelle sitä. (Siis en nyt laske palaute osiota mukaan.) Yleensä lopetan luvun, kun siltä tuntuu. Yritän aina saada yhdestä luvusta kokonaisuuden...mutta yritän silti pidentää lukujani. ^^

Ei haittaa. ^^ Muuten...saat laitettua anonyymien viestien vastaanotan mahdolliseksi 'Account' kohdasta. Siellä pitäisi olla painike 'Anonymous Reviews' ja sen vieressä painike. Painat sitä ja sitten viereen pitäisi ilmestyä vihreällä 'Enabled' lause, mikä tarkoittaa sitä, että nyt anonyymitkin ihmiset voivat vastata ficciisi. ^^ Toivottavasti tuo auttoi. ^^

_SomeSnowInShell-_

Kyllä, taas Shigurelle. xD Hmm, miksi haluaisit että hän pääsisi yläkertaan? Ajattelit vai? Muista sitten kuitenkin ensin alkuun käyttää koko nimiä ja vasta sitten mennä lempinimiin, ettei tule sekaannuksia. (Omassa ficissäni Haru oli ensin alkuun pelkkä Haru, koska kukaan ei mennyt kertomaan Laine-sanille, että hänen koko nimensä oli Hatsuharu.) Ah, olen nähnyt tuollaisia alkurupattelu osioita. Älkää sitten tehkö siitä liian pitkää, ok? Koska jos ne ovat liian pitkiä, ne voivat muuttua mielenkiintoisasta ärsyttäväksi...^^' Aaah. Machi on ihan kiva. Ja se on ihan ok asia. Ei hätää. ^^ En halua että pilaat juonta, ennen kuin olet edes laittanut ficcisi tänne. ;) Ah, jotenkin arvasin tuon, kun puhuit Machista. Aaawww! Söpöä! Rakastan Harun momentteja kun hän on pihalla kuin lumiukko. Olen varma että hänen lapsensa on yhtä söpö. Kauhistuttaa vain ajatus, kun hän suuttuu...Isä ja äiti ovat aika..._kamalia_ kun he suuttuvat. ^^' (Pidän silti molemmista paljon, siis Rinistä ja Harusta.) Tjaa, ei haittaa. ^^ Kyllä hänenkin nimensä tulee jossain vaiheessa esiin, kuten Laine-saninkin. ^^ Totta puhut! Haru on juuri siksi niin ihana, mutta myös sen takia, että hän on kauhean sympaattinen ja välittää muista todella paljon. (Hänhän 'pelasti' Yukin, tekemällä Shiguren kanssa sopimuksen, että Yuki pääsee hänelle. Tämä asia muuten tulee tässä luvussa esiin, ainakin rivien välistä...) Totta! xD Minusta oli hauskaa kun Kakeru 'herätti' Yukin, kun he olivat luokkaretkellä. xD (Mistä tulikin mieleen -minusta oli ihanaa kun Haru pyysi Kakerua huolehtimaan Yukista ja Kakeru oli ihan 'no hätä, huolehdin kyllä tyttärestänne', kun Yuki oli ihan 'mitä hittoa?') Aaah. Tajuan. En itse taida olla kovinkaan hyvä kirjoittamaan romanttiikkaa, eli rakkautta...^^' Draama kai onnistuu...? Ihanko totta? Minulla ei ole tällä hetkellä ketään, johon olisin ihastunut. (No, minulla oli ensimmäisenä vuotena muutama, mutta ne tulivat ja menivät...) Jee! Toivon että hänkin pitää sinusta ja tuosta seuraa jotain...X] Niinpä taisi sattua. Mutta hyvä juttu, että hän on aina ainakin yhdessä aineessa mistä et tykkää tai ole hyvä. Onko? Hm, itse kannata kyllä enemmän Haru ja Yuki paritusta. ^^' Mutta kyllä Yuki ja Machikin menee...Tykkään myös Kakeru ja Yuki parituksesta. En lämpene Kyo ja Yuki paritukselle. Enkä Ayame ja Yuki paritukselle. Mutta eipä Yuki ja joku parituksesta enempää. Tulee Machikin esiin, ei hätää. Muttei niin paljoa. Anteeksi!

PS. Tjaa, ei tuo haittaa. ^^ Jos hän jossain vaiheessa muistaa ja kommentoi, olen todella iloinen, mutta jos hän unohti, ei voi mitään. Täytyy katsoa jos saan noista selkoa. Itsekin tykkään aina valita OC hahmoilleni nimiä, joissa on jokin merkitys. xD Esim. Laine-sanin nimi ei ole ihan tuulesta temmattu. xD (Odotahan vain, kun Laine-san jossain vaiheessa pääsee kertomaan Sohmille mitä hänen nimensä tarkoittaa...Lol.) Ja Tarou kuulostaa söpöltä. (Tulee muuten mieleen Tarot Café tuosta. ^^')

* * *

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~XIV~**

Katson hermostuneena Kyoa, joka tuijottaa takaisin silmäänsä räpäyttämättä. Mikä tuijotuskisa tämä oikein on?!

Ensin Haru johti minut Shiguren luokse ja sitten katosi jonnekin Shiguren kanssa! Jättäen minut kahden Kyon kanssa! Aaaah!! En kestä!!

"Joten…tulit sitten Harun kanssa taas…" Kyo sanoo hitaasti. Kohotan kulmakarvaani. Entä sitten? Sainko eilisen takia porttikiellon vai mitä?

"Jotenkin outoa…miettien Harua…" Kyo jatkaa, nyt katsoen ulos ikkunasta. Missähän Yuki ja Tohru ovat? Ovatkohan he…treffeillä? Mutta jotenkin he eivät tunnu oikein parilta…Äh. Tämä menee jo vaikeaksi.

"Kuinka niin?" kysyn Kyolta joka kääntää nyt katseensa minuun. Hänen silmänsä ovat kuin kaksi, tulista kekälettä. Tulta ja tappuraa, mutta myös vihaa, joka tuntuu jotenkin ikivanhalta.

"Haru ei yleensä hyysää muita kuin omia sukulaisiaan", hän napauttaa. Rypistän kulmiani. Oliko tuo hyvä vai huono juttu? Ota nyt tuostakin selvää.

"No, yleensä se onkin niin ajatuksissaan, että ihme jos se edes tajuaa mistään mitään, mitä tapahtuu ympärillä…" Kyo jatkaa kun tunnen miten ärtymys pistää sisälläni. Ei tuollainen puhe sovi!

"Ainakin Haru ajattelee…" sanon hiljaa kun Kyo katsoo minua oudosti.

Katson varmaan häntä kuin pieni lapsi. Ainakin olo on sellainen, noiden palavien silmien alla. Mutta en silti suostu kuuntelemaan tuollaista puhetta Harusta! Varsinkin kun hän ei ole edes paikalla suojelemassa kunniaansa!

Juuri silloin Shigure ja Haru ilmestyvät huoneeseen, Shiguren näyttäessä hieman hämmästyneeltä.

"Oh! Kyonchi~! Menit sitten päästämään Yukin ja Tohru-kunin treffeille!" hän sanoo virnuillen kun Kyo räjähtää (kuvaannollisesti).

"Eivät ne ole treffeillä!" hän kiljuu kun Shigure vain heiluttaa kättään laiskasti, kun Haru istuu viereeni, antaen puhelimen. Katson hämilläni häntä, Shiguren ja Kyon toraillessa keskenään.

"Sensei antoi minun lainata sitä. Yleensä hän käyttää sitä vain työasioissa, mutta hän suostui tekemään poikkeuksen, kun kysyin", Haru selittää. Hiljaa, yhdistelen asioita ja sitten tajuan kuka sensei oikein on.

Katson nyt Shigurea, joka näyttäisi nauttivan joka hetkestä kun hän kiusaa Kyota. Päästän pienen hymyn huulilleni. Shigure taitaa olla ihan hyvä tyyppi…vaikka hänessä on sitä pirullisuutta mitä äidissänikin on. Pitää kuitenkin muistaa olla varovainen; on ihan eri asia jos omissa sukulaisissa on tuota, kuin vieraissa. Katson nyt takaisin Haruun, hymyillen hänelle leveästi. Tajuan, että Haru on juuri tehnyt minulle ison palveluksen.

"Kiitos. Vaikka tämä on aivan liikaa…" sanon hiljaa kun Haru vain katsoo minua passiivisesti. Silti huomaan ilon pilkahduksen hänen silmissään.

Nousen hitaasti ylös ja menen sitten Shiguren luokse. Kosketan hänen kättään kevyesti, mikä saa miehen katsomaan minua. Hänen katseensa on hivenen kummeksuva ja outo, kun hän katselee nyt minua.

"Kiitos Shigure-san", sanon hänelle nöyrästi, miehen vain hymyillessä minulle. Tämän jälkeen kävelen kuistille, näppäillen ensin suunta numeron, ja sen jälkeen oikean numeron. Toivottavasti he ovat hereillä!

Kuulen miten takanani Sohmat tuntuvat hiljenevän, aivan kuin odottaen mitä kohta tapahtuu. Puraisen huultani, kuunnellen miten sydämeni pamppailee hiljaa rinnassani.

"Laineella?" kuulen miten ääni vastaa toisessa päässä. Kyyneleet herahtavat silmiini onnesta.

"Äiti…"

**òõó**

"Hei-…! Oh! Laine-sa-…!" Tohru aloittaa iloisesti kun Kyo lyö häntä pehmeästi päähän, mikä saa tytön katson häntä ihmeissään. Yuki sen sijaan katsoo myrkyllisesti oranssipäätä.

"Hyst! Se on ollu puhelimessa jo jonkin aikaa", Kyo sanoo, Tohrun ja Yukin molempien katsoessa häntä kummastuneena.

"Eikö Laine-sanilla ole puhelinta?" Tohru kysyy hiljaa, kun Kyo lyö kätensä otsaan.

"No tietty on!" Kyo tuhahtaa kun Yukin ilme kirkastuu, mutta sitten muuttuu epäileväiseksi.

"Shiguren puhelin. Sillä voi soittaa halvasti ulkomaille…mutta miten _ihmeessä_ Laine-sanille tuli edes tuo mieleen? Puhumattakaan, miksi Shigure suostui?" Yuki kysyy kun hän huomaa yllättäen Harun, istumassa olohuoneen lattialla, katsellen puhelimessa puhuvan tytön suuntaan.

"Älä vaan sano…" Yuki aloittaa kun Kyo vain nyökkää.

"Huh? Mitä?" Tohru kysyy kun Kyo selittää: "Haru kysyi. Mäntti."

Yuki kävelee nopeasti Harun viereen, katsoen tuimasti nuorempaansa, kun hän kuiskaa ärtyneesti tälle: "Haru! Mitä menit lupaamaan Shigurelle?!"

Haru katsoo tylsistyneesti Yukia kun Shigure yllättäen saapuu olohuoneeseen.

"Kuka sanoi että Haa-kun lupasi minulle mitään?" Shigure kysyy viattomasti kun Yuki mulkoilee serkkuaan.

"Yuki, anna olla", Haru vastaa, nykien Yukin hihaa.

Yuki katsoo alas Haruun, joka nyt osoittaa tyttöä joka puhuu puhelimessa. Hän huomaa miten Tohru on kävellyt hiljaa hänen luokseen, kuunnellen hänen puhettaan, vaikka ei hän siitä ymmärräkään mitään.

Eläinradan rotta katsoo hiljaa, miten Laine huomaa Tohrun ja tervehtii tätä iloisesti, jatkaen sitten puheluaan, nauraen lumoavasti. Vaikka kieli mitä hän käyttää, kuulostaakin hitaammalta kuin heidän ja jotenkin kankeammalta, Yuki tajuaa yllättyneenä miten lumoavaa on kuulla miten hän puhuu _oikeasti_.

_Tuntuu kuin hänen äänensä pääsisi vasta nyt oikeuksiinsa, kun hän puhuu omaa äidinkieltään._ Yuki tajuaa hämillään. _Se on paljon nopeampi, varmempi, iloisempi ja miellyttävämpi. Ei arka tai hieman pelokas…Vai, onko kyse sitten vain siitä, että hän puhuu perheelleen? Perheenhän kanssa on aina helpompi puhua…ainakin jos ei ole Sohma._

Yuki katsoo nyt hitaasti Harua joka kääntää katseensa toiseen, päästäen pienen hymyn, nyökäyttäen päätään. Eläinradan rotta huokaisee, ravistaen päätään kun hän kävelee käytävään missä Kyo seisoo. Yuki katsoo kissaa hieman kummeksuen.

"Se tyttö…Siitä tulee olemaan vain harmia", Kyo kuiskaa.

"Kuinka niin? Olit alussa Honda-saniakin vastaan, mutta loppujen lopuksi hyväksyit hänetkin. Ehkä on vain hyvä että tutustumme muihin ihmisiin…" Yuki vastaa kun Kyo kohottaa kulmakarvaansa.

"Milloin sinusta tuli noin avoin muita kohtaan? Älä unohda; Tohru ehkä hyväksyttiin, mutta helvetti irtoaa jos _hän_ saa tietää tästä…" Kyo kuiskaa kun Yuki värähtää.

"Meidän täytyy katsoa Harun perään…" Yuki vain vastaa hiljaa kun Kyo rypistää otsaansa. "Jos tätä rataa jatkuu, Haru saa vielä Akiton vihat niskaansa, puhumattakaan Rinin…"

"Täh? Mutta Haru ja Rin-…" Kyo aloittaa kun Haru yllättäen astuu käytävään, katse salamoiden.

"Kerjäätkö verta nenästäsi kissimirri?" Haru kysyy jäisesti kun Yuki tarttuu Kyon käteen sanoen Harulle: "Haru, ei nyt. Ja sinunkin täytyy myöntää, että olet ollut enemmän ja vähemmän Musta viimeaikoina. Mitä tapahtui? Erositko Rinistä?"

"Mitä luulet?!" Haru sanoo vihaisesti, yrittäen pidätellä raivoaan. Yuki katsoo hiljaa serkkuaan, purren alahuultaan, kun Kyo työntää hänen kätensä pois, astuen kohti Harua. Kyon katse on vaativa ja ankara.

"No, mistä me se tiedettäisiin! Ethän sä ikinä kerro mitään, kakara!" Kyo huutaa Harulle, jonka silmät leimuavat nyt vihasta.

"Oho! On kissimirrillä otsaa! Otellaan, niin katsotaan kuka oikein on kakara!" Haru haastaa Kyon, joka on jo aikeissa lyödä tätä kun Yuki asettuu heidän väliinsä.

"Nyt riittää! Haru, mistä on kyse? Ja typerä katti! Älä anna Harun provosoida!" Yuki sähähtää Kyolle, jonka silmät muuttuvat viiruiksi.

"Se helvetin muija jätti mut", Haru sanoo yllättäen hyvinkin suoraan. Yuki tuijottaa Harua, kuin puulla päähän lyöty.

"Mutta…kai siihen oli syy…" Yuki aloittaa kun Haru tarttuu hänen leuastaan.

"No oli sillä; 'Haluan suojella sua, blaadi, blaa, blaa!' Jos se viittis edes vähän nenääsä pidemmälle ajatella, niin se tajuis et mä en oo enää mikään kakara!" Haru sanoi ravoissaan, kun Yuki vain katsoi serkkuaan avuttomana.

Oli niin sanotusti yleisesti tiedossa että Hatsuharun ja Isuzun suhde oli muuttunut myrskyisäksi erinäisten tapausten vuoksi, mutta nyt syy oli vihdoinkin tullut esille. Yuki oli kyllä tiennyt tämän ja jopa ymmärsi Rinin kannan, mutta oli samaa mieltä Harun kanssa; Haru oli kasvanut ja voisi auttaa Riniä…vaikka tämä ei perustanutkaan avuntarjouksista.

"Haru…vaikka Rin käänsikin selkäsi sinulle, hän silti välittää sinusta…" Yuki sanoi hiljaa kun Haru päästi hänestä, astuen taaksepäin.

"Mä en jaksa. Hitto!" Haru sanoi, lyöden seinää ärsyyntyneenä.

"Älä pure tota vihaas seiniin!" Kyo tiuskaisi Harulle, joka mulkoili heitä.

"Haru, Kyo on oikeassa. Ikävä kyllä. Et saa purkaa vihaasi muihin ihmisiin. Varsinkin Laine-saniin", Yuki myötäilee Kyo, Harun tuijottaessa heitä ihmeissään, mutta eniten vihaisesti.

"Oletteko te ihan idiootteja? Mitä väliä yhdellä tytöllä oikein on? Eihän se edes tajua yhtään mistään mitään!" Haru sanoo ärtyneenä, kun yllättäen kuuluu terävä henkäys.

Kaikki kolme poikaa käänsivät katseensa yhtä aikaa ovelle, missä seisoivat molemmat Tohru ja Laine-san. Vaihto-oppilas tyttö oli laittanut kätensä suun eteen, näyttäen todella vihaiselta, mutta eniten loukkaantuneelta.

"La-Laine-san…" Yuki aloitti kun tyttö kääntyi kannoillaan, Tohrun seuratessa häntä nopeasti.


	15. Välittämistä

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajille;**

_Mikila94-_

Laitan nyt tähänkin, mitä oikein vastasin kommenttiisi, koska en tiedä haluatko että laitan suoraan vastauksen vai en. (En kyllä muista sanasta sanaan, joten anteeksi.) Sanos muuta. Viime luvun loppu ei ollut siitä kivoimmasta päästä...Ah, tajusin kyllä heti kenestä oli kyse, kun puhuit rakista. ^^ Olen nähnyt miten ihmiset kutsuvat Shigurea rakiksi. xD Itse asiassa on ja ei. Mitä Laine-san tarkoitti tuolla, että hänen äitinsä ja Shigure olisivat samanlaisia, hän tarkoitti sitä, että molemmat tykkäävät 'kiusata' ihmisiä. Eli, jos Laine-sanin äti joskus tapaisi Kyon ja huomaisi miten herkästi tämä 'räjähtää', niin hän varmaan tahallaan ärsyttäisi Kyo, että tämä 'räjähtäisi'. Kuten Shigurekin usein tekee. Muuten, heidän yhtälöisyytensä loppuvatkin. Joten se ei ollut vitsi. Ah, selvä. Jo ihan huolestuin, että julkaisen näitä liian nopsaan...Yritän parhaani pitää tämän vauhdin. Totta. Itse luen tällä hetkellä yhtä FMA ja Furuba sekoitusta (crossover), jonka luvut ovat aika pitkiä...ja välillä on aika uuvuttavaa, kun yhteen lukuun on laitettu aika paljon 'tavaraa'.

Aaah, ymmärrän. Joo, ja luin ja kommentoinkin jo ensimmäiseen lukuun. Luen jossain vaiheessa seuraavankin luvun. ^^ Ei, kuinka niin? Mistä olet kuullut muka tuollaista? Itse olen julkaissut joitakin ficcejäni muilla sivustoilla, mitä olen julkaissut täällä. Ennen ja jälkeen kun olen julkaissut tänne. Jos ficci on omasi, tietääkseni mikään ei estä sinua julkaisemasta sitä niin monessa eri sivustossa kuin haluat.

_SomeSnowInShell-_

Kuinka niin, tästä luvusta olisi pitänyt tulla hauska? ^^' Aaah, ymmärrän. Ikävä kyllä Laine-sanilla ei ole tarpeeksi pokkaa mennä heidän huoneisiinsa noin vain...(Vaikka halua varmaan olisikin.) Niinkö? Tuota en tiennytkään...Mitäköhän minun huoneeni kertoo? Taidat olla oikeassa...Mutta kyllä heidän luottamuksensa tulee lisääntymään. ^^ Ainakin seuraavan 'dilemman' aikana... Ah, selvä. No höh-hi. Kai hänellä sentään on hivenen tulinen tempperamentti? Koska tuon pitäisi ainakin periytyi, vaikkei hän loisikaan pimeään puolta itselleen. Ahaa. En tiedä. En ole kokeillut. ^^' (Pitää kokeilla.) Totta, he ovat. (Nyt pelottaa eräs käänne mitä olen suunnitellut ficciini...No, käytän Shigurea kilpenä, jos huomaan tyytymättömiä lukijoita. [Tai menen ihan Ritsu-vaiheeseen...]) Ehkäpä. Itse sen sijaan tykkään kirjoittaa Yukin näkökulmasta. ^^ Yukia on helppo kirjoittaa, ainakin minulla. Sen vuoksi, aina välillä kolmansissa (siis ei Laine-sanin näkökulmasta) näkökulmissa saattaa olla enemmän Yukin kantaa kuin muiden...^^' (Harunkin näkökulma alkaa sitten aikanaan tulla esille, muttei vielä...) Odotan innolla että 'näen' heidät. ^^ Oikeasti? ^^' Olet sitten haka...Itse nauran edelleen aivan hysteerisesti joillekin Furuban kohdille vaikka olenkin jo lukenut ne kertaalleen...(ja tulen myös surulliseksi joissakin kohdissa uudestaan.) Sitten se ei ole yhtään fluffia. xP Onneksi; liiallinen fluffi saa minut aika ajoin kakomaan inhotuksesta. Fluffia on vaikea kirjoittaa. No hyvä juttu, että olet jo alkanut kirjoittaa sitä ylös. ^_^ Sanot sitten vain kun laitat sen ylös, niin luen sen. (_Yritän_ antaa järkevää palautetta.) Aaah, ymmärrän. Noin sen kai pitääkin mennä, että paritukset tulevat kausittain. Siksi on aina virkistävää lukea eri parituksista ficcejä. ^^ ...tjaa-a. Itse pidän shonen-aista...ja sillai. ^^' (Mitä?) Ymmärrän. Itsestäni on ok jos Haru ja Yuki ovat ihan rakastuneita, mutta Kakerun kanssa tuppaa menemään aina vähän överiksi...(Jos ficci olisi hyvä, niin hyväksyisin Kakeru ja Yuki ficin.)

PS. Selvä ja ei kiirettä. ^^ Niinkö? Mielenkiintoista. Aaah, ymmärrän. Itse yritän välttää sitä, että ottaisin muista mangoista nimiä. Mutta joskus otan, mutta muutan nimeä sitten jonkin verran...En itsekkään ole lukenut Tarot Caféa. Se ei oikein 'iskenyt'. En ole lukenut 'Orange Planet;ia.' ^^' Ahaa...Conan onkin hyvä manga. ;)

_Adalla-_

Selvä. Ei mitään kiirettä lukemisen kanssa. ^^ Aaah, selvä. Itsellänikin aina kestää, kun luen jotain (varsinkin jos lukuja on paljon) joten ei mitään. ^^ Mukava kuulla että löisit puhekielen käytön mukavana, vaikka ensin alkuun se häiritsekin. Hyvä kuulla. ^^ Ah, ihanko totta? Kiitos! ^^ On aina mukavaa kuulla minkälainen kirjoitustyylini on. (Itse olen hieman sokea tällaisille asioille. ^^') Hyvä kuulla että olen onnistunut kokonaisuuden luomisessa, koska ensin alkuun minua pelotti hivenen...tapani kirjoittaa on mitä on. ^^' Joten olen iloinen kuullessani, että löydät tapani kirjoittaa mielekkäänä. ^^  
Mukava kuulla että pidät päähenkilöäni mielenkiintoisena. ^^  
Odottelen innolla että pääset ajantasalle tarinassani, ja myös sitä, että kuulen jatkossakin mielipiteesi. ;) Kiitos palautteesta! ^^

* * *

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~XV~**

Pysähdyn lopulta, vaikka en haluaisikaan, mutta hengitys meinaa salpaantua. Sattuu. Sattuu. Sattuu!

Laitan käteni kasvoilleni, yrittäen rauhoittua, mutta ei siitä tule mitään. Yhtäkkiä tunnen käden hartiallani. Nostan hämilläni käteni pois ja katson henkilöön, joka koskettaa olkapäätäni.

"Olkaa kiltti…älkää suuttuko Hatsuharu-sanille. Pyydän…" Tohru anelee minulta. Katson hämilläni häntä ja lopulta huokaisen.

"Tohru-kun…en minä ole vihainen Harulle…ennemminkin olen vihainen itselleni ja surullinen Harun puolesta…" sanon, vaikka sanani sattuvat niin kovasti. Tuo ei ole täysin totta; olen myös pettynyt itseeni, kun en tajunnut heti että Harulla on tyttöystävä, ja hänen vuokseen hän on ärripurri. Hmm, olen aina pitänyt tuosta sanasta.

"Miksi te olette vihainen itsellenne?" Tohru kysyy minulta viattomasti, kun ravistan päätäni.

En halua puhua tästä nöyryyttävästä tunteesta ja siitä, että Harun sanat satuttivat minua.

_'Eihän se edes tajua yhtään mistään mitään!'_

Haluaisin, mutta en ole varma onko minulla oikeutta puuttua Sohmien sotkuihin. Onhan heillä Tohru.

"Laine-san", Tohru sanoo yllättäen, tarttuen käteeni. Hänen katseensa on itsevarma kun hän tuijottaa minua.

"Vaikka te ette ehkä ymmärräkään kaikkea, teillä on silti oikeus ilmaista tunteitanne! Se, mitä Hatsuharu-san sanoi kuulosti…hieman epäkorrektilta, ja tiedän ettei hän ole ollut teitä kohtaan niin…kiltti, mutta hän on silti aivan mukava! Ihan totta! Hatsuharu-san on hyvinkin lempeä ja teidän hymynne sai hänet iloiseksi, joten pyydän, älkää lähtekö vielä!" Tohru anelee minulta. Katson hämmästyneenä Tohrua ja päästän sitten pienen hymyn huulilleni.

"En aikonut lähteä…ja luulen, että ymmärrän nyt paremmin Harua…" sanon hitaasti, ja jatkan, vaikka seuraavat sanat sattuvatkin yllättävän paljon. "Tohru-kun! Autetaan Harua palaamaan yhteen tämän "Rinin" kanssa, mitä sanot? Hän näyttäisi olevan hyvin rakas Harulle…"

"Oih! Se olisi mukavaa!" Tohru vastaa säteillen ja alkaa sitten hössöttää, kun kävelemme takaisinpäin. Kuuntelen häntä vain puoliksi, miettien tätä salaperäistä Riniä.

Miksi hän jätti Harun? Vaikka Harulla on kaksijakoinen persoonallisuus, hän silti välittää rakkaistaan todella paljon. Sen näkee tyhmäkin, joten miksi? Siksikö, että hän suojeli Harua? Miltä? No, jos miettii heidän…kiroustaan, niin ihmiset eivät varmaankaan katsoisi sitä _niin_ hyvällä. Hetkinen! Jos Haru muuttui kun halasin häntä, eikö tämän Rininkin pitäisi…? Vai onko poikkeuksia? Vai…mutta se on laitonta! Mutta, entä jos he ovatkin kaukaista sukua? Silloin se on ok juttu. Uh, pää tulee kipeäksi tästä!

"Laine-san, Laine-san!" Tohru sanoo korvani juuresta. Lasken katseeni Tohruun, katsoen häntä anteeksipyytävästi kun menemme takaisin sisälle.

Sisällä Yuki, Kyo ja Haru ovat istuneet mikä-sen-huonekalun-nimi-nyt-olikaan, äärellä. Katson heitä hiljaa, mutta sitten käännän katseeni Haruun. Hiljaisuuden vallitessa kävelen hänen viereen, katsellen häntä. Hänen katseensa ei kohtaa minua. Lopulta huokaisen.

"Kuule, vaikka en ymmärräkään mistään mitään, se ei silti tarkoita sitä, ettenkö huomaisi tuskaasi. En ole sokea", sanon ja kyykistyn nyt Harun viereen. "Haluan auttaa, ja jos se helpottaa oloasi kun purat vihaasi minuun, niin anna mennä vain. Muussa tapauksessa en hyväksy käytöstäsi."

Katselen hiljaa Harua, tuntien muiden hämmentyneet katseet minussa, mutta en aikonut perääntyä nyt. Haluan ymmärtää. Haluan auttaa. Koska he ovat olleet minulle kilttejä ja koska…

"Olen pahoillani", Haru sanoo yllättäen, nostaen katseensa minuun. Hänen katseensa on täynnä tuskaa ja surua. Tunnen yllättäen suurta tarvetta lohduttaa häntä, mutta en voi! Jos teen sen, hän…

Päästän anteeksipyytävän hymyn huulilleni ja nousen ylös.

"Ei hätää", sanon, vaikka tiedän että kuulostan säälittävältä. Käännyn Tohruun päin, päästäen anteeksipyytävän hymyn huulilleni. "Tohru-kun, muistin juuri että pyykit jäivät koneeseen. Mitä jos sinä halaisit Harua? Heippa!"

Tämän sanottuani menen kiireesti eteiseen ja kiiruhdan ulos.

Olen raukka. Olen säälittävä. Mutta silti sydämeeni sattuu.

**òõó**

"Mitä just äsken tapahtui?" Kyo kysyi hämillään, Laineen lähdettyä.

Yuki katsoo hämillään Harua, joka vain tuijottaa paikkaa missä tyttö oli hetki sitten. Tohru kävelee hiljaa Harun eteen, siihen paikkaan missä Laine oli juuri ollut.

"Hatsuharu-san…" hän aloittaa kun poika katsoo häntä hämillään. "Oletteko kunnossa?"

"Hmm…" Haru vain sanoo ja nousee sitten, saaden Tohrun säikähtämään hieman. "Ei kai muu sitten auta…"

Ja sitten hän halaa Tohrua, muuttuen lehmäksi.

"Ah!" Tohru kiljaisee kun Kyo nousee ylös potkaisten Harua.

"Typerä nauta!" hän kiljuu Yukin katsoessa tätä kaikkea vain ihmeissään.

"Hetkinen…miksi Laine-san käski Honda-sanin halata Harua?" hän kysyy kun Tohru punastuu hieman.

"Taisin puhua hieman minkälainen Hatsuharu-san on, mutta vain hyvää! Ja sitten Laine-san päätti että meidän pitäisi auttaa teitä palaamaan Izusu-sanin kanssa yhteen, mihin minä suostuin…" Tohru selittää nolona, Harun vain katsoessa häntä.

"Honda-san…" Yuki aloittaa kun Haru muuttuu takaisin ihmiseksi, ilkialastomana.

"Iiik!" Tohru kiljuu, peittäen silmänsä kun Kyo huutaa toiselle: "Pue jotain päälles, ennen kuin joltakulta puhkeaa silmä!"

Haru tottelee hiljaa kun Yuki katsoo häntä huolissaan.

"Haru…" hän sanoo kun toinen on pukeutunut täysin.

"Ei tarvitse auttaa", Haru toteaa lopulta.

"Eh?" Tohru sanoo kun Haru istuu takaisin lattialle.

"Selvitän itse asiani", hän sanoo päättäväisesti kun Yuki huokaisee. Asia on sillä selvä.

Ainakin heidän osaltaan…


	16. Treffien sopiminen

**Kirjoittajan huomautus; **Tässä luvussa Momiji puhuu lopultakin Saksaa! Pyydän anteeksi, jos joku lukioistani puhuu/kirjoittaa Saksaa tai on muuten vain hyvä siinä. Itse jouduin käyttämään sanakirjaa, kun etsin näitä lauseita...Mutta, jos ette ymmärtäisikään mitä Momiji puhuu, ei haittaa; koska ideana on se ettette tajua mitä hän sanoo. (Tai no, hänen käytöksestään pitäisi tulla ilmi mitä hän 'luultavasti' sanoo.) Haluan kiittää kaikkia ihmisiä jotka ovat lukeneet ficciäni, laittaneet suosikkeihin ja kommentoineet! Kiitos paljon! Toivon että jatkossakin kommentoitte ja kerrotte mitä mieltä olette. Mutta, eipä tuosta sen enempää.

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajille;**

_Mikila94-_

Anteeksi. Olen pahoillani että se oli 'laimea'. Mutta halusin kirjoittaa luvun missä on ns. tyyntä ennen myrskyä. (Tajuat kyllä kun luet tämän luvun.) Sitäpaitsi, taisin olla kipeä kun kirjoitin tuon luvun. ^^'  
Sinäkin? Ja totta. Kun ensin lataa tänne oman tarinansa, se näyttää kyllä paljon pidemmältä, kuin mitä se on...Tietysti riippuu, mihin asiaa vertaa.  
Tietääkseni kyllä. En ole ainakaan nähnyt missään tekstiä ym. missä kielettäisiin tämä asia.

_SomeSnowInShell-_

Hallittu kaaos on aina paras kaaos. Tai näin olen ainakin kuullut. ^^ Niinkö? Mahtaa olla raskasta. Itse taas oen joissakin asioissa perfektionisti, kun toisissa asioissa olen suurpiirteinen. Riippuu asiasta. Täh? ^^' Näetkö pöydän pintaa sitten? ^^' Toivottavasti pöytäsi ei muutu fukaiksi...Se ei olisi kivaa. =/ Jaa. Minä taas olen huono muistamaan nimiä, syntymäpäiviä...ym. Muistan kyllä ihmisten horoskoopit, jos olen kuullut ne. ^^' Muut asiat, kirjoitan yleensä ylös, koska en muista niitä...Onneksi sentään muistan mitä kirjoitan, etten kirjoittaisi mitään asioita ristiin tarinoissani. ^^' Kuulostaa mukavalta. ^^ Rin on todella kaunis. Aaah, ymmärrän. Mutta he eivät taida olla sitten täyskaksosia, koska eroavat tuolla tavalla ulkonäössä... Näkökulma. POV (Point Of View) = näkökulma. Ja olisihan se varmaan mukavaa lukea sellainen ficci ja kirjoittaa myös. ^^ Omakohtaiselta kokemukselta? O.o' Niin on! Jotenkin tuli siinä surkea olo, mutta kuitenkin...kun nyt tiesi, että Yukin elämä on muuttunut ja sillätavalla, niin se ei tuntunut _niin_ surulliselta. Totta ja olen samaa mieltä; Ai sopii hyvin hänen nimekseen. Tavallaan nimi on ironinen, joten siksi.

PS. Ah, ymmärrän. Se on hyvä juttu se. ^^ Ah! Tykkään Heiji Hattorista, muuten. xD Joten tuo menee. ^.^ Ja olisihan se. Joskus on vain kivaa käyttää nimiä, mitkä ovat jo esiintyneet jossain muussa yhteydessä, koska nämä ovat vain _mahtavia._

* * *

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~XVI~**

Huokaus. Ja toinen. Miksei saman tien kolmaskin?

"Guten Morgen!" joku huutaa yllättäen. Pysähdyn.

"Täh? Saksaa?" sanon hämilläni, kun yllättäen näen miten nuori blondi kävelee luokseni. "Momiji!"

"Guten Morgen!" hän sanoo iloisesti mihin vastaan: "Guten Morgen Momiji."

"Ah! So müssen Sie Deutsch sprechen!" Momiji sanoo minulle saksaksi iloiseen tapaansa. Siis täh? Täh, täh, täääh?! En minä ole ottanut saksan tunteja! Tuollaisen fraasi lauseen kuten 'Guten Morgen' osaa nyt kuka vain! Tai sitten arvaa, kun se on niin simppeli kuin 'Hyvää huomenta'. Mutta en minä tuota ymmärtänyt!!

Katson Momijia paniikissa joka pölöttää saksaksi jotain. Apua! Tulkaa nyt joku pelastamaan minut!!

Juuri silloin huomaan Yukin ja kuin hukkuva, joka yrittää saada otteen pelastusrenkaasta, avaan suuni huutaakseni hänelle "hei" kun näen yllättävän Hatsuharun hänen seurassaan. Tunnen miten paniikki iskee minuun, kylmäten sisintäni.

"Äsh!" sanon ja vedän Momijin nurkan taakse, pojan hiljentyessä vihdoin. Nojaan seinään, tuntien itseni täydelliseksi idiootiksi.

"Laine…" Momiji sanoo hiljaa, kun yritän parhaani mukaan elehtiä hänelle, että hän pitäisi olla hiljaa. Onneksi Momiji näyttää tajuavan yritykseni ja hiljenee, minun katsellessa miten Haru ja Yuki menevät menojaan.

Huokaisen. Miksi minä näin tein? Minähän vain lähdin yllättäen Sohmilta, olin muuten vaan friikki…jep, siinä se. Friikki mikä friikki. Tunnen yllättäen nykäisyn hihassani. Katson alas Momijin ruskeisiin silmiin, missä on pilkahdus huolta.

"Momiji-kun…" sanon surkeasti. Inhottaa olla tällainen surkimus!

"Bist du okay?" hän kysyy. Voin vain arvata, että sen tarkoittavan 'oletko kunnossa'.

"Joo, olen. Mutta kuule, en osaa Saksaa. Anteeksi", sanon kun Momiji rypistää otsaansa mietteliäästi. Pian hänen ilmeensä kuitenkin kirkastuu, normaaliin, lapsenomaiseen hymyynsä.

"Ah, no, ei haittaa! Mutta oli silti kivaa kun yritit, mutta, hei, hei! Oletko ihan oikeasti kunnossa? Miksi piti piiloutua Harua ja Yukia? Oooh! Tapahtuiko eilen jotain? Häh?" Momiji kyselee kun tunnen itseni hetki hetkeltä vaivautuneemmaksi.

Äh! Jos en pian vastaa jotain, myöhästyn tunnilta. Mietin nopeasti eri vaihtoehtoja, lopulta päätyen yhteen.

Kumarrun nyt hieman Momijin puoleen, asettaen etusormeni hänen huulilleen, mikä saa pojan hiljaiseksi. Salaliittolaisen elkein, vinkkaan silmääni sanoen hiljaa: "Kerron myöhemmin, koulun jälkeen, ok?"

Nostan sormeni nyt Momijin huulilta, joka on hieman punainen kasvoiltaan, mutta silti nyökkää päätään.

"Ne ovat sitten treffit! Nähdään Momiji-kun!" sanon iloisesti ja lähden. Ainakin sain Momijin hiljaiseksi. Hmm, ehkä hän voi auttaa minua! Heh, tästä tulee kivaa!

**òõó**

"Haru!" Momijin kimeä ääni kuuluu käytävästä. Yuki katsoo ihmeissään serkkuaan, Kyon vain vilkaistessa Harua, kääntyen takaisin puhumaan Arisa Uotanille. Pian, nuori Sohma ilmestyy luokkaan mikä on melkein tyhjä.

"Ha-Haru!" Momiji sanoo, hengästyneenä. Haru katsoo laiskasti häntä, Yukin katsoessa nuorempaa serkkuaan hiven kiinnostuneena.

"No mitä?" Haru kysyy hieman ärtyneenä, kun Momiji menee kiireesti hänen viereensä. Momiji katsoo suurin silmin Harua, nykien tämän hihaa nyt hivenen.

"Tarvitsen apua! Nyt heti! On hätätila!" Momiji sanoo, Harun noustessa jo ylös. Näyttäisi siltä että on tosi kyseessä.

"Mistä on kyse? Kenet hakkaan?" Haru kysyy, varmana siitä että Momijia on kiusattu kun blondi älähtää: "Ei, ei! Minulla on treffit!"

Aika tuntuu hidastuvan hetkeksi, Yukin tuijottaessa ihmeissään Momijia, Kyon kääntyessä shokissa nyt Momijiin ja Arisan sanoessa: "Woah! Aika hyvin serkultas, porkkanapää!"

Haru sen sijaan istuutuu pöllämystyneenä takaisin tuolilleen, tuijottaen Momijia lievässä shokissa. Eihän Momiji seurustele! Ja vielä tuollaisella vaatekerralla…

"Äh…sehän on…" Yuki aloittaa kun Kyo ilmestyy Momijin viereen, vetäen tämän poskesta, palauttaen ajan normaalin uomiinsa.

"Täh? Vai sulla on treffit? Ja kenen kanssa muka? Häh?" Kyo kysyy napakasti, kun Momiji alkaa itkeä krokotiilin kyyneleitä.

"Hmm? Onko porkkanapää kateellinen?" Arisa kysyy, Kyon sähistessä: "Suu kiinni, jenkki!"

"Kenen kanssa?" Haru kysyy yllättäen hyvinkin vakavalla äänellä, mikä saa Kyon päästämään irti Momijin poskesta. Jänis katsoo eläinradan härkää, sanoen: "Laine-sanin kanssa."

"Mitäääh?!" Kyo kysyy shokissa, Yukin katsoessa järkyttyneenä serkkuaan. Kumpikaan ei voi uskoa korviaan, mitä he juuri kuulivat Momijilta.

"Woaaah! No johan on!" Arisa sanoo hämillään kun Haru yllättäen nousee ylös.

"Öh, Haru?" Yuki kysyy nyt, tuntien kuolon auroja Harun ympärillä kun poika kävelee ulos luokasta. Momiji katsoo ihmeissään Harun perään, Yukin seuratessa häntä pian. Kyo vilkaisee merkitsevästi Arisaan, seuraten kaksikkoa.

Tällä välin Haru on jo astunut ulos luokasta, kun Tohru Honda ja Saki Hanajima tulevat häntä vastaan. Tytöt kääntävät oitis katseensa Hatsuharuun.

"Oih! Hatsuharu-san!" Tohru sanoo iloisesti, Sakin tarttuessa Tohrun olkapäihin ja vetäessä tämän sivuun, Harun ohittaessa heidät. Saki katselee tummilla silmillään mustavalkohiuksisen pojan perään.

"Vaistoan hyvin ärtyneitä aaltoja…" Saki kuiskaa, Tohrun katsoessa häntä pelästyneenä. Juuri silloin Yuki ohittaa heidät.

"Oh, Yuki-san!" Tohru sanoo iloisesti, Yukin vain vilkaistaessa häntä nopeasti. Tämä jättää Tohrun hämilleen, Yukin ollessa aina niin kohtelias. Pian Kyo ja Arisakin tulevat Momijin kanssa.

"Mihin hittoon se nauta menee?!" Kyo kysyy ärsyyntyneenä, kun Tohru katsoo heitä ihmeissään. Saki sen sijaan vilkaisee Arisaa, kuin etsien selitystä ystävältään. Nuori eläinradan jänis hyppää yllättäen Tohrun viereen, hymyillen suurta hymyään.

"Tohru, Tohru! Minulla on treffit!" Momiji sanoo aurinkoisesti, Tohrun sanoessa tähän: "Sehän on hienoa Momiji-kun!"

Kyo huokaisee, muljauttaen silmiään, ennen kuin hän lähtee Yukin ja Harun perään.

"Meidän pitäisi varmaan seurata…" Saki sanoo yllättäen, mikä saa Tohrun ja Momijin katsomaan häntä hämillään.

"Just niin! Tule Tohru!" Arisa sanoo, vetäen ystävätärtään perässään, seuraten toista ystäväänsä, joka on jo lähtenyt liikkeelle. Momiji seuraa nopeasti Tohrua, väläyttäen hänelle kummastuneen katseen.

Pian he löytävätkin Yukin, joka katsoo paniikissa Harua, joka mennä tömistelee Laineen luokse, joka on keskittynyt lukemaan jotain kirjaa. Tohru huomaa myös Kyon, joka mulkoilee Harua.

"Voi ei…" Yuki mumisee, Harun pelästyttäessä muut oppilaat pois paikalta. Jokainen pystyy tuntemaan eläinradan härän närkästyksen, mutta myös raivon, mikä pyrkii hänestä ulos. Lopulta, loput eläinradan jäsenet, Tohru ja hänen ystävänsä huomaavat miten Haru pysähtyy aivan Laineen viereen, mulkoillen tätä harmistuneesti. Hitaasti, Laine nostaa katseensa ylös kirjastaan.

"Haru? Mitä sinä teet täällä?" tyttö kysyy kummissaan, Harun katsoessa häntä tuimasti. Haru tarkastelee tyttöä tovin, ennen kuin sanoo: "En suostu siihen että menet treffeille Momijin kanssa."

"A-anteeksi kuinka?"

"Kuulit kyllä! En suostu", Haru napauttaa tuimasti, muuttuen Mustaksi.


	17. Paniikki!

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajille;**

_Mikila94-_

Ihanko totta? Jee! xD No ei suostu. (Pönttö kun on.) Ja olet oikeassa; Laine tarkoitti _vain_ tapaamista. Mutta ei tuota voi tietää, jollei sitä ole käyttänyt. (Luulisin.) Ja Haru luuli ihan _konkreettisia_ treffejä. xD Kyllä kieli on ihanaa. xD Totta puhut. ^^' Olisi ollut hieman vaikeaa laittaa kaikkia päätteitä sun muita...taivuttamisesta puhumattakaan...^^'

Taidat olla oikeassa. Mikä sitten kävisi? (Olen utelias kuulemaan.) Mutta, sanon tämän; tämän ficin nimellä on sitten kaksi eri merkitystä...

_SomeSnowInShell-_

Tjaa...No hyvä ettei sentään lainehdi. Se olisi jo kauheaa. ^^' Täh? Lainehtiiko olohuoneen pöytä sitten? Miksi siellä edes _on_ pöytä? Et vai? En minäkään yleensä muista mitä olen laittanut palautteeseen...Siksi yritänkin aina katsoa, mitä tuli laitettua edelliseen... Niinkö? Voi ei. Taidan olla huono vastauksen antaja, kun olen tuottanut sinulle tuollaista päänvaivaa. Anteeksi! Omakohtaisella kokemuksella halusin vain varmistaa, oliko nyt kyse koulukiusaamisesta. Kun vertasit koulukiusaamistasi Yukiin...no...ehkä Yuki ei ollut paras esimerkki...Kisa ennemminkin...kai...Yukin äitin nimi tulee olemaan ironinen, jos nimeät hänet Ai;ksi. Koska häneltä puuttuu rakkautta, vaikka hänen nimensä onkin rakkaus...Hän ei rakastanut kumpaakaan poikaansa...Sitä vain tarkoitin sillä ironialla.

Su-chan!! xD Söpöä!! (Sori, oli vain _pakko_ sanoa. [Vaikka olenkin jo sanonut tuon aikaisemmin...])

PS. Selvä. ^^ (Pitäisikö nyt olla huolissaan? O.o')

* * *

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~****XVII~**

Katson shokissa Harua. Hän on juuri kieltänyt minulta treffit Momijin kanssa! Mutta miksi? Sehän on _vain_ tapaaminen! Ei mitään muuta! Ei kai hän vain ole…mustasukkainen? Sehän on hullua! Miksi Haru olisi mustasukkainen?

Katson hämilläni Harua, sulkien kirjani.

"Haru…en…tajua…" sanon hitaasti, kun en muutakaan keksi kun Haru työntyy minua kohti. Tunnen yllättäen paniikin nousevan sisimmässäni ja halun työntyä pois. Onko omatila -käsite ollenkaan tuttu Harulle?!

"Mitä vaikeaa siinä on tajuta?! Häh? Et mene, niin et mene!" hän napauttaa kun Kyon ääni sanoo yllättäen: "Hei nauta, anna sen olla! Eihän se ole tyttöystäväsi tai mitään!"

Tunnen punan nousevan kasvoilleni ja yllättävää tarvetta potkaista Kyoa. Typerys!

Haru nostaa nyt katseensa Kyon suuntaan, mulkoillen tätä.

"Ehkei, mutta en silti anna serkkuni tavata sitä yksin! Ties mitä se saa päähänsä!" Haru pauhaa kun tunnen miten jokin räjähtää sisälläni. Suunnaton raivo. Enhän minä ole tehnyt mitään väärää! Ja kuinka hän kehtaa puhua minusta, kuin olisin hänen omaisuuttaan!

"_Hatsuharu_", kuiskaan hiljaa, Harun kääntäessä myrskyisen katseensa minuun.

"No mitä?" hän sähähtää takaisin, kun tartun hänen kaulakorustaan kiinni ja vedän hänet kasvojeni tasolle, sähisten nyt ärtyneesti: "Lakkaa pomottomasta minua, tai minä suutun tosissani."

Tämän jälkeen tönäisen hänet pois luotani, nousten ylös tuoliltani. Mulkoilen häntä ärtyneesti. Tunnen muiden pelästyneet katseet, mutta en välitä kun jatkan sähisten Harulle: "En ole omaisuuttasi."

Tämän jälkeen kävelen hänen ohitseen, tuntien kuitenkin miten hän tarttuu kiinni kädestäni. Käännyn häneen päin, mutta tajuan silloin kuinka vakava tilanne oikeasti on; Haru on Mustaakin mustempi.

"Haluat siis tapella? No, saapa nähdä mihin kisuliinasta on", hän sanoo hymyillen sadistista hymyä. Nielaisen. Olen niin sanotusti tapellut ennenkin, mutta en koskaan oikeasti! Tunnen miten jalkani lyövät loukkua, adrenaliinin kadotessa suonistani. Sydämeni kuitenkin pamppailee hullunlailla. Olen herättänyt pedon!

Katson paniikissa Harua, joka kohottaa jo kättään, mutta en pysty sulkemaan silmiäni tällä kertaa. Tunnen miten hengitykseni salpautuu, kun vain tuijotan Harua.

Juuri silloin tunnen miten joku tai jotkut vetävät minua taaksepäin ja näen miten Kyo ja Yuki tarttuvat vapailla käsillään Harun olkapäihin, työntäen häntä poispäin minusta.

"Et kyllä lyö tyttöä!" Yuki sanoo kiukuissaan, Kyon myönnellessä häntä sanoen: "Mikä helvetti sua vaivaa?! Ootko jo niin raukka että alat haastamaan riitaa tytön kanssa?!"

Polviani heikottaa. Oksettaa. Kuulen Momijin ja Tohrun anelevan Harua lopettamaan. Katson Harua. Minun syyni, että hän "räjähti".

Haru värähtää, mikä saa Kyon ja Yukin ilmeet muuttumaan tummiksi. Tajuan että he aikovat tarvittaessa hakata Harun tunnottomaksi läiskäksi. Minun täytyy tehdä jotakin! Oli yksin minun syytäni, että hän ymmärsi sanani väärin…En tahdo, että Haru joutuu sairaalaan takiani.

"Ei…ei saa…" kuiskaan, tärisevällä äänellä, katseeni poukkoillessa ympäriinsä. Lopulta katseeni kohdistuu Harun silmiin.

"En minä ole kiinnostunut Momiji-kunista _siinä mielessä_", kuiskaan, nähden miten Harun silmät laajenevat ymmärryksestä. Juuri silloin polveni pettävät ja tipahdan lattialle, polvilleni.

"Laine-san!" kuulen Tohrun huutavan, kun vien käteni suulleni, yrittäen estää oksennusta, mikä on tulossa. Pääni tuntuu räjähtävän, kun tuijotan heikosti kivilattiaa. Se on harmaanvärinen, missä on mustia täpliä. Jotenkin hassua. Muistan, että ylä-asteella oli samannäköinen lattia…

"Laine-san, Laine-san!" Tohrun ääni sanoo paniikissa korvani juuresta. Katson Tohrua hiljaa.

Tunnen miten tärisen hieman. Kuulen Kyon kiroilevan Harulle. Ja samalla kuulen myös Yukin kylmän äänen sanovan Harulle: "Haru, jos et nyt lakkaa, en voi muuta kuin kertoa Hatorille. Tiedät ettei _siitä_ seuraa mitään hyvää."

Silmäni laajenevat. Hatori tuntuu olevan joku "pahis" tai ainakin sellainen henkilö, joka tarvittaessa voi hankaloittaa elämääsi hyvin paljon. Nousen ylös, vaikka kroppani kiljuu minulle, ettei se ole fiksua.

"Ei…Ei saa!" sanon paniikin täyttämällä äänellä, katsoen kaikkia kolmea. Puristan nyt käteni nyt nyrkkiin, rintani kohdalle, katsoen anelevasti kolmikkoa. "Provosoin Harua! Minun olisi pitänyt selittää…"

Katson miten kaikki kolme tuijottavat minua, mutta katseeni on nyt Harussa.

"Anteeksi", sanon kun vedän toisen käteni silmieni peitoksi. Tähdet vain tanssivat näkökentässäni.

"Anteeksi", kuiskaan, tuntien miten tärisen holtittomasti. Yritän aina esittää ettei minuun satu, jos joku on ilkeä minulle. Etten välitä, vaikka sanat olisivat kuinka pahoja. Mutta todellisuudessa ne sattuvat paljon enemmän kuin se, että joku löisi. Luulisin. Minua ei ole vielä koskaan rohjettu lyödä.

Tunnen yllättäen miten joku syöksyy halaamaan minua ja kuulen pienen posahduksen. Henkäisen hiljaa.

"Momiji-kun!" kuulen Tohrun sanovan paniikissa.

Pieni hymyn tapainen nousee huulilleni, ja tunnen miten tärinäni alkaa pikkuhiljaa lakata. Kuulen nopeita askeleita ja yllättäen tunnen miten joku tarttuu käteeni, vetäen sen pois kasvoiltani. Henkäisen. Katson lamaantuneena Yukin violettisiin silmiin, jotka magneetin tavoin ovat vanginneet katseeni. Yritän kääntää katseeni pois, kun Yuki yllättäen kysyy huolissaan: "Laine-san, oletteko kunnossa?"

Tunnen punan nousevani kasvoilleni, kun katson häntä.

"Kyl-kyllä…" sanon, edelleen täristen hieman, kun aion taas kääntää katseeni, Yukin tarttuessa nyt molemmilla käsillään kasvoistani. Pystyn vain näkemään hänen hypnoottiset silmät, mitkä ovat mitä upeimman violetin väriset.

"Yuki-kun!" sanon oktaavin korkeammalla äänellä kuin normaalisti. Mistä nyt tuulee?

"Tuota…" Yuki aloittaa kun kuulen pienen poksauksen, Tohrun kiljaisun, Kyon kiroilemassa…Ahaa! Momiji siis muuttui takaisin. Mietityttää missä Haru mahtaa olla…

"Yuki-kun, olette aika lähellä…" sanon kun Yuki näyttää punastuvan hieman.

Yllättäen, käsipari tarttuu Yukin hartioista, vetäen häntä taaksepäin. Yllättyneenä hän päästää kasvoistani irti, katsoen henkilöä joka on tarttunut häneen. Nostan katseeni Yukista ja huomaan Harun joka pitelee hänestä. Katson suoraan hänen silmiinsä, jotka ovat nyt jo paljon rauhallisemmat. Tajuan että hän on vihdoinkin tajunnut miten asiat ovat.

"…olen pahoillani", hän sanoo hitaasti kun päästän helpottuneen huokauksen ja putoan uudestaan polvilleni.

"Laine-san!" Yuki sanoo kauhistuneena, Harun katsoessa myös minua järkyttyneenä. Suljen silmäni nyt, päästäen pienen hymyn kun nauru kuplii sisälläni.

"Ei hätää", sanon hiljaa, vaikka ääneni väriseekin hieman. Miksen olisi iloinen, että Haru vihdoinkin ymmärsi miten asian laita oikeasti on? Puhumattakaan siitä, että hän on tainnut ymmärtää muutaman asian. Ainakin luulen niin.

"Oh! Laine-san! Mennään terveydenhoitajalle!" Tohru sanoo yllättäen, huolesta sekaisella äänellään. Avaan silmäni ja näen että Yuki on kumartunut ääreeni, Tohrun seistessä vieressäni. Päästän pienen hymyn hänelle.

"Ei hätää…heikotti vain hieman", sanon kun Kyon topakka ääni kiljuu: "Vai ei hätää?! Tää on jo toinen kerta kun vajosit polvilles! Idiootti!"

Nostan katseeni ylös, hämilläni kun Kyo mulkoilee minua. Huokaisen.

"Jos se helpottaa oloanne…" sanon kun Kyo tiuskaisee: "Kyllä!"

"Ei hätää! Sillä välin kun porkkanapää, Hurmuri Prinssi ja niiden serkku riitelivät, _me _haettiin terkkari!" Arisan ääni sanoo yllättäen ja näen miten terveydenhoitaja rientää luokseni, hössöttäen.

Kuuntelen vain puolella korvalla kun tarkkailen miten Yuki puhuu jotain Harulle. Näen hänen ilmeestään, että hänen helpottunut. Haru on jo rauhoittunut. Juuri silloin Haru kääntää katseensa minuun.

Ah! Käännän nopeasti katseeni terveydenhoitajaan, naama punaisena. Kiinni itse teossa. No ei voi mitään!

"Laine-san!" terveydenhoitaja sanoo yllättäen.

"Täh? Mitä?" sanon nopeasti, tajuten ettei hän ymmärtänyt puheestani mitään. Tunnen miten herahdan aivan punaiseksi, kun tajuan munaukseni. Väärä kieli!

"Siis, tuota, öh…excuse…no, toi on väärä…voi…nani…" solkkaan jotain. Tästä ei tule mitään! Mieleni polkee ihan tyhjää. Voi että…

Katson surullisesti terveydenhoitajaa joka tarkistaa minut pikaisesti ja sanoo sitten pari sanoo Yukille. (Hän on ilmeisesti se vastuuntuntoisin.) Tämän jälkeen hän lähtee. Yuki kyykistyy uudestaan tasolleni, hymyillen anteeksipyytävästi. Hän puhuu pari sanaa, mutta en tajua mitään. Ei ole totta! Olen unohtanut japaninkielen!!


	18. Mabudachi trio

**Kirjoittajan kommentti:** Ensi viikolla (siis 1.2.) minulla alkaa koeviikko ja sen vuoksi seuraavina viikkoina tulee olemaan enemmän ja vähemmän hässäkkää. Puhumattakaan siitä, että valmistaudun ylioppilaskokeisiin, ja alan hakea eri opiskelupaikkoihin... Nämä seikat _saattavat _vaikuttaa tämän tarinan julkaisutahtiin, joten pyydän jo näin etukäteen anteeksi. Toivon ymmärrystä lukijoilta. Tässä luvussa esiintyy aika paljon englantia, mutta olen yrittänyt käyttää mahdollisimman helppoa ja ymmärrettävää. Ja, jos on niin, ettei joku jostain syystä ymmärrä, niin ei haittaa; ette jää pahasti paitsioon asioista. Toivon että nautitte tästä luvusta, koska ainakin itselläni oli mukavaa kirjoittaa Mabudachi triosta. (Jos joku ei tiedä mitä tuo sana tarkoittaa, niin se on lempinimi Shigurelle, Hatorille ja Ayamelle kun heistä kolmesta puhutaan.) Kiitos myös paljon ihmisille, jotka ovat kommentoineet!! Arvostan todella paljon palautettanne. ^^

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajille;**

_Lola-chan-_

Mukava 'nähdä' sinuakin täällä! ^^ Ah! Nyt kyllä imartelet minua liikaa... Mutta kiitos kuitenkin kohteliaisuudesta. ;) Ah, ei mitään. Joskus itsekin olen tavattoman laiska kommentoimaan, joten ei hätää. On vain mukavaa huomata, että edelleen luet tätä ficciä. ^^ Kiitos paljon!! ^__^ Hm, Herra Anteeksi pitäisi ilmestyä aika pian ja myös Shiguren ihana toimittaja. xD Ja kyllä, hän unohti. Ikävä kyllä... Toivon että pidät tästä luvusta. Mukavia lukuhetkiä!

_SomeSnowInShell-_

Muka nähdä että palautteesi tuli ihan 'signeerattuna'. Ja piti vai? Hm...

Joten todella paljon sanomalehtiä. ^^' Itse en yleensä jätä todistustani 'lojumaan' tuollaisiin paikkoihin...onneksi nykyään ei tarvitse enää kysyä vanhempien nimikirjoitusta todistukseen... Tjaa, olen tavallaan tottunut vastaamaan ns. jollain puoli lauseilla tai sanoilla, joihinkin asioihin. ^^' En ole niin varma siitä, tietääkö Yuki täysin mitä tarkoittaa, kun joku vihaa sinua sydämensä kyllyydestä. Myönnettäköön, että Kyo vihasi Yukia aika rankasti, mutta muuten ei...Yuki kyllä oli yksinäinen. (Konkreettisesti ja henkisesti.) Ja totta puhut; Yuki sai paljon tuollaisia katseita...inhottavaa! *Halaa Yukia, joka muuttuu rotaksi. ^^'* Totta. Kisalla oli paljon enemmän tukijoita kuin Yukilla oli...Mutta ei pidä unohtaa, että myös Yukilla oli ainakin yksi ystävä, kun hän oli lapsi ja toinen joka tavallaan katsoi molempien perään... Mutta silti. Yukin lapsuus näytti/näyttää aika synkältä ja kurjalta... Siksi olenkin iloinen että hänen elämänsä parani, kuten myös muiden Sohmien. ^^ Auts. Tiedän miltä tuntuu olla 'kolmas' pyörä...Ikävää kuulla että sinulle kävi noin. =( Mutta, onko sinulla nyt ystäviä/ystävä, jos saanen kysyä? Mutta, olen iloinen että olet pystynyt luottamaan ihastukseesi ja hän ei ole katsonut sinua pitkin nenänvarttaan. Se ei todellakaan ole mukava tunne...Minä itse taas pelkään mennä ryhmään, vaikka mukana olisikin ns. tuttuja. No, synkistä aiheista kannattaa aina puhua. Ehkä se helpottaa hieman pahaa oloa, jos on? Ainakin itse koen sen auttavan itseäni, jos puhun ystävilleni. ^^ Vai ei Yukin äiti esiinny siinä? No selvä. Ainakin olet nimennyt hänet. Miten edellinen lukuni oli hauska? (Vai tarkoititko loppua, sillä jos tarkoitit, sitten ymmärrän...)

Ja ei mitään, vaikka lempinimesi onkin päässyt vakiintumaan signeerauksessasi. ^^

PS. Ah, selvä. Ja ei tarvitse hoputtaa häntä. (Tai ehkä tarvitsee. Hoputan omaa bestistänikin lukemaan tätä...^^')

_Mikila94-_

Totta; sanat satuttavat hyvinkin paljon enemmän kuin fyysiset iskut... Ah, lopun olikin tarkoitus olla hauska. xD Tälläinen kiva loppu-huipennus. (?) Hyvä kuulla, että Laineen japaninkielen unohtaminen tuli yllätyksenä. ^^ Pyrin tähän. ^^

Siinäpä se; nimiä on kauhean vaikea keksiä. Mutta, voin kertoa sen, että nimi kyllä tulee osumaan yksiin tarinan kanssa. Aina välillä halaus-teema vilahtelee...xD  
Minäkö? En osaa paljon yhtään japania. Osaan joitakin randomeja sanoja ja tervehdyksiä, mutta tuohon se jääkin. Osaatko itse, jos saanen kysyä?

* * *

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~****XVIII~**

Kävelin hiljaa Yukin kanssa pitkin koulunkäytävää. Olin ymmärtänyt sen verran että menisimme Shigurelle ja Yuki saattaisi minut sinne. Ymmärsin myös sen, että minulla oli "liiallinen stressi ja sen vuoksi aivoni olivat nyt niin sanotusti sanoutuneet irti, ymmärtämästä japania." Tosi laimeaa, tiedetään. Ja Yuki oli ainoa, joka ymmärsi englantia kohtalaisesti.

Tunsin itseni luuseriksi. Opettajat kyllä suhtautuivat hyvin asiaan. (Varmaan oli pakko.) Ja he päättivät passittaa Yukin minun mukaani, koska hän oli "luotettava ja oppilaskunnan puheenjohtaja." Tuo viimeinen oli vaatinut minulta paljon pohtimista. Arvaa vain, tiesinkö mikä oikein oli puheenjohtaja? Näytti siltä, että tyhmistyin mitä vanhemmaksi tulin, vaikka viimeaikaiset tapahtumat olivatkin olleet aika…tiukkoja. Siis ihan totta! Voiko tällainen olla normaalia tai edes mahdollista?! Miten joku voi unohtaa kielen ykskaks?

"Hi, are you all right?" Yuki kysyi minulta, kun kohautin olkapäitäni. En oikein halunnut puhua hänelle, joten jatkoimme hiljaisuuden vallitessa matkaamme.

**òõó**

"Oh! Yuki! Mitä tämä tällainen oikein on?! Etuajassa kotona! Et kai vain lintsaa? Ah! Kun minä olin koulussa, tällainen ei olisi käynyt ollenkaan laatuun! Vai mitä Gure-san?" Ayame keuhkoaa, Shiguren nyökytellessä.

Hatori vain tuhahtaa, sanoen: "Te molemmat lintsasitte koulu-aikoinanne, useammin kuin kerran."

"Mutta Tori-san! Sinä liityit myös meihin!" Ayame puolusteli kun Hatori huokaisten alkoi selittää että se johtui vain siitä, että he pakottivat hänet.

"Mutta Yuki, miksi oikein olet täällä?" Shigure kysyy yllättäen, mikä saa Ayamen hiljaiseksi. Yuki väisti hieman, mikä paljasti Laineen hänen takanaan. Miehet kohahtavat nyt hieman.

"Yuki~! Oletko jo tuonut tyttöystäväsi kunnolla näytille, rakkaalle isoveljellesi? Oih! Sinun ei olisi tarvinnut!" Ayame sanoo, kun Yuki vihdoinkin räjähtää.

"Hän ei ole tyttöystäväni!" hän melkein kiljuu, Laineen istuessa Hatorin viereen kysyen: "How can you stand those two?"

"It's pretty hard", Hatori vastaa kun Ayame kääntyy häneen päin, hymyillen isoa hymyään.

"Tori-san, lisää, lisää! Muistan edelleen kuinka hyvä sinä olit englannissa!" hän sanoo iloisesti, Yukin lyödessä kädellä otsaansa.

"Shigure, mitä _tuo_ tekee täällä? Ja entäpä Hatori?" hän lopulta kysyy mihin eläinradan koira vastaa: "No, Aayalla on tänään vapaa-päivä ja ajattelin 'miksei?' Joten päätin kutsua koko Mabudachi trion viettämään aikaansa!"

"Aivan! Ja koska tiesin ettei Gure-san antaisi edes hetken rauhaa, jos tulisin pelkästään tänne, päätin kutsua myös Tori-sanin!" Ayame toteaa, Yukin ollessa onnellinen ettei tyttö tällä hetkellä ymmärrä mitään, mitä he puhuvat. Laine olisi varmasti karannut jo paikalta.

"Se ei silti selitä miksi olette täällä. Eikö teillä ole vielä koulua?" Hatori kysyy vakavasti. Yuki päästää tähän vain pienen, vinon hymyn.

"Sattui…vähän kaikkea…" hän vain sanoo ja alkaa selittää Laineen "dilemmaa", kertoen myös ettei hänen isäntäperhe ole tällä hetkellä paikalla, joten hän ajatteli luonnollisesti että hän voisi tulla heille. Vaikka nyt Yukista tuntuukin, että hän teki virhe-arvioinnin…

Yukin selitettyä loppuun Hatori kääntyy tyttöön päin, aikomuksenaan koskettaa tämän otsaa, kun hän yllättäen vetäytyy kauemmaksi.

"Hmm! Näyttäisi siltä, rakas Haa-san, ettei charmisi pure oikein häneen", Shigure sanoo kihertäen kun Yuki rypistää otsaansa.

"Halusin vain kokeilla jos hänellä on kuumetta…" Hatori sanoo, katsoen Lainetta. "Liiallinen stressi on saattanut laukaista kuumeen, mikä selittäisi sen, ettei hän "osaa" japania. Kuumeisena ja kipeänä, ei oikein jaksa. Ainakin _normaalit_ ihmiset…"

Tämän sanoessaan Hatori katsoi Shigurea ja Ayamea merkitsevästi, molempien protestoidessa kovaan ääneen.

Yuki sen sijaan kyykistyy Laineen viereen sanoen hellästi: "I'll go now. Try survive for that long, I'll come back, okay?"

Tyttö vain nyökkää päätään, katsoen miten "hurmuriprinssi" lähtee, jättäen nelikon keskenään.

"Joten…pelataanko twitteriä?" Shigure kysyy, myhäillen, Yukin lähdettyä lopultakin.

"Loistava idea Gure-san!" Ayame myöntelee ystävälleen kun Hatori vihdoin onnistuu koskettamaan tytön otsaa, sanoen: "Saatte kyllä sitten kaksin pelata…Hmm."

Hatori käänsi nyt huomionsa täydellisesti tyttöön, arvioiva katse silmissään. Pian hän hakikin lääkärinlaukkunsa (mitä hän kantoi melkein joka paikkaan), ottaen kuumemittarin ja antaessa sen tytölle, joka tottelevaisesti laittoi sen kainaloonsa. Molemmat, Ayame ja Shigure katselevat toimenpidettä, kerrankin hiljaa.

Parin minuutin kuluttua mittari piippasi, ja Hatori noukkii sen Laineelta.

"Kuten arvasinkin", hän sanoo, katsoen tyttöä. "And you didn't feel anything?"

Tyttö vain tuijottaa Hatoria, joka tuijottaa takaisin.

"Mitä, mitä, mitäääh? Haa-san! Älä ole ilkeä ja jaa meillä, vähemmän fiksuimmille viisauden siemeniäsi!" Shigure valittaa Ayamen sanoessa: "Niin runollista."

"Ehei, noukin sen kirjanmerkistäni minkä sain Micchanilta", Shigure sanoo, Ayamen sanoessa: "Oh! Toimittajaltasi?"

"Jep!" Shigure sanoo iloisesti kun Hatori huokaisee.

"Shigure, onko varahuone siistissä kunnossa?" hän kysyy, Shiguren katsoessa häntä järkyttyneesti.

"Ja miksei olisi?!" hän kysyy loukkaantuneesti, Hatorin vain huokaistaessa.

"Tytöllä on korkea kuume. Ihme että terveydenhoitaja ei huomannut sitä.." hän sanoo tytön tapittaessa kolmikkoa.

"Voih! Tule mahtavan Ayamen luokse niin-…" Ayame aloittaa Hatorin napauttaessa: "Hänhän ei tiedä mitään salaisuudestamme, eikö?"

"No…mitä jos jaetaan?" Ayame kysyy, Shiguren nyökytellessä. "Mitä enemmän, sen parempi!"

"Saanen muistuttaa että Akito-san ei varmaankaan pitäisi siitä…" Hatori sanoo vakavasti, katsellen tyttöä joka näyttää tuskastuneelta.

"Hmm, totta. No, onhan meillä Tohru-kun!" Shigure sanoo iloisesti, Hatorin huokaistessa kun Ayame alkaa myönnellä tämän puhetta.

Yllättäen Laine nousee ylös, mikä saa kaksikon hiljaiseksi. Hetken aikaa kaikki tuijottavat toisiaan, kun Laine kääntyy kannoillaan.

"He-hei odota!" Shigure sanoo, nousten liian nopeasti ylös.

"Gure-san! Varo-!! Mattoa…" Ayame sanoo, mutta liian myöhään kun Shigure on jo muuttunut koiraksi ja Laine on lattialla, katsoen hämillään Shigurea.

"A dog?" hän sanoo, Hatorin lyödessä käden otsalleen ja mumistessaan, 'miksei saman tien paineta lehteen, että muutumme eläimiksi?' Nyt Ayame nousee ylös, kumartuen tytön luokse.

"Tuota noin…Gure-san…hänellä on rapies!" Ayame sanoo, hymyillen tietäväisesti kun Hatori korvaa: "Se on rabies ja ei muuten ole...jollei hän ole sitten saanut viime näkemän…"

"Hei! Minullahan EI ole rabiesta!" Shigure sanoo, tytön katsoessa ihmeissään Shigurea.

Ayame vain huokaisee, ojentaen kätensä tytölle, joka tarttuu siihen kiitollisena. Ayamen kuitenkin vetäessä Lainetta ylös, hän ei ota huomioon tytön painoa, vaan vetää tämän aivan liiallisella voimalla ylös.

"Ups!" Ayame ehtii vain sanoa, kun uusi savupilvi ilmestyy ja Ayame on nyt lattialla käärmeenä, tytön tuijottaessa häntä hämillään, myös lattialta.

Hatori vain katseli tätä kaikkea hiljaa, nyt nousten ylös tuolistaan kun hän kyykistyy tytön viereen.

"En haluaisi tehdä tätä, mutta en usko että Akito-san hyväksyisi sitä, että tiedät…" hän sanoo hiljaa, tytön kääntäessä ruskeat silmänsä häneen. Juuri silloin hän nytkähtää hivenen, Hatorin vaistomaisesti tarttuen häneen, molempien romahtaessa lattialle. Paitsi lattialla on nyt tyttö ja merihevonen.

"Aih…" Laine sanoo, katsoen kolmikkoa. "Uh…pyörryttää…"

Tämän sanottuaan hän laskee päänsä käsiinsä, ilmiselvästi pyörtyen.

"No…mitäs nyt tehdään Tori-san?" Ayame kysyy, kääntyen ystäväänsä päin, vain nähdäkseen että häneltä on mennyt myös taju. "Tori-san!!"


	19. Soppa

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajille;**

_Mikila94-_

Oliko? No hyvä. xD [No ei nyt.] (Ei siitä voi tulla kovin järkevää kun Laine ei osannut japania ja Mabudachi trio 'sählää'...) Ja oli se tarkoituksellista. Kirjoitin vain alun Laineen näkökulmasta, koska muuten tarina ei olisi edennyt; eihän Laine olisi ymmärtänyt mitään mitä muut puhuivat ja se olisi ollut hieman hankalaa. ^^' Kyllä, hän "oppi" puhumaan japania, koska hänen viimeinen lauseensa ei ollut englanniksi. Muuten se olisi ollutkin, jos hän ei olisi vieläkään "osannut" japania. (Tein tämän ihan tarkoituksella. Haluan nähdä kuinka tarkkaavaisia lukijat oikein ovat aina joskus.) Yuki&Machia tulee, mutta...ennen tätä aion kyllä shoketeerata ihmisiä. Aaah, tykkäät siis heistä? Itse pidän ehkä (siis ihan Furuba käsikirjoituksen mukaan) eniten Ayamesta ja Minestä. (Tosin, on minulla joitakin pareja mistä en erityisemmin pidä...) Itse asiassa en tykkää niin paljon Tohrusta. ^^' Tohru olisi ehkä ok, jos hän ei olisi niin raivostuttavan..._täydellinen_. Ja hänen asenteensa on aina paikoitellen hieman epäuskottava... (Siksi minua pelottaakin, että teen Laine-sanista Mary-Suen. -.-')

Keksitkö? Hienoa! ^^ Jos saan kysyä, minkälainen ficci on kyseessä ja onko suomeksi? (Anteeksi jos olen jo kysynyt; muistini on huono. ^^')

_Lola-chan-_

Kyllä, jälleen uusi pyörtyminen. Ja olet osaksi oikeassa. Keho reagoi yleensä kahdella tavalla; joko se puolustautuu tai pakottaa ihmisen hyökkäämään. Joten oikeassa olet, paitsi Laine on oikeasti aika kipeä. (Hän kuuluu niihin ihmisiin jotka tulevat helposti kipeiksi.) Kiitos ja ole hyvä vain! ^^ Mukava kuulla että miellytti. ^^ No hyvä kuulla ettei tuo haittaa, koska itselläni tulee olemaan enemmän ja vähemmän asioita hoidettavana...mitkä syövät jo ennestään vähäistä vapaa-aikaani. ^^' Toivottavasti pidät tästä luvusta! ;)

* * *

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~****XIX**~

Kuulen hiljaista ääntä. Sateen ropinaa. Tunnen itseni raskaaksi, mutta pieni sisäinen ääneni kehottaa minua avaamaan silmäni. Hyvin hitaasti, kampean silmäni auki, vain tuijottaen pimeyttä. Missä olin? Muistan vain sen, että minulla oli ollut riita Harun kanssa "treffeille" menosta Momijin kanssa ja se tuli jo sovittua… Kaikki on jotenkin hämärää sen jälkeen. Tai paremmin voisikin sanoa _vääristynyttä_. Muistan pitkän kävelymatkan…koiran, käärmeen ja merihevosen…twitteristäkin oli puhe…

Yskäisen. Kuulen pientä kahinaa ja vaistomaisesti puristan peittoa. Peittoa? Milloin minä menin nukkumaan?

Hivenen huolestuneet kasvot ilmestyvät näköpiiriini ja tajuan että se on Hatsuharu. Hellitän otteeni peitosta ja huokaisen helpotuksesta. Pelkään hieman pimeää, jos totta puhutaan. Ja kun on aivan vieraassa paikassa…No, kukapa ei olisi varuillaan?

"Mitä kello on?" kysyn kun Haru toteaa suorasukaisesti: "Muistat taas näköjään miten japania puhutaan."

"Häh?" kysyn hämilläni kun kampean itseni istuma-asentoon. Hetkinen…! Nostan nopeasti peittoa ja näen että vaatteeni ovat vielä päällä mitä minulla oli koulussa. Huokaisen helpottuneesti.

Käännän katseeni Haruun, joka virnistelee nyt. Mulkaisen häntä kun alan nousta petistä, hänen kuitenkin sanoessa: "Hatori käski jäädä petiin. Sulla oli aika korkea kuume."

"Ai…" sanon, ja istun takaisin petiin. Joten…näin harhakuvia? Ei ihme, etten muista juuri mitään! Paitsi välähdyksiä. Korkea kuume saa minut usein näkemään harhoja. Mutta toisaalta…sehän tuli jo todistettua että ainakin osa Sohmista muuttuu eläimiksi, joten se osa saattoi olla totta…hmm…

"Kello lähestyy kahtatoista, yöllä", Haru sanoo yllättäen.

"Kuinka kauan olen nukkunut?!" kysyn paniikissa kun Haru painaa sormensa huulilleni, hyssytellen minua pari minuuttia, ennen kuin hiljenen. Hänen rauhoittava katseensa ja olemuksensa saavat minut tuntemaan oloni turvalliseksi.

"Melkein siitä lähtien kun tulit koulusta Yukin kanssa…" Haru sanoo, hymyillen minulle hivenen. "Olen pahoillani; taidan stressata hieman hermojasi."

Ravistan päätäni, kun hän ottaa sormensa pois huuliltani. Nukunkohan vielä? Jos nukun, älä ihmeessä herätä!

"Et. Sinulla on vain…aika tulinen temperamentti", sanon hiljaa ja jatkan sitten: "On ollut pikkaisen kaikkea, joten ei ihme että olen hieman stressaantunut. Puhumattakaan siitä, että tulen helposti kipeäksi."

Okei, melkein valhe, muttei ihan.

"Sitä paitsi, olisi kai pitänyt selittää Momijille hieman paremmin mitä ne 'treffit' tarkoittavat…tarkoitin ihan tapaamista…" sanon kun Haru tuijottaa minua ilmeettömästi pari minuuttia, ennen kuin hän sanoo: "Ah."

Sen jälkeen tulee aivan hiljaista, no niin hiljaista kuin vain voi tulla; kuulen unisen talon ääniä. Jostain kaukaa kuuluu hienoista kuorsausta, kun ulkoa kuuluu rauhoittavaa sateen ropinaa. Kuulen myös miten kello tikittää jonkin verran äänekkäästi hiljaisuudessa.

Nostan katseeni ikkunaan, jonka verhot on vedetty eteen. Koko huone on enemmän ja vähemmän tumma. Kaikki tuntuu jotenkin unenomaiselta kun käännän katseeni uudestaan Haruun, tajuten että hän edelleen tuijottaa minua, mutta nyt hänen katseessaan on hivenen mielenkiintoa. Tunnen miten lämpö herahtaa kasvoilleni.

"Momijista puheen ollen…ei kai hän…tuota…pahastunut?" kysyn hiljaa, katsoen surullisesti Harua. En halua että Momijiin sattuu tai jotain! Ja vain sen vuoksi että sanavalintani oli enemmän ja vähemmän typerä!

"Hmm…Ei. Enemmän hän pahastui mulle…" Haru toteaa nolona, kun nostan kulmakarvaani kysyvästi. "Hän ei oikein pitänyt siitä kun aloin 'pomottaa' sua…ja aloin räyhätä…taas."

"Tjaa…no, annan anteeksi", totean, nyökäyttäen päätäni. Haru katsoo minua ensin ihmeissään, mutta sitten hänen katseensa sulaa lämpimään hymyyn. Tunnen miten lämpö läikähtää sisälläni kun mahani päästää valittavan mörinän. Punastun. Voi hitsi. Taisi taas jäädä se ruoka…

"Tohru taisi jättää jotain syötävää", Haru sanoo ja nousee sitten ylös. Nostan katseeni häneen, kun hän alkaa tehdä lähtöä huoneesta. Aion juuri nousta ja seurata häntä, kun hän yllättäen kääntää katseensa minuun.

"Lepää", hän vain sanoo ja lähtee. Istun pöllämystyneenä takaisin petille, nyt vasta miettien missä olen. No, kysyn Harulta kun hän tulee takaisin.

Hiljaa, otan pitkän mekkoni pois ja päällimmäisen puseroni. Vaikka olenkin vaihto-oppilas, minun täytyy silti pitää tyttöjen koulupukua. Onko tasa-arvo käsite yhtään tuttu? Nojaa, ainakin saan pitää pitkää mekkoa. Minusta olisi hirveää pitää lyhyttä, kuten esimerkikse Tohru pitää.

Käännän katseeni nyt takaisin ikkunaan päin, pikkuhiljaa muistaen, miten tulin tänne – siis Shigurelle, ja tapahtumia sen jälkeen. Taisin olla jo koulussa kuumeessa, kun unohdin japaninkielen…aika noloa, itse asiassa. Mutta vähän tumppu terveydenhoitaja siellä on! Piti tulla koko matka Shigurelle, että Hatori selvittäisi sen, että minulla on kuumetta. Hetkinen. Eikös Hatori ole juuri se, joka poistaa muistoja? Ilmeisesti. Ja näyttäisi siltä, että Tohru tietää heidän "salaisuutensa". Miksiköhän? Vaikuttaisi siltä, että Tohru ei muutu eläimeksi…mikä on loogista; kaikki ovat olleet Sohmia, joihin olen osunut. Ja Tohru on Honda. Mutta, miksi he, siis Sohmat muuttuvat eläimiksi? Ja miksi he tuntuvat pelkäävän tätä Akitoa? Kuka hän edes on?

Pyöritellessä ajatuksiani, kun Haru yllättäen ilmestyy takaisin kantaen kulhoa. Hänen istuuduttuaan vieressäni olevalle tuolille kysyn: "Mehän olemme Shigure-sanilla, eikö?"

Haru vain nyökkää kun jatkan.

"Ja tulin Yukin kanssa tänne, eikö?" kysyn, Harun taas nyökäyttäessä kun hän ojentaa minulle kulhon. "Ja muut nukkuvat, eikö?"

Taas nyökkäys, kun hän ojentaa minulle ruokailuvälineet. Lusikan. Yh. Joten soppaa popsimaan…jee.

"…tuota, en haluaisi olla epäkohtelias, mutta kuka Akito on?" kysyn hiljaa, Harun nostaessa nopeasti katseensa minuun. Hetken aikaa näen suuttumuksen, mutta myös hienoisen surun ja paniikin hänen silmissään kun hän kuiskaten kysyy: "Miksi kysyt?"

"No, luulisin että Hatori-san taisi mainita hänet…" sanon hiljaa, kun Haru rypistää otsaansa.

"Unohda hänet", hän vain sanoo, kun kallistan päätäni.

"Miksi?" kysyn kun Harun ilme tummenee, hänen noustessaan ylös tuolilta.

"Siitä miehestä ei ole muuta kuin harmia", hän vain sanoo kun katson hämilläni nyt. Sairaalassa Shigure ja Hatori puhuivat selvästi naisesta. Olen varma siitä! Mutta en sano mitään kun katson soppaani.

"Hyvä on", kuiskaan hiljaa, kuulen miten Haru istuutuu uudestaan. Kosketan lusikallani soppaa ja olen aikeissa syödä, kun huomaan Harun tuijotuksen. Lasken lusikkani takaisin soppaan.

"Kuule, ei millään pahalla, mutta se häiritsee hieman jos tuijotat minua noin kun aion syödä", sanon, Harun sanoessa yllättäen: "Muistutat Riniä…"

Rypistän otsaani, kun hehkulamppu syttyy. Rin. Harun tyttöystävä. Pitäisiköhän haaskata soppa ja pilata Harun kampaus? Vatsani päästää ärtyneen mörinän. No, ainakin Harun kampaus tuli pelastettua. Käännän katseeni takaisin soppaan ja alan kauhoa sitä mietteliäänä suuhuni, kun lopulta sanon: "Siitä Rinistä…minkälainen hän oikein on?"

Vilkaisen salavihkaa Harua, joka näyttää pohtivalta.

"Temperamenttinen, kiivas, tulinen…herkkä, lujatahtoinen…" Haru vastaa. Joten, ihan unelma-kamaa. Miksi edes mietin tätä?! Eihän minun pitäisi valittaa jos Haru tykkää hänestä. Enhän _minä _ole kiinnostunut hänestä sillä tavalla. No, en ainakaan paljoa. Olen tuntenut hänet vasta noin kaksi päivää ja kokoajan hän on ollut valmiina lyömää minua. Jep, ei mikään unelmien herrasmies. Mutta silti. Jotenkin kun aina katson Harua, näen hänessä enemmän…tai sitten olen kuumehoureessa.

"…ja hyvin mustasukkainen tai suojelunhaluinen. Riippuen miltä kannalta katsoo", Haru jatkaa nyt. Vilkaisen häntä, kun työnnän lusikan suuhuni.

"Hmm…" sanon, ottaen lusikan suustani. "Mustasukkaisuus on hyvä asia, ainakin pieninä määrinä. Se kertoo vain että välittää. Mutta, jos se paisuu liiallisuuksiin, niin se ei ole hyvä asia."

Haru vain katsoo minua, kun lopulta lopetan syömisen.

"Ihan totta. Ei millään pahalla, mutta olo tulee vaivaantuneeksi", sanon kun Haru kysyy vastaavasti: "Miksi?"

"Syön suu auki. Tai niin ne sanovat…" sanon kaarrellen. En syö mitenkään naismaisesti tai hienostuneesti. Haru vain hymähtää, mutta sitten vakavoituu.

"En halua että autat minua Rinin kanssa", hän sanoo hiljaa kun katson häntä.

"Kuule, minusta on kivaa auttaa ihmisiä", sanon, mikä on ihan totta! Auttaminen _on_ mukavaa.

"Silti. Se on…monimutkaista", hän sanoo kierrellen. Oho! Enpä olisi uskonut että Haru heittäytyy tuollaiseksi.

"Kuule. On ilmiselvää että te rakastatte toisianne kiivaasti, mutta se ei ole fiksua. Kerran minulla ja äidillä oli puhetta tuollaisesta parista. Äiti kertoi, että oli ollut kerran sellaisessa suhteessa mikä oli ollut hyvin "kiivas". Hän kertoi että "meno oli kovaa", mutta se oli aika rankkaa. Se söi häntä sisältä", selitän, laittaen lusikan kulhooni mikä on nyt tyhjä. "Heidän suhteellaan ei ollut mitään realistista pohjaa tai edes mahdollisuutta selviytyä. En sano, ettei sinun ja Rinin suhteella olisi; voi hyvinkin olla. Mutta aika raskasta se varmaan on. Sellainen suhde on kaiken nielevää. Ainakin Yukin puheista päätellen."

Katson Harua varovasti, peläten hänen reaktioitaan. Yllätyksekseni, hän on hyvinkin vastaanottavaisen näköinen.

"Isäsi ei taida olla tuon tarinasi mies?" hän vain kysyi, kun naurahdin.

"No ei! Mutta äiti rakastaa silti isää ihan hullunlailla!" sanoin naurahtaen. Näin miten Harun suupielet nykivät hymystä.

Ainakin annoin hänelle ajattelemisen aihetta.


	20. Senseiihhh!

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajille;**

_Mikila94-_

Ah, etkö ole tuttu sen sanan kanssa? No, asiasta riippuen se voi tarkoittaa esim. silmien avaamista, tai ylös nousemista. Molemmista tapauksissa tekeminen on jollaintavalla vaikeaa tai työlästä. Selittkö tuo, mitä se oikein tarkoitti? Enpä tiedä. xD Jotain ei-painokelvollista varmaan. xD Tjaa...Harmi, et tainnut sitten pitää edellisestä luvusta? Sen tarkoitus olikin olla enemmän selittävä ja vihjaileva, tulevaisuuden tapahtumia varten...No, toivon että pidät edes hieman tästä luvusta.

Mukavaa kuulla. ^^ On aina mukavaa välillä lukea ficcejä omalla äidinkielellään. ;) Ahaa, ymmärrän mitä tarkoitat. Oma ficcini on sen verran AU ettei se haittaa paljoa, vaikka Furuba ei ole vielä kokonaan ilmestynyt suomeksi...(Toivottavasti en spoilaa pahasti nyt ihmisiä kun kirjoitan tätä... ^^') Kuulostaa mielenkiintoiselta ja uusi Soomako? No on markkinat. Odotan innolla mitä tuleman pitää. ^^

Ihanko totta? Jee! ^_^ Itse en varmaan ehdi rustaamaan mitään siihen mennessä...No, pitää katsoa. (Pääpioriteettini on tehdä jokin piirustus parhaalle ystävälleni Ystävänpäiväksi.) Yuki ja Machi on ihana pari. ^^ Ja nimi taitaa jo antaa itsessään osviittaa tulevasta...=]

_SomeSnowInShell-_

Ei mitään; itsellänikin on nyt koeviikko...Koeviikot taitavat yleisesti olla samaan aikaan, vai? Yh, ei mukavaa. Siis kuusi lukuainetta...Omat kokeeni onneksi päättyivät jo, mutta pahimmat ovat vasta tulossa; ylioppilaskirjoitukset. Blah. Joten, otan osaa. Minusta on hienoa, että ihmisellä on joku Harun kaltainen ystävä, kun itsellä on rankkaa. Kaikilla pitäisi olla oma Harunsa. (Tai Nooransa, jos tajuat mitä tarkoitan. ^^') Pidän sinua itseasiassa_ todella_ onnekkaana Su-chan. Olet saanut paljon kavereita, mikä on hienoa. ^^ Ja yksi on jopa poika, vaikka kuulostikin siltä, että olet yleensä hieman arka poikien seurassa. En laskenut nyt ihastustasi mukaan. Mutta, ole varovainen, ettet menetä ihastustasi, jos hän ei olekkaan kiinnostunut sinusta _siinä mielessä_...vaan vain ystävänä. (Tulevaisuudessa tulee muuten luku, joka kertoo selvästi miten asiat voi käsittää 'väärin' tällä tavoin...) No tuo kyllä viittaisi siihen, että ihastuksesi on _todellakin_ kiinnostunut sinusta. Miten olisi pieni flirtti hänen kanssaan? Ehkä se helpottaisi asiaa ja hän tajuaisi, että tämä toinen poika-puolinen kaverisi on _vain_ kaveri. Ei muuta. (Jotenkin söpöä, hänen käytöksensä. [Olen oikeasti toivoton romantikko, joten koita kestää...^^'])

PS. Ei haittaa vaikka jälkikirjoitusta ei tällä kertaa tullutkaan. ^^ Joten, korjataanpa tilanne; tämän luvun jälkeen noin kolme lukua eteenpäin ja The oppilaskunta rientää apuun ja voimme aloittaa Mission Impossiblen soittamisen. xD

* * *

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~XX~**

Katselin ulos ikkunasta. En ollut mennyt vielä tänään kouluun, Hatorin määrätessä etten saisi mennä seuraavina kahtena päivänä.

Olen muuten edelleen Shigurella. Kun aamulla heräsin, sain tietää että Haru pysyisi myös täällä sen aikaa kun olisin toipilaana. Tämä tietysti sai Kyon ja Yukin vaihtamaan katseita. Haru kuitenkin puolusteli itseään, että oli osaksi hänen syynsä, että olin toipilaana. (Ja pyh ja pah!) Asia oli kuitenkin sillä selvä. Ja Shigurekin suostui. (Ja Kyo ja Yuki antoivat hänelle pari murhaavaa katsetta siihen.) Tohru sen sijaan oli todella iloinen siitä että jäisin. Syy siihen miksi jäin Shigurelle, johtui siitä yksinkertaisesta syystä, että Hatori määräsi minun jäävän, lääkärinvaltuuksiensa ansiosta. (Luulen että hän oli hieman huolissaan siitä, miten selviäisin yksin kotona kipeänä, joten suostuin.)

Joten nyt pysyttelin vierashuoneessa, Harun ollessa Yukin huoneessa. Jotenkin minusta silti tuntuu, että Yukia hieman haittaa se, että hänen serkkunsa on majoittunut hänen huoneeseensa. Mutta olen silti hivenen iloinen siitä, että hän jäi. Mutta jotenkin on tylsää kun olen yksin aika isossa talossa Shiguren kanssa, muiden ollessa koulussa. Herättyäni Shigure lukitsi itsensä huoneeseensa. Joten se siitä. Olisinpa edes saanut hakea kannettavani "kotoa"! Olisin voinut lähettää sähköpostia parhaalle ystävälleni ja kertoa missä mennään…Olen varma että hän olidi haljennut innosta. Itse ainakin olisin.

Juuri silloin kuulin miten ovikello soi. Kuuntelin hetken miten joku pimputti sitä, ja ähkäisten nousin ylös petistäni. Kävelin hiljaa eteiseen, nähden Shiguren joka virnuili. Rypistin otsaani kun menin ovelle.

Avasin oven hitaasti, nähden lyyhistyneen naishenkilön oven juurella.

"Senseiihhh!" nainen vain sanoi, katsoen minuun itkunsekaisin kasvoin. Katsoin hämilläni häntä, sulkien oven.

_Varmaan väärä talo._

Olin juuri kääntymäisilläni, kun kuulin miten ovikelloa pimputettiin taas raivokkaasti. Avasin uudestaan oven, huokaisten. Avattuani näin edelleen saman naisen, joka nyt kirjoitti jotain, itkien edelleenkin. Kumarruin hänen tasolleen, katsellen pari sekuntia häntä huolissani.

"Kuulkaa…mutta, mitä te teette?" kysyin, kun hän nosti katseensa minuun.

"O-onko se-sensei kotona?" hän kysyi tärisevällä äänellä. Rypistin otsaani. Eikös sensei tarkoittanut opettajaa…? Hetkinen! Haruhan kutsuu Shigurea senseiksi! Hymyilin hänelle, kun vastasin: "Kyllä Shigure on kotona. Kuka te olette?"

"O-olen hä-hänen toimittajansa Mitsuru…" hän sopersi, kun nousin ylös ja käännyin ympäri.

"SHIGURE!!" huusin, kun kävelin peremmälle taloon ja hänen huoneeseensa. "Toimittajasi on tullut…"

Yllätykseni, näin miten Shigure katsoi minua hieman shokissa. Kohautin olkapäitäni kun Mitsuru ilmestyi huoneeseen. Nainen näytti valmiilta purskahtamaan uudestaan itkuun.

"Sensei!! Onhan käsikirjoitus valmis? Onhan, onhan? Sano että se onnnnnnnnn!!!" hän huusi itkien, vajoten polvilleen. Katsoin shokissa Mitsurua, kun käännyin sitten Shigureen.

"Eh…Laine-kun, älä katso minua noin…" hän sopersi kun muljautin silmiäni. Shigure oli selvästi pelleillyt aivan liikaa toimittajansa kanssa. Kyykistyin Mitsurun viereen.

"Hei, Mitsuru-san. Olen varma että Shigure-sanin käsikirjoitus on jo valmis", sanoin hymyillen hänelle, yrittäen saada tuota ihmisrauniota hieman piristymään. Katselin hiljaa miten hän nosti hitaasti katseensa minuun, silmät loistaen hieman kun hän katseli minua.

"E-enkeli…" hän vain sopersi, ennen kuin hän alkoi itkeä uudestaan. Vai että enkeli? No jo olivat markkinat. Käännyin Shigureen päin, joka näytti enemmän ja vähemmän vaivaantuneelta.

"Menen nyt tarjoamaan Mitsuru-sanille jotain, vaikka olen kipeä", sanoin äänellä mikä kertoi selvästi, että jos Shigure ei olisi siihen mennessä hankkinut sitä käsikirjoitusta, jotain kamalaa tapahtuisi. Tämän jälkeen käännyin Mitsuruun päin, opastaen hänet keittiöön. Vaikka olenkin hivenen ilkeä ihminen, en silti halua rääkätä ketään, kuten ilmeisesti Shigure haluaa…

Aloin avata kaapin ovia ja yllätykseni löysinkin kuppeja ja teetä. Harmikseni huomasin, että kaakaota ei ollut. En koskaan ole oikein ollut teen tai kahvin ystävä. Joten etsiskelin vielä vartin, ennen kuin löysin mehua. Samalla kun etsin, pystyin tuntemaan Shiguren toimittajan katseen selässäni. Jotenkin hänen intensiivinen katseensa häiritsi minua pahasti. Saatuani veden porisemaan kattilalle, istuuduin pöydän viereen, Mitsurua vastapäätä.

Huomasin vasta nyt että hänellä oli lyhyt kampaus, mikä oli hyvin poikamainen. Ilman sitä, Mitsuru olisi voinut olla hyvinkin kaunis…nyt hän oli vain söpö. Katsoin myös hänen hillittyä toimittajan asuaan, mikä oli hieman turkoosiin menevä. Asu ei korostanut paljon yhtään Mitsurun naiseutta. Ehkäpä Mitsuru halusi tuoda asullaan esille, että hän otti asiat vakavasti? Oli varmasti rankkaa olla Shiguren toimittaja, kun itse oli enemmän ja vähemmän vakava. Ja miksei Mitsuru olisi? Olihan tämä hänen työtään, mitä pystyin ymmärtämään asioista.

"Tuota, asiahan ei kuulu minulle…mutta, asutteko te sensein kanssa?" hän kysyi yllättäen hiljaa, ujolla äänellä, kun ravistin päätäni.

"Olen sairaana, joten joudun olemaan täällä sen aikaa", selitin, kun Mitsuru kurtisti kulmiaan. "Lääkärin määräys."

"Ah…" Mitsuru sanoi, kuitenkaan ymmärtämättä. Sen näki hänen kasvoiltaan.

Juuri silloin ovikello soi taas. Huokaisten nousin ylös ja kävelin avaamaan sen, jättäen Mitsurun keittiöön. Avattuani oven, huomasin kauniin naisen. Tai…en tiedä, mutta hänessä oli jotain _todella_ outoa. Ei vain se, että hänellä oli kirkkaanvärinen oranssi kimono ja se, että hän näytti valmiilta juoksemaan karkuun. Mutta myös jotakin muuta, mitä en pystynyt määrittelemään.

"A-anteeksi, mu-mutta oli-olisiko Shi-Shigure-niisan pa-paikalla?" hän kysyi värisevällä äänellä, mikä oli yllättävän pehmeä, mutta kuitenkin…

"Anteeksi, mutta kuka te oikein olette?" kysyin kun hän yllättäen heittäytyi jalkoihini, huutaen: "OLEN NIIN PAHOILLANI!! EN OLE EDES KERTONUT NIMEÄNI!! MINÄ KIITTÄMÄTÖN IDIOOTTI, JOKA EI EDES AJATTELE TUON VERTAA!! ANTEEKSIIIIH!!"

Katsoin nyt paniikissa häntä, kun kuulin miten joku ryntäsi ovelle.

"Ri-Ritsu?!" kuulin Mitsurun sanovan hämmästyneenä takaani. Se sai naisen lopettamaan edessäni.

"Mi-Mitsuru-sa-san?" hän kysyi hämillään ja nousi sitten ylös. Katsoin kummissani molempia, ennen kuin yskäisin kohteliaasti.

"Anteeksi, mutta kuka hän oikein on…?" kysyin Mitsurulta, viittoillen naisen suuntaan, joka jo avasi suutaan kun kuulin Shiguren sanovan yllättäen: "Ricchan? Mitä _sinä_ teet täällä?"

"Oih anteeksih!! Tulin tänne aivan ajattelematta, häiritsemään teitä! Pyydän anteeksi koko maailmalta!! ANTEEKSI!!" hän huusi viimeisen sanansa. Katsoin vain järkyttyneenä häntä, kun Shigure yllättäen tökkäisi häntä obi-vyön alapuolelle. Hienoisessa shokissa katselin miten hän kaatui maahan kuin ilmapallo, mistä on päästetty kaikki ilma irti.

"Tuota…onko hän Sohma?" kysyin lopulta kun Mitsuru huomasi Shiguren.

"Sensei!! Nyt ei ole aikaa kestitä vieraita!! Kirjoittamaan, kirjoittamaan!!" hän huusi Shigurelle, työntäen tätä hänen työhuoneeseensa. Katselin hämmentyneenä, kun kuulin yllättäen vesipannun viheltävän.

"Voi ei!" huudahdin ja kiiruhdin keittiöön, vain nähdäkseni miten vesi kiehui yli kattilan. "Voi ei, voi ei!"

Käännyin kannoillani hakeakseni rätin, tai jotakin, kun yllättäen tunsin miten törmäsin johonkuhun. Päästin pienen kiljaisun kun tipahdin lattialle.

"Auh, häntäluuni…" sopersin kun huomasin läjän vaatteita ja pienen apinan niiden keskellä. "Häh?"

"A-anteeksi!!" hän huusi, kipittäen tiehensä. Oliko se…? Ei voinut! Mutta toisaalta…

Nousin hämilläni ylös, tuntien hienoista huimausta kun kävelin eteiseen nähden Hatorin. Pöllämystyneenä räpytin silmiäni.

"Kuule…onko Shigurella apina?" kysyin, ottaen tukea seinästä kun Hatori huokaisi.

Kuulin toisesta huoneesta kimeän äänen sanovan "anteeksi".

Luulen…että Ritsu Sohma…

…on mies.


	21. Huuto

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajille;**

_lola-chan-_

Kiitos. ^^ Mukava kuulla että loputus oli hyvä. xD Kiva sanaväännös sinulla. ^^ Mukava kuulla että 'chapiteeri' oli loistava, kiitos. ^^ Ja yritän parhaani jatkaa niin pian kuin suinkin. Mutta, pidemmittä puheitta, tässä olisi luku 21.

_Mikila94-_

No mukava kuulla että edellinen luku oli parempi, kuin sitä edellinen luku. Totta puhut. ^^ Ritsu ja Mitsuru on aivan loistava pari. ^^ Itse tykkään heistä ihan valtavasti. Ja älä. xP Kyllä Machia ja Yukia tulee, koita nyt vain kestää. Minulla on kyllä ihan suunnitelma heidän päänsä menokseen, mutta nyt ei ole vielä sopiva hetki siihen...Asiat etenevät omalla painollaan. (Kuten Furubassakin.) Ainiin, muistelin että sanoit jotain tämän ficin nimestä, ettei se ainakaan tällä hetkellä sovi tähän...No, ehkäpä tämä luku muuttaa käsitystäsi hieman...

Ehkä hieman, muttei paljoa. Siis kaksi OC? Muista sitten olla varovainen mitä laitat...Koska, jos molemmat ovat jostain syystä myös kirottuja kuten muut Soomat, taustan täytyy olla aika uskottava...Mutta, uskon että selviät. ^^

_SomeSnowInShell-_

Totta puhut. ^^ Itse pidän todella paljon tästä parista. ^.^ Heh, mukavaa kuulla että edellinen luku sai sinut nauramaan, koska olen aika huono kirjoittamaan huumoria...(En siis ilmeisemmin pilannut Ritsua ja Mitsurua.) Ah, eikö ystäväsi Noora sitten tiedä mitä Haru on oikein tehnyt? Tämä ehkä selittäisi, miksi hän ei ymmärrä sinun vertaustasi hänestä. Muista sitten häntä 14.2. ;) Ja ole hyvä vain. ^^ Pelkäsitkö? No hyvä, että voitit pelkosi häntä kohtaan. ^^ Ei ole kivaa, kun jotakuta pelkää... Oikeasti? ^^' Itsekin pelkäisi varmaan ensin aluksi, jos yrittäisin hieroa tuttavuutta kaksi metrisen ihmisen kanssa...~.~' Heh, mukavan vitsin olettekin keksineet. ^^ (Olen muuten kuullu saman suuntaisen vitsin..) Ihmisillä on yleensä ensimmäiset ja toiset ajatukset jostakusta ihmisestä, kun he ensin alkuun tapaavat jonkun. Joillakin tulee myös kolmannet. Tämä tarkoittaa sitä, että kun me näemmä ensin alkuun jonkun uuden ihmisen, meille muodostuu jo käsitys tästä henkilöstä. Käsityksemme voi muuttua. On myös mahdollista, että ensimmäinen käsityksemme voi jäädä tai tulla aivan kolmas ajatus tästä ihmisestä... Luottamus on hyvä asia. Jos ei ole luottamusta, ystävyys ei toimi. (Mikä selittääkin, miksi jotkin ystävyys suhteeni ovat kariutuneet.) No voi harmi. En kyllä tajua miksi hän lintsaa lounailta; ei koulussa nyt aina _niin_ pahaa ruokaa ole. ^^' Ainakaan lukiossa. (Minulle tuli yllätyksenä se, kun lukiossa sai joskus hyvää jälkiruokaakin. O.o') Ehkäpä. Joskus suoraan sanominen auttaa, jos muu ei auta. Varsinkin jos toinen on ns. hidas. En nyt tarkoita millään pahalla...mutta jotkut ihmiset ovat vähän hitaita ymmärtämään tai tajuamaan asoita. Uh-ah. Flirttailu tulee sitten kun on tullakseen. Luonnostaan. (Luulisin.) Ja ei sitä tiedä...ehkä hän saattaisi juosta karkuun, ehkä ei. Itselleni kävisi varmaan niin, etten edes huomaisi jos joku flirttailisi minulle. ^^' (Mitä on käynytkin.)

PS. Mukava kuulla. ^^ Aion ensin alkuun vain esitellä pikimiten oppilaskunnan ja sitten myöhemmin porautua oikein kunnolla heihin. Tai ainakin osaan... Jooh, Mission Impossible~! xD Hee~! En ole ajatellutkaan Yukin tappamista...*Pirullinen pilkahdus syttyy silmissä.*

* * *

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~XXI~**

Haukotellen nousin ylös sängystä, kävellen olohuoneeseen. Näin siellä Yukin, Kyon, Hatsuharun, Hatorin ja myös sen Ritsun…

Osoitin Ritsua, katsoen häntä kaventunein silmin. Huomasin miten Yuki ja Kyo näyttivät valmiilta panikoimaan, Hatorin katsoessa minua vakavasti. Ritsu vain tuijotti anteeksipyytävästi.

"Te…olette…mies?" kysyin hiljaa, osoittaen Ritsua, vaikka onkin törkeää osoitella muita. Hetken oli aivan hiljaista, ennen kuin Ritsu alkoi pyydellä anteeksi, sanoen että hänen olisi pitänyt kertoa. Huokaisten, istuuduin Yukin viereen ja löin pääni teepöydän pintaan.

"Ritsu, ole hiljaa edes hetken", Hatori sanoi tylsistyneesi kun Ritsu aloitti: "Ante-…"

"Ritsu", kuulin Hatorin sanovan kun tunsin miten käsi kosketti hartiaani.

"Laine-san, oletteko kunnossa?" kuulin Yukin kysyvän minulta.

"Hmpfh. Päähän sattuu…" kuiskasin hänelle kun kuulin askelia. Nostin päätäni, nähden miten Hatori oli mennyt jonnekin. "Miten koulussa meni?"

"Laine-san…" Yuki aloitti kun Kyo ärähti: "Kaikki oli niin kauan hyvin, kunnes tultiin kotiin ja _tuo_ oli täällä!"

"Anteeksi! Anteeksi! Minä läh-…" Ritsu aloitti uudestaan anteeksi-maratoninsa kun tiuskaisin: "Ritsu, voisitko olla _hiljaa_? Edes hetken?"

"Anteeksi", hän vain kuiskasi, hiljentyen sitten.

Hieron ohimoitani hiljaa, yrittäen saada päänsärkyäni talttumaan. Hetken aikaa oli aivan hiljaista, kunnes Hatori tuli, antaen särkylääkkeen. Nielaisin sen hiljaisuudessa ja nousin sitten ylös. Nyökäytin päätäni muille, ennen kuin menin takaisin huoneeseeni, tuntien itseni hyvin väsyneeksi. Tuntui kuin kaikki voima valuisi vain hukkaan, vaikka olinkin nukkunut aivan hullunlailla!

Päästin pienen huokauksen, kun kuulin miten joku avasi oven, ja sisään astui Hatsuharu. Katsoin miten hän istuutui sängyn päätyyn, katsoen minua hiljaa.

"Anteeksi…en tainnut antaa Ritsulle parhainta kuvaa itsestäni? Minä vain…olen nyt liian kipeä noin energisiin ihmisiin…" kuiskasin, tuntien miten silmäluomeni alkoivat painua hitaasti kiinni. Ennen kuin nukahdin, kuulin Harun kuiskaavan: "Ei hätää."

**òõó**

"Hän ei taida onneksi muistaa sitä kun Ritsu muuttui apinaksi…onneksi", Hatori toteaa kuivasti, Ritsun päästäessä pienen älähdyksen.

"Ricchan, voisit kyllä olla hieman varovaisempi!" Shigure toruu serkkuaan, joka jo avaa suunsa pyytääkseen anteeksi (hyvin kovaan ääneen), kun Hatsuharu yllättäen ilmestyy ovelle sanoen tasapaksulla äänellään: "Hän nukkuu."

Ritsu päästää vain pienen älähdyksen mumisten "anteeksi" kun hän peittää suunsa, Hatorin ankaran katseen alla.

"Hatori, onko Laine-san hyvinkin kipeä?" Yuki kysyy huolissaan, kun Hatori huokaisee. Myös Kyo, Haru ja Shigure katsovat häntä nyt odottaen.

"En voi kertoa. Salassapito velvollisuus", Hatori selittää kun Shigure alkaa valittaa Hatorin ollessa epäreilu. Kyo sen sijaan rypistää kulmiaan, Yukin katsoessaan huolissaan Harua joka istuu hiljaa hänen viereensä. Lopulta, hiljaisuus laskeutuu taloon.

Shiguren pieni talo tuntuu jotenkin hyvin kylmältä ja hiljaiselta, kun Kyo ei tappele Yukin kanssa tai Tohru ei ole hyörimässä ympäriinsä. (Hänellä on taas töitä.)

Lopulta, Hatori sanoo: "Taidan tästä lähteä…"

Sanottuaan tämän, kaikki lähtee uudestaan käyntiin, kuin tv-kapulan "play" nappia olisi konsanaan painettu. Paitsi sillä eroavaisuudella, että kaikki tuntui aluksi menevän "slow" -moodilla.

Hatori nousi hitaasti ylös tuolilta, kun ilmaa alkoi yllättäen halkoa kirkuna. Kyo ja Yuki kääntyivät nopeasti ovelle päin, heidän kasvonsa jähmettyneinä kauhun naamioksi, kun ensimmäinen ajatus oli se, että Tohrulle oli sattunut jotain. Shigure sen sijaan katsoi lamaantuneena Hatoria, joka räpytteli silmiään hämillään. Ritsu oli muuttunut kalmankalpeaksi ja oli nyt pöydän alla, Harun noustessa yllättäen ylös. Vaikka eläinradanjäsen ei ollutkaan koskaan kuullut kyseisen henkilön kiljuvan, hän tiesi heti kenestä oli kysymys. Pian Yuki ja Kyokin tajusivat, kuka tuntui rikkovan hitauden tunteen.

Etupäässä Haru ja viimeisimpänä Shigure, viisikko rynnisti vierashuoneeseen missä heidän vieraansa kiljui täyttä kurkkua. Haru rynnisti nopeasti tytön viereen, tarttuen hänen olkapäistään vain huomatakseen että hänen normaali katseensa oli jotenkin sumea ja täynnä pelkoa.

"Haa-san! Mikä häntä oikein vaivaa?!" Shigure huudahti, Hatorin työntyessä Harun viereen, katsoen tyttöä. Hänen huutonsa oli lakannut oitis, Harun tarttuessa hänestä, muuttuen kuitenkin katkonaisiksi nyyhkäyksiksi jotka ravisuttivat hänen kehoaan.

Hatori katsoi hetken aikaa tyttöä, sanoen sitten hitaasti: "Hän ei ole hereillä."

"Mitä?! Miten niin ei ole?!" Kyo kysyi hämillään, Yukin vain tuijottaessa tätä kaikkea, paniikin täyttäessä hänen sisintään. Yukille tuli ikäviä muistoja mieleen tästä kaikesta…lapsuuden muistoja, mitkä hän oli yrittänyt tukahduttaa…

Hatori nousi nyt ylös, katsellen tyttöä joka värisi Harun otteessa. Tummahiuksinen mies oli nähnyt vain muutaman kerran samanlaisia tapauksia ja tiesi, että mikään ei auttaisi, paitsi tyynnyttely. Heidän harmikseen, kukaan heistä ei vain oikein ollut halaus-tyyppiä…

"Hatori", Harun vakaa ääni puhui yllättäen, saaden tohtorin katsomaan häntä. "Herätänkö hänet?"

Hatori tiesi, että nykyään saisi herättää unissakävelijöitä, ja muita samanlaisia tapauksia…mutta silti Hatori epäili, ettei se olisi fiksuinta tässä tapauksessa. Hän vain katsoi hiljaa nuorempaa serkkuaan, jonka ote tiukkeni Laineesta, kun tämä sopertaen jotain alkoi työntää häntä poispäin hänestä.

"Yritä rauhoitella häntä…muuten emme voi muuta kuin odottaa, että hän vajoaa "normaaliin" uneen", Hatori sanoi, Harun nyökätessä.

Yuki vain ravisti päätään, ohittaen nopeasti Shiguren kun hän puoliksi käveli ja puoliksi juoksi ulos huoneesta, tuntien ettei kestäisi enää hetkeäkään. Shigure käänsi katseensa vanhaan ystäväänsä, joka katsoi häntä tuimasti. Kyo, sen sijaan katseli kaventunein silmin Harua ja tyttöä.

Haru silitteli hänen tukkaansa, kuiskien nyt että kaikki oli hyvin. Jotenkin tyynnytteleminen ja rauhoitteleminen tulivat Harulta luonnostaan; olihan hän tyynnytellyt usein Riniäkin…

Kuin lukien Harun ajatukset Laine yllättäen tönäisi Harua voimakkaasti, sähähtäen jotain, mikä kuulosti yllättävästi "mene pois" lauseelta. Pöllämystyneenä Haru vain tuijotti tyttöä, jonka silmät olivat nyt tummat kuin yö ja niin täynnä-…

Hatori kiirehti oitis tytön vierelle, sanoen että muiden olisi parasta mennä nyt, kun Haru huomasi nyt paremmin Laineen katseen. Hänen silmänsä olivat täynnä surua, kun Hatori yllättäen kosketti hänen käsivarttaan. Paniikissa tyttö vetäisi kätensä pois, kun Haru yllättäen nousi ylös ja ajattelematta sen pidemmälle meni tämän luokse, puristaen hänet tiukkaan halaukseen.

"Ei hätää", hän vain sanoi, ennen kuin mustavalkoinen savu täytti huoneen ja Harun tilalla oli nyt mustavalkoinen lehmä. Tyttö räpytteli hämillään silmiään, viimein rauhoittuneena.

"Typerä lehmä!!" Kyo huudahti, Shiguren vain tuijottaessa ällistyneenä näkyä. Haru oli nyt puoliksi sängyllä ja puoliksi Hatorin päällä, joka näytti todella vihaiselta. Shiguren omatessa kieroutuneen huumorintajun, hän purskahti raikuvaan nauruun, Kyon huutaessa häntä olemaan hiljaa.

Sillä välin, Laine kosketti Harun otsaa, silittäen tätä hellästi. Haru ei ollut varma, oliko tyttö hereillä vai ei, kun hän päästi pienen hymyn huulilleen sanoen: "Friisiläinen."

Tämän jälkeen tyttö käpertyi sykkyrään, vajoten levolliseen uneen. Hitaasti, Haru alkoi peruuttaa, vaikka Kyo kiljuikin, että ihminen oli takana. Hatori sen sijaan mietti antaisiko hän kunnon nukutuspiikin räkättävälle Shigurelle, kun Tohrun ääni kuului yllättäen eteisestä: "Hatsuharu-san! Voih! Ha-Hatori-san!! Ah!!"

Hatori huokaisi. Tämä ei todellakaan ollut hänen päivänsä…


	22. Mikä eläin hän sitten olisi?

**Kirjoittajan kommentti;** Tämä luku ei ehkä ole kaikille mieleinen, koska tässä ei tapahdu mitään_ jännää_...Tosiasiassa, tässäkin luvussa tapahtuu ja tälläiset 'väliluvut' ovat omalla tavallaan aika tärkeitä. Koska, ne yleensä antavat osviittaa tulevaisuuden tapahtumista tai sitten ne syventävät henkilöiden välisiä suhteita. (Tai ainakin saavat kanssa ihmiset miettimään luvussa. Kai.)

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajille;**

_SomeSnowInShell-_

Luvun lopussa, kun Tohru panikoi, no se oli ihan normaalia Tohru-panikointia. Tohru kun tuppaa _aina_ panikoimaan kun joku eläinradan jäsenistä muuttaa muotoaan...Tietysti hän huolestui myös Hatorin puolesta. (Kukapa siitä tykkäisi, että joutuu lehmän alle [Siis Harun, tämä kun meni ja peruutti Hatoria päin] ja yksi piski nauraa räkättää?) No ei nyt sentään. (Lähellä kuitenkin oli, ettei hän pyörtynyt.) Olen samaa mieltä. En itsekkään tykkää paljoa Tohrusta...Tohru on vain _liian...täydellinen_. (Toivon ettei oma hahmoni, Laine-san vajoa hänen tasolleen...-.-') Ehkä, tai sitten hän ei ole vain ymmärtänyt kokonaan sitä, mitä Haru teki...Furubasta pystyy lukemaan aika paljon rivien välistä asioita. (Joskus liikaakin.) Aika pieni. En nyt ala laskea todennäköisyyttä, mutta pieni se silti on. Aaah...Fysiikkaa. I love Fysiikka-pupu. 3 Ei tuossa voi olla koko luokkaanne, eihän? ^^' Ja on kyllä aika kirjava sakki, pakko myöntää. Oikeasti! On ihan ilmiselvää, että ihastuksesi tykkää sinusta. ^_^ Olen varma, ettei fysiikan tunneista tule ainakaan tylsiä...(Mistä tuleekin mieleeni omat fysiikan tuntini...Lol.) Hyvä juttu! Ystävät ovat maailman tärkein asia. ^^ Hyvä juttu, että muistat kaikkia. Ja joo, kannattaa sanoa tuo suoraan hänelle. Ehkä se saa, ihastuksesi ajattelemaan...;)

PS. Ehkei. No, en kyllä tapa häntä. Mutta kyllä tässä ficissä tulee olemaan..._toimintaa_. (Ja ainakin yksi cat-fight!) Tuntuu vai? Kuten missä ideoissasi hän tuntuu olevan hengenvaarassa?

_Mikila94-_

Hän on kipeä. Tässä luvussa pitäisi selvitä hieman mistä on kyse...Se ei silti selitä kaikkea... Juuh, aika pian se paljastuu. ^^

Ahaa, ymmärrän. Aha, just. ^^' Ovatko nämä 'sulhot' ihan Furubasta otettuja alkuperäisiä hahmoja vai eivät?

_Lola-chan-(palaute koskien lukua 20 -Senseiihhh!)_

Niin, jotkut asiat huvittavat vasta jälkeenpäin. ^^ Muuten, ajattelin ensin alkuun nimetä juuri tuon luvun Anteeksiih! mutta en sitten viitsinyt, koska Ritsu tuli vasta ihan lopussa. (Ja luku koski enemmän Mitsurua.) En tiedä. Ehkä joitakin asioita huomaa vasta jälkikäteen...Sitäpaitsi, jos luvussa on paljon eri asoita, niin ei niitä voi huomata kerta lukemalla...Ainakin itse luulen niin. Mutta, oli mukavaa kun nyt huomasit tuon asian ja pidit sitä hauskana. ^^ (Nyt kun mietin tätä lukua, niin tämänkin luvun loppu on 'tavallaan' hauska...)

_Lola-chan-_

Kiitos! ^^

Jep, yritän tasapainoittaa ficcini siten, että aina on välillä vauhtia, kun joskus ei ole. Ja oikeassa olet. -.-' Joten onneksi Tohru tuli vasta loppu-mainingeissa... Ole hyvä vain! ^^ Mukava kuulla että pidit tästä luvusta! ^^

* * *

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~XXII~**

"Huomenta!" huudahdin iloisesti, kun astuin keittiöön.

Yllätyksekseni huomasin miten Sohmat näyttivät…no, rättiväsyneiltä. Aivan kuin _he_ olisivat kipeitä, enkä _minä_. Käänsin katseeni hämilläni Tohruun, joka myös näytti hieman väsyneeltä, mutta hymyili kuitenkin kun tulin keittiöön.

"Hyvää huomenta Laine-san! Meillä on aamiaiseksi pannukakkuja! Toivottavasti pidätte!" hän sanoi iloisesti, kun istuuduin Yukin viereen. Katsoin huolissani häntä. Hän näytti aivan valmiilta nukahtamaan murolautaseensa! Ja entäpä Kyo? No, Kyo näytti myös väsyneeltä, silmänaluset aivan mustina… Shiguren tuijottaessa samaa kohtaa lehdestä jo jotain…parikymmentä minuuttia?

"Tuota…onko kaikki hyvin?" kysyin huolissani. Kun menin nukkumaan, Hatorin annettua särkylääkkeen, kaikki vaikuttivat niin pirteiltä…

"Ei tässä mitä-huohaän", Shigure vakuutteli minulle kun Yuki löi yllättäen päänsä pöytään.

"Yu-Yuki!!" sanoin paniikissa, Tohrun sanoessa: "Yuki-kun!!"

Tohru käveli nopeasti Yukin vierellen, kun itse kiersin nopeasti Yukin toiselle puolelle, vain nähdäkseni että hän…nukkui. Nostin hämilläni katseeni Tohruun, joka näytti todella nololta. Ja missä oikein Haru oli? Raavin nyt päätäni ihmeissäni, kun keittiöön tuli yllättäen Hatori, joka näytti aivan elävältä kuolleelta eli zombielta. Päästin tahtomattani pienen kiljaisun, kun käännyin nyt kaikkiin.

"Mikä teitä vaivaa? Nukuinko jonkin ohi?!" kysyin nyt paniikissa, kun Kyo tiuskaisi: "Ei tässä mitään. Mitä nyt vain kiljuit yöllä, kuin sumusireeni. Kolmesti!"

Tunsin miten valahdin aivan punaiseksi kasvoiltani kun Hatori istuutui tuolille. Voi että! En arvannut että olin sentään _noin_ kipeä! Hetkinen! En kai minä…?!

"Kyo, anna olla. Laine-kunilla oli niin korkea-…" Hatori aloitti, kun haukotus keskeytti hänet. "…kuume, että hän näki harhoja. Ei mitään erikoista. Jotkut ihmiset –huoh- vain näkevät korkeassa kuumeessa hallusinaatioita."

Istuuduin nyt takaisin Yukin viereen, joka näytti nukkuvan sikeästi. Raukkaparka. Öinen "elämöintini" taisi olla aivan liikaa hänelle.

"Olen pahoillani. Näin ei ole käynyt sitten lapsuuden…mutta, en olekaan sen jälkeen saanut niin korkeaa kuumetta. Anteeksi!" selitin anteeksipyytäen.

Juuri silloin kuulin yllättäen äänen sanovan paniikissa: "Jos jotakuta pitäisi syyttää se olen minä! En tehnyt yhtikäs mitään kun muut vain raatoivat! Minä kurja ihminen! En ansaitse elää!! ANTEEKSI!!"

Räpäytin silminäni hämilläni kun Shigure mutisi: "No et ansaitsekaan elää…"

"Ah?! ANTEEKSI SHIGURE-NIISAN!! MINÄ MENEN NYT JA-…" henkilö puhui kun käännyin ja näin Ritsun, sanoen hämmennyksen sekaisella äänellä: "Oh! Ritsu-san! Olette vielä täällä!"

"ANTEEKSI ETTÄ OLEN-…" hän aloitti kun nousin tuolilta ja kepein askelin menin hänen luokseen, sanoen: "Ei hätää. Minä halusinkin tutustua paremmin teihin. Ja nyt kun en voi mennä kouluunkaan, voitte pitää minulle seuraa, vai mitä?"

Hymyilin leveästi Ritsulle, tietäen että hänen itseluottamuksensa taisi olla lähemmäksi nollaa. Joten, tällainen kiltteys voisi tepsiä. (Puhumattakaan hienoisesta epäkohteliaisuudesta; jos en keskeyttäisi Ritsua, hänen anteeksipyytelystään ei tulisi ikinä loppua!) Katsoin Ritsua, joka vain räpytteli silmiään tovin, ennen kuin hän nyökkäsi ujosti, punastuen hivenen. Tämän jälkeen aloin paimentaa häntä olohuoneeseen, iskien silmääni muille. Voisin ainakin korvata yölliset älämölöni taltuttaen päivällä olevat melu-apinat! Mistä tulikin mieleen…voisin ehkä hämätä hieman Ritsua…mutta vain vähän.

**òõó**

Ennen kuin muut lähtivät kouluun, pyysin vuolaasti heiltä anteeksi. Ilokseni Yuki ja Tohru antoivatkin minulle pian, ymmärtäen ettei syy ollut minun. Kyolla sen sijaan kesti hieman. Niin kauan, että Hatori vakuutti hänelle, että tämä tuskin toistuisi. Olin itse samaa mieltä. Ja hänkin antoi (lopulta) anteeksi. Tämän jälkeen pyysin Hatorilta ja Shgurelta. Molemmat antoivat myös anteeksi, Shiguren kuitenkin pilaillen että olin melkein yhtä hirvittävä kuin Ritsu. Arvatkaa vain tekikö mieli potkaista häntä? No kyllä teki. Aion pyytää myös Harulta, mutta surukseni kuulin Hatorilta että hän oli jo lähtenyt aamun valjetessa. Minne? Sitä Hatori ei osannut sanoa minulle.

Joten, nyt olin Ritsun kanssa. Olin viettänyt aikaani hänen kanssaan jo melkein kokopäivän, mitä nyt Hatori tuli aina välillä katsomaan, ettei Ritsu olisi liian…meluinen. Yllätykseni, onnistuin kuin onnistuinkin pitämään Ritsun aika hiljaisena. Mitä nyt hän oli yrittänyt ottaa furisoda-kimononsa pari kertaa pois, kun oli tullut puhetta siitä, että hän oli oikeasti mies…

"Ritsu", sanoin kun jaoin hänelle uudestaan pari korttia. Olimme pelaamassa jo kymmenettä kertaa jokeria, vai miksi tätä korttipeliä kutsuttiinkaan. "Jos Shigure olisi eläin, niin mikä eläin hän olisi?"

"Äh…Shigure-niisan, vai? No, hä-hän olisi ti-tietysti koira!" Ritsu sanoi, kun rypistin otsaani.

"Entäpä Yuki?" kysyin nyt.

"Tuota…ro-rotta. Ei sillä että pilkkaisin häntä tai mitään, mutta-…Ah! Olen niin törkeä! Kun puhun serkustani näin! Täytyy heti mennä ja-…" Ritsu aloitti paniikissa, kun sanoin: "Ritsu, ei hätää. Istu alas."

Ja onnekseni Ritsu istui. Olin oppinut, että vakaa, vähän jämäkkä ääni tepsi parhaiten Ritsun "lieviin" purkauksiin. Joten, Ritsu todellakin kertoi minulle totuuden mukaisesti mitä eläimiä he olivat? Hmm-mm, tämähän meni hyvin. Paremmin kuin hyvin.

"Entäpä Hatori? En keksi mitään hyvää eläintä mikä hän voisi olla", valitin, kuin se nyt olisi maailman tärkeintä keksiä hänelle jokin eläin, mikä hän voisi olla. Katsoin miten Ritsu vilkuili korttejaan ujosti ja sitten minua.

"No-no tu-tuota…me-merihevonen…ta-tai sitten ei-ei…" Ritsu vastasi minulle sopertaen. Katsoin häntä nyt skeptisesti. "Tarkoitan tietysti lohikäärmettä! Anteeksi, etten ole täsmällinen siitä mitä minä sanon!!"

"Ritsu, lohikäärme on satu-olento, mutta menee tuokin", sanoin kun laitoin viitosparin. "Kyo olisi kissa, vai mitä? Hänhän aina "jahtaa" Yukia kuin kissa hiirtä."

"Ni-niin kai…" Ritsu myönteli minua, kun hän laittoi kymppi parin, eli voitti minut. Räpäytin silmiäni hämilläni, mutta sitten päästin hymyn huulilleni.

"Hienoa Ritsu! Voitit minut!" sanoin, kun Ritsu alkoi pyydellä taas anteeksi. Huokaisin. Ritsu oli ihan mukava…mutta hänen liiallinen anteeksipyyntelynsä…

"Kuule Ritsu, on ihan ok jos voittaa joskus. Ei siitä kukaan suutu", sanoin kun Ritsu tuijotti minua ruskeilla silmillään huolissaan. "Ja ei sinun tarvitse pyydellä anteeksi kokoaikaa. Eivät ihmiset ole vihaisia sinulle…sitä paitsi, kun te hymyilette ja olette "sinut itsenne kanssa", olette hyvin ihastuttava. Luulen että Mitsuru-san näkee sen teissä parhaiten…"

"Mi-mitä?!" Ritsu kysyi nyt shokissa kun nojasin käteeni, hymyillen. Jotenkin Ritsu oli hirvittävän söpö, kun hän meni täysin paniikkiin.

"Luulen, että Mitsuru-san tykkää teistä, jos saanen sanoa", sanoin hymyillen kun katselin miten ymmärrys valaisi Ritsun kasvoja ja sitten puna. Päästin tahtomattani naurahduksen kun Ritsu alkoi sopertaa, ettei ollut hänen arvoinen, minun inttäessäni vastaan. Tätä jatkui niin kauan kunnes Harun ääni yllättäen pelästytti meidät molemmat pahemman kerran.

"Hei, saanko keskeyttää?" Haru kysyi, kun nostin hämilläni katseeni häneen.

"Eikö teidän pitäisi olla vielä koulussa?" kysyin hämilläni, kun nousin ylös petiltäni, kävellen Harun luokse joka nojasi rennosti ovenpieleen. Huomasin Ritsun katselevan meitä molempia kummastuneena ja pian hän pujahtikin ohitsemme, pyydellen anteeksi samalla. Ravistin vain päätäni. Ritsu oli hieman…no, _outo_. Mutta aivan hyvällä tavalla.

"Olisi kysyttävää…" Hatsuharu sanoi kun katsoin häntä, rypistäen otsaani. "Mikä on friisiläinen?"

Hetken aikaa tuijotin Harua ihmeissäni, aivojeni raksuttaessa. Sitten, tunsin miten jokin klikkasi aivoissani. Tunsin miten silmäni laajenivat pienoisesta järkytyksestä.

"Yöllä…taisin nähdä unta…sillä petiini oli kivunnut friisiläinen lehmä. Siis mustavalkoinen…Mutta, miten te tiedätte siitä?!" kysyin nyt hämilläni, kun Haru vain nyökäytti päätään ja kääntyi sitten. Katselin hämilläni hänen taakseen.

Jotkut ovat sitten mysteerisiä.


	23. Agentti Silver

**Kirjoittajan huomautus: **Olen jo näin etukäteen pahoillani, että tämä luku on näinkin lyhyt. En vain osannut, enkä halunnut pidentää tätä lukua. Joten anteeksi. Suosittelen muuten kuuntelemaan Mission Impossiblen tunnaria, jos suinkin voitte, kun luette tätä lukua. Varsinkin siinä kohtaa kun Laine-san päättää ryhtyä Kakerun 'leikkiin' mukaan...

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajille;**

_Mikila94-_

Nauroit vai? Mukava kuulla. ^^ Heh, kiitos. ^^ Aaah, no voi että. Täytyy todellakin olla tarkkana kuin porkkana, ettei Laine-sanista tule täydellisesti Mary-Sueta. O.O' Kiitos kun kerroit. ^^ Ja joo, sen vuoksi laitoinkin että Laine-san sai Ritsun "hallintaansa", koska yleensä Ritsu EI ole hallinnassa...-.-' Mutta ehkä se meni hieman yli…

Aha, selvä. ^^ (Sulhot. Lol.)

Ahaa, nyt ymmärrän miksi Ayame oli mukana tarinassa. Oli se kyllä ihan mukavaa, kun toit Ayamenkin tarinaan. ^_^ Pidin todella paljon ficistäsi. ^^

Ihanko totta? Hyvä sinä. ^^ Selvä ja kuulostaa hyvältä suunnitelmalta. Tuo nimi muuten rimmaa, minkä aiot laittaa sen nimeksi. ^_^ Odotan innolla, mitä tuleman pitää. ^^

_Lola-chan-_

Ihanko totta? Mukava kuulla ettei se ollut tylsä. Luulin että se olisi tylsä…=/ Ihanko totta? Lol! Hyvä tuuri sinulla kävi ja totta; kolmas kerta toden sanoo. ^^ Ja kyllä, se kannatti. ;) Heh, oliko? Hyvä tietää että oli. Ritsu oli jotenkin vain niin hyvä "uhri". Muut eivät olisikaan menneet tuolla tavalla "ansaan" kuten Ritsu meni… Ole hyvä! ^^ (En kyllä tiedä mistä kiitit, mutta silti.)

_SomeSnowInShell-_

Niin, vaikka Furuban luoja, Takaya sanoikin että Tohrulla on 'vikoja'. (Ehkä se, etteivät ihmiset ymmärrä Tohrun 'vikoja' johtuu kulttuuri eroavaisuuksista...) Ihanko totta? Tuo oli helpottavaa kuulla. ^^ Toivon vain, ettei Laine-sanista tuli anti-Mary-Sueta tai jotain...no, periaatteessa jokaisesta OC voisi löytää Mary-Sue vikoja, jos oikein etsimällä etsisi. ^^' Niin, olet oikeassa; Laine-san on temperamenttisempi...Kuitenskin, Kizugi kuulostaa kivalta. ^^ Kahviaddiktio-osa varsinkin. xD (Tykkään, kun hahmolla on outoja 'piirteitä'.) Varoi ettei hänestä tule sitten ihan rassukkaa...Rassukat ihmiset eivät ole kiva. =( Mutta kahviaddiktio~! xD Ah, meillä oli tuosta kymmenpotenssi-jutusta matikassa...Kiva juttu, että hän osaa niin hyvin tuota...Itseltäni asiat eivät varmaan luistaisi noin vain, jos vain hyräilisin...Paitsi ehkä musiikin tunnilla. xD (Ja minulle vielä sanottiin, että laulutaitoni on surkea! Muah! Tuli todistettua ettei ole. xD) Ahaa...Piti vain varmistaa, oliko tuossa koko luokka. Nimittäin, matikan kertauskurssilla oli jotain yksitoista kymmenen ihmistä...? Laskien minut mukaan. Heh, ja siitäkös tykkäisit? ;D Mitä pienistä. Tärkeintä on ajatus. ^^ Kerrothan sitten miten kävi? (Siis en ole utelias tai jotain, muuten vain haluan tietää...) Hm, tuo olisi hieman epäkohteliasta; nimittäin, kortti pitäisi aina hyväksyä, vaikkei siitä pitäisikään. Heh, joten...anteeksi jos kuulostan nyt törkeältä, mutta koska aiot tehdä aloitteen? Koska jotenkin on ilmiselvää että teistä kahdesta voisi tulla jotain...

PS. Eh-äh, olet oikeassa. ^^' Mutta, minä olen sellainen henkilö joka ei mielellään tykkää 'tappaa' ihmisiä tarinoissaan/ficeissään...xP Niin, mutta 'toiminnan' voi käsittää monella eritavalla. Jo sen voi laskea toiminnaksi, jos kaikki hölmöilevät tarinassa, kuten myös erilaiset taistelukohtaukset. Mistä tulikin mieleen; minkä _sinä_ lasket toiminnaksi? Selvä. ^^

* * *

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~XXIII~**

Nojasin käteeni, kun katselin ihmisiä luokassa. Oli kulunut muutama viikko siitä, kun olin tullut Japaniin ja pari viikkoa, kun olin ollut kipeänä. Mutta nyt olin niin terve kuin ihminen vain voi olla! Eli minun tapauksessani podin pienoista nuhaa. Ei mitään normaalista poikkeavaa siis.

Kaiken lisäksi olin jo muuttanut pois Sohmilta. Heidän onnekseen tai ei. Vaikea sanoa. Ainakin he edelleen toivottivat minut tervetulleiksi heille, kun kävin heillä, mistä muuten on tainnut tulla jonkinlainen tapa. Aina koulun jälkeen, kun olen ensin käynyt "kotona", menen melkein aina suoraan Shigurelle tapaamaan muita. Harukin on alkanut käydä siellä paljon…en kyllä tajua miksi. No, ainakin se voittaa oltavat "kotona".

Jotenkin minusta tuntuu että isäntäperheeni on hylännyt minut…mutta toisaalta ymmärrän heitä; heidän tyttärensä asuu aivan toisessa perfektuurissa (Japani on jaettu eri alueisiin, ilmansuuntien mukaan ja näitä kutsutaan perfektuureiksi, jos olen ymmärtänyt oikein.) ja on ollut jo jonkin aikaa sairaalassa. Toivon että kaikki on hyvin heillä! Ainakin viimeisin postikortti vakuutteli että kaikki on hyvin. Toisin sanoen olen oikea talonvahti…jotenkin ironista.

"Oh! Siellä hän on!" kuulin yllättäen miten joku huusi. Kummastuneena kohotin katsettani vain huomatakseni tummahiuksisen pojan ryntäävän luokseni. Missä olin nähnyt hänet ennen…?

"Terve vaihtari!" hän sanoi iloisesti minulle. Tunsin miten jähmetyin. Olin sentään ollut jo jonkin aikaa koulussa, joten ihmiset voisivat lakata kutsumasta minua noin! Onneksi monet olivatkin, joten kuka _hän_ sitten oikein oli?

"Oh! Emme ole tainneet vielä esittäytyä? Emmekö? Manabe Kakeru! Hauska tavata!" Kakeru sanoi hymyillen minulle, kun päästin pienen hymyn. Avasin jo suuni vastatakseni, kun paikalle tuli yllättäen tyttö joka huusi: "Kakeru~! Yun-yun tahtoo meidät heti oppilaskunnan -oooh! Vaihtari~! Mukavaa vihdoinkin nähdä! Kimi on hurjan iloinen!"

Katson heitä molempia hämilläni, kun Kakeru kääntyy tämän Kimin puoleen.

"Mitä asiaa Redillä oikein on?" Kakeru kysyy, kun Kimi näyttää vakavoituvan.

"Tämä on sitten salaista, mutta näyttäisi siltä, että pahis on tullut kouluumme ja vaihtari voi auttaa siinä!" Kimi selittää hiljaisella äänellä, kun yritän ryömiä kauemmaksi. Jotenkin on sellainen olo, että pitää päästä karkuun ja mahdollisimman pian.

"Selvä! Ei hätää Yun-yun! Black ja Pink ovat jo matkalla avun kera!" Kakeru keuhkoaa, ottaen sankarillisen asennon. En voi kuin tuijottaa, huomaten muiden ihmisten katseet. Tunnen miten punastun kun tajuan muiden katselevan.

Aion juuri piiloutua kirjani taakse, kun Kakeru yllättäen tarttui minua kädestä ja alkoi vetää minua perässään hänen keuhkotessaan suureen ääneen: "Kimi! Mene edeltä ja varmista että Yun-yun on turvassa! Mitään ei saa tapahtua rakkaalle johtajallemme!"

"Selvä on!" Kimi sanoi napakasti, tehden armeija tervehdyksen ennen kuin hän pyrähtää juoksuun, Kakerun seuratessa häntä. Joko huomautin, että hän vetää minua perässään?

"He-hei! Mi-minne me menemme?" kysyn, huomaten harmikseni että puheeni on katkonaista. Kakeru kääntää katseensa minuun, katsoen minua suurin silmin.

"Koulun puolustusvoimien päämajaan, tietty!" hän vastaa. Siis hetkinen…?

Seuraan nyt hämilläni Kakerua, kun huomaan yllättäen Tohrun, Momijin ja Hatsuharun. Katson hämilläni heitä, pysähtyen.

"Hei-hei-he-…!" Kakeru aloittaa kun sanon hiljaa: "Hyst."

Katselen heitä hiljaa, huomaten miten Hatsuharu aikoo kääntyä meihin päin. Työnnän nopeasti Kakerun kulman taakse, peittäen hänen suunsa. Tiedetään, säälittävää! Mutta ei kai se ole laissa kiellettyä, ettei toisia saisi katsella…okei, kyttään heitä, mutta minkäs sille voi? Olen nimittäen tajunnut, että niin sanottu pieni ihastumiseni Harua kohtaan on alkanut pikkuhiljaa suurentua…Jep, olen pulassa.

Katson hiljaa kulman takaa, tuntien miten Kakeru katsoo pääni ylitse kolmikkoa. Käännyn nopeasti kulman taakse, kun näyttää siltä, että Momiji meinaa huomata meidät. Päästän pienen huokaisun, kun huomaan Kakerun tuijotuksen. Puhumattakaan siitä, että hänen kasvonsa ovat aika lähellä omiani!

"Ketä me tarkkailemme, Silver?" hän kysyi minulta, rypistäessäni otsaani. Tuntuu kuin olisin jossain halpis-agentti-leffassa…mutta hetken mietittyäni, päätän ryhtyä Kakerun leikkiin mukaan. Kuiskaan hänelle: "Kohde; Sohma Hatsuharu, koodinimeltään Mustavalko."

"Oh", Kakeru vain sanoi, kun käännymme taas katselemaan kolmikkoa. Näin miten Tohru pölötti jotain iloisesti, Momijin katsellessa häntä intensiivisesti. Haru sen sijaan näytti tavanomaiselta passiiviselta itseltään. Tai ei sittenkään! Hän-…!

"Mitä te teet-…?" kuulin yllättäen Yukin kysyvän. Minä ja Kakeru käännymme nopeasti Yukiin päin, sanoen "hyst" yhtä aikaa, Kakerun samalla työntäessä Yukin viereensä, vasten seinää.

"Ihan totta, mitä te teette?" Yuki kuiskasi ärtyneesti. Mitä tuohonkin voisi sanoa? Onneksi Kakeru vastasi puolestani.

"Meillä on missio Red! Olemme vakoilemassa kohdetta!" hän selitti innokkaasti, mutta hiljaa. Katselin nyt hiljaa kolmikkoa, nähden Harun jonkin verran surullisen katseen.

"Ketä te oikein vakoilette?" kuulin Yukin kysyvän, kun päästin pienen vinkaisun. He olivat tulossa tännepäin!

Käännyin nopeasti Kakeruun päin, sanoen kiireesti: "Peräännytään heti Black! Kohde on tulossa tännepäin!"

"Oh! Mennään Red!" Kakeru sanoi nopeasti, tarttuen meitä molempia, minua ja Yukia kädestä, ennen kuin hän lähti juoksemaan käytävää pitkin.

"Hetkinen! Hetkinen!" Yuki vain sanoi kuin kiidimme luokkaan, missä oli kyltti; "Koulun puolustusvoimat". Tämä selittikin Kakerun puheet Red;stä, Blacki;stä ja muista väreistä.


	24. The oppilaskunta

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajille;**

_Lola-chan95-_

Hyvä että oli hauska. ^^ Heh, totta. Kukapa ei voisi vastustaa Kakerun leikkimielisyyttä? xD No hyvä kuulla, ettei luku sentään nyt niin lyhyt ollut. Pelotti hieman, että oli. Tässä olisikin sitten jatkoa.

_Mikila94-_

Luulenpa, että tämä luku vastaa kysymykseesi, tulevatko Machi ja Nao mukaan kuvioihin. (Vastaus on kyllä.) Se väri tulee ihan Kakerun logiikasta. Yuki kertoi Kakerulle ja kumppaneille, että Laine-san tulisi vaihto-oppilaaksi kouluun (jo ennen kuin hän tuli). Hän myös kertoi, että heidän tavallaan pitäisi pitää Laine-sanista "huolta", koska hän on aivan vieraassa maassa ja se kuuluu oppilaskunnan jäsenten tehtäviin. No, Kakeru sitten ynnäsi, että Laine-sanin täytyy olla ulkomaalainen agentti, jonka tarkoitus on auttaa heitä. Ja vieläpä heidän johtajansa Yukin kutsuma agentti. Siksi, kun Kakeru tapasi Laine-sanin hän nimesi hänet Silver-saniksi, Yukin kunniaksi. Nimi Silver tuli taas Yukin hiustenväristä. Paha vain, Kakeru muisti hieman väärin, mitä harmaa (Yukilla ei ole hopeisia hiuksiaan, kuten veljellään) tarkoittaa englanniksi. Mutta, hopea ja harmaa, aika lähellä. ^^ Kyllä Kimi puhuu englanninkielisessäkin versiossa kolmannessa persoonassa. Miksi kysyit? Machi on Blue, saamieni tietojen mukaan. Vaikka usein hänellä onkin keltainen asu...

_SomeSnowInShell-_

Niin häntä vietiinkin. ^^ Niin, ei makeaa mahantäydeltä. Toivottavasti kukaan ei saa sokerimyrkytystä, kun ihmiset lukevat tämän luvun... Se olisi hyvä, jos hahmosi olisi tasapainoinen. On tärkeää, ettei hahmo ole liian angsti, varsinkin jos se on oma. Silloin hänelle voi ilmetä Mary-Sye/Gary-Stu piirteitä... Ihanko totta? Olen varma, että siitä tulee mielenkiintoista. Siis nähdä Machi ja Kizugi toistensa psykologeina. ^^ Eh? Miksi kysyt kuinka monta lukua tässä ficissä tulee olemaan? Ei kai tämä ala jo kyllästyttää? ^^' Aika paljon lukuja siis NW?:ssä. Joten kortin antaminen sujui hyvin! *Nostaa kädet hölmösti ylöspäin, iloisesti.* Hienoa. ^^ Olen iloinen kuullessani, että hän suhtautui noin ja otti sen kortin. ;) "Liian aikaisin paljastetut tunteet voivat romuttaa alkavan ystävyyden." -lausahduksesi on todellakin totta. Tulet näkemään tulevaisuudessa tässä ficissä, miten tuo lause tulee melkein toteutumaan... Jep, noin kannattaakin tehdä. Kannattaa edetä varovasti ja puoliväliin. Kai tiedät, että nykyään on OK että tyttökin tekee aloitteen? Mutta itse olen kyllä samalla kannalla kanssasi: antaa poikien tehdä aloite, jos he haluavat. Tuosta se sitten lähtee. ^^ Hienoa Su-chan! ^_^

PS. Oikeasti? Hm. Ja liikaa Conania? Mutta Conanhan on salapoliisi dekkareita parhaimmillaan! Dx Miten sinusta sitten tuli tuollainen? Tuon perusteella minunkin pitäisi olla! xP Aaah...Saanko kysyä mikä ficci? Mikset muuten "adoptoinut" tuota keskeneräistä ficciä sitten? Jotkut tekevät niin...eikä lopputulos ole yhtään hassumpi. No, tragedia on kai OK. Itselläni oli yhdessä vaiheessa "raju" angsti vaihe, kun kirjoitin ja sen vuoksi se näkyikin ficeissäni...Ehkä siksi, käsittelin niin rajuja aiheita... Niin on, mutta voisitko silti yrittää selittää, minkä lasket toiminnaks, tai edes osan?

* * *

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~XXIV~**

_Onkohan heillä Power Rangers puvut kaapissa? _mietin, kun kävelin sisällä luokassa katsellen paperipinoja, valkotaulua, mihin oli kirjoitettu jotain, ja kaikkea muuta tavaraa vaikuttuneena. Tuli aivan oikea fiilis, että tämä olisi oppilaskunnan päämaja!

"Oi! Vaihtari~!" kuulin Kakerun kutsuvan minua yllättäen. Käännyin nopeasti häneen, sinkauttaen jäisen katseen hänen suuntaansa. Minulla oli nimikin!

"Ah! Yun-yun!! Et kertonut että Silver omaa lamauttavan katseen!" Kakeru sanoi riippuen Yukissa, joka rypisti otsaansa.

"Silver?" hän kysyi, kun yllättäen tummahiuksinen tyttö ilmestyi huoneeseen. "Oh! Tervehdys, Machi."

Katsoin Machia hämilläni, kun hänen tumma katseensa osui minuun. Tunsin väistämättä vilunväreitä, kun hänen verraton eloton katseensa nauliutui minuun. Hänen silmänsä olivat kuin lasia. Jopa Harun katseessa oli enemmän eloa, vaikka hän olikin aika flegmaattinen. Käänsin katseeni nopeasti pois kun kuulin yllättäen Kimin äänen: "Mutta se on hätätila, pätkis!"

"En ole pätkä!" joku huusi Kimille.

Käännyin hämilläni ovensuuhun päin, nähden Kimin ja vaaleanruskeahiuksisen pojan hänen vierellään. Katselin nyt viisikkoa, joka meuhkasi keskenään tai ennemminkin Kimi ja Kakeru "pätkikseksi" kutsutun pojan kanssa. Machi oli istuutunut hiljaa nurkkaan, Yukin yrittäessä tyynnytellä riitapukareita. Käänsin katseeni pöydälle ja yllätyksekseni huomasin megafonin. Hämilläni tartuin siihen ja vein sen suulleni, sanoen: "Testi, testi."

Mutta ääni, minkä piti tulla siitä, tulikin kamalana "piip" äänenä. Huomasin miten oppilaskunnan jäsenet peittivät korvansa, Kakerun huutaessa "hyvin menee vaihtari" ja Yukin huutaessa että "punainen nappi, Laine-san!"

"Ai", sanoin kun painoin punaista nappia ja puhuin uudestaan siihen: "Testi, testi."

"Hoo! Nyt se toimii! Hienoa vaihtari~!" Kakeru sanoi, kun rypistäen otsaani käänsin volyymiä ja astuin Kakerun viereen. Vein megafonin hänen korvansa juureen sanoen: "Ja nyt Herra Musti on hyvä ja lakkaa käyttämästä minusta "vaihtari" nimikettä, tai Herra Musti joutuu jäähylle koirankoppiin!"

Vein nyt megafonin pois Kakerun korvalta, joka vuodatti krokotiilin kyyneleitä sanoen että tekisi miten "Silver-san" oli sanonut. No, olihan tuokin jo jotain.

"Laine-san?" Yuki kysyi yllättäen viereltäni, kun vein megafonin uudestaan huulilleni sanoen siihen: "No mitä, Yuki-kun?"

Näin miten Yuki tarttui nyt hellästi käsiini, työntäen megafonia alemmas.

"Ihan normaali äänikin riittää Laine-san", hän sanoi hymähtäen. Tunsin punastuvani hivenen.

"Tahtoo myös puhua megafoniin!" Kimi sanoi yllättäen kun "pätkis" huudahti: "Töistä ei tule taaskaan mitään!"

"Oih, taidan sitten lähteä", aloitin, antaen megafonin Kimille, joka tarttui siihen innoissaan. Mutta lempeä ote olkapäästäni pysäytti minut. Huomasin tuijottavani violettisiin silmiin.

"Itse asiassa, tarvitsemme hieman apuanne…" Yuki sanoi hiljaa, kun kallistin päätäni.

Apuani? Miksi ja miten voisin muka auttaa? Yuki ilmeisesti huomasi katseeni, kun hän selitti nopeasti: "Haluaisimme että auttaisitte meitä kirjoittamaan artikkelin koulunlehteen."

Miten _tuo_ muka liittyy oppilaskuntaan?

"Kyllä! Kerrot mitä olet pitänyt koulustamme ja ajastasi täällä!" Kimi puhui nyt megafoniin, Yukin laittaessa kädet korvilleen, minun tehdessä samoin.

"Sammuta se!" poika hänen vieressään huusi.

"Mutta Kimi tahtoo-…" Kimi aloitti kun Yuki otti megafonin sanoen: "Noniin Kimi, saat käyttää sitä myöhemmin. Mutta mitä jos sinä ja Nao menisitte nyt täyttämään niitä lappuja Machin kanssa, kun minä ja Kakeru puhumme Laine-sanin kanssa?"

"Oh!! Huippusalaisia juttuja!" Kakeru hihkaisi innoissaan silmät loistaen. Päästin pienen hymähdyksen, kun Kimi alkoi valittaa että "Yun-yun oli epäreilu".

"Kimi", Machi puhui nyt ensimmäistä kertaa, ojentaen hänelle lapun. Tämä sai tytön hiljaiseksi vähäksi aikaa, ennen kuin hän innoissaan alkoi vetää Naota perässään.

"Oooh! Tämä on juuri sopiva aihe Kimille!" Kimi hehkutti, kun he katosivat ovesta ulos.

Vilkaisin Machia, joka päästi pienen hymyn huulilleen. Hymy kuitenkin haihtui, kun Yukin huomio oli jossain papereissa. Katselin miten hän hiljaa kokosi muutaman paperin ennen kuin seurasi Kimiä ja Naota.

Vilkaisin Yukiin, joka edelleen selvitti papereitaan.

"Oliko siinä koko oppilaskunta…?" kysyin kun tunsin yllättäen painoa hartioillani. Käännyin automaattisesti tönäisten Kakerun pois hartioiltani tiuskaisten: "Älä roiku!"

Kakeru katsoi minua nyt hämillään, singoten "söpön" katseen minuun. Tunsin pienen raivon välähdyksen sisälläni kun Yukin hivenen kylmä ääni sanoi: "Kakeru, anna Laine-sanin olla."

Katsoin miten Kakerun katse kääntyi Yukiin, muuttuen hivenen tummemmaksi, kun hän sanoi: "Ihan miten vain."

Tunsin miten sisintäni kylmäsi, kun vain katsoinkin häntä. Mitä sille pellelle oli tapahtunut? Pitäisi kai varoa mitä toivoo, kun seuraava asia oli se, että Kakeru oli vetänyt valkotaulun ja alkoi kirjoittaa siihen…sotasuunnitelmaa?

"Selvä! Olen jo askeleen edellä sinua pomo!" Kakeru sanoi, kun hän kääntyi nyt meihin. "Tämä…on number uuno suunnitelma, miten oikein puolustamme kouluamme!"

"Mistä hän oikein puhuu?" kysyin hiljaa Yukilta, joka vain tuijotti sanattomana Kakerua. Kakeru sen sijaan hymyili, kuin ennen aikainen joulu olisi tullut.

"Jotenska! Minä ja pomo ryhmittäydymme, sillavälin kun Silver-chan menee tuonne ja me menemme tuonne, ja sitten tuonne…" Kakeru selitti, piirtäen innokkaasti valkotaululle. Käänsin nyt selkäni hänelle, kääntyen Yukiin.

"Yuki, en tahdo kirjoittaa mitään artikkelia koulunlehteen. Tai siis-…! En osaa, tai osaan, mutten japaniksi! Ei sillä, ettenkö osaisi kirjoittaa japaniksi! Se on…tuota…" sanoin, tuntien miten puna alkoi nousta kasvoilleni. Yuki vain katseli minua, ennen kuin päästi pienen naurahduksen. "Mitä oikein naurat?"

"Anteeksi, mutta teidän ilmeenne vain muistutti niin paljon Honda-sanin ilmettä!" hän sanoi iloisesti, mutta tunsin miten ärtymys nousi pintaani.

Käännyin Kakeruun päin, sanoen: "Kakeru, Yuki pärjää ihan yksin. Minä sen sijaan tarvitsen taustatukea."

"Oh! Totta! Yun-yunhan on Red! Aivan!" Kakeru sanoi innokkaasti, piirtäen nyt innokkaammin valkotaululle. Käänsin katseeni takaisin Yukiin, jonka ilme oli nyt hölmistynyt.

"Tuota…ette kai pahastuneet?" hän kysyi nyt hieman nolona, katseeni alla. Tuhahdin.

"Älä vertaa minua Tohru-kuniin", napautin.

"Mutta…"

"Yuki-kun, _ihan tosi_. Myönnän että Tohru-kun on ihan kiva ja lempeä, mutta hivenen…no, _naiivi_. En haluaisi olla _niin_ naiivi…Mikä on ihan hyvä asia, mutta…ei minulle…" sanoin viimeiset sanani hiljaa, tajuten että kuulostin aika törkeältä. Katsoin nyt maahan tuntien itseni ilkeäksi, kun tunsin miten käsi yllättäen painautui päälaelleni. Nostin katseeni nyt yllättyneenä Yukin violettisiin silmiin missä ei ollut moitetta. Vain lempeyttä.

"Luulen…että ymmärrän", hän sanoi hiljaa, hymyillen minulle aitoa hymyä. Nyt taidan tajuta miksi tytöt pitävät hänestä…

Päästin myös hymyn huulilleni, sanoen: "Kiitos."

"Ole hyvä. Ja voin auttaa sinua sen artikkelin kanssa jos haluat…oppilaskunnan tehtävänä on auttaa muita. Mistä tulikin mieleeni, haluaisitko liittyä oppilaskuntaan? Sen vuoksi pyysinkin Kakerua etsimään sinut…" Yuki sanoi, mutta huomasin että hän jätti jotain pois. Kallistin päätäni kun Kakerun kova ääni sai minut hypähtämään hieman.

"Nonih! Se on valmis!" hän sanoi suureen ääneen. Käännyin häneen päin, nähden valkotaulun joka oli aivan sotkun peitossa. Kallistin päätäni.

"Tuota…Kakeru", Yuki sanoi.

"Niin pj?" hän kysyi iloisesti.

"Tuota…mikä se oikein on?" Yuki kysyi, kun Kakeru kurtisti silmiään hieman pettyneen näköisenä.

"Se on tietysti toimintasuunnitelma pahiksia vastaan! Nyt kun Silver-san on joukossamme, voimme vihdoinkin toimia!" hän julisti, ottaen sankarillisin asennon.

"Hetkinen!" sanoin, näyttäen käsivarsillani ristimerkkiä, sen merkiksi että heidän pitäisi hieman odottaa.

"Mitä nyt?" Yuki ja Kakeru kysyivät yhteen ääneen.

"En suostu liittymään oppilaskuntaan…" sanoin kun Kakeru heittäytyi jalkoihini. "…kuin yhdellä ehdolla."

"Millä?" Yuki kysyi hämillään, vilkaisten Kakerua. Iskin leikkisästi silmää Kakerulle, sanoen: "Jollen saa koulun puolustusvoimien super-asua!"

"Aaah, aivan, aivan! Tiesin että jotakin uupui!" Kakeru sanoi, nyökäytellen, nyt nousten ylös lattialta. "Tarvitsemme asut! Jokaisella supersankaritiimillä on aina asut!"

"Et kai sinäkin Laine-san…" Yuki sanoi heikosti, kun annoin hymyn hänelle.

"Siitä tulee hauskaa ja eikö oppilaskunnan yhtenä ideana ole pitää hauskaa?" kysyin hymyillen, Yukin ravistaessa vain päätään.

"No hyvä on", hän sanoi kun Kakeru löi kätensä yhteen innoissaan.

"Nyt tiedän! Voimme kysyä komentajaa tekemään asut!!" Kakeru sanoi innoissaan, kun katsoin kummissani häntä. Samalla kuitenkin huomasin miten ympäristö Yukin ympärillä tuntui jäätyvän. En tiennytkään että oppilaskunnalla oli komentaja…

"Joten asia on sillä selvä! Tervetuloa oppilaskuntaan Silver-chan!" Kakeru sanoi iloisesti, kun aloin nauraa.

"Ai, ai, vice-charmain", sanoin pilaillen Kakerulle, tehden hovikumarruksen.

"Oooh! Hän on juuri sopiva Yun-yun!" Kakeru huudahti, minun vain nauraessani.

Kuitenkin, huomasin ilokseni miten pieni hymy alkoi nykiä Yukin suupielessä…


	25. Uhkapeliä

**Kirjoittajan huomautus: **Tämä luku on kirjoitettu täysin yleisestä näkökulmasta, joten Laine-sanin ajatuksia ei tulla kuulemaan tässä luvussa. Tämä luku on tavallaan tärkeä -luvun tapahtumilla on tärkeitä yhteyksiä tulevaisuuden tapahtumien kanssa. Joten kannattaa olla tarkkaavainen! Tässä luvussa Izusu alias Rin astuu lopultakin näyttämölle...Kannattaa muuten olla tarkkaavainen mitä hän ja Shigure puhuvat, tässä kohtaa en ollut niin suorasukainen...Kuitenkin, toivon että pidätte tästä luvusta! Kiitos paljon ihmisille jotka ovat kommentoineet ja laittaneet suosikkeihinsa tämän ficin. ^^ Toivon että nautitte jatkossakin tästä ficistä! ;)

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajille;**

_Mikila94-_

Kyllä! Se oli sitä kuuluisaa Kakerun logiikkaa. xD Kakerua on sitten hauska kirjoittaa...xD Olet muuten oikeassa. Paitsi, jollen nyt muista ihan väärin, mikä on mahdollista, kyllä Kimi ainakin kerran puhui kolmannessa persoonassa itsestään. No jaa, vaikkei näin olisikaan, niin nyt on. Kimi kuuluu niihin hahmoihin joka 'söpöydellään voittavat kaikki'. Toisin sanoen, Kimiä aina vähän lapsettaa. xP Joo, Machi on Blue. ^^ Täh? Mistä sinulle tuli tuollainen käsitys että Machi olisi White? Ei, Machi ei ole White. Joo, ymmärrän. ^^ Ne sopivatkin hyvin yhteen. Lol. Ihanko totta? Hyvä kuulla että repesit tuossa kohtaa. xD Tulet kyllä näkemään hymyilevän Machin mangassa. Ole vain tarkkana. Machi näyttää hymyillessään...No Machilta. Hänen hymynsä on aika pieni, mutta hirveän suloinen. Ei mikään sellainen jätti-Tohru hymy. Aika lempeä.  
Jooh! Komentaja on Ayame! Mutta Laine-san ei tiedä tuota. xD Totta maar! Jo seuraavassa luvussa Ayame ja Mine tulevat mukaan kuvioihin. Tykkään **todella** paljon tästä parista. ^^ Veinkö? No, voi ei. xD Suuret mielet ajattelevat samallalailla. Lol.  
Joo, yritän. Mutta nyt on hieman "kiirettä", koska minun pitää lukea ylppäreihin. Mutta, yritän parhaani!

Tiedän. Tiedän muuten miten Furuba loppuukin, olen spoilannut itseäni sen verran. Mutta silti luen suomenkielistä versiota. (Aion ostaa kaikki Furubat.) Kuinka niin oli välttämätöntä? Ja hyvä vain että kirjoitit 'spoiler' ei sitä voi tietää, tiesinkö tuon...no, tavallaan _voi_, koska luvussa kahdeksan vihjasin Akiton todellista sukupuolta... Mutta, voithan sinä silti tehdä Akitosta miespuolisen. Jotkut tekee niin, vaikka tietävätkin totuuden. Kirjailijan vapaus. (Mutta, jos tekee niin, kannattaa ihan alussa mainita tämä.)  
Ai niin, Furuba 17:sta...tiedätkö miten niitä paperikukkia oikein tehdään? Niitä, mitä Tohru ja kumppanit tekivät? Olisi kivaa tietää...

_SomeSnowInShell-_

Kiitos. ^^ Ahaa, joten pidät huumori toiminnasta. Selvä. ^^ Yritän muistaa tuon. Selvä, ei hätää: ei minullakaan aluksi ollut kunnon kuvaa Laine-sanista ja hänen luonteestaan...Usein tuppaa käymään niin, että oma hahmo kehittyy tarinan edetessä. (Toivottavasti. Sillä jos hahmo "kasvaa" tarinan edetessä, se olisi ihanaa.) Yritän antaa kunnon palautetta, sitten kun alat julkaista sitä. ^^ (Älä sitten pety jos olenkin ihan surkea palautteen antaja.) Öh, käykö jos sanon sitten jos hän alkaa muistuttaa Mary-Sue tai Gary-Stu? Koska yleensä kirjoittaja ei näe tätä seikkaa itse...Ja ei hätää: en itsekkään tiedä kaikkia termejä. Mutta oppia ikä kaikki. Yleensä oman hahmon vika saattaa olla tämä: hän on liian täydellinen, tai liian angsti, vie koko valokeilan tai hänen taustansa on täynnä hirveyksiä. Mitään realiteettia ei ole, eli hän pystyy mihin tahansa. Hänen ulkonäkönsä saattaa olla yliampuva tai hän alkaa seurustella pääparin toisen henkilön kanssa, ilman että hänen edes tarvitsi yrittää saada tämä itselleen. Tai miehet (tai naiset) rakastuvat häneen heti, lapset ja eläimet pitävät hänestä oitis...Näitä asioita voi laskea Mary-Sue tai Gary-Stu hahmoille. Tietysti, on ihan OK jos hahmollasi on lievästi joitakin näitä ominaisuuksia. Esim. lapset tykkäävät hänestä. Ainakaan minusta ei tällöin pitäisi sanoa "Oh, hän on Mary-Sue!" Mutta jos hahmollasi alkaa olla rutkasti näitä ominaisuuksia, voidaan jo miettiä Mary-Sue/Gary-Stun rajaa. Toivottavasti tämä auttoi edes hieman sinua, käsittämään tätä termiä. Mutta, muista sitten, ettei kaikkia ihmisiä voi miellyttää ja raja on häilyvä, onko hahmosi hyvä vai ei. Täh? Oletko jo kirjoittanut NW? näin monta lukua kuin tässä on? Voihan... Kuitenkin, en ole varma kuinka monta lukua oikein aion kirjoittaa tähän ficciin. Sen näkee sitten. Mutta pisimmät ficit mitä olen nähnyt, ovat olleet jotain 60 luvun kieppeillä... No hyvä ettet ole ja kiitos kohteliaisuudesta. ^^ Ahaa, tuo selittääkin jo aika paljon. Ja psykologista kiinnostuminen on vain plussaa. Ahaa, siis te molemmat olette aika ujoja? No, hitaasti, mutta varmasti te alatte lähestyä toisianne. ^^ Itse olen myös harkitsevainen, joten joo. ^^' Ehkäpä hän uskaltaa jossain vaiheessa lähestyä? Lähemmäs kuin 15 metriä?

PS. Möö. Ei sitten. Niinkö? No, ei haittaa. Minulla on aika lahopää...Joten en muista kaikkea mitä olet sanonut Kizugista, joten ei hätiä. Ahaa, tuo selittääkin paljon. Jos ficistä on niin kauan aikaa, olisi ihme jos muistaisit sen niin hyvin. Ymmärrän. Olen samaa mieltä. Kirjoittaminen usein auttaa vaikeiden asioiden ilmaisemisessa, jos ei muuten pysty puhumaan asioista. Vaikka jotkut sanovatkin, että on huono asia, jos teksteissä on liikkaa itseään. Että tämä asia tavallaan pilaisi tekstisi. En tiedä. Niin, mutta joskus "tabuista" on vaikea puhua...varmaan juuri sen vuoksi, että meille opetetaan, että niistä ei saisi puhua. Mitä asioita sinä muuten pidät tabuina? Siis ei tarvitse vastata jollet halua.

_Aa-chan95-_

Joo, huomasin nimimerkkisi vaihdon. ^^ Mistäköhän tuokin johtuu, jos saanen kysyä? Kiitos. ^^ Mukava kuulla että oli hauska. Kyllä! Superasut. xD Pitäähän koulunpuolustusvoimilla olla omat superasut. xD  
Niinpä. ^^ Oliko? Kiitos! Tuo kohta vain kirjoitti itsensä. Lol. En voi paljastaa tarkemmin mitä lapuissa oli, mutta Kimin innostuksesta päätellen, ne liittyivät jotenkin poikiin. xD  
Kyllä! Tämän luvun jälkeen komentaja ja Mine-san pyrähtävät paikalle. xD  
Eivät nuo ole "turhaa", vaan oikean hyviä kysymyksiä.  
1. Noin neljän luvun päästä, jos olen laskenut oikein. Akkii!! Akkii, Akkii, myrkyllinen Akkii!! (Sori, tykkään tuosta "lorusta".) Akkii tulee kuvioihin vasta myöhemmin. Ja silloinkin hän vain "vilahtaa" taustapiruna...  
2. No, profiiliin voit laittaa kaikkea tietoa itsestäsi. Tai ihan mitä haluat. Itse olen esim. laittanut vähän tietojani itsestäni, mutta laitoin myös erään listan. Profiili tavallaan kertoo kuka olet ja mistä olet kiinnostunut ym.  
Jee! Kiva tietää. ^^ Ahaa, tuo selittääkin paljon. Odotan innolla mitä tuleman pitää. ;)  
Ole hyvä vain. ^^

* * *

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~XXV~**

"Hei Yun-yun, olisiko hetki aikaa?" Kakeru kysyi Yukilta, juuri kun tämä oli lähdössä Laine-sanin kanssa.

"Tuota…" Yuki aloitti kun tyttö hänen vierellään sanoi iloisesti: "Ei hätää! Olen jo iso tyttö. Nähdään huomenna, Yuki ja Kakeru! Hei-hei!"

Tämän sanottuaan hän katosi ovesta ulos, jättäen kaksi poikaa kahdestaan. Ravistaen päätään Yuki kääntyi Kakeruun, joka näytti yllättävän vakavalta. Hämmentyneenä harmaahiuksinen poika katsoi varapuheenjohtajaa, joka nojasi rennosti pöydän pieleen. Oli hyvin harvinaista, että Kakeru oli näinkin vakava.

"Mistä haluaisit puhua Kakeru?" Yuki kysyi, kun Kakeru laittoi käsivartensa puuskaan.

Yuki rypisti nyt otsaansa. Hänestä tuntui, mitä Kakeru tulisikaan sanomaan seuraavaksi, hän ei tulisi pitämään siitä.

"Luovuta Laine-sanin suhteen. Et voi saada häntä", Kakeru sanoi hiljaa, katsoen toista silmiin. Yuki hätkähti hieman Kakerun suorista sanoista, katsoen tätä nyt kaventunein silmin.

"Mitä oikein tarkoitat?" Yuki kysyi jäisesti, kun Kakeru huokaisi. Tummahiusinen poika katsoi lattiaan tovin, ennen kuin hän nosti hieman surullisen katseensa Yukiin.

"Ihan sitä mitä sanoin. Sori Yun-yun, mutta asia on nyt niin että se tyttö ei tule kiinnostumaan sinusta", Kakeru selitti, Yukin katsoessa häntä jäisesti. Koulun "hurmuriprinssi" näytti tällä hetkellä hyvinkin vaaralliselta, hänen odottaessaan lisäselityksiä. Kakeru huokaisi, aprikoiden miten selittää asia ystävälleen niin, ettei tämä rikkoisi heidän ystävyyttään. Kakerulta oli vielä näkemättä Yukin tuhmat nakuvideotkin!

"Kuule, mitä hän merkitsee sinulle?" Kakeru kysyi lopulta. Yuki rypisti nyt otsaansa, pohtien Kakerun kysymystä. Hän oli esittänyt samaisen kysymyksen aikanaan Honda Tohrusta, mutta tällä kertaa…

"Kakeru, kiitos huolenpidostasi, mutta selviän kyllä", Yuki vastasi, päästäen yhden tekohymyistään, kun hän kumarsi hieman hänen suuntaansa. Kakeru katsoi hämillään ja hieman surullisena ystäväänsä, joka nyt lähti pois.

Huokaisten, tummahiuksinen nuorukainen katseli ylös kattoon, kun hän kuuli yllätyksekseen oven käyvän. Hieman kiinnostuneena Kakeru käänsi katseensa tulijaan, vain nähden Machin. Hän päästi sisarelleen alakuloisen, tietäväisen hymyn.

**òõó**

Shigure katsoi tylsistyneesti atk:n näyttöä, kun yllättäen kuului paperioven avaus ja sulkemisääni. Eläinradan koira kohotti nyt katseensa keskeneräisestä työstään, vain nähdäkseen mustahiuksisen nuoren naisen.

"Oh, Rin! Mikä suo tämän kunnian että tulit näinkin pian katsomaan minua?" Shigure kysyi virnistellen tytöltä.

"Gure-nii…" Rin sanoi, astuen lähemmäksi vanhempaa miestä ja sitten pysähtyen. "Mitä oikein kuvittelet tekeväsi?"

Shigure räpytteli nyt hämmentyneenä silmiään.

"Tässä yritän kirjoittaa uutta kirjaani…" hän aloitti kun mustahiuksinen nainen käveli nyt aivan lähelle, katsoen myrskyisästi häntä. Rinin silmät salamoivat suuttumusta, katkeruutta ja vihaa, mikä ei todellakaan kaunistanut häntä, vaikka hän olikin hyvin seksikkään näköinen, pukeutuessaan nahkaan ja hyvin avonaisiin vaatteisiin.

"Tiedät mitä tarkoitan! Ketä se tyttö oikein on?!" Rin sähähti nyt, silmät loimuten raivosta.

Shigure päästi pienen, julman hymyn huulilleen kun hän vastasi: "Tohru-kuniako tarkoitat?"

"En häntä! Sitä toista tyttöä!" Rin huudahti, muttei niin kovaa että muut talon asukkaat olisivat kuulleet.

"Voi Rin…Laine-kun on jo nuori nainen…" Shigure totesi virnistellen kun Rin kumartui lähellä hänen kasvojaan.

"Luuletko tosiaan että voit salata hänet _häneltä_?" Rin sähisi kun Shigure virnisti.

"Olenko sanonut että salailisin häntä?" Shigure vastasi kysymyksellä, Rinin tuhahtaessa.

"Gure-nii…mihin tarvitset häntä? Sinullahan on jo se Tohru. Ja älä vain yritä jotain sontaa. En ole tyhmä", Rin sanoi jäisesti, Shiguren nojatessa tuoliinsa leppoisasti.

"Et olekaan Rin. Ja itse asiassa en mihinkään. Tohru-kun pärjää vallanmainiosti…" Shigure hymähti, Rinin katsoessa nyt häntä hämmästyneenä ja hieman varautuneesti.

"Miksi sitten siedät sitä tyttöä, Gure-nii? Tiedät, mitä tapahtuu jos _hän_ saa tietää hänestä…Hänen muistinsa pyyhitään varmuuden vuoksi…" Rin puhui nyt hiljaa, Shiguren päästäessä pienen naurahduksen. "Mikä naurattaa?"

"Voi, ei mikään. Kuulostaa vain ihan siltä kuin säälisit Laine-kunia, vaikka et tunnekaan häntä! Puhumattakaan siitä, että Haa-kun näyttäisi viihtyvän varsin hyvin hänen seurassaan…" Shigure selitti merkitsevällä äänellä pitkähiuksiselle nuorelle naiselle. Rin vain tuhahti ja kysyi sitten: "Joko tiedät miten kirous murretaan?"

"Näytänkö mieheltä joka kertoisi noin vain tietonsa?" Shigure kysyi virnistäen, kun Rin kääntyi kannoillaan, aikomuksenaan lähteä. "Rin, jos et ole varuillasi, menetät Haa-kunin."

Rin kääntyi nyt hivenen Shigureen, katsoen tummilla silmillään miestä.

"Minua ei kiinnosta mitä Haru pelleilee", Rin napautti, avaten paperioven ulos.

"Luulin että olitte rakastavaisia…" Shigure kuiskasi, huomaten miten Rinin hartiat jäykistyivät. Näytti hetken siltä, kuin Rin olisi jähmettynyt paikoilleen, ennen kuin hän kääntyi Shigureen.

"Gure-nii, asiat muuttuvat ja ihmiset myös", hän totesi napakasti, ennen kuin hän astui ulos ovesta, vetäen sen raivokkaasti kiinni. Shigure katsoi miten paperiovi hetken aikaa huojui, mutta pysyi pystyssä. Tummahiuksinen mies päästi huokauksen.

"Rin, Rin, Rin. Tahtosi murtaa kirous alkaa jo lähennellä pakkomiellettä. Se ei todellakaan sovi noin nuorelle ihmiselle…mutta toisaalta, jokaisen meistä täytyy oppia kantapään kautta eräitä asioita. Kuten se, että kannattaa pitää kiinni tärkeistä asioista…" Shigure mumisi itsekseen, mutta päästi sitten pienen, surullisen hymyn. "…tai ne menettävät lopullisesti."


	26. Tapaaminen pällikön kanssa

**Kirjoittajan tiedotus: **Ihan näin ennakkoilmoituksena, julkaisutahtini tämän ficin kanssa saattaa hidastua nyt huomattavasti. Tällä hetkellä yritän lukea ylppäreihin, ja taloamme tullaan remontoimaan aika pian. Käytännössä tämä tarkoittaa sitä, että tavaroita siirretään ja muuta sellaista. (Esim. oma huoneeni tullaan tyhjentämään kokonaan.) Joten, en ole varma pystynkö lähiaikoina kirjoittamaan tätä ficciä niin paljon. (Minulla on myös muita juttuja, mitkä tulevat viemään aikaani...) Eli, jos jostain syystä en laitakkaan uutta lukua niin nopeasti kuin olisi suotavaa, se varmaankin johtuu näistä syistä. Pyydän jo etukäteen anteeksi aiheutuvasta haitasta. (Jos sitä tulee.)

PS. Kun Mine puhuttelee Ayamea "pällikkö", se ei ole suinkaan kirjoitusvirhe, vaan hänen tapansa kutsua häntä.

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajille;**

_Mikila94-_

Ahaa, nyt ymäärrän. No, logiikkasi on kyllä aivan järkeenkäypää, mutta ei kyllä vedä vertoja Kakerun logiikalle. Anteeksi. Totta! Niistä tulisi joulunvärit. ^^ Mutta ei Machi kuitenkaan ole White. xP Joten ei natsaa. Jaa-a, mitäköhän? En voi sanoa. Spoilaisin liikaa. xD (Yritin kyllä kirjoittaa rivien väliin mitä Yuki ajattelee Laineesta...) Joo, Machi on mustis. (Ja ei mikään ihme, kun Machi tykkää Yukista.) Et kuvitellut. Kyllä se oli tavallista hieman lyhyempi. Anteeksi. (Alan kuulostaa kohta ihan Ritsulta! Dx) Mutta, äskeisen luvun tarkoitus olikin olla lyhyt ja "ytimekäs"...

_Aa-chan95-_

Ole hyvä vain. Ja ehkä hieman...Muttei se haittaa. On ihan mukavaa kuulla, että pidät tästä ficistä. ^^ Se saa minut kirjoittamaan ja suunnittelemaan tätä ficciä vain entistä enemmän. ^_^  
Jep. Halusin tarkoituksella tehdä viime luvusta hieman salaperäisen. xD Niin hän vaikuttaa olevan...Vai onko sittenkään?  
1. Öh, mitä tarkoitit tuolla kysymyksellä, että "Ilmestyy Laine-sanin näköpiiriin"? ^^' Siis Haru ja muut pyörivät melkein kokoajan hänen kanssaan. Kisa ja Hiro ilmestyvät parin luvun päästä ja heti sen jälkeen Laine-san vihdoin kohtaa Rinin...  
2. Siis tämä luku ja vielä seuraava, niin sitä seuraavassa hänen etunimensä pitäisi paljastua.  
3. Yritän säilyttää ficissäni olevat alkuperäiset hahmot mahdollisimman "oikeina". Tietysti he muuttuvat ficin menossa, joten tuohon kysymykseesi Akkiista...Yritän säilyttää hänet sellaisena, kuin näen hänet mangassa. Eli, hänestä ei varmaan tule kauheaa pahista...Tai ainakin aion tuoda toisenpuolen esille Akkiista...  
4. Vielä ei minkään. Mutta tulevaisuudessa tämä ficci tulee sijoittumaan 12 loppuun ja siitä eteenpäin. Esim. aion ottaa luokkaretken esille, Tuhkimo-näytelmän...ym. Tietysti, tapahtumat eivät tule olemaan niin kuin Furuba kirjoissa...xD (Saatan ehkä jopa poiketa omille teilleni taas. Aika näyttää.)

Kiitos! Yritän parhaani.  
PS. Ahaa, ymmärrän.

_SomeSnowInShell-_

Niin, yleensä se on hyvä asia jos ajoissa joku kertoo kirjailijalle, jos hänen hahmonsa alkaa muistuttaa Mary-Sueta tai Gary-Stuta. No, olen varma ettei hänestä tule Gary-Stuta. Ja on hyvä juttu, että sinulle on selvää miten tulet lopettamaan tarinasi. Päätös ja aloitus ovat kaikkein tärkeimpiä. (Totta kai se välissäkin oleva asia on tärkeää.) Hei! Muistan tuon kurssin. ^^ (Tai ainakin meillä oli saman tyyppinen. Lukiossa oli ihanaa äikän kannalta: opin paljon kaikkea, mikä liittyy muuten kirjoittamiseen.) Sanoin, ettei ole paha juttu, jos hahmolla on joitakin noita piirteitä. Siis hyvällä hahmolla pitää _aina_ olla huonoja _ja_ hyviä puolia. Joten ei hätää. ^^ Jee! Sotasuunnitelmanne kuulostaa hyvältä. Olen varma että se onnistuu. ^^ Muistakaa sitten vain ottaa hänet mukaan keskusteluun, ettei hän ole aivan hiljaa kokoaikaa.

PS. Niin. Nykyajan maailma on hirveän paha paikka ja kauhean monet ihmiset ovat "sairata", eikä kukaan kuuntele heitä...Minusta ongelmista tulisi saada puhua vapaasti ja tuomitsematta henkilöä. Elämässä voi tapahtua mitä vain ja me kaikki olemme saman arvoisia. (Näin ei kuitenkaan aina tapahdu...) Kauheata! Opettajasi tuntui hirveältä. Juuri tuollainen asenne on oikea "asennevamma". Yritin kerran puhua luokassa koulukiusaamisesta ja siitä, kun muut eivät tee mitään, että he ovat yhtä pahoja kuin kiusaaja...Kummasti opettaja halusi vaihtaa puheenaihetta. Huom. itseäni kiusattiin vuosia, joten ymmärrän mistä puhut. (Nyt olen tosin jo saanut hieman vahvemman persoonan. Luulisin.) Se on huono juttu, jollet pysty luottamaan ihmisiin...Mutta jos pystyt edes muutamiin se on jo hyvä asia. Jokaisella on "koulupersoona", vaikkei sitä huomaisikaan. Jokainen meistä vetää roolia. Vain lähimmäisilleen voi näyttää mitä _todella_ on... Selvä. Odotan sitten NW? Ja se olisi mukavaa, jos hänen taustastaan tulisi tietoa. Vaikkakin rivienvälistä. (Toivottavasti tulkitsen sitten oikein asioita...)

PSS. Lol. xD Siis, jos teet prologin suomeksi, mikset saman tien koko ficciä? Työtä se taatusti vaatii, mutta olisi se kivaa...Itse olen miettinyt, viitsisinkö yrittää kirjoittaa tämän ficin enkuksi. Saanko kysyä, mitä muita tarinoita olet miettinyt suomeksi?

* * *

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~XXVI~**

Katsoin hämilläni lappua ja sitten uudestaan kylttiä. Kyltissä luki: _Luottamus ennen kaikkea. Ayame. Sydämen asialla._

Jotenkin tunsin halua juosta kauas pois, sillä aina kun oli jokin kyltti missä oli tuollaista tekstiä…no, jos tuo ei ollut epäilyttävää, niin mikä sitten? Kuitenkin, vilkaisin lappua jonka olin saanut Kakerulta. Kakeru oli sanonut että "komentaja" teki vaatteita ja voisin poiketa ja kysyä häneltä niistä asuista. Mistä tulikin mieleen, miksi nimi Ayame tuntuu niin tutulta?

Kohauttaen olkapäitäni, avasin putiikin oven ja astuin sisälle. Huomasin kankaita, vaatteita ja kaikkea muuta, mitä normaalissa käsityöliikkeessä oli, kun katselin ympärilleni. Samalla kun katselin, mietin mitä muut tekivät tällä hetkellä.

Olin kuullut Yukilta, että Kyolla oli treffit Kagura-nimisen tytön kanssa, joka oli myös Sohma. Ja Tohru…hänellä oli jotain tekemistä, kuten myös Yukilla. Yukista tiesin sen, että hänellä oli oppilaskunnan asioita, mihin minua ei tarvittaisi. Olin nyt epävirallisesti oppilaskunnan jäsen.

Momijilla taas oli ollut myös jotain tekemistä, ja Haru oli kadonnut. Tai ei nyt _kadonnut_. Olin kyllä nähnyt hänet koulussa, mutta sen jälkeen en. Yuki oli vain todennut että se oli normaalia Harulla, että hän aina joutui hieman eksyksiin. Toivon vain että hän ei eksyisi kovin pahasti… Joten, paremman tekemisen puutteessa, olin päättänyt käydä vilkaisemassa osoitetta, jonka Kakeru oli antanut minulle.

Kävelin hiljaa erään mallinuken viereen, katsellen asua ihastuneena. Asu oli todella kaunis ja olisi varmasti ihanaa pitää sitä päällään…

"Pällikkö on todella taitava, vai mitä?" miellyttävä ääni kysyi yllättäen aivan vierestäni. Tahtomattani säikähdin.

"Oih! Anteeksi! Taisin säikyttää teidät?" ruskeahiuksinen, nuori nainen sisäkönasussa kysyi minulta. Katsoin tahtomattani oudoksuen hänen asuaan. Tiesin, että japanissa _cosplay_ eli joksikin hahmoksi pukeutuminen oli normaalia, mutta nainen näytti olevan töissä! Ei kai nyt sentään ollut normaalia pukeutua töihin tuollatavalla? Vai oliko?

"Taidatte pitää asustani?" nainen kysyi hymyillen, kun päästin pienen hymyn.

"Kyllä se on ihan sievä…" sanoin hiljaa. Olisin valehdellut jos olisin kieltänyt.

"Kiitos! Se on yksi lempiasuistani!" nainen sanoi nyt, taputtaen käsiään mielissään.

Päästin puolihymyn huulilleni, epävarmana mitä tuohonkin sanoisi. Ennen kuin ehdin sanoa tai tehdä mitään kuulin miten joku huusi: "Mine~! Tarvitsen apua-…!!"

Käännyin nopeasti ympäri, nähden siron miehen upeassa viktoriaanisessa mekossa. Haukoin henkeäni, kun katselin Ayame Sohmaa, Yukin isoveljeä. Hän oli aivan mykistyvän upea tuossa asussa! Vaikka voisin lyödä pääni pantiksi, että Ayame kuului niihin ihmisiin jotka näyttäisivät upeilta pelkässä jätesäkissäkin. Siinä katsellessani, nainen joka oli juuri puhunut minulle, riensi Ayamen luokse.

"Mikä hätänä pällikkö?" Mine, luulen että se taisi olla hänen nimensä, kysyi.

"Tämä helma on aivan liian pitkä!" Ayame sanoi, kääntyen ympäri, pyörittäen mekkoa samalla.

"Ei hätää! Laitan vain muutaman neulan tähän ja tähän…" Mine sanoi, taikoen jostain pari nuppineulaa, laittaen ne helmaan. Katselin toimenpidettä hieman hämilläni, tietämättä mitä tehdä. Nyt ainakin tajusin, miksei Yuki pitänyt _niin paljon_ isoaveljestään…vaikka ei se minusta ollutkaan outoa, että hän piti tuota mekkoa. Hänhän oli vaatesuunnittelija ja näytti tekevän kaikki puvut itse tai ainakin Minen kanssa, ja mistä sitä tiesi millaisia asiakkaita heillä oli…käyttiväthän tytöt nykyään farkkuja. Ennen vanhaan sitä pidettiin outona. Tai ylipäänsä sitä, jos nainen ei pitänyt hametta.

Juuri silloin Ayame huomasi minut. Huomasin miten hänen katseensa muuttui ensin hämmentyneeksi ja hivenen oudoksi, ennen kuin se kirkastui. Tunsin taas tarvetta juosta karkuun. Jokin Ayamen hymyssä sai minut tuntemaan tarvetta juosta vain karkuun.

"Oh! Rakkaan pikkuveljeni rakas ystävä! Mikä kunnia!" hän sanoi innoissaan, katsoen assistenttiaan. Tunsin itseni nyt hieman noloksi. En tiedä miksi, mutta jotenkin Ayamen huomio sai minut tuntemaan itseni huonommaksi ja vähemmän upeaksi, vaikka se olikin tyhmää. Mutta siinä katsellessani Ayamea, tunsin miten kateuden ruma pää nosti päätään sisälläni.

"Mine! Tarvitsemme ehdottomasti sopivan asun tytölle!" Ayame sanoi yllättäen, saaden minut katsomaan nyt hämilläni häntä.

"Selvä pällikkö! Tiedän juuri sopivan", Mine sanoi, katsoen minua nyt hienoinen hullunkatse silmissään.

"Mi-mitä?" kysyin nyt paniikissa kun Mine lähestyi minua, sanoen: "Koska te olette johtajan pikkuveljen hyvä ystävä, vaadin että saan pukea teidät."

"He-hetkinen!" sanoin nyt täydellisessä paniikissa, peruuttaen. "Tulin vain kysymään, jos voisitte tehdä asut oppilaskunnalle…"

Tämä sai Minen pysähtymään ja katsomaan minua nyt hämillään.

"Mitäh?! Yuki haluaa että teen _hänelle _asun? Voi tätä onnen päivää!! Ah! Mine~! Mene sulkemaan kauppa! Meillä on nyt kiireellisempää tekemistä! Pian, pian!" Ayame sanoi innoissaan, keräten helmansa kun hän riensi jonnekin kaupan perälle, mumisten samalla että hänen pitäisi ehdottomasti soittaa "Tori-sanille" tästä ihmeestä.

Katselin hämilläni kun Mine riensi sulkemaan ovet ja meni sitten kaupan yläkertaan. Hiljaa, kävelin Ayamen perään, mutta tarpeeksi hitaasti, etten törmäisi tai näkisi mitään mitä ei pitäisi. Hetken kuluttua Ayame tulikin takaisin, hänen tyypillinen, punainen asunsa päällään. Hän tanssahteli ympäriinsä, kunnes lopulta pysähtyi. Katsoin hämilläni häntä. Näytti aivan siltä kuin joku olisi pysäyttänyt kuvan.

"Ayame-san?" kysyin kohteliaasti kun Ayame kääntyi minuun, hymyillen. Mutta tällä kertaa hänen hymynsä ei ulottunut hänen silmiinsä. "Oletteko kunnossa?"

"Ah! Miksen olisi? Minä, suurenmoisista suurenmoisin!" hän julisti tekopirteästi. Ravistin päätäni, kun laitoin käteni puuskaan, eteeni.

"Kysyinpähän vain", vastasin kun hän katsoi minua hivenen kummissaan. Pian Mine ilmestyi takaisin, kysyen nopeasti: "Mitä kangasta menen hakemaan?"

"Hmm…minkälainen asu…hmm…" Ayame sanoi kun sanoin pikaisesti: "Kuulkaa, en haluaisi keskeyttää työintoanne, mutta teidän pitäisi tehdä kuudelle ihmiselle asut ja.."

Aloitin, kun kaivoin nopeasti lapun taskustani. Kakeru oli antanut tämän minulle.

"Manabe Kakeru halusi, että antaisin tämän "komentajalle" ", selitin kun annoin lapun Ayamelle, Minen hymyillessä. En ollut katsonut lappua, joten en tiennyt mitä siinä oli.

"Mine! Menisitkö siihen ihastuttavaan putiikkiin, missä kävimme paripäivää sitten ja ostaisit erilaisia nauhoja ja nappeja? Äläkä unohda vetoketjuja! Huomasin että ne ovat melkein lopussa", Ayame luetteli, Minen nyökäyttäessä päätään.

"Selvä on johtaja!" Mine sanoi, kääntyin kannoillaan ja iskien minulle silmäänsä, kun hän pujahti ulos. Katsoin hämilläni miten hän avasi oven ja sulki sen, jättäen minut kahdestaan Ayamen kanssa. En voinut olla ajattelematta että he olivat tehneet tämän tarkoituksella, kun käännyin Ayameen joka oli ilmeisesti tuijottanut minua jo tovin.

Päästin pienen hymyn huulilleni. Rohkeutta vain!


	27. Lohduttamista

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajille;**

_Mikila94-_

Jaa-a. En tiedä. Ota nyt Kakerusta selvää. Mutta mitään hyvää (?) se ei varmaan ole...(Laine-sanin olisi pitänyt uskoa Yuki -ja pysyä kaukana Ayamesta. xD) Onko sulle tullu joku Megumi villitys? xD Joo, voisin raahatakin hänet mukaan tarinaan...(Kaikki on vielä enemmän ja vähemmän auki, joten voin lisätä melkein kaikki tarinaan. Muah.)

_SomeSnowInShell-_

Niinpä. xD Suosittelen lämpimästi luovan kirjoittamisen kurssia -oli todella virkistävää kirjoittaa eri juttuja mitä normaalisti kirjoitetaan ja opettajakin antoi enemmän palautetta. ^^ Jep. Se on kivaa, kun oppi aivan uusia asioita, mitä voi hyödyntää kirjoittamisessa ja tämän tuloksena olen (kai) tullut paremmaksi palautteen antajaksi...Ainakin nyt kiinnitän enemmän huomiota eriasioihin kuin ennen. Okei, mutta yrittänyttä ei laitate? Ei kannata luovuttaa, kyllä hän varmasti rohkaistuu. ^^ (Ainakin toivon niin.) Siis mitä? "neulansilmäkäännös alkupisteeseen" -mitä tuo oikein tarkoittaa? Varsinkin tuo neulansilmäkäännös? (Kauhea sana monsu.) Hän mutisee itsekseen? Mahtaakohan hän edes huomata puhuvansa itsekseen..? Aaah. Hyvä juttu, että lakostakin oli jotain hyötyä. ^^ (Itse sain kyydin koululle. Tosin, pahan kelin takia.) Hän oli toisinsanoen _todella_ hermostunut. Minusta pipon vetäminen oli hieman hönttiä ja se, että hän yritti passiivisella käytöksellä vältellä sinua. Onneksi pidit hänen käytöstään vain hauskana, koska tilanteen _olisi _voinut suhtautua toisinkin...Mutta hyvä näin.

PS. Niin sanoit. Paniikkikohtaus riippuu ennen kaikkea tilanteesta ja seurasta. Jos seura on tuttu ja mieleinen, se ei tule. Tosin, niin sanottu paniikkikohtaus taipumuksesi ei minusta ole kauhean paha...koska jotkut saattavat alkaa itkemään liiallisessa paniikissa, kun tilanne menee liian stressaavaksi. Mutta luulen, että asiaa auttoi se, että hän oli ihastuksesi. Kun sinulle ei tullut tuota asiaa. Muuten olisi ehkä voinutkin käydä hullusti... Itse ahdistun, jos joku tulee liian lähelle. (Tai pelkään että epäonnistun pahasti.)

PSS. Miksei? xD Olisi se ainakin mielenkiintoista nähdä NW? suomeksi. Aika pitkä luku. (Verrattuna omiin lukuihini...No, lukuja tuleekin olemaan monta.) Ei mitään kiirettä. Se oli vain ehdotus. Kuulostaa hyvältä, tuo "Suljettu sydän". Bändi-tarina? Saanko kysyä mihin se liittyy? Siis muuhunkin kuin vain tähän bändiin?

* * *

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~XXVII~**

Katselin kuppia käsissäni ja sitten Ayamen uskomattoman kultaisia silmiä. Hassua. Yuki ei näyttänyt paljon yhtään Ayamelta, paitsi kasvonpiirteiltään ja kauniilta ulkomuodoltaan. Mietityttää vain, miksi Yuki ei oikein pidä isoveljestään. Olin nimittäin saanut sellaisen kuvan, että Yuki inhosi Ayamea.

"…etkö pidäkin rakkaasta pikkuveljestäni?" Ayame kysyi minulta. Hymähdin.

"Kyllä kai. Ainakin hän on hirveän mukava. Kaikki Sohmat, jotka olen tavannut tähän mennessä, ovat olleet hirveän mukavia", sanoin hiljaa, katsellen mukia. Siinä oli punaista, lämmintä mansikkamehua. Lämmin mehu saattaa kuulostaa oudolta, mutta itse asiassa se on todella hyvää.

"Ah! Kuten arvata saattaa! Onhan Yuki sentään _minun_, suurenmoisen Ayamen, pikkuveli!" Ayame sanoi iloisesti. Päästin pienen hymyn, kun nyt nostin katseeni Ayameen, nähden hänet niin itsevarmana. Mutta tiesin että jotain oli väärin. Jokin Ayamen asenteessa oli täysin väärin. En ollut vain varma mikä.

"Ayame-san…anteeksi jos tungettelen, mutta…minkälainen suhde teillä on Yukiin?" kysyin hiljaa, mikä sai Ayamen katsomaan minua kummastuneena. Katselin hiljaa miten valo ja kaikki se iloisuus katosi Ayamesta, kun hän kosketti mukiaan.

"Minun ja Yukin? Hmm…" hän pohdiskeli, katsoen minua nyt kaipaavilla silmillä. "Kohtalainen…"

"Miksi minusta sitten tuntuu, että Yuki yrittää vältellä teitä?" kysyin hiljaa. Tiesin, että kaivoin kuoppaa itselleni, mutta luontainen uteliaisuuteni nousi tahtomattaan pintaan. Ayame päästi pienen naurahduksen.

"Ollaanpa sitä uteliaita!" hän torui minua hellästi, kun hän jatkoi nyt hiljempaa: "En ole ollut oikein kummoinen veli…"

Kallistin päätäni. Pystyin ymmärtämään sen, että Ayame saattoi käydä tylsäksi ja ärsyttäväksi, ollessaan melkein kokoajan energinen ja meuhkaava. Mutta muuten…

"Kuulkaa, en ehkä tiedä tarpeeksi suhteestanne ja saatan kuulostaa aika epäkorrektilta kun tällä tavalla puutun asioihinne, mutta…minusta te olette uniikki ihminen Ayame-san. Ehkä olettekin hieman liian villi Yukille, joka on aika rauhallinen, mutta ainakin te yritätte täysillä. Mikä on itse asiassa upeaa! Harvoin näkee teidänlaistanne ihmistä", selitin pehmeästi, kun Ayame päästi surullisen hymyn huulilleen.

"Sinä todella kuulostit hieman epäkorrektilta…" hän myönsi kun kallistin päätäni nyt toisella sivulleni. "En ole aina yrittänyt Yukin suhteen…varsinkin kun hän oli lapsi ja tarvitsi minua…"

Nojasin nyt käteeni. Katselin hetken aikaa hiljaa Ayamea, tutkivasti.

"Vaikka menneisyys olisikin mennyt vähän huonommin, ei silti saa luovuttaa. Pitää vain yrittää jatkaa eteenpäin. Sillä jos jää vain paikoilleen itkemään mennyttä, ei huomaa kaikkia iloisia asioita mitä tapahtuu nyt, tällä hetkellä. Asioita ei voi ehkä korjata, mutta voi silti yrittää ja tehdä parhaansa. Se riittää. Kunhan yrittää parhaansa. Ja ehkä…ehkä jonain päivänä te ja Yuki olette paremmissa väleissä. Ainakin hän huomaa teidät ja on kiinnostunut teistä…sillä se, ettei huomaisi ollenkaan, olisi paljon pahempaa kuin se että suuttuisi. Ja minusta tuntuu, että teihin voi luottaa. Ainakin te yritätte korjata virheenne. Se kertoo jo jotain. Kaikki eivät ole niin fiksuja", huomautin, katsellen Ayamea puhuessani. Huomasin miten hänen ilmeensä oli keskittynyt ja muuttui aina vain enemmän ja enemmän hämmästyneemmäksi, puhuessani.

Lopetettuani, hän vain katsoi minua mykistyneenä, kun join mehuni loppuun. Juotuani sen, nousin ylös, hymyillen.

"Oli mukava tutustua", sanoin kun aloin lähteä. Ovelle päästyäni, minua tuli vastaan Mine, hymyillen minulle iloisesti.

"Joka olette lähdössä?" hän kysyi kun avasin suuni vastatakseni. En ennättänyt vastata, kun tunsin yllättäen käden olkapäälläni. Käännyin hämilläni, vain nähden Ayamen joka hymyili minulle ovelasti.

"Emmehän me voi päästää tätä nuorta neitiä näin vain! Eihän hän ole edes kokeillut vielä mitään! Mine! Hae se vihreä asu!" Ayame sanoi innokkaasti, Minen rientäessä takahuoneeseen. Ayame iski silmäänsä minulle.

"Olet juuri niin ihastuttava, kuin kuvittelinkin sinun olevan! Olen niin onnellinen, että rakkaalla pikkuveljelläni on tällainen ystävä rinnallaan!" Ayame julisti, vetäen minua nyt kun Mine ilmestyi upea, vihreä puku käsissään.

Vilkaisin Ayamea. Taisin saada hänet ajattelemaan. Päästin hymyn huulilleni kun Mine sanoi nyt kiherrellen: "Tästä tulee hauskaa!"

"Kyllä, kyllä!!" Ayame myönteli.

Voi ei…olisi pitänyt uskoa Yukia, kun hän varoitti pukuhulluista…

**òõó**

Virnistelin iloisesti, kun kävelin katuja pitkin takaisin "kotiin". Reissu ei ollutkaan ollut niin huono tai paha kuin olin luullut. Olin tutustunut Ayameen ja Mineen, rohkaissut Ayamea Yukin suhteen (jotenkin minun oli vain ollut pakko kannustaa häntä, koska molemmat ovat aivan mahtavia ihmisiä) ja ostanut paljon, uusia hienoja vaatteita! Onneksi tuli otettua luottokortti mukaan kun tulin Japaniin…puhumattakaan siitä, että sain vaihdettua rahani jeneiksi. Luojan kiitos, rahanvaihto-automaateille!

Kävelin "kotiin", vihellellen jotain kappaletta mitä en juuri nyt muistanut. Ovelle päästyäni, vilkaisin nopeasti taakseni katsoen laskevaa aurinkoa. Auringon laskut Japanissa olivat todella kauniita. Vaikka eivät ne vetäneet vertoja niille, mitä kotipuolessa näki.

Keploteltua lopulta sisälle turvallisesti, ja hoitaen muutaman käytännön asian, istuuduin tyytyväisenä petilleni, katsellen piirustustani Tohrulle. Se oli vielä täydellisesti keskeneräinen ja siitä puuttui vielä aika paljon henkilöitä, mutta kyllä siitä hyvä tulisi. Olin päättänyt että siitä tulisi hyvä, joten siitä tulisi. Tarvitsisin vain hieman aikaa tehdä sen loppuun.

Juuri silloin ovikello soi. Hämilläni vilkaisin kelloa. Se näytti lähemmäs yhtätoista. Miksi joku soittaisi ovikelloa tähän aikaan? Tuskin isäntäperheeni; heillä oli avain ja vaikka ei olisi ollutkaan, he olisivat tienneet missä vara-avain sijaitsi. Joten kummastuneena kävelin ovelle, huutaen sen läpi: "Kuka siellä?"

Vastausta ei tullut.

Odotin muutaman minuutin, ennen kuin käännyin kannoillani ja kävelin takaisin huoneeseeni.

_Varmaankin lasten kepposia._

Mutta juuri kun olin istuutunut, kuulin miten ovikello soi uudestaan. Nousin ärtyneenä nyt ylös, kävellen keittiöön. Sieltä poimin itselleni veitsen. Ei sitä tiennyt, minkälainen massamurhaaja siellä saattoi olla! Ja olin vastuussa talosta. Selvä, olin ehkä katsonut liikaa tv-sarjoja, mutta minkäs teet?

Kävelin nyt ovelle, huutaen uudestaan sen läpi, mutta tälläkään kertaa vastausta ei tullut. Ärtyneenä, laitoin varmuusketjun, ennen kuin raotin ovea. Katsoin pimeyteen, kun yllättäen käsi kosketti rannettani. Kirkaisin.

"Laine-san…" tuttu ääni sanoi minulle yllättäen käheästi.

"Helvetti Haru! Ei saa säikytellä!" kirosin, kun otin varmuusketjun pois ja avasin nyt oven kunnolla, päästäen Harun sisälle. "Tajuatko että on jo yö?"

Lisä toruni kuolivat huulillani, kun näin Harun särkyneen ilmeen, joka oli niin rikki. Shokissa, laitoin veitsen piirongille, joka oli käytävässä ennen kuin menin Harun eteen, katsoen häntä.

"Haru…mikä on hätänä?" kysyin huolissani, kun Haru nosti surullisen katseensa minuun.

"En…en jaksa enää", hän sanoi raskaasti, nojaten yllättäen vasten olkapäätäni. Katsoin hämilläni Harua, taputtaen kömpelösti hänen olkapäätään.

"Haru, tule sisään…" sanoin hiljaa.

Hitaasti, hän nosti lämpimän päänsä olkapäältäni ja meni peremmälle sisälle. Suljin nopeasti oven ja menin hänen peräänsä, vain huomatakseni että hän istui nyt sängylläni, nojaten käsiinsä. Tunsin piston sydämessäni, kun vain katselinkin häntä.

Olin jo tottunut että Haru oli kuin pätkä dynamiittia, niin räjähdysherkkä hän oli. Puhumattakaan siitä, että hän oli vahva. Voi kyllä, olin nähnyt hänet tappelemassa Kyon kanssa, tosin laihoin tuloksin, mutta silti. Nyt kun katsellessani Harua, tuntui kuin vieras olisi tullut luokseni.

Kävelin hitaasti Harun eteen. Puraisin alahuultani. Sillä hetkellä todella toivoin, että voisin halata Harua ja sanoa että kaikki tulisi vielä paremmaksi, mutta en voinut. En halunnut paljustua. Joten, istuin hiljaa Harun viereen.

Hetken aikaa istuimme vain vierekkäin, ennen kuin Haru nosti yllättäen oikeaa kättäni ja painoi päänsä syliini. Katsoin hämilläni itseäni nuorempaa, mutten sanonut mitään, kun silitin Harun pehmeää tukkaa, mikä oli hivenen karhea. Muttei paljoa. Ja kun ensimmäinen kyynel kasteli sylini, en vieläkään sanonut mitään. Silitin vain Harun tukkaa, antaen hänen vihdoinkin murtua.


	28. Piirustuksia

**Kirjoittajan huomautus: **Tämä luku on lyhyt. Siis lyhyempi kuin lyhyt, mikä johtuu vain ja ainoastaan siitä että halusin kuvailla asioita hieman yleisestä näkökulmasta _ja_ näyttää missä vaiheessa Haru menee. (Asioilla on aina kaksi puolta.) Plus, tässä luvussa selviää vihdoinkin mikä Laine-sanin etunimi on. Alunperin suunnittelin että paljastaisin sen vasta aivan viimeisessä luvussa. xD Mutta, koska melkein kaikki lukijani ovat kyselleet sitä, päätin olla kiltti ja paljastaa sen jo tässä vaiheessa. Laineen etunimi...on ironinen. Ainakin minusta. Tässä vaiheessa voin todeta (jollette ole jo huomanneet) että Haru on alkanut nähdä Laine-sanin eri valossa...Yuki tosin vetää pidemmän korren...

_Mikila94-_

Ah, kiitos varoituksesta. Yritän olla. (Hm, parin luvun päästä varmaankin ratkeat sitten totaalisesti, jos menemme tätä linjaa.)  
Auttaisi muuten rutosti, jos viitsisit kertoa miten hän alkaa muistuttaa enemmän Mary-Sueta. En voi korjata virhettäni (tai edes yrittää sen korjausta) jollet kerro mikä oikein mättää. (Olisin kiitollinen jos viitsisit. Muuten asiaa ei voi auttaa.) Ja miten niin "aina vain enemmän Mary-Sueta"?  
Itse en tykkää lämpimästä mehusta...  
Sen kohdan tarkoitus olikin olla hauska. (Kiero huumorin taju.)

Ja niin kysyin myös minä. ;) En minä tiedä. xP Riippuu asian haaroista. Täytyy katsoa.

_Adalla-_

Oh! Mukava "nähdä" sinuakin. ^^ Ja ei mitään -itsekin luen aina joitakin tekstejä pätkissä ja kirjoitan myös pätkissä, joten ei todellakaan haittaa. Totta puhut. Aika tuntuu todella olevan kortilla. Siksi olenkin iloinen, että viitsit lukea minun ficciäni, vaikka sinulla varmaan olisi muutakin tekemistä...Joten, kiitos paljon! ^^

Onko? No hyvä jos on. ^^ Kyllä tekstini yleensä tulee helposti paperille, joten olet oikeassa tuossa asiassa. Sen vuoksi, jos jokin kohta on hieman "epämääräinen" tai "takkuinen" on kyse yksinkertaisesti siitä, etten oikein tiennyt miten esittää se. Mutta hyvä vain, että olet löytänyt tekstini lukemisen helppona. ^^  
Olen tyytyväinen että löydät hahmot luontevina ja myös siitä, että päähenkilööni voi samaistua, ainakin osaksi. Tarkoituksenani onkin ollut luoda hahmo, johon voi samaistua ja jossa on särmiä. Toisinsanoen, halusin luoda "perustaviksen" ja katsoa miten hän pärjää, jos tönäisen hänet Furuban ihmeelliseen maailmaan. ^^  
Hyvä kuulla että ratkaisuni toimivat hyvin, koska aina välillä pelkään etteivät ratkaisuni ole niin hyviä...  
Ihanko totta? Hyvä kuulla että pidät noista. ^^ Tykkään aina välillä laittaa teräviä tai humoristisia asioita ficciini. Tosin, joskus huumorini saattaa olla liian "outoa"...^^'

*Syvä huokaus.* Hyvä kuulla ettei siinä kohtaa tullut ongelmia, koska mietin pariin otteeseen, kannattaisiko minun vaihtaa kaikkitietävään kertojaan hetkeksi. Joten hyvä vain, ettei mitään ongelmia tullut!

Ah, ymmärrän. Tavallaan noissa kohtauksissa haluan tuoda tilanteen hektisyyden esille, eli en halua pysähtyä ja jäädä miettimään, koska kaikki tapahtuu todellisuudessa parissa sekunnissa. Sen vuoksi jotkin tilannekohtaukset saattavat olla poukkoilevia. Mutta, yritän jatkossa tehdä niistä hieman selvempiä. En nimittäin itsekkään pidä siitä, jos teksti poukkoilee liikaa.

Hyvä kuulla! Mutta yritän silti jatkossa tsempata. ^^ Kiitos ihanasta palautteesta! Toivon että kuulen sinusta jatkossakin. ;)

* * *

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~XXVIII~**

Hatsuharu Sohma avasi hitaasti silmänsä, tajuten vielä hitaammin että oli jonkun sylissä. Hämillään, hän nosti päätään, nähden nyt nukkuvan tytön joka oli pidellyt hänen päätään sylissään. Kummastuneena Haru huomasi myös peiton, joka oli kiedottu hänen ympärilleen. Valkomustahiuksinen nuorukainen hymähti nyt, kääntyen nuoreen tyttöön – korjaus, naiseen päin. Haru tarkasteli nyt ensi kertaa hänen kasvojaan kunnolla.

Hatsuharu huomasi miten rauhallisilta hänen kasvonsa vaikuttivat hänen nukkuessaan. Lähes enkelimäisiltä. Lempeästi, hän sipaisi suortuvan pois hänen nukkuviltaan kasvoiltaan, katsoen hänen punertavanruskeita hiuksiaan.

Lopulta, Haru nousi ylös, verrytellen jäykkiä lihaksiaan. Verrytellessään Haru huomasi keskeneräisen piirustuksen pöydällä. Hiven uteliaana, Haru otti sen. Hänen uteliaisuutensa muuttui nyt kummastuneisuudeksi, kun hän näki ketkä oli piirretty kuvaan.

Kuvaan oli piirretty ärtynyt Yuki, jonka isoveli näytti pölöttävän hänelle jotain hänen takanaan vasemmalla. Yukin vieressä oli Kyo, jonka kasvoilla oli virnistys, hänen katsoessaan Yukia. Haru päästi tässä vaiheessa pienen naurahduksen. Kyon viereen Laine oli piirtänyt Momijin, joka näytti vilkuttavan katsojalle ja hänen vieressä oli Haru itse. Myös Shigure oli piirretty taustalle Hatorin kanssa ja osa Ritsuakin oli piirretty. Haru laski varovasti piirustuksen takaisin, katsoen nukkuvaa tyttöä.

Katseltuaan pari minuuttia, Haru kääntyi Laineen kirjahyllyn puoleen, missä oli myös piirustuslehtiö. Hiljaa, hän selasi sitä, tullen enemmän ja enemmän hämilleen mitä enemmän hän selasi sitä. Tyttö oli piirtänyt monia kuvia kissoista (jotka muistuttivat Kyoa), hiiristä (jotka muistuttivat Yukia) ja niin edelleen. Lehtiössä oli myös mallikuvia ihmisistä, joita hän oli tavannut. Sohmista, Tohrusta ja hänen ystävistään…ynnä muista. Haru huomasi myös miten tyttö oli kirjoittanut sotkuisella käsialalla kommentteja jokaisen hahmon viereen. Nopeasti, Haru selasi lehtiön loppuun, vain huomatakseen, ettei siinä ollut yhtään kuvaa hänestä. Hivenen harmissaan, Haru laittoi lehtiön takaisin, istuutuen pehmeälle sängylle. Tylsistyneenä hän katseli pari minuuttia ympärilleen, ennen kuin huomasi aukinaisen laatikon. Mustavalkohiuksinen nuorukainen huomasi myös miten pari paperia pilkisti laatikosta.

Hiljaa, Haru vilkaisi nukkuvaa tyttöä, ennen kuin otti laatikon alas. Laatikossa olivat piirretyt kuvat hänestä. Kiinnostuneena, Haru selasi taidokkaita kuvia, joissa oli varmasti kulunut monta päivää niitä tehtäessä. Samalla Haru naurahti kommenteille, mitkä tyttö oli lisännyt joihinkin kuviin.

Kommentit olivat mm. seuraavanlaisia; _Harun takki on aivan ihana! Pitää kysyä mistä hän on saanut sen. Tuo koru on kiva. Mitähän shampoota hän käyttää? Pitää käydä joskus doojolla, eiku do-jo._

Mutta mitä lähemmäksi uusimpia kuvia Haru pääsi, hän huomasi myös miten kommentit vaikuttivat surullisimmilta. Järkyttyneenä hän huomasi lopulta yhden kuvan missä hän vaikutti lähes surulliselta. Kommentti oli seuraavanlainen; _Miksi nuo silmät ovat niin surulliset? Mitä tuskaa ne piilottelevat? …miksi Rin satutti? Tahdon-_

Haru ei saanut lopusta tekstistä selvää. Laine oli muuttanut tässä kohtaa kieltä, hänelle ymmärtämättömäksi. Kuitenkin, Haru noukki nopeasti lapun ja kynän, kirjoittaen muistiin lopun kommentista, ennen kuin hän jatkoi kuvien selaamista. Loputkin kommentit olivat vierasta kieltä, Hatsuharun harmiksi.

Lopulta, hän laittoi laatikon pois kuvineen, katsoen nyt nukkuvaa tyttöä. Hellästi, hän peitteli tämän, ennen kuin käveli keittiöön, kirjoittaen viestin Laineelle. Haru katsoi viestiä hiljaa, nostaen sitten katseensa ikkunaan, nähden miten aurinko nousi hitaasti. Se värjäsi kaiken kultaiseksi, tuoden lämpöä pieneen asuntoon.

Hatsuharu katseli pari minuuttia ennen kuin käveli takaisin Laineen huoneen ovelle, katsoen miten tämä nukkui. Hitaasti, hymy ilmestyi Harun kasvoille kun hän kuiskasi: "Kiitos…Alisa."

Tämän jälkeen Haru kääntyi kannoillaan, vetäen hiljaa oven takanaan kiinni.


	29. Leikkikenttä

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajille;**

_Mikila94-_

Niin...Mutta, Ayame kuunteli vain sen hetken Laine-sania ja ennen kaikkea Yukin vuoksi. Ayamella on hieman...Outo käsitys heidän suhteestaan...-.-' (Sitäpaitsi, olisi aika epäkohteliasta olla kuuntelematta.) No, jos Laine-san olisi yhtä naivi kuin Tohru ja ei niin "välkky" niin tarinahan ei pian etenisi mihinkään! xP Mutta, ymmärrän pointtisi ja yritän parhaani tehdä jotakin asian suhteen. Tosin, hyvä ettei hän ole vielä pahimman laatuinen...Ja kyllä hän tulee törttöilemään ja tekemään mokia tulevaisuudessa. Tosin, en tiedä ovatko ne sinusta tarpeeksi isoja...No, näenpähän sitten. xD Mutta yritän parhaani. Ei kyllä minusta maistu glögiltä. Glögi maistuu enemmän kanelilta ja siitä tulee hieman huppeli olotila. xD Kyllä minä pidän glögistä, mutten lämpimästä mehusta. Siksi, koska täytyyhän hänen opetella kirjoittamaan japaniksi. Oletko ikinä kuullut, että mielikuva saattaa auttaa muistamaan jonkin asian? Siksi, jos haluaa muistaa jonkin vierasperäisen sanan, kannattaa piirtää jokin kuva. Se voi auttaa. No, loppujen lopuksi Laine-san kyllästyi kirjoittamaan japaniksi, koska japania ei ole mitenkään helppo kirjoittaa...Ja kaipa hän halusi salata "henkilökohtaisimmat" ajatuksensa... Niin sanoin ja jep. xD Enpä kerrokkaan, ainakaan vielä. Miettimällä tai lukemalla se selviää, miksei hänen nimensä ole tuulestatemmattu...;) Sen siitä saa kun lukee liian nopeasti. Öh, luitko muuten mitä olin _kirjoittanut _kirjoittajan huomautus kohtaan? Koska en ihan huvikseni laita noita ylös...

Sepä kiva. Niinkö? Miten se oli sitten alunperin? Fuyi Sooma? Mies vai naispuolinen? Ja miten hän liittyy Soomiin? Ja aika vaikea sanoa kuulostaako hyvältä. Tuo tieto minkä annoit minulle, oli aika peruskamaa. Tarvitsen kyllä hieman enemmän että tiedän sanoa, kuulostaako hyvältä vai ei. Ja kannattaa alkaa kirjoittamaan vasta sitten kun olet kirjoittanut TBH:n. Kun kirjoittaa liian monia tarinoita yhtäaikaa, voi käydä huonosti...Kuule, ei millään pahalla, mutta en ole sitä ihmistyyppiä joka "ampuu" toisen suoralta kädeltä alas, jos hän puhuu/ehdottaa minulle jotakin mikä on tavallaan asian vierestä. Tosin, saatan kyllä hieman ärtyä jos tarinani sivuutetaan täysin...Mutta en muuten. Joten, voit kyllä puhua ihan hyvin tarinasi ideasta. ^^

_SomeSnowInShell-_

Taas korvessa? Onko teillä jokin mökki siellä vai mitä? Niin minulla onkin. Halusin vain tiedottaa etukäteen, ettei sitten tule napinaa jos käy niin ettei uusia lukuja kuulukkaan vähän aikaan. Ja sanoin myös, että ne saattavat vaikuttaa julkaisutahtiini. Mutta silti, anteeksi että julkaisen näin hirmuisella tahdilla. (Vaikkei minusta se ole nopeutunut...Vai?)

Kiitos. ^^ Hänen nimensä on ironinen. Ymmärrät kyllä lopulta. Tai ehkä keksit sen itse. Kyllä Yuki vetää, tai, _tavallaan_. Näet muutaman luvun päästä mitä tarkoitan. ;) Ja en tarkoita hänen nimensä merkitystä...Se liittyy siihen, miten hän näkee Laine-sanin...

Aaah, mukavan kuuloinen nimi. ^^ Ja ihanko totta? Pitää siis kuunnella Zen Caféa kun kerkiää... Ihanko totta? Lol! Itseltäni ei yleensä vie niin kauaa muistaa hahmojeni nimiä. Hienoa. ^^ Ahaa, joten hän kuuluu niihin hahmoihin jotka _yleensä_ ovat taustalla. Taidan käyttää sitä Kizu-jotain. xD (Minullakin on huono nimimuisti...;__;) Kuulostaa mysteeriseltä. Tosin, toivon että olet sitten selittänyt järkevästi sen, miksi hän pitää maskia. Eli, minkä tekosyyn hän antaa muille, miksi hän pitää maskia.

Selvä. En tosin tiennyt tuota. Tiedän, mutta yhteys oli aika outo. Pitää aina ottaa huomioon konteksti, sillä jos jokin asia ei sovi kontekstiin voi tulla väärinkäsityksiä... Tjaa. Hyvä että hän huomaa edes sinut. Ehkäpä. Kun viettää toisen kanssa enemmän aikaa ja tutustuu paremmin toiseen, alkaa sitä kummasti rentoutua. Ihanko totta? Kiva juttu. ^^ Itse en muista toisten syntymäpäiviä, vain heidän horoskooppinsa. O.o' Ja ei se olisi kivaa, jos unohtaisi jonkun tärkeän ihmisen synttärit. Itse en ainakaan antaisi itseitselleni anteeksi. Kuinka vanha muuten itse olet? Kyllä. ^^ Ja kyllä, minun synttärini ovat 21 päivä Huhtikuuta. ^^ Ja olet oikeassa. ^_^

PS. Auts. Toivottavasti sinua ei tule kovin usein vastaan "pelottava" poika. Se ei ole mukavaa, kun tulee paniikkikohtaus. Hmm...Tuo kuulostaa ihanalta ja sellaiselta, mitä itse etsisin tulevasta kumppanistani. Tärkeintä toisessa on se, että toiseen voi luottaa ja tuntee olevansa turvassa hänen seurassaan. Joten, luulen että todella pidät hänestä.

PSS. Selvä. ^^ Ahaa, ymmärrän. "Suljettu sydän" kuulostaa ihan ajatuksena hyvältä, joten toivon että filosofisointisi on sitten vankkaa. Koska aiheesta on luotu aika monia eri variaatioita... Okei, selvä. Joten kysymys taisi olla "plot bunniesta"? No, ehkäpä palaat siihen NW?:n jälkeen. Itse olen ajatellut kirjoittaa one-shotteja Furubasta...Ja ehkä yhden pidemmän englanninkielisen ficin...

_Aa-chan95-_

Terve taas! ^^ Ahaa, eipä tuo mitään. Kiva kuulla että silti luet, se on jo paljon. ;) Itselläni taas on ollut kiirettä muiden asioiden kanssa...-.-' Ah, itse en luottaisi _niin_ paljon kännykkääni, että yrittäisin kirjautua sillä sisään...Mutta, ei haittaa vaikket kirjaudukkaan sisään. Otan silti vastaan "anonyymejä" viestejä. ^^

Totta, tälläiset luvut ovat hengähdystaukoja. En tiedä ovatko ne hyviä vai eivät, mutta tavallaan niitä tarvitaan...xP Hyvä että oli ytimekäs. ^^ (Olen huono kirjoittamaan ytikemästä tekstiä. -.-') Niinkö? Se olisi mukavaa. ^^ Joo, voin minä auttaa. Siis, kirjoitat Word:lla jonkin asia kirjan ja tallennat sen, sitten menet _Document Manager (Upload) _ja kohtaan_ Label_. Siihen rustaat tekstisi nimen. Esim. Itse kirjoitin nyt; Halauksen voima; Luku 29. Sitten menet kohtaan_ File on computer _ja painat "Selaa" nappia. Sitten vain haet Tiedostoistasi oikean kirjoitelman ja napsautat sitä. Sen jälkeen valitset _Story_ ja _Submit Document _ja niin tekstisi on täällä! Mutta muista; jokaisessa tiedostossa täällä on n. 60 päivän aikaraja, jollet sitten muuta jotakin tekstissäsi. Toivottavasti tuo auttoi. ^^

_RMV-_

Moi Rossu. ^^ (Kiva nimi.)

Oikeasti? Vau, kiitos paljon!! ^^ Mukava kuulla että pidit siitä niin paljon, että päätit katsoa muita kirjoitelmiani. Kiitos. ^^ Ihanko totta? Ilmeisesti monet eivät sitten viitsi/halua kirjoittaa suomenkielellä, jos kirjoittavat enkuksi...Itse aina välillä tykkään kirjoittaa suomeksi, koska se on kivaa. ^^ Ihanko totta? Jee! Itse "kahlaan" Furubaa ihan suomeksi läpi, mutta tiedän silti aika hyvin miten se loppuu. Esim. ennen kuin paljastui suomeksi, että Akito on nainen, niin tiesin tuon. Olen myös lukenut aika paljon Furuba ficcejä... Tosiaan. Hyvä että eksyit tänne. ^^ On mukavaa nähdä että täällä on muitakin suomalaisia Furuba-faneja. ^^ Se on varmaankin kirjojen vaikutusta: kirjoissa yleensä kuvaillaan aika paljon, mikä on kivaa. Sen vuoksi itsekin pyrin kuvailemaan paljon. Tai ainakin yritän. ^^; Aaah, ei mitään; minusta on itseasiassa mielenkiintoista kuulla, mitä mieltä olit muista luvuistani.

1. Joo, niin laitoin. Tein tämän sen takia, koska kaikki eivät ehkä tiedä niistä niin paljon, kuin minä tiedän. Pyrin aina siihen, että henkilö jolla ei ole hajuakaan aiheesta, voisi myös lukea ficcejäni. En tiedä miksi, mutta tämä on vain jäänyt. Uudella ei varmaan ole koskaan helppoa...Varsinkin jos törmää heti kättelyssä Sohmiin. xD  
2. Jep. Mainitskin tuosta seikasta alussa. ^^ Ja en ole. Tiedän joitakin ihan perussanoja ym. mutta en muuten. (Tosin, olen kyllä yrittänyt kerätä japanilaisesta kulttuurista tietoa...) Niinkö? Kiva! Itsekin tykkään Kakerusta. Go Flying-pot-kun! xD  
3. En ole ollut vaihtarina. ^^' Joten onneksi pystyin kuvailemaan realistisesti asioita, koska henkilökohtaista kokemusta minulla ei tosiaan ole. ^^'  
4. Jokainen ficci tarvitsee hauskoja kohtauksia. xD  
5. Ei niin istu. xP Ja olit Meksikossa? Osaatko sitten espanjaa? (Siellähän puhutaan espanjaa, vai?) Lol! Uskon että kavereillasi oli hieman tuskaa. xD Mutta maassa maan tavalla. Lol. No hyvä että olet jo suomalaistunut ja niinpä. Momiji on varsinainen...tapaus.  
6. Niinpä. xD Laine-san ei tykkää rotista.  
7. Sinun pitää jatkaa lukemistasi, niin kyllä se selviää. (Ei, ei hän unohtanut. Muisti palailee pätkittäin, tosin...) Älä. xP Shigurella on...omituinen huumorin taju. (Kröhmpervokröhm.)

Selvä. Kiitos paljon, että jaksoit antaa palautetta kaikista luvuista erikseen. ^^ Oli todella mukavaa lukea mitä mieltä oikein olit. ^^ Jee! Uusi lukija! ^_^ (Tämä antaa vain lisäpotkua meitsille. xD) Selvä, ei mitään kiirettä. Odottelen innolla (ja hieman pelolla) miten tulet reagoimaan jatkoon. Mutta, kiitos vielä paljon. ^^

* * *

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~XXIX~**

Kävelin hitaasti pitkin katuja, varoen etten törmäisi mihinkään, kun katselin ympärilleni. Oli viikonloppu ja olin jo tehnyt kaikki läksyni, joten pieni turistikävely ei olisi pahitteeksi, vai?

Kun olin herännyt aamulla, olin huomannut Hatsuharun lähteneen. Onneksi hän jätti viestin, vaikka se olikin lyhyt. Viestissä hän oli kiittänyt minua ja sanonut että hänen pitäisi mennä kotiin. Ja jotain siitä, ettei hän halunnut herättää minua, koska näytin niin enkelimäiseltä. Tai sitten luin tuon viimeisen kohdan väärin. No, ainakin se sai minut hyvällä tuulella!

Joten nyt kävelin pitkin Tokion katuja, iloisesti. Vaikka olinkin jo tehnyt erilaisia kierroksia ympäriinsä, en silti saanut tarpeeksi nähtävyyksistä! Kaikki oli vain _niin_ erilaista kuin kotona. No, ainakin melkein kaikki. Kävellessäni, pysähdyin yllättäen, nähden lasten leikkikentän. Hymähtäen, kävelin keinujen luokse, istuutuen yhteen niistä.

Hiljaa, katselin rauhallista maisemaa kun kuulin yllättäen nokkavan äänen sanovan: "Eikö kukaan ole kertonut että tämä paikka on tarkoitettu lapsille?"

"Häh?" sanoin, kääntäen päätäni niin, että huomasin ruskeahiuksisen pikkupojan ja hänen vieressään oranssihiuksisen pikkutytön. Tyttö sanoi hiljaa: "Hiro-chan…"

"Hmm?" poika, Hiro, sanoi katsoen silmät viiruina minua.

"Missään ei ole kyllä kylttiä, missä lukisi "vain lapsille" ", huomautin hitaasti, kun tyttö vilkaisi poikaa, joka laittoi kätensä puuskaan harmistuneena. Päästin pienen hymyn, kun jatkoin hitaasti keinumista. Pian tyttö tulikin viereeni, istuutuen rinnakkaiseen keinuun. Vilkaisin häntä. Huomasin että hän oli pukeutunut söpöön, beigenruskeaan mekkoon ja hän kantoi pehmotiikeriä mukanaan. Hymähdin.

Keinuimme hiljaa, Hiron katsellessa meitä. Lopulta pysähdyin ja nousin ylös keinusta. Kävelin hiljaa liukumäenviereen, katsellen sitä arvioivasti. En todellakaan haluaisi jäädä kiinni siihen, jos aikoisin laskea sitä pitkin. Joten katselin pari minuuttia sitä arvioivasti, ennen kuin tunsin tai paremminkin minulle tuli sellainen tunne, että joku oli tullut viereeni. Katsoin sivulleni ja huomasin sen saman pienen tytön. Huomasin miten tyttö katseli arasti liukumäkeä.

"Hei, et sinä jää jumiin jos menet tuohon", sanoin hänelle kannustavasti, mikä sai tytön kääntämään pelästyneen katseensa minuun. Katselin miten tyttö peruutti pojan viereen, joka mulkoili minua. Ok, en ole hyvä pienten lasten kanssa…

Kohauttaen olkapäitäni päätin että kipuan liukumäkeen. Astelin hiljaa tikkaille ja aloin kivuta niitä, kun kuulin Hiron huutavan perääni: "Ihan vain tiedoksesi, olet liian suuri."

Käänsin katseeni nyt taakseni, katsoen Hiroa.

"Anteeksi?" kysyin, katsellen poikaa, joka virnisti minulle.

"Etkö kuullut vai mikä oikein on? Mikä ihmeen papukaija minä oikein olen? Vähänkö loukkaavaa!" poika valitti, kun tyttö yritti rauhoitella häntä. Tuhahtaen, käänsin selkäni hänelle. Ihme räkänokka.

Kiipesin nopeasti ylös ja menin sitten putkensuulle. Katselin sisälle tummaan reikään, ennen kuin liuoin putken sisään ja sitten sen sisällä. Suljin silmäni hetkeksi, kun avasin ne sitten, liukuen ulos. Tömähdin kovalle hiekalle, virnistäen. En jäänytkään kiinni!

Käänsin katseeni nyt poikaan ja tyttöön, iskien silmääni.

"Enpäs jäänyt kiinni!" hihkaisin ja nousin sitten ylös.

"…omituista käytöstä, noin vanhalta ihmiseltä", Hiro sanoi kun katsoin ärtyneesti häntä.

"En ole vanha", huomautin, kun hän nosti skeptisen näköisenä kulmakarvaansa.

"Olen vasta 18!" tiuskaisin kun poika pyöritteli silmiään, tytön nyt henkäistäessä yllättyneenä.

"Sittenhän…sittenhän te käytte Kaibaran lukiota…eikö? Samaa koulua mitä käy myös Haru-nii…" tyttö puhui hiljaa. Hetkinen! Haru-nii? Niin kuin isoveli? …Haru olisi voinut kertoa että hänellä on pikkusisko!!

"Öh, niin. Oletko…oletko Sohma?" kysyin, katsellen tyttöä, joka nyökkäsi ujosti. Huomasin nyt, miten Hiron silmät olivat kaventuneet. "Tuota…sinä ja Haru…"

"Haru-nii ja minä olen serkkuja, kuten myös Hiro-chan…" tyttö puhui nyt. Siis hetkinen! Nyt, nyt menee kyllä yli ja roimasti! Siis serkku?! Miksi hän kutsuu Harua sitten veljekseen? Ja minä luulin että nuo kaksi ovat joku söpö pari tai jotain…tai ainakin Hiro tykkää tuosta tytöstä.

"Mutta…miksi…tuota, anteeksi nyt vain, mutta miksi Haru-nii? Ja olette serkkuja…?" kysyin nyt hämilläni kun tyttö hymyili pientä arkaa hymyä.

"Olaanpa sitä uteliaita! Mihin _neiti_ oikein pyrkii tuolla kaikella kyselyllä? Aikooko hän seurata meitä vai mitä? Vai kenties kiristää perhettämme…?" Hiro kysyi yllättäen. Katsoin järkyttyneenä häntä. En pitänyt ollenkaan hänen vihjailustaan. En sitten yhtään! Kuinka hän kehtasi!

"Kuulehan nyt _muksu_. Minua nyt vain kiinnosti miksi hän kutsui Harua miten kutsui, koska en ole oikein selvillä kaikista japaninkoukeroista! Puhumattakaan siitä, että te ette minusta näytä serkuilta", napautin kun pojan silmät olivat nyt kapeina viiruina.

"No mitäs sitten tulitte tänne jos ette osaa kunnolla japania? Ja kuinka niin? Eikö kukaan ole kertonut teille, ettei serkkujen tarvitse näyttää samanlaisilta?" poika sähisi minulle.

"Hi-Hiro-chan!" tyttö sanoi nyt paniikissa kun poika mulkoili minua. Hetkinen! Miten hän tiesi, että olen vaihto-oppilas…?

"Miten tiesit, että olen vaihto-oppilas?" kysyin hiljaa kun poika tuhahti. Tyttö katsoi nyt minua ja sitten Hiroa ja taas minua.

"Haru-nii ja Momiji ovat puhuneet teistä…" hän sanoi hiljaa.

No, tuo sai minut hiljaiseksi! Millä oikeudella he oikein puhuvat minusta? Ja mitä?

Ilmeisesti katseeni oli jonkin verran omituinen, kun tyttö sanoi nopeasti: "He ovat puhuneet vain hyvää. Eivät mitään pahaa."

"Kisa! Miksi oikein puolustelet häntä?" Hiro kysyi, tarttuen hänen käsivarteensa.

"Kuinka niin, Hiro-chan? Sehän on totta…" hän sanoi hiljaa, kun kallistin päätäni. Heillä näyttää olevan hieman monimutkainen suhde…

Hiro vilkaisi nyt minua, sanoen: "Mennään Kisa."

"Mutta-mutta-…!" Kisa aloitti, kun Hiro alkoi kiskoa häntä poispäin.

Tyttö, siis Kisa, päästi vain pienen, surullisen hymyn minulle Hiron mulkoillessa minua. Näytin kieltäni Hirolle, kun Kisan katse oli kääntynyt poispäin. Tyydytyksekseni huomasin hänen yllättyneen katseen, ja sitten murhaavan. Jep! Olen kamala ihminen, mutta niin oli tuo kakarakin.

Katselin heidän menoaan, miettien Sohmia ja heidän isoa sukuaan. Mitä kaikkea siihen oikein mahtaakin kätkeytyä…

Kun Hiro ja Kisa lopulta katosivat näkyvistä, käännähdin kannoillani ja katselin nyt keinuhevosia. Pieni hymy nyki suupieltäni, kun muistelin miten olin aina välillä pelleillyt parhaanystäväni kanssa leikkikentällä. Mahdoinkohan tulla koti-ikävän takia tänne vai miksi?

Hymyillen, kävelin nyt yhden keinuhevosen luokse ja istuuduin sille, kun kuulin yhtäkkiä jäisen äänen sanovan: "Sinä siis olet se paskiainen joka yrittää saada Harun."

Päästin terävän henkäyksen.


	30. Suorat sävelet

**Varoitus: **Tässä luvussa käytetään "hieman" sopimatonta kieltä ja ollaan aika ilkeitä. Joten, jos joku lukijoista on erityisen herkkä tai ei pidä tällaisesta, suosittelen että selaat luvun loppuun ja luet vain viisi viimeistä riviä. Teitä on varoitettu.

_Mikila94-_

No, ainakin nyt tiedät että osaat jatkossa katsoa niitä paremmin. ^^  
Hee! xD Ei, kun Haru on Nuuskamuikkunen. xD Ja joo, tajusin ton vitsin. Nyt kun mietin, aika monessa on Alisa...Lol! Mutta Alisan nimenmerkitys on hieman "kiven alla", koska se ei tule niin suoraan...  
Tiesin. Minusta Haru tekee ihania koruja. ^^  
Ei kirjoiteta. Joo, tiedän tuon. Yleensä kun japanilainen sanoo nimenä, hän kertoo millä kanjilla se kirjoitettaan, että puhuja tietää kutsua häntä oikeaoppisesti. (Esim. Death Notissa, Light kertoi millä kanjilla hänen nimensä kirjoitetaan, koska sen pystyi lausumaan toisellakin kanjilla, jos muistan oikein.)  
Itse asiassa tenshi (天使) on japaniksi enkeli. Alisan nimen merkitys japaniksi (siis valitsin ihan itse kolmesta vaihtoehdosta) olisi "hymyillä rakastettavasti". Monissa muissa kielissä se tarkoittaa useimmiten "ylevää", mutta en valinnut kyllä tämän takia hänen nimeään. ^^'  
Hee! xD Hyvä sinä. xD  
Miksi Akito? Mutta ajattelit järkevästi; paikalle tuli Rin. Akito ei tule vielä pitkään aikaan...

Ei mitään. ^^ Ihanko totta? Miksi luulet että minua saattaisi oikeasti kiinnostaa? (Siis ei sillä etteikö minua kiinnostaisi, olen vain utelias kuulemaan syysi miksi.)  
Selvä. ^^ Ehkä olisi...-.-' Ja ei mitään, mutta jotakin olisi kivaa tietää.  
Tyttö, jos hän käy samaa koulua kuin Megumi.  
Ihanko totta? Kuulostaa mielenkiintoiselta.  
Kiva, pidän noista pareista. ^^  
Jee! Siis, vaikka mollaus onkin pahasta, mutta Tohru...Hän on jo itsessään aika Mary-Suemainen, joten siksi pieni mollaus ei varmaan ole pahasta...

_SomeSnowInShell-_

Se olikin ideana. xD Enpä nyt tiedä...Jostain syystä en pidä Hirosta niin paljon...Vaikka hän tuokin särmää, mutta silti... Selvä.

Tuo selittikin asian. Ajattelin, että syynä varmaan olisi jokin tuollainen... Ahaa, ymmärrän. Itsekin pidän siitä, kun jokin asia etenee tutulla painolla, eli sama asia toistuu. Mutta, joskus aina tuo ei vain onnistu...-.-' En usko, että jäisit niin pahasti jälkeen -olethan lukenut alusta asti tätä tarinaa, joten ei hätää. ^^ En aloita jotain "että nyt julkaisen joka päivä!" -tyyliin...

Näet sitten! xD En halua spoilata yllätystä. xD Mutta, sanon vain tämän: Machi ei tule pitämään asiasta...

Täääh? Tuohon on...ihan sika paljon!! Dx Mutta se on asia erikseen, jos he ovat vain ns. taustahahmoja, mutta silti...Tooosi paljon. Ja sitten pitäisi vielä tasapainoitella "oikeiden ja originallien" hahmojen välillä. ò_ó' Juu-uh. Rankkaa tulee olemaan. Se ei ole hyvä juttu. Vaikka, ihmisen pitäisikin ajatella, että tärkeintä on sisin, ei ulkokuori...Usein tuo tuppaa vain unohtumaan. Ja huono itsetunto? Kaveri parka. No hyvä, että Machi kertoo hänellä tämän. Siis yksi arpi ei ole niin iso asia. Sitäpaitsi, miehillä on ihan ok olla arpia ym. Jos kyseessä olisi naishenkilö, niin _sitten_ voisi vetää kunnon kompleksia asiasta...

Oooh. Tiedän yhden kauriin. ^^ Voih. Olisi saanut...Joskus itsekin olen hiljainen...Ja jos kuulija käskee puhumaan minua isommalla äänellä, tulee valitusta että huudan. -.-' (Minulla on kantava ääni.) Vauh, tiedät hänestä jo aika paljon siis. ^^ Oooh~! Tuosta tulikin inspiraatio; tahdon kirjoittaa yhden luvun missä Kakeru ja Laine-san "vaanivat" jotakuta...xD Hän kuulostaa...Kuin joltain pieneltä, suloiselta eläimeltä, mitä pitää lähestyä varoen. ^^' Söpöä. Joo, se olisi hyvä juttu. Kysy myös millaisia elokuvia hän katselee. (Action, romantiikkaa, seikkailu...Mitä?)

Ajattelinkin että olet lukiossa. ^^ (Olenko vanha, kun olen mitä olen? Dx Jätti angst.) Saanko kysyä, mitä aineita aiot kirjoittaa?

PS. Eivät nyt kai kaikki? ^^' Tuota minä tarkoitin...Ehkä tulevaisuudessa, pääset ylitse poika kammostasi? ^^'

PSS. Tarinan poikanen olisi kai oikea suomenkielinen termi sanonnalle "plot bunnie". Se tarkoittaa sitä, että tulee eri tarina ideoita, kuin jäniksen poikasia. (Jänikset lisääntyvät pika-pika vauhtia. Siksi bunny = pupu.)

* * *

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~XXX~**

Päästin terävän henkäyksen.

Katselin nyt lamaantuneena seksikkään näköistä nuorta naista. Tunsin itseni hänen rinnallaan vähintäänkin rumaksi ja kömpelöksi. Hän oli pukeutunut lyhyeen, mustaan mekkoon, paitaan mikä oli nyöritetty kiinni rinnuksilta ja pitkiin, mustiin bootseihin. Huomasin myös hänen pitkät, lainehtivat hiukset. Tunsin pienen kateuden piston. Olin aina tahtonut noin pitkät hiukset. Omani vaikuttivat hänen hiustensa rinnalla lyhyiltä, vaikka niissä oli pituuttakin.

Huomasin miten hänen onyksin tummat silmänsä salamoivat raivoa ja suunnatonta vihaa. Tahtomattani vedin hartioitani hieman kyyryyn, haluten hänen lähtevän. Hän ei vaikuttanut ihmiseltä, joka olisi kauhean mukava,

"Kuka oikein luulet olevasi? Luuletko että voit noin vain mennä ja napata Harun?" hän sähisi minulle. Kallistin nyt päätäni. Voisiko olla…? Ei ole totta!

"Sinä…olet…Rin…" sanoin shokissa. Harun tyttöystävä, tai nykyinen exä, oli…oikea _pakkaus_. Ja minä hölmö menin ja ihastuin korviani myöten Haruun! Kun tuo ajatus lopulta pälkähti päähäni, myönsin sen itselleni; olin todellakin, aidosti, ihastunut Hatsuharu Sohmaan. Ja ehkä jopa…

Mutta tiesin, ettei minulla ei vain olisi mitään mahdollisuuksia Riniä vastaan. Rin oli…oikea _kissa_, kun minä taas vastasin peltokyyhkystä. Voitte vain arvata, tunsinko itseni masentuneeksi ja typeräksi, Rinin tuijottaessa minua.

"Niin minua monet kutsuvat. Mutta sinulle, minä olen Sohma Isuzu", Isuzu, siis Rin lempinimeltään, sanoi minulle jäisesti. Katsoin hiljaa häntä, hänen ottaessaan pari askelta minua kohti.

"Yrität kuulemma saada Harun. Sekaannut perheeseemme. Minkä helvetin takia?! On ihan tarpeeksi että se Honda Tohru jo sekaantuu, mutta tuollainen pintaliitäjä, joka on tullut vain pitämään hauskaa tänne! Ettäs kehtaat!" Rin huusi nyt minulle, hänen katseensa salamoiden.

Tuijotin paniikissa häntä, tuntien miten alkukantaiset vaistoni huusivat minua juoksemaan. Karkaamaan. Tekemään jotain! Mutta jalat eivät liikkuneet.

Katsoin vain hiljaa Riniä. Tunsin miten kylmyys kietoi minut kylmään peittoonsa, jättäen minut niin kylmäksi. Mutta samalla tunsin miten raivo alkoi nousta, kuin peto, valmiina hyökkäämään ja iskemään. Millä oikeudella hän oikein kritisoi minua? Millä? Eihän hän edes tuntenut minua!

"Sano jotain!" Rin huusi minulle.

Yllätyksekseni, hillitsin haluni kivahtaa hänelle ja huutaa hänelle kurkku suoraan tukkimaan leipäläpensä. Hiljaa, nousin ylös nyt keinuhevosen päältä, katsellen jäisesti Riniä. En antaisi hänelle sitä tyydytystä että haukkuisin hänet lyttyyn. Katsoin vain jäisesti, ennen kuin käänsin selkäni hänelle. Tiesin ettei se ollut fiksua. Rin vaikutti henkilöltä, joka saattaisi hyökätä takaapäin, mutta olin valmis ottamaan riskin. Vaikka tunsin ällöttävän raudanmaun suussani ja minua oksetti. Puhumattakaan siitä, että pelko moukaroi minua lujaa. Olen ihmistyyppiä joka suuttuu ensin nopeasti ja sitten iskee lamauttava pelko, tai hallitsen raivoni. Mutta vain niin kauan, kuin toinen ei ylitä tiettyä rajaa…

"Älä käännä selkääsi minulle! Kuulitko!" Rin huudahti minulle, kun lopulta pääsin portille. Vielä vähän matkaa ja olisin poissa leikkikentältä.

"Vastaa! Kuka oikein luulet olevasi, vikittelevä lutka?" Rin huudahti. Jokin särähti sisälläni.

Käännyin hitaasti, punainen usva kohoten nyt silmiini kun puhuin hiljaa matalalla äänellä, joka kuitenkin kohosi ja kohosi kun puhuin.

"Kuinka kehtaat sanoa minua lutkaksi. Kuinka kehtaat! Minä en ole ollut se joka on tuottanut Harulle _tuskaa_. _Minä_ en ole pompotellut hänellä kuin joku typerä kakara. Minä en ole ollut niin itsekäs, että olen roikottanut Harua narun päässä kuin jotain säälittävää otusta! Kuinka kehtaat tulla saarnaamaan minulle ja haukkumaan päin naamaa minulle! Kehtaatkin! Mene kotiisi kasvamaan!" huusin nyt Rinille. Puristin käteni nyrkkiin. Tiesin, että jos Isuzu yrittäisi nyt lähestyä minua, löisin. Olin niin vihainen. Niin, _vihainen_.

Katselin miten Rinin silmät laajenivat, hänen astuessaan askeleen taaksepäin. Sitten, hänen katseensa kovettui uudestaan.

"Sinä et tiedä mitään minun ja Harun suhteesta! Et tajua mistään mitään! Ja kuinka voisitkaan?! Tajuatko miksi minä jätin hänet? Jätin hänet siksi, että se oli hänen parhaakseen!" Rin huusi nyt minulle kurkku suorana.

"Älä selitä!" huudahdin, mikä sai Rinin ottamaan askeleen taaksepäin. Katsoin nyt jäisesti häntä.

"Vaikken tiedäkään, on minulla silmät päässäni. Näen miten valo Harun silmistä katoaa ja suru painaa häntä kuin kahleet. Jos todella välittäisit hänestä, et tappaisi häntä hitaasti suruun! Miten kehtaat sanoa jotain tuollaista pokkana? Tajuatko mitä teet?! Satutat häntä enemmän kuin autat! Joten ole hyvä ja lakkaa auttamasta, jos todella välität hänestä!" huusin Rinille raivoissani.

Huohotin nyt raskaasti, katsellen häntä. Huomasin miten Rin peruutti ja peruutti, kunnes hän yllättäen osui yhteen keinuhevoseen. Hän avasi nyt suunsa, mutta sulki sen. Tunsin miten kylmyys palasi, jättäen minut ontoksi.

Tunsin yllättäen suurta väsymystä. Hiljaa, käännyin kannoillani, päättäen että oli aika päättää tämänpäiväinen tutustumisreissu ja mennä "kotiin". Avasin portin hiljaa, kun Rin sanoi nyt: "Sinä…sinä todella…välität…"

Käänsin hieman päätäni nyt hänen suuntaansa, päästäen pienen, surullisen hymyn huulilleni. Käänsin sitten katseeni poispäin hänestä, kävellen pois leikkikentältä.

Niin, minä välitän. Mutta en ollut yhtään varma, oliko se oikein vai väärin. Ja minkälaisen hinnan joutuisin maksamaan rakkaudestani. Ihmiset ovat sitten typeriä.


	31. Pimennossa

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajille;**

_Mikila94-_

Niin tein. Niin olisi, mutta halusin että Rin tulisi lopultakin mukaan tarinaan...xD  
Ah, niinpä olikin. No, ei ole enää. ^^ Kiitos kun kerroit. On inhottavaa, kun jokin tuollainen virhe lipsahtaa...(oikeinkirjoitukseni Wordistä taisi juuri kuolla tässä kohtaa, kun kirjoitin tätä lukua. ^^')  
Hoo! Olet ollut tarkkaavainen. ^^ Kyllä, tämä sijoittuu 12 tienoille ja seuraavassa luvussa tämä ficci saa oikein kunnon kosketuspinnan Furuban juonikuvioon. Mutta sitten jossain vaiheessa aion taas erota Furuban oikeasta juonesta...^^'  
Niin, Rin oli tässä kohtaa aika mäntti...Hänellä oli ihan hyvä syy, mutta minusta hän olisi voinut kertoa suoraan Harulle mistä kenkä oikein puristi...  
Ahaa, selvä. ^^

Joo, kiinnostaa. ^^ Minusta on mukavaa aina välillä lukea suomeksikin ficcejä. Aina FMA:n lukeminen ei piristä, joten siksi on mukavaa kun on vaihtelua...  
Lol. xD Joten olin oikeassa. xD  
Ahaa, ymmärrän. Laine-san on neutraali, mitä tulee Tohrua kohtaan. Paitsi muutamassa vaiheessa, kun häntä ja Tohrua verrataan keskenään...

_SomeSnowInShell-_

Kiva että pidit luvusta. (Vaikka jotenkin outoa...[Antaisitko pikkaisen pidempiä kommentteja? Koska yhdestä lauseesta on kovin vaikeaa tulkita mitään...~.~'])

Totta, se ei ole fiksua. =/ Okei. Kerran puolessa vuodessa? Tajuatko kuinka pitkä aika tuo on, jos julkaiset niin harvakseen? Siis, kyllähän ihmiset tekevät noin, mutta itseäni harmittaa jos ihmiset tekevät noin...^^' Selvä. Itse en sano mitään tästä ficistä. Se loppuu kun loppuu. (Eli, kun tuntuu siltä, että nyt voisi lopettaa lopetan. En tykkää pitkittää mitään.)

Ei tule. Mutta Machi "iskee" vasta myöhemmin...Ja aika rauhallisesti. (Hän ei siis ala heitellä tavaroita pitkin ja poikin.) Hyvä, sillä onnea Yuki tulee tarvitsemaan...

Ahaa, ei se sitten kai ole paljon. No, sitten se ei ole kauhean vaikeaa, koska jos henkilö vain esiintyy kerran tai pari, niin hänelle ei tarvitse luoda niin syvää taustaa. Ymmärrän, mutta pyydän, että harkitset vielä sitä loppuliitteiden jättämistä lapsilta pois. Pelkkä etunimen käyttäminen japanissa on aika loukkaavaa, jos ei ole perheenjäsen (mistä tulikin mieleen -puolisoa, miespuolista harvemmin kutsutaan avioliitossa pelkällä sukunimellä. O.o') tai _todella_ hyvä ystävä. Ymmärrän. Ja niin olisikin. Hassua, että Yukilla näyttää pysyvän tuo "Sooma-san". xD Ahaa...ymmärrän. Se onkin mielenkiintoista: miten henkilöstä puhutaan, kun hän ei ole paikalla. Kohteliaammin kuin naamatusten vai ei niin kohteliaasti...

Kuvauksesi perusteella hänen ulkonäkönsä on aika ruokoton. Eli en ihmettele, että hänestä voi saada ensinäkemältä sellaisen käsityksen, että hän on entinen linnakundi. Tosin, ulkonäkö ei kerro mitään enää nykyisin. Joskus oikein naurattaa kun "vanhemmat" ihmiset kyselevät ns. hassuja... Ahaa. On se sitten aika iso. Tulee mieleen jokin elokuvan hahmo tuosta, muuten. En nyt vain muista kuka. Ja yleensä tuollainen maski peittää juuri tuon osan kasvoista.

Määrittele sana "normaali" ja pian huomaatkin, että ei ole sellaista kuin "normaali". Mutta, miten hän poikkeaa yleisestä massata sitten? Niin kai...Mutta ei ole olemassa ketään, joka olisi "normaali". On vain vähän enemmän vinksahtaneita kuin vinksahtaneita. Se riippuu miten haluaa määritellä ihmisiä. Sitäpaitsi, minä ja ystäväni käytämme sanoja "uniikki" kun olemme "outoja". Jokainen on oma yksilönsä ja yhtä arvokas. Tosin, jos poikkeaa hyväksytyistä normeista, ihmiset usein leimaavat...esim. minä itse tarkastelen mandariinejä pitkään ja hartaasti, kun minun pitäisi valita neljä. Katselen miltä ne näyttävät ja saatan katsoa jotain kaksikymmentä, ennen kuin löydän sopivan. Ihmiset yleensä tuijottavat minua, kun tarkastelen niin hartaasti jotakin hedelmää... Juuri niin. Ja ei kannattaisi puhua "tavallisuudesta". Määrittele sana "tavallinen". Se on vähän sama kuin sanoisit, että joku on outo. Oudolla on varmaan jokin kiva, psykologinen määritelmä ja noin poispäin, mutta maallikot tuppaavat käyttämään aika yleistävästi eri sanoja.

En vihjaa. Minulle vain tuli inspiraatio kirjoittaa tuollainen pätkä...^^' (Siis, onko siinä jotain rikollista, että katselee ja ehkä seuraa ihastustaan? Minusta ei. Sitten se on jo epäilyttävää, jos tiedät millaisia kalsareita hän pitäätänään. xD) Hiiri varmaan olisi sopiva. Hiiret ovat arkoja eläimiä, mutta silti sitkeitä. (Ja ne syövät rutosti.) Ihanko totta? Kiinnostaa. Yuki varmaan olisi kauris länsimaalaiselta horoskoopiltaan...xD

Totta. ^^ Sittenhän sinulla on kaikki pakolliset kasassa. Joten, jos tajusin oikein, kirjoitat pitkän englannin ja lyhyen matikan? Psykologia on kivaa. Kirjoitin sen itsekin.

PS. Niin, toivottavasti. Ja aina löytyy ihmisiä jotka eivät ole kivoja...Sinä olet vain tavannut poikia, jotka eivät ole olleet kivoja...(Vaikka minusta lukion pojat kyllä olivat aina välillä aika samanlaisia, kuin mitä pojat olivat ylä-asteella...-.-')

PSS. Yep. ^^ Sitten sinulla on paljon niitä. Itselläni on koneella.

* * *

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~XXXI~**

Astelin hitaasti kouluun, toivoen ettei Rin ollut kertonut meidän riidastamme, vaikka eihän "räjähtämiseni" ollutkaan täysin minun syyni. Mitä oli haukkunut minua! Jokaisella on rajansa. Sai olla vain tyytyväinen etten ollut lyönyt. Mutta silti, kun olin lopulta tullut kotiin, olin syönyt läjän suklaata ja katsonut japanilaisia tv-sarjoja, tajuamatta niistä mitään. Yritin vakuutella itselleni, ettei syy ollut minun. Silti minusta tuntui pahalta. Ei ollut kivaa huutaa Isuzulle, vaikka hän olikin käyttäytynyt aika narttumaisesti minua kohtaan.

Pysähdyin luokkamme eteen, valmiina tarttumaan ovenkahvaan, mutta epäröin. Mitä jos Sohmat olisivat jo luokassa? Mitä he sanoisivat jos Rin olisi kertonut riidastamme? Mitä he ajattelisivat? Lakkaisivatko he olemasta ystäviäni?

Puraisin alahuultani. Miksi minun piti olla näin epävarma?!

"Laine-saaaaaaan!" kuulin yllättäen, iloisen äänen huutavan minua.

Säikähtäneenä, käännyin, vain huomatakseni energisen Momijin. Hymähdin. Momiji ei ainakaan tuomitsisi minua. Katselin hiljaa miten hän kipitti luokseni, hymyillen hymyään.

"Miten viikonloppu meni? Oih! Miten aiot hoitaa vanhempainhaastattelun? Kuulin että kävit Ayamella! Miten meni? Kuinka olet voinut?" Momiji kyseli minulta. Aivoni menivät ikävä kyllä blokkiin kun hän mainitsi vanhempainhaastattelun. Siis mikä ihmeen vanhempainhaastattelu?

Aion juuri kysyä aiheesta, kun luokan ovi avautui ja ärtynyt ääni huusi: "Suu kiinni, jenkki!"

Käännähdin nopeasti, nopeasti laittaen laukun eteeni, ettei Kyo vain törmäisi minuun. Kuului pieni tömähdys ja sitten kauheata sadattelua. Katselin hiljaa Kyoa.

"Minkä ihmeen takia seisoit oven takana?!" hän kiljui minulle. Pyöräytin silmiäni, ojentaen käteni hänelle. Yllätykseni kuitenkin huomasin, miten hän läpsäisi sen pois. Räpäytin silmiäni hämilläni, kun Kyo kömpi ylös lattialta, mulkoillen minua murhaavasti.

"Aioin tulla sisälle…" selitin hiljaa, kun kuulin Tohrun äänen ja Arisan. Päästin tahtomattani hymyn, kun yllättäen Yuki ilmestyi.

"Tunti alkaa pian…" hän huomautti kun vilkaisin Kyoa, joka ärähti jotain.

"Oh! Laine-san! Mukava nähdä taas", Yuki sanoi nyt hymyillen minulle, iloista hymyään. Yllätyksekseni huomasin, että se oli aito. En kuitenkaan ehtinyt tiedustella miksi hän oli noin iloinen, kun kello soi yhtäkkiä, tunnin alkamiseksi. Nopeasti, hyvästelin Momijin ja kiiruhdin luokkaan Yukin, Tohrun ja Arisan kanssa. Kyolla sen sijaan oli nyt englannin tunti, kun meillä oli matematiikan.

Tunti tuntui matelevan ja seuraavatkin, ennen kuin ruokatunti tuli. Harmikseni, en löytänyt Yukia, kysyäkseni häneltä siitä vanhempainhaastattelusta, mutta sen sijaan melkein törmäsin Kakeruun.

"Ai, hei Silver-san!" hän sanoi iloisesti, kun katsoin häntä hieman hämilläni. "Miten tapaaminen komentajan kanssa meni?"

Päästin tahtomattani hymyn.

"Ihan hyvin…Oli todella mukavaa nähdä Ayame-san", sanoin hymyillen, kun muistin lapun mikä minun piti antaa hänelle. "Ai, niin! Annoin sen lapun hänelle, joten luulen että jossain vaiheessa ne puvut tulevat…"

Kävelin nyt käytävällä Kakerun kanssa, joka virnisteli iloisesti.

"Odotan innolla niitä! Ja varsinkin Yun-yunin ilmettä! Aaaah! Sitä tulee lystiä! Puhumattakaan luokkaretkestä!" Kakeru puhui innoissaan. Vilkaisin nyt oudosti Kakerua.

"Täääh?! Eikö Yun-yun kertonut että meillä on pian luokkaretki? Melkein heti vanhempainhaastattelun jälkeen?" Kakeru kysyi nyt minulta, kun ravistin päätäni.

"Ei. Eipä ole", kuiskasin hiljaa kun Kakeru pysähtyi, katsoen minua nyt oudosti.

"Hei Laine-san…" hän aloitti, mikä sai minut hämilleen. Kakeru ei ollut melkein koskaan _näin_ virallinen. "Musta tuntuu, että Yun-yunilla on nyt aika paljon muuta funtsittavaa…"

Kohotin kulmakarvaani. Kuten mitä? Oppilaskunnan juttujako?

"Vo-voinko minä auttaa?" kysyin, kun Kakeru päästi yllättäen lempeän hymyn huulilleen.

"Et", hän vain sanoi. Katsoin hämilläni Kakerun tummiin silmiin, tuntien että hän puhui totta. Hänen katseensa oli yllättävän lempeä kun hän katsoi tuolla lailla. Hymähdin. Oli mukavaa nähdä, että Kakerulla oli tuollainenkin puoli.

"Kakeru-kun…olet todella kiva", sanoin hymyillen, nähden yllättyneen katseen hänen kasvoillaan kun kuulin yllättäen Tohrun huutavan minua. Hymyillen, hyvästelin Kakerun ja kiirehdin pian hänen luokseen.

"Hei Tohru!" sanoin iloisesti, Tohrun hymyillessä minulle. "Saanko kysyä jotain?"

"Ah! Tietysti!" hän vastasi pirteästi.

"Tapasin vähän aika sitten Kisa ja Hiro Sohman…" aloitin, kun Tohru löi kätensä yhteen innoissaan, sanoen: "Voi, kuinka ihanaa! Miten Kisa-san ja Hiro-san oikein voivat?"

"Ihan hyvin…mutta Tohru, ovatko he Harun ja muiden serkkuja keskenään?" kysyin kun Tohru antoi minulle hämmentyneen katseen.

"Kyllä…mutta Kisa-san ja Hiro-san ovat keskenään aika kaukaisia, mitä olen ymmärtänyt…Sohmilla on aika iso suku…Jotkut ovat läheisempiä, kuin toiset, tosin. Momiji-kun kerran selitti, että on olemassa Sohmat jotka asuvat "ulkona" ja Sohmat jotka asuvat "sisällä". "Sisällä" olevat ovat niin kuin eliittiä…vähän parempia ja lähempänä Akito-sania…" Tohru sanoi nyt hyvinkin hiljaa. Katsoin häntä kiinnostuneena.

Aloin pikkuhiljaa ymmärtää. Näyttäisi siltä, että eläinradanjäsenet olisivat tuota niin kutsuttua "eliittiä", joka asuisi "sisäpuolella"…Miksi minusta sitten tuntuu, ettei se ole niin hyvä asia? Siksikö, että he muuttuivat eläimiksi? Ja kuka tämä Akito oikeastaan on? Haru käski minun pysytellä hänestä erossa, mutta miksi?

"Tohru, kuka Akito oikein on?" kysyin hiljaa, kuin peläten, että joku hyökkäisi kimppuumme. Minulle oli jotenkin tullut sellainen olo, että Akito oli henkilö, jonka kanssa ei pelleilty.

"Akito-san on…Sohmien päämies…" Tohru kuiskasi hiljaa, nyt pysähtyen. Katsoin Tohrua tutkivasti. Huomasin, miten hänen katseensa oli nyt harmaassa kivilattiassa. Se iloa pursuava tyttö ja hieman pöhkökin, tuntui nyt kadonneen.

"Miksi…" aloitin, kun kuulin yllättäen juoksu-askelia meitä kohti. Huomasin miten Tohru kohotti katseensa nyt lattiasta, minun kääntäessäni päätäni tulijan suuntaan. Huomasin että kyseessä oli Momiji. Mutta yleensä niin iloinen ja pirteä Momiji näytti nyt sangen huolestuneelta, kun hän pysähtyi eteemme, hieman hengästyneenä.

"Ah! Momiji-kun!" Tohru sanoi iloisesti, Momijin katsoessa meitä molempia huolestuneena.

"Oletteko nähneet Harua?" hän vain kysyi.

Ravistin päätäni, Tohrun vastatessa kielteisesti. Momiji näytti nyt todella huolestuneelta.

"Voi ei…Toivottavasti Haru törmää johonkuhun, ennen pitkää…" Momiji sanoi nyt huolissaan. Rypistin otsaani.

"Onko Hatsuharu-san kateissa?" Tohru kysyi nyt myös huolissaan.

"Ah! Haru nyt katoaa aina! Kerran hän katosi viikoksi, joten ei hätää…kai…" Momiji vakuutteli. Silti huomasin hänen epävarmuutensa.

"Laine-san! Mennäänkö?" Tohru kysyi nyt taas iloisesti minulta.

Nyökkäsin päätäni sanoen: "Ihan kohta. Kysyn jotain Momijilta…Mene vain edeltä."

"Oh, selvä!" Tohru vastasi, lähtien. Katselin hänen menoaan niin kauan, kunnes hän katosi kulman taakse, ennen kuin käänsin katseeni Momijiin. Katsoin arvioivasti blondia.

"Momiji…Katosiko Haru perjantaina?" kysyin hitaasti, Momijin nyökäyttäessä päätään. Joten, taisin olla viimeinen joka näki hänet… Puraisin alahuultani. Monet kyllä sanoivat, että oli normaalia, että Hatsuharu katoili, kehnon suunnistustaitonsa vuoksi. Mutta silti, epävarmuus kalvoi sisintäni.

"Momiji…kun näet Harun…tuota, voisitko pyytää häntä soittamaan tai jotain?" kysyin arasti, Momijin tapittaessaan minua ruskeilla silmillään.

"Tottahan toki! Haru ilahtuisi varmasti!" hän sanoi nyt iloisesti, ennen kuin jatkoi matkaansa. Huoli ja paniikki kalvoivat sisintäni. Toivoin vain, että Haru olisi kunnossa…


	32. Tapaaminen Mayu opeliinin kanssa

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajille;**

_Mikila94-_

Ei muuten ollut. Mutta, olet oikeassa tuossa "Ainiin" kohdassa, vaikka sen voikin sanottuna kirjoittaa yhteen. (Murre kysymys. Mutta päätin muuttaa sen, ettei tule sekaannuksia tai muuta.)  
Tuntee ja tuntee. Alisa on nähnyt Kakerusta vain hänen "pöllön puolensa", ja yhtäkkiä Kakeru onkin aika virallinen. Kukapa ei yllättyisi, kun pelle on yhtäkkiä hyvinkin muodollinen? Siksi hän ajattelee noin, koska hänellä ei ole aikaisempaa kokemusta asiasta. Vai, etkö itse ajattelisi, jos joku tuttavasi yllättäen käyttäytyisi täysin päinvastoin, kuin ajattelit hänen käyttäytyvän? ;)  
Ihanko totta? xD Loool!! xD  
Haru on eksynyt. Dx No, ei vaiska. Myöhemmin saat nähdä missä Haru oikein on luurannut...Muah. xD

_Augurey-_

Kiitos paljon. ^^ Niin, taidat olla oikeassa. Mutta luvuista tulee niin pitkiä kuin niistä tulee. ^^' Ja ehkä olet oikeassa -ehkä niin on parempi. Juuh, yritän saada jatkoa pian. Ja tässä olisikin jatkoa. ;)

* * *

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~XXXII~**

Nauroin jollekin jutulle mitä Arisa selitti innoissaan minulle, Tohrulle ja Sakille. Todellisuudessa en edes kuunnellut heitä. Oli kulunut jo neljä päivää Harun katoamisesta ja aloin olla pikkuhiljaa hermostunut. Kukaan ei katoa noin vain! Mutta tuntui kuin kaikki olisivat unohtaneet koko asian.

Puhumattakaan siitä, että vanhempainilta, tai miksi sitä nyt halusi kutsua, oli tullut ajankohtaiseksi koululla. Opettajat pyysivät oppilaita tulemaan vanhempiensa kanssa ja pohtimaan tulevaisuuttaan. Siis voi jösses! Itselläni olisi aika sinä päivänä, milloin Yukin olisi pitänyt olla. Mistä tulikin mieleen, Yuki on vaikuttanut jotenkin…apealta.

"…-san!" Tohru sanoi minulle. Käänsin katseeni häneen, katsoen häntä hämilläni.

"Ni-niin?" kysyin, punastuen hieman. En ollut kuunnellut yhtään!

"Sähän menet yksin siihen haastatteluun?" Arisa kysyi minulta. Nyökkäsin päätäni. "Eiks sua pelota?"

"Öh…no, olen täysi-ikäinen ja vaihto-oppilas, joten kyllä minä selviän", vastasin laimeasti. Arisa kohotti kulmakarvojaan.

"Vaistoan huolestuneita aaltoja…" Saki sanoi yllättäen. En edelleenkään tajua tuota aalto juttua.

"Musta se kokojuttu oli ihan ajan haaskausta!" Arisa valitti, kun Tohru vilkaisi häntä. "Muuten, Tohru! Miten sun meni?"

"Ah! Shigure-san oli niin kiltti kun tuli! Paitsi ne jäähileet…" Tohru sanoi nyt huolissaan. Siis mitkä?

Juttelimme vielä vähän aikaa, ennen kuin minun oli aika mennä puhumaan opettajalle. Kävellessäni opettajan luokse kuitenkin pysähdyin, kun huimasin Kyon, nojaamassa yhteen ovenpieleen.

Hämilläni, kohotin kulmakarvaani. Mitähän _hän_ oikein teki täällä?

"Hei Kyo-kun", sanoin kun lopulta olin tarpeeksi lähellä häntä. "Miten menee?"

Kyo vain tuhahti vastaukseksi. Huokaisten, päätin jatkaa matkaani. Minä ja Kyo emme olleet mitään ylempiä ystäviä.

"Oi! Haru sitten muuten tuli lopultakin kotiin", hän sanoi. Pysähdyin. Tunsin miten sydämeni alkoi lyödä nopeammin, kun käännyin äkkiä Kyon puoleen.

"Ihanko totta?" kysyin, hymyillen. "Hyvä juttu."

Kyo vain tuhahti. Katsoin nyt häntä tarkemmin. Vaikutti että Kyolla oli jotain muutakin asiaa.

"Hei Kyo…eikö sinulla ollutkin jo vanhempainhaastattelu?" kysyin, kävellen nyt hänen luokseen. Kyo vain mulkaisi minua. Pysähdyin.

En tiennyt oikeastaan mitään Kyosta, paitsi sen että hänen temperamenttinsa oli räjähtävää sorttia ja myös sen, että hän oli ihastunut Tohruun. Tai paremminkin näin tuon viimeisen seikan. Kyo aina käyttäytyi "paremmin" Tohrun seurassa ja Tohru punasteli aika paljon hänen seurassaan. Mikä saikin minut miettimään; mikseivät he olleet yhdessä? Tohruhan tiesi heidän salaisuutensa…vai?

Yllättäen tunsin pienen tönäisyn olkapäässäni. Kohotin hieman katsettani Kyon suuntaan.

"Maa kutsuu! Herran jestas! Olet aivan kuin Tohru!" Kyo valitti, kun päästin puolihymyn huulilleni.

"En ole!" kivahdin, mihin Kyo tuhahtaen sanoi: "No olet. Varsinkin kun jäät miettimään tuolla tavalla."

Hillitsin haluani muljauttaa silmiäni hänelle, kun käännyin kannoillani.

"Hei! Mitä sun ja Harun välillä tapahtui?" Kyo kysyi nyt. Pysähdyin taas.

"Mitä tarkoitat?" kysyin heikosti, kelaten eri vaihtoehtoja.

"Se on käyttäytynyt vähän oudosti ja sitten se Rin…" Kyo sanoi kun käännyin nyt häneen. Kohautin olkapäitäni.

"En tiedä. Haru on vähän "hukassa"…siksi olinkin huolissani hänestä. Minun pitää nyt mennä. Nähdään Kyo!" sanoin iloisesti, ennen kuin lähdin menemään nopeasti, toivoen ettei Kyo alkaisi ajatella mitään outoa.

Eihän minun ja Harun välillä ollut tapahtunut mitään! Tai…tavallaan kyllä ja ei. Mihin soppaan olenkaan laittanut lusikkani!

Ravistaen päätäni, kävelin lopulta luokkahuoneeseen tapaamaan opettajaa. Opettaja joka puhuisi minulle tulevaisuudestani ja sellaisesta olisi Mayuko Shiraki. Toivoin vain, että asia tulisi hoidettua nopeasti.

Hermostuneena istuuduin vastapäätä opettajaa, joka hymyili minulle rohkaisevasti. Ja saanko huomauttaa että tuollaiset hymyt olen-ihan-jees-ope-joten-voit-avautua-minulle ovat karmivia!

"No, miten olet pärjännyt täällä? Onko ollut mukavaa olla vaihto-oppilas?" Mayuko kysyi minulta lempeästi.

"Ihan hyvin…ja kyllä…" sanoin hiljaa, katsellen hänen pöydällään olevia papereita ja sitten hänen silmiään.

Mayuko oli Tohrun, Yukin, Sakin, Arisan ja Kyon luokanopettaja. Hän oli ihan mukava opettaja, vaikka hieman aggressiivinen jos sille päälle sattui. Paras sana kuvailemaan häntä varmaan olisi "äijä". Ihan tosi. Mayuko oli sellainen ihminen joka oli vahva. Ja laittoi kuriin jopa kauheimmat huligaanit.

"Sinullahan on vielä vähän aikaa täällä…miten olet ajatellut kuluttaa loppuaikasi?" Mayuko kysyi. Rypistin otsaani.

"En tiedä…varmaan opiskelen ja niin edelleen…" sanoin kun opettaja nyökkäsi päätään.

"Mitä olet ajatellut tehdä tämän jälkeen? Kai sinulla oli jokin syy tulla tänne?" hän kysyi, kun nyt vaikenin. Mitä voisin sanoa? Mitä _haluaisin_ sanoa?

Katselin vain opettajaa, ennen kuin hän huokaisi.

"No, olipa syy mikä tahansa, toivon että ainakin nautit ajastasi täällä", hän sanoi kun päästin nyt pienen hymyn huulilleni.

"Olen varma että tulen jatkossakin nauttimaan siitä. Tänne tuleminen oli oikea…_seikkailu_. Ja olen löytänyt mukavia ystäviä…" sanoin nyt Mayukolle, joka kohotti kulmaansa.

"Taidat tarkoittaa Hondaa ja Sohmia, eikö?" hän kysyi minulta yllättävän terävästi. Räpäytin hämilläni silmiäni.

"Niin…" vastasin nyt varovasti kun Mayuko sanoi: "Ole varovainen Sohmien kanssa. Jotkut heistä eivät ole niin…_kilttejä_, miltä näyttävät. Varsinkin jotkut _elämäntapa_ taiteilijat…"

Katkeruus ja ärtymys kalskahtivat pelottavasti opettajan äänessä, kun kuuntelin häntä. Tiesikö opettajakin Sohmat? Ja ehkä jotkut heistä paremmin kuin toiset. Kuinkahan vanha opettaja oli? Jotain…Shiguren, Hatorin ja Ayamen ikää. Hehän muodostivat sen trion ja opettaja vaikutti heidän ikäiseltään. Kai. Olin todella huono iän määrittelyssä.

"Kerron tämän siksi, koska olen huomannut että vietät heidän kanssaan aika paljon aikaa ja myös siksi, että olet hieman _pohtivaisempi_", hän sanoi. Nostin kulmakarvaani.

"Kuin Tohru Honda?" sanoin nyt, katsoen opettajaa, joka katsoi nyt hieman paniikissa minua, mutta sitten rauhoittui. "Opettaja, mitä _te_ tiedätte Sohmista?"

Tiesin että kysymys tuli yllättäen ja oli aika töykeä, mutta halusin tietää. Mayuko vain katsoi minua, lopulta huokaisten.

"Miksi haluat tietää?" Mayuko kysyi nyt minulta varovasti, kun hymähdin.

"Kai teillä on jokin syy, kun sanoitte tuolla tavalla", huomautin kun hän huokaisi.

"Te ette todellakaan, muistuta Hondaa. Muistutatte hieman Hatori-kunia…vaikutatte henkilöltä, joka tuntuu ottavan paljon asioita hartioilleen ja yrittävän pitää niitä kasassa, mutta eritavalla kuin Honda…" hän sanoi, minun kallistaessani päätäni. Opettajan ääni oli muuttunut heti kun Hatori oli tullut keskusteluumme.

"En usko että muistutan paljon Hatori-sania", totesin, mihin opettaja antoi oudon katseen. Päästin nyt hymyn huulilleni. "Tulin Japaniin rikkomaan rajoja."

Nojasin nyt tuolin selkänojaan, katsellen opettajaa.

"Luulen, että Tohru on juuri sitä, mitä Sohmat tarvitsevat. En minä. Itse en ole niin kiltti. Olen hyvinkin itsekäs. Ja Hatori-san…toivon, että se kylmyys mikä on hänen ympärillään, sulaisi vielä joskus…ehkä minä todella muistutankin Hatori-sania…En tiedä", sanoin nyt hiljaa, Mayukon katsoessa minua hieman ihmeissään, mutta ennen kaikkea tarkkaavaisesti. Olin puhunut totta ja paljastanut aika paljon itsestäni, mutten siltikään kaikkea. En edelleenkään luottanut niin hyvin muihin ihmisiin. Olin edelleen aika epäsosiaalinen tapaus.

"Laine-kun…" Mayuko sanoi ja katsoi sitten pöytäänsä, päästäen pienen hymyn. "Minäkin toivon että se kylmyys sulaisi hänen ympäriltään…että hän löytäisi onnen."

Katselin opettajaa nyt ja hänen haikeaa katsettaan. Mikähän tarina mahtoi piillä hänen ja Hatorin välillä? Ehkä kaikkia salaisuuksia ei kuulu löytää…

"Laine-kun, Sohmat pystyvät hämärtämään muistin tarvittaessa. Joten…älä mene liian syvälle", hän sanoi yllättäen. Ilmeisesti opettaja ei tiennyt muuta, mutta oli tuokin paljon. Ainakin nyt tiesin että se oli totta. Nyökäytin päätäni, nousten nyt ylös tuolilta.

"Kiitos sensei", sanoin, nyökäyttäen päätäni. Näin miten opettaja katsoi minua nyt hieman huolissaan, mutta hymyilin. "Ei hätää. Se sattuu vain hetken jos on sattuakseen."

Tämän jälkeen lähdin. Se todellakin sattuisi vain hetken, jos sattuisi, mitä ikinä löytäisin. Mutta se voisi olla tarpeeksi satuttamaan minua tällä kertaa tarpeeksi.

Pysähdyin oppilaskunnan oven eteen, miettien Yukia ja muita. Hymähdin.

Olin tullut rikkomaan rajoja.

Ja sen myös tekisin!


	33. Kierrellen ja kaarrellen

**~Tämä luku on omistettu **_SomeSnowInShell_**. ^^ Toivottavasti pidät tästä luvusta! (Älä kysy miksi omistin tämän luvun sinulle -jotenkin vain ajattelin, että se sopisi.)**

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajille;**

_Mikila94-_

Joo-o, pelle. xD (Se on pelle, vai voitko kieltää?)  
Etkö? Etkö ole lukenut mangaa? Koska mangassa kerrotaan Mayu-opeliinin sukunimi.  
Lol! Siksi juuri laitoinkin sen. xD  
Osuit oikeaan! Mayuko todellakin puhuu Shigursta. xD Mutta Laine-san tajuaa tämän vasta myöhemmin... Kyllä, katkeraa. (Mayuko varmaan olisi ikionnellinen jos hän saisi antaa oikein kunnon potkun Shigurelle.)  
No, rajoja, rajoja. ^^' (Laine-san alkaa vandaaliksi. Muah. xD Ei vaisinkaan.)

_SomeSnowInShell-_

Ei se mitään. No, ainakin osaat tiivistää. Itse olen aika huono tiivistämään mitään. ^^' Minusta vain olisi kivaa tietää mitä ihmiset oikein ajattelevat kirjoitelmistani... Ahaa, ymmärrän. Koneesi kuulostaa aika hitaalta. (Ja vanhalta?)

Ymmärrän mitä tarkoitat. Itse taas olen hyvin tois aikainen; joskus kirjoitan oikein urakalla ja joskus saattaa vierähtää pari kuukautta, ennen kuin pystyn jatkamaan. ^^' Betani tosin ovat aika nopeita sitten...(Siis englanninkieliset. Pyrin itse tarkistamaan suomenkieliset ficcini.) Mutta, kunhan julkaisu tahtisi ei ole tyyliin vuosi ja toinen, niin kyllä kai se siitä...^^'

Ei. Yleensä lapsista ei käytetä kovinkaan muodollisia liitteitä. (-kun on ehkä muodollisin mitä lapsille voi ajatella.) Kesä on hyvää aikaa kirjoittaa. ^^ Ja ihan paperille? Oh my. Itse en jaksaisi/se ei onnistuisi. xP

Tjaa. Kaipa minä sitten näen sen. ^^

Ystäväsi sanoi viisaasti. ^^ Huomasin tuon, että laitoit sanan "normaali" hipsuihin. Aikaisemmassisi elämässä? Siis kun olit nuorempi...? Totta. Kaikki ovat uniikkeja yksilöitä ja siinä on juuri rikkautemme: me kaikki olemme omanlaisiamme. ^^ Miten hän simahtaa niin nopeasti?! Itselläni kestää noin tunnin ennen kuin nukahdan...;_; Tekee ääniä/ilmeitä kesken tunnin? Tuo voisi olla jo jotain...^^' Hän vaikuttaa taivaanrannan maalarilta...Kuten sanotaan. Ainakin tuon kuvauksen perusteella. No, ehkäpä ensi jaksolla sitten tärppää? Niin kai, mutta sinun "outo tapasi" ei ole kovin outo. Ainakaan minusta se ei kuulosta kovinkaan oudolta...(Sen siitä saa kun kasvaa "outojen" ihmisten parissa...^^')

Ei ole. Ja et ole stalkkeri. Sitäpaitsi, monet ihmiset kyttäävät ja sillai, vaikkeivat he _ikinä_ myöntäisi tuota. xP Et siis aio kovin pitkälle hänen kanssaan...(Älä kysy mitä tarkoitin tuolla; Shiguruus iski.) Eh...Toivon, että teidän tapauksessanne liiallinen samanlaisuus ei ole haitaksi, jos joskus menette yhteen.

* * *

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~XXXIII~**

"Mitä Kiotossa on?" kysyin, katsoen Yukia joka istui vieressäni bussissa. Oli luokkaretki.

Vanhempaintapaamisesta ja minun tapauksessani, opettajan tapaamisesta oli kulunut muutama viikko ja nyt oli luokkaretken aika. Tunsin miten aika tuntui vain rientävän! Mutta hauskaa oli ehtinyt olla. Olin viettänyt aikaani enemmän ja vähemmän Sohmien ja Tohrun kanssa, oppilaskunnassa tai sitten Tohrun, Arisan ja Sakin kanssa. Jotenkin olin vain sopinut heidän outoon sakkiinsa, vaikka Arisa aina kiusakin minua erilaisista asioista ja en vieläkään oikein ymmärtänyt Sakia.

Mitä Haruun tuli, olin nähnyt hänet koulussa ja muutenkin, mutta emme olleet puhuneet. Olin hieman maassa tämän takia, mutta olin päättänyt että yrittäisin piristyä luokkaretkellä.

"Hmm? Etkö lukenut netistä?" Yuki kysyi kun ravistin päätäni. "Etkö kuunnellut tunnilla?"

Ravistin taas päätäni. Mitähän olin mahtanut tehdä? Vaikea sanoa; en yleensä kiinnittänyt asioihin niin paljon huomiota, tai sitten unohdin ne.

Yuki huokaisi ja alkoi sitten selittää että Kioto oli turistinähtävyys, missä oli paljon erilaisia temppeleitä, puutarhoja ja kaikkea muuta. Hän myös kertoi että Kioto yritti säilyttää perinteisen rakennustyylinsä, mikä tarkoitti sitä, ettei sinne saanut rakentaa pilvenpiirtäjiä. Kuuntelin lumoutuneena Yukin selitystä Kiotosta ja aloin jännittää yhä enemmän ja enemmän sinne menoa. Kyllä kannatti istua oppilaskunnan puheenjohtajan vieressä!

Lopulta, Yuki pääsi puheissaan päätökseen, katsellen nyt minua kiinnostuneena. Tahtomattani aloin nykiä hiuksiani, miettien oliko naamassani jotain.

"Laine-san…" Yuki aloitti Kakerun ääni kuului yhtäkkiä: "Aloitetaan yhteislaulu!!"

Tahtomattani molemmat minä ja Yuki näytimme vaivaantuneilta ja sellaisilta että halusimme juuri tällä hetkellä olla aivan jossain muualla, kuin bussissa.

"Eikun takaisin ala-asteelle…" mumisin hiljaa, Yukin antaessa minulle oudon katseen. Tajusin että olin puhunut vahingossa erikieltä. Punastuin hivenen, kun kuulin Tohrun innokkaan äänen takaamme: "Oih Laine-san! Voitko puhua lisää kieltäsi?"

"Häh?" sanoin, kääntyen penkilläni. Tohru ja Saki istuivat suoraan meidän takanamme ja heidän takanaan istuivat Kyo ja Arisa. Molemmat kyllä olivat untenmailla.

"Olisi mielenkiintoista kuulla jotain uutta…kun yhteislaulu suunnitelmakin tyssäsi", Saki sanoi hiljaa. Käänsin katseeni Kakerun suuntaan, joka näytti…no, ei niin eläväiseltä kuin hetki sitten. Tahtomattani pohdin jos Saki oli käyttänyt niitä "aaltojaan".

"En ole", Saki vastasi, kuin lukien ajatukseni. Pelottavaa!

"Tuota…mitä pitäisi sanoa?" kysyin kun Yuki vilkaisi minua.

"Ihan mitä vain", hän vastasi. Katsoin häntä hämilläni.

"En minä tuosta vain osaa sanoa mitään!" vastasin kun Tohru sanoi innoissaan: "Miten olisi 'hyvää päivää'?"

Huokaisin. Olinkin miettinyt koska päästäisiin tähän 'sano jotain hassua kielelläsi'…Kuuliaisesti tottelin, mikä sai Tohrun vain innostumaan entisestään ja Yukin hymyilemään enemmän. Onneksi Saki ei sentään innostunut tai jotain.

"Pitäisiköhän opetella puhumaan kieltäsi…? Kukaan ei ymmärtäisi mitä puhuisin silloin…paitsi sinä…" Saki sanoi mysteerisesti. Huokaisin, ravistaen päätäni.

Jotenkin minusta tuntui että tästä tulisi piiitkä bussimatka.

**òõó**

Vilkuilin ympärilleni. Olin eksynyt! Ei ollut totta! Miten tässä oli näin päässyt käymään?! Juuri äsken muut olivat olleet tässä! Ah, minulla kun vielä oli huono suuntavaisto…Toivottavasti en eksyisi niin pahasti kuin Hatsuharu. Kuolisin nälkään…kauheaa!

Paniikissa aloin kävellä nopeammin, mutta lopulta pysähdyin kun huomasin muutaman kesyn peuran. Eilen olimme olleet Kiotossa ja nyt olimme Narassa, tai siis tarkalleen ottaen olimme puistossa missä oli kesyjä peuroja. Ja sitten, olin eksynyt.

Olin melkein koko matkan ajan ottanut hullunlailla valokuvia, matkamuistoista puhumattakaan! Minulla oli kassikaupalla matkamuistoja (Kakeru kyllä vei voiton minusta ja saanen sanoa; se on jo jotain).

Olin sanonut muille että ottaisin vielä muutaman kuvan, mutta olin ilmeisesti mennyt liian pitkälle. No, kaipa ajautuisin ennen pitkää perille!

Hiljaisuuden vallitessa kuuntelin puiston ääniä ja katselin miten lehtiä tippui puusta. Nostin kameraani hivenen, ottaen kuvan juuri putoavasta lehdestä.

"Eikös tuossa ole jo tarpeeksi?" tuttu ääni kysyi minulta yllättäen. Käännähdin innoissani, nähden tutun violettisilmän.

"Ai, hei Yuki! Niin kai on…mutta vielä yksi kuva!" sanoin, ottaen vielä yhden kuvan ennen kuin kävelin hänen luokseen. "Täällä on vain niin kaunista…"

"Niin. Kuinka monta rullaa olet jo muuten käyttänyt?" Yuki kysyi.

"Yleensä vai pelkästään luokkaretkeen?" kysyin nyt, kun vilkaisin kameraa. Vielä muutama kuva, ja filmirulla olisi täynnä. Hymähdin iloisesti.

"Kai molempia…" Yuki totesi heikosti, katsoen minua hieman oudosti.

"No, kotona on jotain yli kolmekymmentä filmirullaa on jo täynnä ja luokkaretkeltä noin kaksi, kunhan saan tämän filmin loppuun", totesin innostuneena. Nostin nyt katseeni Yukiin, hymyillen leveästi.

"Pidättekö kuvaamisesta?" Yuki kysyi kun ravistin päätäni. "Miksi sitten…?"

"Vanhempani tahtovat paljon kuvia matkaltani. Ajattelin myös antaa muutaman parhaalle ystävälleni…" sanoin nyt hymyillen, kun Yuki hymyili minulle takaisin. Aloimme molemmat kävellä nyt takaisinpäin.

"Sitäkö varten ostit sen peura pehmolelun?" Yuki kysyi, kun punastuin hivenen.

"Tuota…en", sanoin, katsoen muualle.

"Kenelle sitten…?" hän kysyi nyt kiinnostuneena. Kohautin olkapäitäni.

"Älä sitten naura, mutta ostin sen itselleni…Tykkään pehmoleluista", sanoin nyt, tuntien miten poskeni kuumenivat pikkuhiljaa yhä enemmän ja enemmän. Tunsin itseni todella noloksi.

"Minusta siinä ei ole mitään noloa", Yuki sanoi yllättäen, katsoen minua kauniilla silmillään. Hymähdin.

"Ihanko totta?" kysyin, pysähtyen nyt. "Voinko…ottaa kuvan teistä?"

"Tietysti", Yuki sanoi, pysähtyen. Otin pikaisesti kuvan hänestä. "Mikset käytä digitaalikameraa?"

"Käytänkin, mutta aidoissa valokuvissa on sitä jotain, mitä pikselimössössä ei ole…" vastasin kun vilkaisin kameraa. "Sitä paitsi, kun joskus on vanha, niin on kiva katsella valokuvia…Ymmärrettäkö?"

"Luulisin", Yuki vastasi kun hän ojensi kätensä, mihin nyt tartuin iloisesti.

Hetken aikaa kävelimme hiljaisuuden vallitessa käsi kädessä kun Yuki kysyi yllättäen: "Laine-san…sa-saanko sanoa jotain…?"

"Hmmm? Tietty!" vastasin aurinkoisesti, pysähtyen. "Ihan mitä vain."

Huomasin miten Yukin ilme oli nyt vakavoitunut ja miten hänen poskensa punoittivat nyt hivenen. Kurtistin kulmiani. Ei kai Yuki vain ollut tulossa kipeäksi? Sehän olisi kauheaa! Vai oliko Kakerun vaikutus lopultakin tehonnut ja hän ajatteli jotain sopimatonta minusta…?

Vilkaisin ympärillemme. Olimme aivan kahden. Katsoin taas Yukia, joka katsoi minua suoraan silmiin.

Hätkähdin. Hänen silmiensä väri oli mitä upein violetti mitä olin koskaan nähnyt. Tai ei nyt sillä että törmäisin joka päivä violettisilmäisiin poikiin, mutta silti. Hänen silmänsä olivat kerrassaan upeat, puhumattakaan niin täynnä syvyyttä. Itselläni ei ollut tuollaisia silmiä, eikä koskaan tulisi olemaankaan. Silmäni olivat kuin kaksi nappia, tai niin minulle oli kerrottu. Olin aina ennen pitänyt silmistäni ja niiden väristä, mutta nyt…

"Laine-san…me olemme tunteneet jo aika pitkään, ja…" Yuki aloitti, hivenen tärisevällä äänellä, punastuen. Katsoin ihmeissäni Yukia. Nyt kaikki ei todellakaan ollut kohdallaan!

"…tuota noin…tämä saattaa kuulostaa aika äkkinäiseltä ja töykeältäkin…" Yuki jatkoi, katsoen nyt vuorotellen maata ja minua. Kallistin päätäni. Mitä Yuki oikein aikoi?

"Yuki, mitä ikinä se onkin sano vain. En suutu", lupasin, kun Yuki katsoi minua nyt shokissa, hänen ilmeensä nopeasti sulaen lämpimään hymyyn. Nykyään Yuki uskalsi hymyillä minulle aidosti, mikä sai minut todella iloiseksi.

"Hyvä on. Parasta kai sanoa se, ennen kuin jänistän. Laine-san, ei…Alisa-chan, minä todella pidän teistä. Tarkoitan…että pidän teistä enemmän kuin on _soveliasta_. Luulen että-…" Yuki puhui kun kiekaisin tähän väliin: "Seis, seis, seis!!"

Yuki räpytteli hämillään silmiään kun katsoin paniikissa Yukia. Hän…hän…

Ravistin päätäni.

"Yuki, ei. Ei. Älkää…" kuiskasin nyt kun Yuki tarttui käteeni. Katsoin surullisesti häntä.

"Mutta minä…" hän aloitti kun ravistin taas päätäni.

"Anteeksi. Antakaa anteeksi, mutta tunteeni teitä kohtaan…eivät ole _sellaisia_. Minä todella pidän teistä. Ihan totta! Mutta en sillatavalla…Anteeksi. Olen niin pahoillani…" sanoin nyt hiljaa, katsoen maahan.

Tunsin itseni huonoksi ja kamalaksi ihmiseksi. Olin satuttanut Yukia, vaikken halunnutkaan sitä. En koskaan! Yuki oli ensimmäinen aito ystäväni täällä ja nyt olin mennyt ja satuttanut häntä. Vaikka hänellä tuntui olevan muutenkin vaikeaa…

Kyyneleet pakkautuivat silmiini, katsellessani täristen maata. Olin aivan hirveä!

"Ei se mitään", Yuki sanoi yllättäen hiljaa. Nostin katseeni, nähden ymmärrystä Yukin silmissä. "Ei hätää…"

Mutta huomasin myös miten hänen aivoin katseensa oli muuttunut nyt sulkeutuneeksi.

"Yuki-…" aloitin, kun Yuki päästi irti kädestäni ja katseli vain minua.

"_San_. Yuki-san", Yuki sanoi hiljaa, ohittaen sitten minut.

Sydämeni jätti yhden lyönnin väliin. Tunsin miten kylmyys valtasi sisimpäni. Kävisikö minullekin näin, jos yrittäisin lähestyä Harua? Oliko Rinistä tuntunut samalta kuin nyt Yukista? Kysymykset pyörivät päässäni, kun nopeasti käännyin ympäri, nähden Yukin loittonevan selän.

Tärisin ja itkin. Minä todella itkin. Pitkästä aikaa itkin. Harmikseni, en vain vuodattanut onnen kyyneleitä.

"Yuki!" huudahdin. "Odota!"

Ja sen jälkeen riensin juoksuun, tuntien miten minun oli pakko saada hänet ymmärtämään. Saada hänet hymyilemään taas. Pyytää anteeksi niin kauan, kunnes hän antaisi.

Huomasin että Yuki oli pysähtynyt nyt, kun juoksin hänen eteensä. Hengitin hivenen kiivaasti, kun katselin häntä. Nostin käteni nyt häntä kohti, kuin aikoen halata häntä ja kertoa, että välitin hänestä aidosti. Mutta jokin esti minua.

Ilmeisesti äkillinen pysähtymiseni sai Yukin epäilemään minua tai sitten vain ärtyneeksi.

"Miksi te ette halaa koskaan ketään? Miksi aina pysyttelette kauempana muista ja välttelette aina kaikkea, mikä tuntuu lähestyvän teidän yksityisiä asioitanne?" Yuki kysyi nyt ärtyneesti, minun vain tuijottaessani häntä lamaantuneena. "Miksi olette lähellämme, vaikka me inhotammekin teitä? Miksi? Mitä te haette meistä?"

Ravistin päätäni. En ollut varma, tiesinkö edes itsekkään tuohon vastausta.

Yuki tuhahti nyt minulle sanoen hiljaa, sulkien silmänsä: "Anteeksi, mutta en pysty nyt olemaan niin kohtelias teille Laine-san…"

"Ei se mitään…Yuki_-san_", kuiskasin nyt hiljaa, katsoen häntä surullisesti. Olin pilannut kaiken. Kaiken. Nieleskelin kyyneleitäni, jotka nyt putoilivat silmistäni. En koskaan halunnut mennä tähän! En koskaan!

"Yuki-san, minä todella toivoisin että voisin vastata tunteisiinne, mutta en voi! En ihan totta voi! Olen pahoillani, että satutin teitä. Ehkä…ehkä kuulostan nyt kauhealta, mutta minä _todella_ pidän teistä. Aivan _hirveästi_. Olitte ensimmäinen ystäväni täällä ja se merkitsee minulle todella paljon. Uskokaa minua kun sanon tämän; minä todella arvostan ystäviäni, mitä minulla on…Siksi minuun sattuukin, kun satutin teitä. Mutta satuttaisin teitä vain enemmän jos väittäisin että pidän teistä romanttisesti tai _sillä tavalla_…" kerroin nyt Yukille, toivoen että vilpittömät sanani kantaisivat hänen sydämeensä. Puraisin nyt huultani. En uskaltanut katsoa Yukia.

"Satuttaa? Minuun on jo sattunut tarpeeksi…ei teidän tarvitse huolehtia siitä sattuuko minuun en-…" hän aloitti, kun nyt kimpaantuneena nostin katseeni häneen, napauttaen ärtyneesti: "Kylläpäs! Kyllä täytyy!"

Katsoin nyt silmät salamoiden Yukia, joka katsoi minua takaisin hämmästyneenä.

"Kerron teille nyt jotain; olemme hyvinkin samanlaisia Yuki-san. Sinä ja minä. Minäkään en tahdo että ihmiset lähestyvät minua…mutta jos joku onnistuukin lähestyä minua ja pystyy koskettamaan sisintäni, olen todella valmis vaalimaan tätä ystävyyttä. Pyrin silloin olemaan tälle ihmiselle _tosi ystävä_. Ja yritän kaikkeni, koska tästä ihmisestä tulee _todella_ tärkeä minulle. Jos häneen sattuu, myös minuun sattuu. Jos hän on iloinen, minäkin olen. Jos joku kiusaa häntä, suutun. Tiedän että se kuulostaa hullulta, mutta minä todella haluan uskoa tällaiseen ystävyyteen…ja haluan pyrkiä siihen, koska minä todella välitän tällöin tästä henkilöstä suuresti…" selitin Yukille, katsoen häntä varmana. "Sitä on ehkä vaikea ymmärtää tai käsittää, mutta meillä jokaisella on demonimme…minäkään en halua, tai en paremmin _pysty_ lähestymään niin hyvin muita ihmisiä kuin haluaisin. Ette tekään lähesty kovin hyvin muita ihmisiä…ja tekin välttelette muita…mutta silti, te yritätte."

Päästin nyt lempeän hymyn huulilleni, kun katselin Yukia, joka vain tuijotti minua sanattomasti. Huomasin miten hänen silmänsä olivat suurentuneet hivenen ja hänen suunsa oli raottunut.

"Te olette todella hieno ihminen, Yuki! Ja olen varma, että jonain päivänä, joku ihminen joka on mitä mainion teille, huomaa sen!" sanoin nyt hymyillen, tuntien miten kyyneleeni olivat ehtyneet. Toivoin sydämestäni, että jonain päivänä Yuki löytäisi henkilön, joka arvostaisi häntä ja osaisi vaalia hänen hienoa luonnettaan.

"Laine-san…" Yuki sanoi nyt heikosti, kun käänsin selkäni hänelle.

"Anteeksi. En minä teitä inhoa…minusta te olette hienoja ihmisiä, joita sopii katsoa ylöspäin", sanoin, katsellen miten auringon säteet leikittelivät puiden latvoissa. Hymyilin nyt hiljaista hymyä.

"Näkemiin", hyvästelin.

Otin jo askeleen eteenpäin, kun yhtäkkiä tunsin miten käsi tarttui käsivarteeni. Käännyin typertyneenä Yukiin, joka katsoi minua nyt hellästi, hymyillen aitoa hymyään. Tunsin miten ilo alkoi kuplia sisälläni kun hän sanoi: "Anteeksi…voithan antaa anteeksi, Laine-kun? Olin idiootti, kun käyttäydyin noin…anteeksi…"

Päästin pienen, ymmärtäväisen hymyn huulilleni kun nyt käännyin häneen päin kokonaan. Hiljaisuuden vallitessa nyökäytin vain päätäni, kun Yuki nojasi nyt vasten olkapäätäni, kuitenkin tarpeeksi kaukana ettei muuttunut rotaksi.

Katselin miten puista putosi lehtiä; hopeisia, kiiltäviä lehtiä. Tunsin miten rauha valtasi itseni, kun katselin Yukia, joka vilkaisi minua hymyillen.

En ollut pilannut ystävyyttämme.


	34. Mitä tapahtuikaan luokkaretken jälkeen

**Kirjoittajan huomautus: **Tämä luku on tarkoituksella lyhyt ja yleisestä näkökulmasta. Tämän luvun tehtävänä on näyttää "toinen puoli". Alunperin tätä lukua ei edes ollut, mutta päätin sitten lisätä tämän luvun. Tässä luvussa pohjustetaan tulevaa paritusta ja näytetään myös miten Yuki ymmärtää nyt muutaman asian...Mahdattekohan te huomata, mikä tämä asia on? ;) Kiitos kaikille jotka ovat lukeneet ficciäni ja kannustaneet minua! (Myös niille, jotka ovat "potkineet" minua.) Toivottavasti kuulen teistä jatkossakin.

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajille;**

_Mikila94-_

Niin on. Ja etkö? Ehkä se tuli jossain kirjailijan kommenteissa esille? (No, ainakin se on Wikipediassa. xD) Mikset? Itse katsoin Furuban netistä. xD Japaniksi, vaikka Yukilla olikin naisääni näyttelijä...(Tuli skitso olo aluksi, kun kuulin Yukin; sama ääninäyttelijä oli ollut jossain toisessa animessa ihan naisroolissa.)  
Kyllä. xD Ajattelin että se vain sopisi. (Joo, tai kissa vastaan kala. xD Kyo varmaan kyllä häviäisi Uo-chanille.)  
Ei ole. Peura pehmolelu kirjoitetaan kyllä ihan erikseen. No problem.  
Oli ja ei. (Itseasiassa, odotinkin jotain tuon tapaista kommenttia.) Kun Yuki esitti Laine-sanille tunteensa se oli kyllä ihan IC, mutta sitten se jäkikohtaus oli vähän OOC...Mutta, oli pakko säveltää. Eihän Yuki ole ennen saanut rukkasia keneltäkään, joten ajattelin tuoda Yukin jäisen temperamentin esiin. (Yuki on jäinen, halutessaan. Mutta, myöhemmin Yukista tulee kyllä Laine-sanin luottoystävä.) Mutta, Yuki kyllä palaa ruotuun...Tai, hän "kasvaa" tämän tarinan kuluessa.

_SomeSnowInShell-_

Ole hyvä. ^^ Jotenkin puheesi inspiroivat kun kirjoitin edellistä lukua... Joo, edellinen luku oli tavallista pidempi. Pikku hiljaa yritän pidentää lukujani. Ole hyvä ja kiitos. ^^ Vai hän muistuttaa Yukia? Mukavaa. ^^ (Yuki on ihana, mutta suosikkini on Haru. [Jos se ei ole jo muuten tullut esille. ^^']) Ei, viestisi eivät näy muille. (Enkä usko, että kukaan viitsii selata toisten viestejä.) Ja en käytä. Haluan itsekin pysyä anonyyminä, joten jos joku tietäisikin nimeni netissä (esim. paras ystäväni) en haluaisi että sitä käytettäisiin yleisesti. (Antaisin siinä tapauksessa varmaan tulenkatkuista palautetta.) Heh, kuulostaa siltä, että olet todella ihastunut häneen. (Rakastunut...?) Kuin tuhat wattia...Hm, Haru varmaan ajattelee samalla tavalla...

Oho. On se kone sitten aika vanha. No, on meidänkin pöytäkoneemme aika vanha. Ja hidaskin. (Siksi olenkin läppärillä.) Mutta, onneksi koneenne toimii. ^^

Aika hyvin. Entä jos et pysty kirjoittamaan lukua tuosta vain? Ahaa, ymmärrän. En itsekkään ole ehtinyt kirjoitella paljon...(Olen tehnyt ennakkotehtäviä ja sitten on vielä taidenäyttely ym.) Yritä kirjoittaa kun on viikonloppu. Yleensä silloin itse yritän kirjoitella. Hm, ystäväsi Noon-chan varmaan saisi hermoromahduksen jos hän näkisi minun käsialani...^^'

Oli pakko kysyä. En minä voi tietää jos uskot edelliseen elämään. (Eli; olet elänyt joskus ja muistat entisen elämäsi asioita.) Aha, nyt selvisi. ^^ Mitenköhän en epäile tuota aitiopaikka juttua? xD Vau, siistiä! xD Ehkäpä hän kopio joltakulta muistiinpanot, tai hän lukee kyseisestä aiheesta sitten kotona...? Okei, tuo on jo hieman epänormaalia. ^^' Tuokaan ei ole minusta outoa. Minusta se kertoo vain kiinnostuvaisuudesta. Esim. eräs tuttuni on kiinnostunut kaikesta luonnonkatastrofeista sun muista ja esim. "Yhdestoista hetki" iski häneen myös todella syvälle. Hän piti siitä todella paljon.

En käännä kaikkea kaksimielisksi. ^^' Joskus vain...(Riippuu millä fiiliksellä olen. Siitä saattaa myös johtua miten vastaan saamaani palautteeseen...) Ahaa, ymmärrän. No, jotkut ovat kalpeita ja jotkut eivät. Uskon tuon, että siinä varmaan menee aika pitkään...Hän kuulostaa sellaiselta ihmiseltä, jonka kanssa ei hosuta.

_Adalla-_

Joo, uskon kyllä että pääset loppuun tämän kanssa. ^^ Niin, yleensä aika tuppaa olemaan kortilla, mutta on silti hienoa että yrität lukea kaikki tarinat mitkä ovat jääneet kesken sinulta. ^^

Jotenkin tuo kuulostaa pahaenteiseltä...Ei. Yleensä joitakin asioita ei huomaa, jollei lue isommissa kokonaisuuksissa.  
Kiitos. Ah, joten huomasit? Mukavaa "nähdä", että olet huomannut vihjailujani ja valmisteluitani tulevia tapahtumia varten, koska laitan niitä. (Tosin, rivien väliin.)  
Nyt kun mainitsit asiasta, olet oikeassa. Laitoin tosin ne tarkoituksella. Yritän aina välillä laittaa lukuja, jotka ovat sellaisia, että "aivot voi laittaa narikkaan" tai ne muuten poikkeavat. Toisin sanoen, laitan aina välillä välilukuja, että lukija voi hengähtää. Tai, ainakin yritän. En sitten tiedä olenko onnistunut tuossa. ^^'  
Olet, mutta on mukavaa huomata, että olen vielä nytkin onnistunut kirjoittamaan tuolla tavalla. Tekstin laatuni VOI vaihdella aika roimasti...^^'  
Ymmärrän mitä ajat takaa. Pyydänkin anteeksi, että sinulle tuli tuollainen olotila. Olen hyvinkin saattanut kiirehtiä tai jossain on saattanut tulla jotain epäloogisuuksia. Yritän jatkossa välttää tälläistä.  
No hyvä, ettei muissa luvuissa sitten ollut tuollaista. Olisi nimittäin inhottavaa, jos tasoni laskisi. (Vaikka minua pelottaakin, kun ihmisten odotukset ovat korkealla. No, ainakin yritän parhaani!)

Nyt kun mietin lukuja, mitkä otit esille, en edes pidä luvusta 15. (En kai saisi sanoa, mutta sanoinpa.) 13 tehtävä oli tavallaan näyttää Laine-sanin ja Harun suhdetta. Ja myös paljastaa Laine-sanille enemmän Harun persoonallisuutta. (Lukijalle, minun oli myös takoitus näyttää missä Laine-san asuu ja hänen tämän hetkinen tilanteensa.)  
18...Jep. Se oli aivot narikkaan oleva luku. *Gets shot.*  
Yritän jatkossa kuitenkin pitää homman kasassa. Tosin, luulen että tulet varmaan huomaamaan lisää epäloogisuuksia sun muita, koska tekstissäni saattaa näkyä kiireellisyyteni, mitä minulla on ollut joidenkin lukujen suhteen. (Selityksiä -tiedän, mutta parempaakaan syytä minulla ei ole.) Yleensä tekstin laatuni heijastelee elämääni. (Eli, jos olen kiireisempi, laatu saattaa olla huonompaa...;__;)

Ihanko totta? Hyvä kuulla! Koska näin isoa kaartia ON aika vaikeaa pyörittää. Haluan antaa jokaiselle hahmolle oman hetkensä...Vaikka se on vaikeaa ja minusta tuntuu, että tällä menolla Laine-sanin ja Harun tarina jää Furuban "normaalin" juonen alle...-.-' No, onneksi olen pystynyt (ja toivon että jatkossakin) pyörittämään näin isoa hahmokaartia. Sillä helppoa se ei ole ja minusta on tärkeää, että tarinassa tuodaan muitakin hahmoja esille. Jokaisella Furuban hahmolla on särmää ja pintaa ja jokainen on kiinnostava. Tosin, en aio syventyä kaikkiin hahmoihin niin paljon kuin voisi...Johonkin raja on pakko vetää. ^^'  
Kiitos paljon! On mukavaa kuulla, että olet pitänyt noista molemmista ja olen onnistunut noissa. Toivon, että jatkossakin luet ja kerrot mielipiteesi, koska tälläiset palautteet saavat kirjailijan jatkamaan menoaan ja yrittämään entistä enemmän. ;)

* * *

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~XXXIV~**

Yuki hymyili iloisesti, kun hän antoi hohtavan vaahteranlehden Machille, joka katsoi sitä hivenen kummastuneena. Hitaasti, hän nosti sen ylös, katsellen miten se hohti keinovalossa. Hän ei ollut pyytänyt mitään tuliaisia, kun puheenjohtaja ja muut toisen vuosiluokan oppilaat olivat menneet luokkaretkelle.

Hiljaa, hän käänsi katseensa Yukiin, joka näytti hivenen ärtyneeltä jostakin mitä Kakeru oli juuri sanonut. Kummastuneena, Machi huomasi myös muuta; vaikka Yuki vaikuttikin iloiselta, hänen hymynsä ei ulottunut silmiin. Tässä ei tosin ollut mitään uutta, sillä Machi oli jo aikaisemmin havainnut että Yuki vaikutti kovin yksinäiseltä…mutta se oli muuttunut, kun hän oli päässyt oppilaskuntaan. Silti, jokin häiritsi Machia pahasti Yukissa.

Juuri silloin Laine-san ilmestyi ovensuuhun, hymyillen iloisesti. Machi käänsi tummanruskean katseensa nyt tyttöön. Machi muisti, että tyttö oli samalla luokalla kuin puheenjohtaja ja oli myös mennyt luokkaretkelle.

Machi käänsi katseensa nyt Yukiin huomaten tunteen hänen silmissään, mikä kesti vain sekunnin murto-osan. Jos hän ei olisi ollut hiljaa ja niin keskittynyt, hän ei olisi ehkä huomannutkaan sitä.

Kipu ja suru.

"No pätkis! Toivottavasti sinä ja Machi teitte hyvää työtä sillä välin, kun me vietettiin antoisaa luokkaretkeä!" Kakeru sanoi iloisesti, kun Yuki kehotti häntä lopettamaan pelleilyn.

"Parempaa ainakin mitä sinä teet…" Naohito Sakuragi mumisi hiljaa, ja sanoi sitten että lähtisi.

"Nähdään, pätkis~!" Kakeru huusi hänen peräänsä, kun Laine kohotti kysyvästi kulmakarvaansa. "Mitä?"

Laine vain ravisti päätään, kun Kakerun silmät yhtäkkiä laajenivat. Pian hän noukkikin muutaman kassin käsiinsä, virnistäen muille.

"Nähdään Silver-chan! Yun-yun ja Machi~!" Kakeru sanoi nyt, kun alkoi tehdä lähtöä. Laine käveli hänen perässään käytävään, kysyen mitä hän oikein aikoisi tehdä kaikella tuolla tavaralla, mitä hän oli ostanut.

Machin ilme ei värähtänytkään. Tietäen hänen idiootti velipuolensa, hänellä oli jokin "hyvä" syy siihen, miksi hän oikein oli ostanut niin paljon krääsää. Hiljaa, Machi laittoi vaahteranlehden nyt laukkuunsa, huomaten samalla Yukin. Ruskeahiuksinen tyttö oli jo luullut, että puheenjohtaja oli jo mennyt menojaan. Hieman hämmästyneenä, Machi tiputti kynänsä lattialle. Kynän tippuessa, kuului kova kolahdus vasten lattiaa.

"Ah! Ma-Machi! En huomannut…" Yuki sanoi vaisusti, Machin kurtistaessa kulmiaan.

Yuki vaikutti jotenkin poissaolevalta ja surulliselta. Machi ei voinut muuta ajatella, kuin sitä, että jotain oli sattunut. Hitaasti, hän kyykistyi lattialle, nostaen kynänsä. Hänen katseensa ei kertaakaan lähtenyt puheenjohtajasta, tämän prosessin aikana.

Hymähtäen alakuloisesti, Yuki sanoi nyt: "Minun pitäisi varmaan lähteä…"

"Hyvää illanjatkoa", Machi sanoi tasapaksulla äänellä. Ei ollut hänen asiansa, jos Yukilla oli murheita. Vaikka toisaalta…

"Anteeksi, mitä sanoit Machi?" Yuki kysyi nyt.

Tämä oli jo toinen kerta, kun Yuki oli näin lyhyessä ajassa vajonnut ajatuksiinsa tuolla tavalla. Hiljaa, Machi käveli hänen viereensä, tuijottaen häntä. Hetken aikaa Yuki katsoi häntä kummissaan, kun he molemmat kuulivat askelia käytävästä.

"Ah, tulin vain sanomaan hyvää illan jatkoa! Nähdään huomenna Yuki, Machi!" Laine sanoi nyt ovensuusta, Yukin päästäessä pingottuneen hymyn huulilleen. Machi katsoi tarkkaavaisesti Yukia.

"Niin…nähdään Laine-kun", Yuki sanoi, kun tyttö käännähti kannoillaan, vain päästäen pienen älähdyksen.

"Haru!!" Laine huudahti nyt, laittaen kädet lanteilleen. "Säikäytit minut!"

Machi käänsi nyt katseensa kaksikkoon, Harun selittäessä että oli vain halunnut tulla katsomaan jos he olivat jo lopettaneet. Hiljaa, Machi tajusi muutaman asian, kun hän katseli parivaljakkoa. Hitaasti, hän käänsi katseensa nyt uudestaan Yukiin, huomaten vain järkytyksekseen puheenjohtajan tuskallisen ilmeen.

"Oh, Yuki", Hatsuharu sanoi yllättäen.

Machi huomasin miten Yukin serkku vilkaisi häntä nopeasti, nyökäyttäen päätään hänelle. Olivathan he samalla luokalle, joten tietysti Machi tiesi Hatsuharun.

"Miten retki meni?" hän kysyi, kun Laine vilkaisi Yukia nopeasti. Hänen katseensa oli paniikin täyttämä, mutta myös anteeksi pyytävä.

Yuki päästi yhden tekohymyn huulilleen, sanoen: "Sitä tavallista…"

"Ah", Haru vain totesi, kun Laine nyökäytti päätään, kiitollinen katse silmissään. Nopeasti, Haru suuntasi katseensa nyt tyttöön hänen vierellään.

"Eikö ole vaarallista mennä yksin kotiin?" hän kysyi, kun Laine vain tuhahti.

"Nähdään huomenna!" Laine sanoi, luoden Haruun arvostelevan katseen, mikä oli silti täynnä lämpöä. Tämän jälkeen hän meni menojaan ja pian Harukin lähti. Oppilaskunnan huoneeseen olivat jääneet vain Yuki ja Machi.

Oppilaskunnan puheenjohtaja huokaisi syvään.

"Nyt ymmärrän…mitä Kakeru tarkoitti silloin…" hän kuiskasi, Machin katsoessa Yukia hivenen kysyvä ilme kasvoillaan.

"Puheenjohtaja…" Machi sanoi hiljaa, Yukin kääntäessä nyt surullisen katseensa Machiin.

Machi päätti kerrankin olla hieman rohkea, kysyessään: "Puheenjohtaja…tapahtuiko luokkaretkellä jotain ikävää?"

Yuki hätkähti silmin nähden, katsoen nyt silmät hivenen suurina Machia. Tyttö nyökäytti vain päätään, kääntäen katseensa ovensuuhun.

"Niin ajattelinkin…" hän kuiskasi hiljaa, aavistaen mitä ikinä oli tapahtunut, se liittyi jotenkin vaihto-oppilaaseen. Hiljaa, Machi otti reppunsa, kun Yuki yllättäen tarttui hänen käteensä.

"Machi…" Yuki aloitti, Machin katsoessa häntä hiljaa. Yukin katseessa oli vieläkin surua, hämmennystä, mutta nyt myös jotakin muuta, mitä Machi ei osannut määritellä. Yuki päästi nyt pienen hymyn, joka oli aito.

"Kiitos", hän vain sanoi, ennen kuin päästi hänestä irti.

Machi tuijotti häntä rävähtämättömin silmin, kun hän lähti. Machi vilkaisi nyt sivusilmällä pinkkaa, missä oli joitakin kuvia, mitä Laine oli ottanut. Hiljaa, hän selasi pinkan läpi, kunnes löysi kuvan missä oli Yuki. Taustalle putoili vaahteranlehtiä, sellaisia minkä hän oli juuri saanut lahjaksi. Hiljaa, hän käänsi valokuvaa, nähden tekstin sen takana. Suttuisella käsialalla oli kirjoitettu; _"Jonain päivänä, joku vielä 'näkee' hänet…"_

Machin ilmekään ei värähtänyt, kun hän taitteli valokuvan ja laittoi sen taskuunsa. Mitä ikinä olikin tapahtunut luokkaretkellä, se oli muuttanut Yukia. Machi ei vain vielä osannut sanoa, oliko muutos tapahtunut hyvään vai huonoon suuntaan.


	35. Merkattuja päiviä

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajille;**

_Mikila94-_

Hmm, no ei aina voikaan ehtiä. Täh? Nyt putosin kärryiltä. ^^' Kuule, se Kyo ja Uo yhdessä bussissa oli ihan ironiaa. Monet tykkää parittaa nuo kaksi yhteen, joten siksi laitoin ne ihan istumaan vierekkäin. xD  
Ahaa, ymmärrän. Näköjään. Taisin vahingossa poistaa loppupäätteen tuosta...  
Niinhän Machi taisi tehdä. xD Oh! Shigure-san~! xD

_SomeSnowInShell-_

Niin alkaa. Sehän on Machille tyypillistä. (Ainakin minun mielestäni.) Teetkö? Sepä mukavaa. ^^ Ahaa, ymmärrän ja tilanteesi todella muistuttaa Laine-sanin ja Yukin tilannetta. Hmm…näyttäisi siltä, että kaverisi puolustavat sinua, mitä tulee siihen kun tämä poika kyselee ihastuksestasi. Ilmeisesti hekin ovat huomanneet sen, että hän on pihkassa sinuun ja sinä et ole häneen. Tilanne ei ole yhtään mukava sinun kannaltasi. (Ei muuten ollut Laine-saninkaan kannalta – vaikka hän antoikin pakit Yukille, silti se sattui myös häneen. Hän pitää Yukista…ei vain niin. Mistä tulikin mieleen – olen kaavaillut, että laitan Yukin tekemään jotakin hyvin radikaalia Laine-sanin takia.)  
Luulen, että tulet vielä antamaan hänelle pakit. Tilanne vaikuttaa siltä, kun se on päässyt noin pitkälle. Suosittelen että yrittäisit puhua tuolle pojalle, joka on ihastunut sinuun ja saada hänet ymmärtämään että haluat olla VAIN ystävä hänen kanssaan…(Vaikka luulen, että ystävyytenne saattaa loppua siinä vaiheessa, koska yleensä on niin katkera, ettei voi olla enää kaveri.) Tosin, jos haluat välttämättä pitää hänet vielä kaverinasi ja pelkäät juuri tuota lopputulosta, voit olla sanomatta mitään…mutta se ei ole kyllä reilua häntä kohtaan, koska olen huomannut tämän. Vielä vinkki; jos aiot noudattaa ensimmäistä ehdotustani ja kertoa hänelle asiasta suoraan, tee se kasvotusten ja pidä jotakuta kaveriasi mukana tai maisemissa, ettet mene yksin sanomaan sitä. Koskaan ei tiedä mitä voi tapahtua ja aina on parempi, jos kaveri on mukana varmistamassa "selustan" vaikkei tietäisi mistä on kyse…

Ymmärrän. Itse olen pitänyt paussia kirjoittamisesta. Olen ollut jonkin verran kiireinen…^^'

Ahaa, mielenkiintoista. (Olen aika avoin kaikelle.) Tiedän tuon. Uskonnon opettajamme kävi yhtenä vuotena Intiassa ja kertoi siitä sitten erinäisiä juttuja. Se oli todella ihanaa. 3 Opin todella paljon esim. Hindujen uskonnoista. Déjà vu? Ettet vain tarkoittaisi nyt déjà viewiä? Ovatko kokemuksesi olleet huonoja vai pahoja?  
Mitä muita yliluonnollisia kykyjä sinulla sitten on? (Itsessäni on noidan vikaa.)  
Niinkö? Mikset, mene hänen viereensä? xD (Voisit ainakin yrittää…)

Luuletko että itse sanon tuollaisia asioita yleensä ääneen? Sillä en yleensä sano. Ei, ei voikaan. Ettekö kuule edes toisianne? ^^' Miten olisi megafoni?  
Mahtaako Mr. Ananaksella (hänen lempinimensä on tästä lähtien Mr. Ananas.) olla samanlainen ongelma tyttöjen kanssa, mitä sinulla on poikien? Koska siltä vaikuttaa. Tai sitten hänellä on kauhean suuri ihastus sinua kohtaan ja siksi pakenee.  
Jee! Kaikki on vain totuttelu kysymys. ^^ Muuten, pyydätkö häntä Wanhoihin? (Koska ainakin meillä tytöt pyysivät poikia. xD)  
Ymmärrän hänen kantansa. ^^ (Hän ei ilmeisesti käy lukiota, vai?) Ehkä pitäisi…jollet halua että hän saa sydärin. Vaikka lyön vetoa, että se on mielenkiintoista kun ystäväsi Noon-chan tulee ja "terrorisoi" ystäviäsi. xD

_Aa-chan95-_

Minustakin tuntuu, että olet aikaisemmin sanonut tuon...No jaa, ei se mitään vaikka olisitkin sanonut. ^^  
Näköjään. Lol. Ja saat anteeksi. ^^  
Kiitos. ^^ Ja kyllä, huomaan että puhut hieman itseksesi ja toistat myös samoja asioita moneen kertaan. Oletko hermostunut?  
Anteeksi, mutta joissakin kohdissa sanaan "Kyo" tulee kyllä kaksi o-kirjainta. Esim. Kyoon päin. Arisaan päin. Huomaa vokaalin pidennys. Tosin, joissakin kohdissa on saattanut lipsahtaa Kyon nimen taivuttaminen väärin, mutta olen korjannut nuo kohdat. (Joten enää ei pitäisi olla missään Kyoo.) Muuten Kyon nimi taivutetaan ihan normaalisti, miten vokaali loppuinen nimi yleensäkin taivutetaan.  
Selvä.

* * *

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~XXXV~**

Napu. Napu. Napu. Enter. Ja errori.

"Äh! Mikä nyt meni pieleen?!" huudahdin epäuskoisesti. Typerä rakkine!

"Hm? Eikö sinun olisi pitänyt painaa tästä…ups", Yuki sanoi, kadottaen nyt kokomaan tekstini. Katsoin järkyttyneenä Yukia.

"Siihen kului kaksi tuntia. Kaksi, kokonaista _tuntia_!" kiljuin hänelle ärtyneesti, nousten ylös tuoliltani. Yuki yritti epätoivoisesti piiloutua kirjansa taakse, kun mulkoilin häntä paheksuvasti.

"Mitä kuulenkaan? Rakastavaisten ensiriita?" Shiguren ääni kuului yllättäen ovensuusta. Molemmat minä ja Yuki mulkaisimme häntä.

"Shigure, voisitko olla ystävällinen ja mennä jonnekin muualle?" Yuki kysyi kohteliaasti. Vaikka hänen rakkaudentunnustuksestaan oli kulunutkin jo jonkin aikaa, hän oli silti aika herkkä kaikelle mikä liittyi rakkauteen ja varsin tällaisille asioille mitkä liittyivät minuun ja häneen.

Pakko myöntää; ymmärsin häntä. Ja yritinkin tukahduttaa tällaiset aiheet heti alkuunsa, jos niitä oli horisontissa. Aina välillä kuitenkin niitä pääsi pinnalle…

Katsoin huolestuneena Yukia, joka päästi minulle rohkaisevan hymyn. Shigure sen sijaan katseli meitä nyt enemmän kuin kiinnostuneena.

"Joten, mikä suo tämän kunnian että olette linnoittautuneet huoneeseeni, ilman lupaani?" Shigure kysyi, nojaten laiskasti ovenkarmiin. Vilkaisin Yukia.

"Koulussa atk-ryhmä päätti pitää yllättäen tänään tunnin, joten emme voineet käyttää koneita siellä…" Yuki selitti, kun kohautin olkapäitäni.

"Sitä paitsi, olette tehneet jo sen käsikirjoituksen", sanoin kun Shigure päästi yllättyneen henkäyksen. Hymähtäen, otin valmiin käsikirjoituksen esille, ravistin sitä Shiguren nenän edessä virnistäen.

"Hyvä on, hyvä on! Luovutan. Saatte käyttää tietokonettani…" Shigure sanoi tylsistyneenä, kääntyen kannoillaan. Yuki vilkaisi minua kummeksuen kun huokaisin.

"Laine-kun, mistä oikein löysitte tuon…" hän kysyi kun hymähtäen laskin pinkan pöydälle.

"Se on vain pino kopiopaperia. En minä oikeasti löytänyt Shiguren käsikirjoitusta…mutta arvelin että hänellä on jo se valmiina…koska", nyökytin päätäni nyt hänen kalenterinsa suuntaan, missä oli merkattuja kohtia ja yksi oli merkattu jo ylihuomiselle. "hänen kalenterissaan lukee "Micchan". Luulisin. Olen edelleen aika huono lukemaan mitään japaniksi…"

"Kyllä siinä lukee", Yuki sanoi hymyillen minulle kun käännyimme takaisin tietokoneen ääreen. Huokaisten raavin päätäni.

"Yuki…" aloitin äänellä, joka läheni ruinausta.

Minä ja Yuki olimme tulleet paljon läheisimmiksi viimeaikoina, erinäisistä syistä. Eikä nyt kannattanut unohtaa sitä, että Tohru ja Kyo olivat viettäneet viimeaikoina hyvinkin paljon aikaa yhdessä…

"Meidän pitää saada tämä artikkeli kuntoon, Laine-kun…" Yuki sanoi pahoitellen.

Että inhosinkin työtäni oppilaskunnassa! Minun piti _oikeasti_ tehdäkin siellä jotain! Homma ei ehkä olisikaan ollut niin paha, mutta jouduin tekemään artikkelin japaniksi…ja tietokone oli meitä vastaan. Huokaisin, kun aloin selata tiedostoja, etsien kadonnutta artikkeliani, kun ovikello soi. En edes kääntynyt tai mitään kun kuulin pirteän naisäänen huutavan: "Kyo~kun!"

"Hmmm?" sanoin, vilkaisten Yukia joka huokaisi.

"Anteeksi…" hän sanoin, poistuen huoneesta. Katselin hämilläni hänen peräänsä kun kuulin miten Yuki meni tervehtimään vierasta. Uteliaana, kävelin oviaukkoon huomaten Yukin seurassa ruskeahiuksisen ja innostuneen nuoren naisen, jota Yuki yritti rauhoitella. Mahtoikohan hänkin olla Sohma…?

Juuri silloin Tohru ilmestyi yläkerrasta, hymyillen iloisesti. Hänen hymynsä vain leveni kun hän näki naisen.

"Kagura-san!" Tohru huusi innoissaan ja riensi tervehtimään naista.

"Ah! Tohru-kun!" Kagura sanoi, halaten tätä. "Mukava nähdä! Onko Kyo-kun kotona?"

"Oih! On hän!" Tohru sanoi iloissaan, kun vetäydyin takaisin huoneeseen. Jokin oli nyt pielessä, ajattelin, kun nojasin seinään.

Mietteliäänä, istuuduin takaisin tuolille ja katselin Shiguren sotkuista huonetta. Pystyin helposti kuulemaan taustalta miten muut puhuivat, mutta mitä, sitä en kuullut. Olin ymmärtänyt että jos haluaisin auttaa, minun pitäisi selvittää pohjia myöten mistä oikein oli kyse tässä kirouksessa. Ainoa pieni ongelma vain oli se, että en ollut mikään Sherlock Holmes. Se olisi kieltämättä auttanut paljon, jos sattumoisin olisin ollut. Mutta enpä ollut.

Tympääntyneenä, kävelin Shiguren kalenterin luokse, selaten sitä. Erilaisia päiviä oli merkattu punakynällä ja joihinkin oli kirjoitettu tekstiä. Mikä kiinnitti eniten huomiotani, oli merkkaus uudenvuoden päivälle. Se oli oikein korostettu ja siihen oli kirjoitettu "pidot". Rypistäen otsaani, mietin Tohrun kertomusta kahdestatoista…eivätkös eläimet olleet menneet siinä kertomuksessa joihinkin pitoihin, minkä Jumala oli järjestänyt? Tarkoitti tämä, että perinne jatkui vielä?

"Aiotko merkata syntymäpäiväsi, Laine-kun?" Shiguren ääni kysyi yllättäen takaani, pehmeästi, mutta pystyin helposti kuulemaan vaarallisen särmän hänen lauseessaan. Nopeasti, paniikissa käännyin Shigureen, joka katsoi minua hymyillen. Hänen silmänsä olivat nyt hivenen viiruina ja aivan mustat. Muisto minun ja opettajan keskustelusta välähti mielessäni.

"_Ole varovainen Sohmien kanssa. Jotkut heistä eivät ole niin…_kilttejä_, miltä näyttävät. Varsinkin jotkut _elämäntapa_ taiteilijat…"_

Taiteilija on aika laajakäsite, itse asiassa. Ja Shigure sopi aivan mainiosti tuohon käsitteeseen, ja varsinkin "elämäntapa taiteilija" käsitteeseen.

Nostin väkisin hymyn huulilleni, kun katselin Shigurea, joka nojasi rennosti ovenpieleen.

"Nääh…katselin vain", sanoin yrittäen päästä Shiguren ohitse, kun hän blokkasi tieni. Vilkaisin häntä niin sanotusti viattomasti. Tunsin miten aloin hikoilla.

Järkeni kiljui minua nyt toimimaan varovasti ja lähtemään mahdollisimman pian pois. Mutta Shigure oli edessäni ja tiesin, ettei työntäminen auttaisi. Peruutin hieman taaksepäin, hänen katsoessa minua arvioivasti. Tunsin miten paniikki alkoi hitaasti nousta sisälläni.

"No, löytyikö mitään mielenkiintoista?" hän kysyi hymähtäen, kun hän asteli lähemmäs minua.

Peruutin taaksepäin, pitäen katseeni hänessä. Jos en olisi varuillani, jotain pahaa saattaisi käydä. Päästin pienen kiljahduksen kun osuin seinään, katsoen nyt Shigurea joka kumartui minuun päin, hymyillen nyt tavalla josta en pitänyt.

"No?" hän kysyi hiljaa, tuijottaen minua, kun ravistin päätäni. Jollei Shigure pian menisi syrjään, tönäisisin häntä! Jopa silläkin uhalla että muistoni vietäisiin!

"Hmm…harmi", Shigure sanoi, työntyen nyt lähemmäs kasvojani. "Sillä olisi tavallaan harmi jos olisit löytänyt…"

Katsoin miten Shigure päästi virnistyksen huulilleen. Olin tiennyt että Shiguressa oli muutakin kuin vain se pelle, jota hän yleensä esitti, mutta vasta nyt aloin tajuta mihin hän todella pystyisi, jos tahtoisi. Katsoin ärtyneesti häntä, hänen vain tuijottaessaan minua. Kuin haluten sanoa _"siitä vain. Työnnä minua. Anna mennä!"_

Ilkimys. Puristin käteni nyrkkiin. Vai likaista peliä hän halusi pelata?

"Miksi?" kysyin, jatkaen viattomasti: "Mitä? Pelkäätkö että löydän jonkin likaisen salaisuutesi?"

Shigure tuhahti nyt, siirtyen hivenen sivummalle. Katselin edelleen häntä valppaana, kun hän huokaisten kysyi: "Milloinkas sinun opiskelu-aikasi loppuu täällä?"

Hämilläni, etenin hitaasti kohti ovea, katsellen Shigurea. Enkö joutuisikaan ristikuulusteluun?

"Ei ihan vielä…" sanoin kun pysähdyin Shiguren päästäessä huokauksen. Tämän jälkeen hän vilkaisi minua laiskasti.

"Ehdottaisin että tekisit liikkeesi, ennen kuin on liian myöhäistä", hän totesi. Neuvoiko hän minua?! Vai yrittikö hän saada minut ansaan?

"En tajua mistä puhut", sanoin hiljaa, kun nyt otin harppauksen ovelle ja päästin pienen hymyn huulilleni. Shiguren silmät kapenivat taas, mutta hän ei ehtinyt sanoa mitään kun olin jo astunut käytävään.

Käytävässä päästin pienen "oh" äänen, kun huomasin lattialla pienen villisian ja sen ympärillä Sohmia. Vilkaisin nopeasti Sohmia, huomaten miten Yuki kohteliaasti, mutta varmasti hätisteli postinkantajaa ulos, Tohrun näyttäessä kauhistuneelta. Kyo sen sijaan…no, näytti harmistuneelta.

"Varoisit vähän!" Kyo sähisi kun villisian silmissä pilkahti yhtäkkiä raivokas katse ja se alkoi…mäiskiä Kyoa. Katsoin lamaantuneena tätä kaikkea, kun Tohru aneli villisikaa, "Kagura-sania", lopettamaan. Puraisin huultani. Jos en pian tekisi jotain…

"Yuki!" sanoin äänekkäästi, mikä sai villisian lopettamaan (Kyon onneksi) ja Tohrun kääntymään minuun päin.

"La-Laine-san!!" Tohru änkytti, Yukin rientäessä nopeasti luokseni.

"Tuota…kiva villisika…" sanoin, tuntien itseni idiootiksi. Mutta minun oli hieman pakko leikkiä idioottia, tai muistini hämärrettäisiin!

"Ni-niin!! Tuota…tuota…öh…" Tohru sanoi kun Shigure ilmestyi myös, nyt jo ahtaaseen käytävään.

"Oh! Kagura näköjään sitten jätti villisian jälkeensä…" Shigure sanoi virnistellen. Yritin pitää irvistykseni aisoissa kun käännyin Yukiin.

"Kuule! Kirjoitan sen jutun kotona Englanniksi, ok?" kysyin, miettien ehtisinkö livistää, ennen kuin Kagura muuttuisi…

"Tuota…" Yuki aloitti kun väläytin hymyn, kävellen ovensuuntaan.

"Ei hätää! Kyllä se siitä ja meillähän on pian se kauhea koerupeamakin, joten sen vuoksi minun täytyy nyt kiirehtiä! Puhumattakaan siitä, että minun pitää meilata kotiin ja tiedäthän sinä, siistiä taloa, ynnä muuta, ynnä muuta", lörpöttelin kun avasin oven lähteäkseni.

"Laine-san!" Tohru sanoi, mikä sai minut pysähtymään hetkeksi. "Yrittäkää parhaanne!"

Käänsin katseeni hitaasti nyt Tohruun, päästäen lempeän hymyn huulilleni. Tohru näytti niin itsevarmalta.

Mihin Sohmat minua oikein tarvitsisivat? Tohru varmasti osaisi auttaa. Mutta, kun katsoin Sohmia ja Tohrua… Nyökkäsin päätäni.

"Yritetään", sanoin, astuen ovesta ulos ja sulkien sen. Vain kuullakseni Kyon kiljuntaa miten Kaguran pitäisi pukeutua. Hymähtäen, lähdin kävelemään pitkin tietä, nähden postinjakajan.

"Tulitteko…tulitteko te sieltä Sohmilta juuri?" hän kysyi heikosti, kun hymähtäen kohautin olkapäitäni, jatkaen matkaani.

Kuitenkin, tunsin postinjakajan oudon katseen selässäni.


	36. Flunssa

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajille;**

_Mikila94-_

Niinpä kai. Ihanko totta? Kiva kuulla. ^^ Itse paritin Yukia ja Tohrua, ennen kuin Yuki meni ja kertoi Kakerulle, että hakee Tohrusta äitiä. *Muljauttaa silmiä.* Mikä ihmeen into sinulle on tullut etsiä kirjoitusvirheitäni?  
Ehkäpä. xP Mayu-opeliini kyllä tietää misä puhuu. ^^  
Ei nyt ihan niinkään...^^' En minä tiedä, ketkä muut kuuluvat tuohon kategoriaan...^^'  
Postimies iskee aina kahdesti! Ja kyllä. Postimies oli jo ensimmäisessä osassa. Postimies parka...Hänellä on varmaan jo aika paljon traumoja Sohmien takia...-.-'

_SomeSnowInShell-_

Aaah! Kohta menen sekaisin! _ _' Eeeih!! Ei mitään nimikirjain lempinimiä! Menen ihan sekaisin! Mutta yritän ymmärtää...~.~'  
Toivottavasti T-kun kestää. *Nyökyttelee.* Ei millään pahalla, mutta onko sana alfa-uros tuttu käsite, noin bilsan tunnilta? No, yleensä eläimet (ihmiset ovat eläimiä, sano mitä sanot.) toimivat aika samanlaisesti; kun on parittelun aika alfa-urokset yleensä tappelevat keskenään parhaimmasta naaraasta. No, A-kun ja T-kun ovat niitä alfa-uroksia ja sinä olet se kiva naaras. Yleensä asiaan kuuluu toisen mollaus (T-kun mollasi A-kunia, kun tämä oli lähtenyt) ja muutenkin toisen väheksyntä, että tytön silmissä hän olisi se kaikkein parhain ja paras. Miksi tälläinen esimerkki? Hei, miespuoliset henkilöt käyttäytyvät aika usein viidakon lakien mukaan. xD (Tai sitten se johtuu siitä, että ajattelin gorilloja.)  
Täytyy vain toivoa, ettei T-kun keksi jotain ikävää A-kunille, jos hän tajuaa että tykkäät A-kunista...-.-'

Tiedän tuon. Mutta tiesitkö sen, että déjà vu on itseasiassa negatiivinen käsite? Että jos sinulle tulee tunne, että tilanne on tapahtunut ennen se on paha asia? Déjà view on tarkoittaa samaa, mutta on positiivinen käsitys aiheesta. Joten, kumpia sinulla on ollut? Déjà vu vai déjà view kokemuksia?  
Ahaa, ymmärrän mitä tarkoitat. Tuo kuulostaa mielenkiintoiselta. Itse taas pystyn manaamaan tai paremminkin kiroamaan asioita, tapahtumia ja ihmisiä. (Jokaisella asialla on kaksi puolta; negatiivinen ja positiivinen. Omat taipumuksesi kuulostavat positiivisiltä, valon ominaisuuksilta.)

Niin, jos tuo ääni kuuluu.  
Kuule, luuletko että minä osasin tanssia ennen Wanhojani? En. Mutta opettelin ja kuule, et _todellakaan _ole huomion keski piste jos tanssit, jos päätät niin. Aina on niitä, jotka haluavat olla esille. Enemmän kiinnität huomiota jos et tanssi. Uh...Mitä jos T-kun ehtii ensin? Mität sitten teet? Minusta sinun kyllä pitäisi rohkaista mielesi ja kysyä A-kunilta, vaikka se hirvittäisi...Mutta valinta on sinun.  
Noon-chan kuulostaa ihan...Kyo-kunilta! xD (Kyo on kiva, vaikkei suosikkini.) Ja voisit kysyäkin sitä A-kunilta. ^^

PS. Palaute ficistäni on toivottua. ;)

_Aa-chan95-_

Missä ihmeen vaiheessa olet? Kun vaikuttaa siltä, että olet jäljessä tai jotain...En tiedä. ^^'  
Minäkin kutsun häntä aika usein Laine-saniksi, vaikka hänen etunimensä onkin jo paljastunut. xP  
En voi vastata kysymykseesi. xD Viimekertainen luku kyllä vihjasi aika vahvasti, että Shigure tietää enemmän kuin antaa näyttää...xD  
Ole hyvä vain ja hyvä kuulla. ^^  
Jep.

* * *

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~XXXVI~**

"Atsiuuh!" pärskäisin, nenäni vuotaessa. Hitaasti, kaivoin laukkuani, metsästäen nenäliinan. Tohru katseli minua huolissaan.

"Laine-san…" Tohru sanoi kun niistin, ja sitten heitin täysinäisen räkäliinan pois. "Oletteko täysin kunnossa?"

"Näh, pientä nuhaa vain…ei mitään vaarallista. Itse asiassa, olen aika yllättynyt: yleensä talvi-flunssani saa minut petin pohjalle. Onneksi kokeet ovat ohi!" sanoin kiitollisena, nojaten käsiini kun katselin Tohrua.

"Totta, mutta silti on vielä paljon työtä…" Tohru sanoi, huokaisten.

Kallistin päätäni. En ollut vähään aikaan käynyt muiden luona tai edes kunnolla nähnyt Sohmia, paitsi koulussa. Tavallaan välttelin heitä. En tiedä miksi, mutta kun kuulin että Rin oli ilmestynyt Shigurelle, todella kipeänä, olin sen jälkeen varonut menemästä siihen suuntaan. Vaikka olinkin kuullut että hän oli joutunut sairaalaan huononkuntonsa takia. Tiedetään; olin aika raukka. Mutta myös muut asiat vaivasivat minua…

"Laine-san!" Tohrun ääni katkaisi mietteeni.

"Hmm?" sanoin kun Tohru näytti huolestuneelta. "Jos on jotakin mitä voin tehdä…"

"Antibioottikuuri olisi kiva…" sanoin, tietäen että ennen pitkää nuhani iskisi poskionkaloihin. Siitä sitten riemu ratkeaisikin!

"Ettekö ole käyneet lääkärissä?!" Tohru kysyi nyt paniikissa kun huokaisin. Pian Tohru menisi aivan paniikki-moodiin, jollen tekisi pian jotain. Juuri silloin Momiji ilmestyi luokkaan, hymyillen leveästi.

"Hei Tohru-kun! Laine-kun!" hän sanoi hymyillen leveästi. Niiskaisin. "Oletteko terve? Jos ette ole, niin tulkaa koulun jälkeen katsomaan Harrya minun kanssani!"

"Täh?" sanoin hitaasti, katsoen innokasta Momijia. "Kuka Harry?"

Momiji vinkkasi silmäänsä minulle, sanoen: "Hatori!"

"Täh?" sanoin uudestaan, kun lopulta kuului tuolin kolahdus lattiaa vasten ja sitten Kyon ärtynyt ääni: "Niin, Hatori on lääkäri, jos muistat."

Käännyin nyt Kyon suuntaan, katsellen häntä laimeasti.

"No anteeksi _herraseni_, etten muistanut", kivahdin. "Olo on kuin tiejyrän alle jäänyt."

"Pi-pitäisikö teidän sittenkin mennä jo terveydenhoitajalle?" Tohru kysyi huolissaan kun Kyo käveli nyt viereeni.

"Kuka käski mennä hankkimaan flunssan? Hitto! Eikös teillä pitänyt olla lunta?" Kyo napisi, kun muljautin silmiäni.

"No on, mutta liiallinen stressi saattaa aiheuttaa flunssan ja sen että tulen kipeäksi", sanoin äänellä, joka oli tylsä. Momiji kallisti päätään kummissaan, kun Tohru näytti huolestuneelta. "Ei hätää. En pyörry tai jotain."

"Oletko nyt _ihan_ varma, _neitiseni_?" Kyo kysyi sarkastisesti, kun irvistäen sanoin: "Pelkääkö, _herraseni_, että pyörryn tai jotain?"

Kyo oli juuri avaamassa suunsa ärtyneeseen vastaukseen kun Yuki ja Haru ilmestyivät oviaukkoon ja kävelivät sisään, puhuen hiljaa toisilleen. Mutta Yukin huomatessa Kyon ärtyneen ja hyökkäävän ilmeen, hän kysyi kohteliaalla äänellään: "Taasko tuottamassa huonoa mieltä, prinssi Rohkea?"

Kyon kasvot punehtuivat harmista ja noloudesta kun hän sähisi: "Ei kuulu sulle, haltijatar!"

Yukin kulmakarva nytkähti.

Ai niin, luokka järjestää esitelmän Tuhkimosta. Itse olin onnistunut keplottelemaan itseni pois näytelmästä, vedoten että en osannut tehdä mitään huonon kielitaitoni takia. Tähän Kyo oli kyllä sanonut että puhuin potaskaa, mikä oli totta, mutta kun en halunnut näytellä, niin en halunnut. Sitä paitsi, minulla oli vieläkin tekemättä se artikkeli…

Mietteeni keskeytyivät, kun käsi kosketti yllättäen olkapäätäni. Vilkaisin ylös, nähden Harun katselevan minua. Kyo ja Yuki riitelivät nyt kunnolla, Tohrun yrittäessä estää heidän riitaansa. Momijin sen sijaan yritti rauhoitella Tohrua, joka oli aivan paniikissa.

Katsoin Harua, jonka katse oli jotenkin etäinen ja omituinen. Huolissani, avasin suuni kun Momiji yllättäen tarttui Harun käsivarteen, sanoen että välitunti loppuisi pian ja heidän pitäisi mennä luokkaansa. Katselin miten Haru ja Momiji mennä viilettivät, Momijin vielä muistuttaessa minua, että odottaisin sitten portilla heitä.

Huokaisten, ongin uuden nenäliinan, miettien miten Haru oli mahtanut suhtautua siihen että Rin oli joutunut sairaalaan. Loppujen lopuksi, hän ja Rin olivat seurustelleet…

**òõó**

Hatori huokaisi, katsoen minua hivenen huolestuneen oloisesti. Hiljaa, hän asetti stetoskooppinsa pöydälle, kun hän katsoi minua. Kallistin päätäni. Mitähän Hatorin päässä liikkui?

Aluksi olin pelännyt aivan hullunlailla Hatorille tuloa, mutta Momijin pirtsakka ja iloinen luonne oli pian saanut minut rauhoittumaan. Sitä paitsi, Momiji oli viereisessä huoneessa. En uskonut että Hatori oli niitä ihmisiä, jotka jatkaisivat "mitään epäilyttäviä asioitaan" jos "uhri" kiljuisi täyttä kurkkua.

Varmuuden vuoksi pidin silti välimatkaa Hatoriin.

"Keuhkoputkesi ovat hyvin arat. Ihme ettet ole vielä saanut keuhkoputken tulehdusta…Muistutat hieman Yukia; hänenkin keuhkoputkensa ovat hyvin arat…" hän lopulta totesi, kun nyökkäsin.

"Epäilen kuitenkin, että sinun flunssasi taitaa johtua jostain aivan muusta", Hatori sanoi merkitsevällä äänellä, minun nyökätessä taas.

"Minulla on kausinuha", sanoin, Hatorin nyökätessä ymmärtäväisesti. Tämän jälkeen hän kaivoi piironkiaan, vetäen muutaman paperin sieltä ja sitten kirjoittaen jotain.

Katselin hiljaisuuden vallitessa Hatoria ja sitten hänen toimistoaan. Hänen toimistonsa oli hyvin siisti ja jollaintavalla kylmä. Muistin opettajan puheet. Käänsin katseeni nyt takaisin Hatoriin, katsellen hiljaa lääkäriä.

Aikani katsellessani häntä tajusin jotain; hänen oikea silmänsä oli melkein kokonaan hänen etutukkansa takana, minkä hän oli kasvattanut pidemmäksi. Katselin tätä toispuoleista asiaa hämilläni. En ollut aikaisemmin kiinnittänyt tähän huomiota, koska olin enimmäkseen vältellyt häntä, mutta nyt kiinnitin.

Katsoin ympärilleni. Kaikki oli järjestyksessä ja symmetriassa, joten miksi Hatorin etutukka oli miten oli? Hän ei vaikuttanut kauhean epäsymmetriseltä ihmiseltä.

"Mitä oikein katselet?" Hatorin ääni yllättäen keskeytti mietteeni. Hitsit! Tänään olin enemmän ja vähemmän muissa maailmoissa!

"En mitään erikoisempaa! Vain ympärilleni…tuota…niin…" sanoin, tuntien miten puna alkoi nousta kasvoilleni. Tunsin itseni noloksi, Hatorin katsoessa minua sammaleen vihreillä silmillään. Huomasin kuitenkin nyt, että hänen tukkansa peittäessä hänen oikean silmänsä, sitä oli vaikea nähdä. Tuntui, kuin olisin nähnyt vain puolet hänestä.

"Hatori-san…" sanoin nyt, hänen vilkaistessaan minua oudosti. "Tuota…saanko kysyä jotain?"

"Riippuu kysymyksestä", Hatori totesi kuivasti, katsoen minua nyt tiukasti. Huokaisin, katsoen käsiini.

"Tuota…eräs henkilö sanoi minulle että muistutan teitä ja…tuota, jotenkin se vain jäi mietityttämään, että miten…" sanoin nyt arasti, katsoen vaivihkaa Hatoria, joka katsoi hämillään minua.

"Kuka? Shigureko?" hän kysyi, kuulostaen kuitenkin epäileväiseltä, tietäen että vastaisin kieltävästi. Ravistin päätäni.

"Mayuko Shiraki", vastasin, tajuten etten ollut sanonut sitä japanilaisittain. Japanilaiset sanoivat aina ensin sukunimen ja vasta sitten etunimen. Hassua porukkaa.

Hatori katsoi minua hämillään pari minuuttia, räpäyttäen silmiään. Katsoin takaisin, tuntien itseni yllättävän noloksi.

"Vai…niin…" hän sanoi hitaasti, nojaten nyt käteensä. Katsoin häntä kiinnostuneena, odottaen että hän jatkaisi, muttei jatkanut.

"Ajattelin vain kysyä. Minä kuitenkin sanoin etten muis-…" aloitin kun Hatorin katse sai minut hiljenemään.

Katsoin nolona nyt käsiini kun Hatori yllättäen sanoi: "Olkaa varovainen. Sukumme…sen asiat…eivät ole niin helppoja…"

Tunsin miten shokki täytti sisimpäni ja silmäni laajenivat. Tuo oli…aika paljon Hatorilta, mitä ymmärsin. Katsoin hiljaa Hatoria, päästäen sitten hellän hymyn huulilleni.

"Hatori-san…luulen, etten voi enää olla niin varovainen…en ole varma onko täälläpäin sellaista sanontaa kuin _"se joka leikkiin ryhtyy, leikin kestäköön"_, mutta luulen että olen jo liian syvällä…" huomautin Hatorille hiljaa. Olinko? En osannut sanoa enkä edes halunnut.

Kuulin miten Hatori huokaisi ja nousi sitten ylös tuolistaan. Katselin miten hän käveli liukuoven luokse ja veti sen sitten auki, katsellen sisäpihalle. Katseltuaan hetken, hän istuutui kuistin päälle, ottaen tupakan taskustaan. Kohotin kulmakarvaani.

"Tupakka tappaa", huomautin, Hatorin vilkaistaessa minua.

Katsoin miten hän hiljaa sytytti tupakkansa ja vetäisi henkäyksen nikotiinia sisäänsä, ennen kuin puhalsi savua ulos suustaan.

"Ehkäpä…mutta elämä on sen verran hektistä, että jollain tavalla stressiä pitää purkaa", hän vain totesi kun kävelin hänen viereensä, katsoen sisäpihaa.

"Kuulostat ihan äidiltäni. Hänkin purkaa stressiään tupakkaan, mutta samalla aina miettii vaikeita asioita tupakkatauollaan", sanoin, Hatorin katsoessa minua, ennen kuin hän puhalsi savua suustaan.

"Sinä sen sijaan kuulostat aivan Tohru-kunilta", Hatori sanoi kun katsoin häntä hämilläni. "Hänkin puhuu aina äidistään mitä hän sanoi tai teki."

Käänsin katseeni pois Hatorista. Jotenkin tuntui…en tiedä. Halusin tehdä selvän eron minun ja Tohrun välillä. En halunnut olla Tohru, vaikka Tohru olikin hieno ihminen. Halusin olla…

"Silti käyttäydytte hyvinkin eri tavalla", Hatori totesi lopulta. Katsoin nyt Hatoria, miettien mahtoiko hän miettiä jotakin.

"Kiitos", sanoin lopulta kun Hatori katseli nyt eteensä.

"En usko että olemme samanlaisia. Mayuko-kunista ehkä näyttää siltä, mutta uskon että olette paljon vahvempi, kuin minä ja toimivaisempi…" Hatori sanoi yllättäen hiljaa, katsoen nyt minua. Hänen päänliikkeensä sai hänen hiuksensa liikkumaan siten, että hetken aikaa näin hänen molemmat silmänsä selvästi. Ilmeeni oli ilmeisesti mitä tyrmistynein, kun hän rypisti otsaansa ja nousi sitten ylös. Hitaasti, hän nosti toista kättään ylöspäin minuun, kun vain tuijotin häntä, kuin hypnoosissa.

"Hatori, mitä oikein teet?" ääni kysyi yllättäen, havahduttaen minut takaisin tähän hetkeen.


	37. Lamaannuttavia katseita

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajille;**

_Mikila94-_

Ahaa, ymmärrän. (No, mikäänhän ei ole täydellinen. Voi vain yrittää tehdä parhaansa. xD)  
Kauhea eli -lista. xD Minäkin pidän eniten noista Hatorin lempinimistä. ^^ Hmm-mm, saa nähdä. xD  
Näytetään. Mutta yleisesti ottaen, hän "kätkee" toisen silmänsä muilta.

_SomeSnowInShell-_

Ei se mitään. Niinkö? Hm, siinä tapauksessa olen tainnut epäonnistua noissa luvuissa, jollakin tasolla...No jaa! Uutta putkeen, kuten sanotaan. Arvasin, että joku saattaisi luulla, että Yuki olisi kyseessä tässä luvussa. Muttei ollutkaan. En tiedä. Olen vasta nyt pari kuukautta sitten opetellut tekemään cliff-hangereita. Sitä ennen en tehnyt. Mutta, kyllä. Pidän niiden tekemisestä jonkin verran. Hm, Akito tavallaan oli jo. Joten ei. Emme näe Akitoa vähään aikaan...(Vasta kun tarina etenee Uudenvuoden viettoon.)

Oh. My. God!! Dx Taidan olla liemessä? Dx Otouto-kunista pystyin arvaamaan, että kyseessä oli pikkuveli. Vaikka käytänkin mieluummin otooto sanaa tuon tilalla. (Johtuu varmaan murteesta.) No, ainakin se on "söpö". ^^ Ahaa. Mukavaa kun sinulla on ATK-nero ihan omasta takaa. ^^ Niinkö? Kiva kuulla. (Itse olin aika huono bilsassa...Kuvis oli ennemkin juttuni. ^^) Lol! Olen varma, että E-chan olisi varmaan nauranut tuota. ^^ Ja eikö ole kivaa olla vaihteen vuoksi noin kilvoiltu? (Asia erikseen, jos ei tykkää olla ns. huomion keskipisteenä...)  
Kaksi metriä? ^^' Aika paljon...No, ihmiset ovatkin kummia otuksia. Useinhan se on huomattu, että enemmin se heikompi uros kiinnostaa kuin vahva uros. (Mikä johtuu siitä, että yleensä "heikommat" ovat enemmän ajattelevaisempia, kuin vahvemmat...Olet varmaan katsonut joskus jotain teini-leffaa, missä on vastakkain ujo "nörtti" ja pelinrakentaja? No, se pelinrakentaja ei yleensä ole mikään ruudin keksijä...)  
Uskon tuon. *Nyökyttelee.* T-kunista tulisi varmaan nätti seinäkoriste, jos noin kävisi. *Nyökyttelee lisää.*

Arvasin ettet tiennyt. En itsekkään tiennyt, ennen kuin olin käynyt psykologian kurssin kakkosella. Ja kyllä. Ne ovat déjà viewejä. Siksi minua hieman aina välillä kiusaa se, kun ihmiset sotkevat nuo kaksi termiä keskenään. Tai käyttävät virheellistä termiä. Tjaa-a. Ei kai siinä mitään sen erikoisempaa tarvita; kysymys on ennen kaikkea kai siitä, kuinka syvä tunne on kyseessä kun kiroat jotakin. Esim. kun minulle oli kerran tiedossa eräs matka (jota olin odottanut kuin kuuta nousevaa), toistelin erilaisia asioita mitä _ei missään nimessä _saisi tapahtua ja jos tapahtuisi, joku saisi kärsiä...Kaiken lisäksi, kun kuvittelen kaikki pahimmat tapahtumat etukäteen, mitään noita asioita ei tapahdu. Asiaa on aika vaikeaa selittää, mutta tunteella on eniten merkitystä ja sen voimakkuudella.

Tiedän mitä tarkoitat. Lol. Noin se varmaan kannattaa tehdäkin. Kysyä noin puoli "vahingossa". Ahaa...No, toivon että T-kun suostuu E-chanin ehdotukseen, eikä kysy sinua. Ja on siinä aika iso ero. ^^' Mutta niin oli meilläkin silloin, kun meillä oli Wanhat...xP Ainakin joidenkin tyttöjen kanssa. (Itse olin pariani päätä pidempi.)  
Hmm, en olekkaan kuullut tuollaista sanontaa. Mutta ymmärrän idea.

_Aa-chan95-_

Kiitos. ^^ Ei mitään; itsekin puhun aina Laine-san. (Johtuu varmaan siitä, että kyseessä on "japanilainen" ficci.)  
Heh. Ehkäpä? xD Ja hyvä että tuli sellainen vaikutelma -se oli ideanani.  
Sitä vain, että oletko ajantasalla ficissäni...Sillä hetken vaikutti, ettet ollut. ^^'  
Yritän parhaani.  
Okei~!

* * *

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~XXXVII~**

Käännyin nopeasti, nähden Hatsuharun vakavan katseen, joka oli kohdistunut hänen serkkuunsa. Katsoin hämilläni kun Haru käveli nopeasti luoksemme, tarttuen yllättäen käteeni ja vetäen minut pois Hatorin luota. Hatorin ilme oli hivenen järkyttynyt, mutta pian hän peitti järkytyksensä ankaran ilmeensä alle. Haru vain tuijotti takaisin Hatoria. Saatoin nähdä miten kipinät lensivät serkkujen välissä, heidän kamppaillessaan katseillaan.

Lopulta, kosketin Harun olkapäätä, mikä ilmeisesti sai hänen kielenkantansa toimimaan uudestaan hänen napauttaessaan: "Jos vielä yrität jotain tuollaista, niin…"

"Haru!" sanoin paniikissa, katsoen miten hänen silmänsä olivat muuttuneet viiruiksi. Hatori vain tuhahti.

"Hatsuharu, rauhoitu. En aikonut mitään", hän sanoi. Jos en olisi tiennyt muistinhämärryksestä, tuon äskeisen olisi voinut käsittää _aivan_ toisin…

"Parempi olisikin", Haru ärähti, mulkoillen Hatoria, joka puhalsi savua, katsoen Harua nyt tuimasti.

"Hatsuharu, me molemmat tiedämme tilanteen. Ja jos välttämättä haluat järjestää kohtauksen _täällä_, niin…" Hatori aloitti uhkaavalla äänellä kun katsoin paniikissa Harua ja sitten Hatoria. En halunnut että Haru muuttuisi Mustaksi ja alkaisi raivota. Se olisi kauheata! Joten siksi minä aloin vetää Harua ovea kohti nyökäyttäen päätäni Hatorille.

"Kiitos. Ja olen pahoillani että olin vaivaksi", sanoin nopeasti kiskoen Harua, joka vieläkin mulkoili Hatoria.

Hatori vain katsoi meitä ilmeettömästi, kun lopulta sain vedettyä Harun ulos Hatorin toimistosta. Huokaisin helpotuksesta, kun laitoin oven kiinni. Tämän jälkeen käännyin katsomaan Harua, aikomuksenani sanoa hänelle pari valittua sanaa, mutta sanat kuolivat huulillani kuin huomasin Harun hirmustuneen katseen. Astuin automaattisesti askeleen taaksepäin, nostaen käteni eteeni, heiluttaen niitä hivenen. Harun katse salamoi ärtymystä ja tulevaa suuttumusta.

"Tajuatko yhtään kuinka tyhmää oli mennä yksin?" hän kivahti, laittaen kätensä puuskaan.

"En tullut yksin! Momiji tuli kanssani!" sanoin takaisin, miettien vasta nyt, missä blondi mahtoi olla. Häntä ei näkynyt ahtaassa käytävässä.

Ei kai hän vain ollut jättänyt minua yksin? Mutta…Momijihan on Momiji! Söpö poika, joka ei jätä ystäväänsä pulaan!

Katsoin nyt lamaantuneena Harun lävitse, kun järkytys ja shokki tekivät tuloaan, mutta ennen kaikkea epäusko. Oliko Momiji todella hylännyt minut? Ei!! Ei se niin voinut olla!

Tajusin vasta nyt että olin puristanut käteni nyrkkiin ja tärisin hieman, kun Haru kosketti minua. Katsoin häntä hämilläni ja varmaan aika epätoivoisena, koska hänen katseensa oli nyt huolen täyttämä.

"Anteeksi", sanoin hiljaa, riiputtaen päätäni. Tyhmä, tyhmä minä!

"Hei, Momijille tuli varmaan jotain menoa…älä syytä itseäsi…" Haru sanoi kun ravistin päätäni.

Tunsin oksetusta ja harmia. Enkö ollutkaan Momijin ystävä? Sillä jotenkin epäilin sitä ettei hän muka tiennyt Hatorin kyvystä…tai ehkäpä…

Katsoin nyt Harua.

"Momijlla oli varmasti syynsä! Olen varma siitä! Ja hän luottaa Hatori-saniin, toisin kuin eräät…" sanoin merkitsevästi, kun Haru huokaisi, päästäen nyt minusta irti.

Yritin koota ajatukseni, samalla vakuuttaen itselleni, että näin sen täytyi olla. Momiji oli liian kiltti ja hyväsydäminen tehdäkseen mitään, mikä vahingoittaisi toisia!

"Ehkäpä…" Haru lopulta sanoi, kun katsoin häntä hiljaa. Näytin varmaan aika surkealta ja hylätyltä, kun Haru yllättäen tarttui käteeni ja alkoi vetää minua perässään.

"Hei-hei-hei!" sanoin, yrittäen jarruttaa, Harun vain vetäessä minua perässään. "Mi…Minne me menemme?"

En saanut Harulta vastausta, hänen vain vetäessään minua perässään. Lopulta luovutin ja aloin kävellä kiltisti hänen perässään.

Kun kävelimme, katselin ympärilleni Sohmien päätaloa. Hatorin toimisto sijaitsi päätalolla ja jos olin ymmärtänyt oikein, Haru ja Momiji asuivat päätalolla. Outoa. Mahtoivatko heidän vanhempansakin asua täällä?

Kysymykset pyörivät päässäni kun seurasin Harua, ajatellen että Sohmat olivat aika rikkaita. Siis, senhän näki jo sokeakin! Joten miksi Shigure ja muut asuivat keskellä metsää kaukana kaikesta? Mikseivät he asuneet täällä? Japanissa oli kai vielä tapana, että koko suku saattoi asua saman katon alla. Itse olisin pimahtanut. Siis, ovathan sukulaiset ihania ja muuten, mutta oma tila ja rauha olisivat varmaan jääneet aika tavalla paitsioon…

"Mitä mietit?" Harun ääni katkaisi yllättäen mietteeni. Katsoin Harua pöllämystyneenä ja huomasin meidän pysähtyneen. Ravistin päätäni nolona.

"En…en mitään erityistä", vastasin, Harun vain myhähtäessä. Tämän jälkeen hän kääntyi taas kannoillaan ja alkoi vetää minua.

Huokaisten seurasin häntä läpi sisäpihan, kun yllättäen tunsin murhaavan katseen selässäni. Käännyin nopeasti ympäri, päästäen Harun kädestä irti. Tunsin miten lettini tömähti pehmeästi olkapäätäni vasten, kun olin kääntynyt ympäri. Katselin nyt henkilöä, josta lähti mitä murhaavin aura. Henkilöä, jonka silmät olivat mustaakin mustemmat.

_Jos katseet voisivat tappaa…_Ajatus kävi mielessäni, kun vain tuijotin häntä. Huomasin hänen yksinkertaisen yukatansa ja miten arvokkaasti hän kantoi sitä. Arvokkuus, valta ja jokin muu, mitä en pystynyt määrittelemään, huokuivat hänestä.

Värähdin hivenen kun hän kallisti päätään, korpinmustat hiukset kaartuen sirosti hänen kasvojaan myöten. Tämä nainen oli pelottava ja kaunis.

Yllättäen tunsin miten joku riuhtaisi minua, kääntäen katseeni poispäin tuosta naisesta. Katsoin yllättyneenä Hatsuharua, jonka katse oli tumma ja raivokas. Haru oli muuttunut Mustaksi.

"Ha-…" aloitin, kun Haru sähisi: "Ole hiljaa."

Värähdin. Haru oli pelottava. Tajusin ettei hän kuitenkaan ollut vihainen _minulle_. Ei, vaan enemminkin tuolle naiselle.

Tajusin tämän, kun Haru katsoi uhmakkaasti naista, mutta silti Harun viha ei ollut leimahtanut täyteen liekkiinsä. Näytti aivan siltä, kuin naisen katse olisi osaksi syönyt Harun vihaa, pilkaten Harua. Vilkaisin naista, hänen katseensa leimautuen yllättäen minuun. Hän päästi omahyväisen, kieron hymyn huulilleen kun Haru alkoi yllättäen retuuttaa minua perässään.

Tällä kertaa en estellyt, kun seurasin häntä. Aioin kyllä pysähtyä, kun yllättäen näin Momijin, hivenen naisen takana. Jotenkin olin saanut sellaisen käsityksen, ettei tämän naisen kanssa kannattanut ryppyillä.

Haru opasti meidät nopeasti sisälle ja sitten ulos, pääportille. Vasta kun olimme turvallisesti ulkona, Haru päästi lopulta irti minusta. Huohotin hivenen, katsoen Harua.

"Älä…älä enää ikinä tule tänne", Haru sanoi yllättäen. Katsoin hämilläni häntä.

"Miksi? Sen äskeisen ih-…" aloitin kun Haru yllättäen tarttui molemmista olkapäistäni ja työnsi minut vasten porttia. Päästin pienen huudahduksen, katsoen nyt shokissa Harua.

"Älä enää ikinä tule tänne! Akiton kanssa ei ole leikkimistä! Hän…hän…" Hatsuharu huusi minulle, katsoen minua epätoivoin ja raivon sekoittuessa hänen katseessaan. Ravistin päätäni hivenen, Harun katseen muuttuessa yllättäen raivokkaaksi.

Katselin hiljaa miten hänen katseensa tummui, muuttuen yhä enemmän ja enemmän myrskyisemmäksi. Haru kiristeli hampaitaan, mulkoillen minua pari minuuttia, ennen kuin hänen katseensa muuttui takaisin normaaliksi ja lähes tyhjäksi. Tajusin että hän oli muuttunut takaisin Valkoiseksi. Huokaisin helpotuksesta, kun Haru lopulta päästi minusta irti. Jäykästi, nyökäytin päätäni ja aloin kävellä sitten poispäin, kun kuulin Harun sanovan perääni: "En halua että sinuun sattuu, kuten Yukiin…"

Pysähdyin, kääntyen nyt shokissa Haruun, joka näytti lähes valmiilta murtumaan.

En tiedä mikä minuun meni kun otin pari nopeaa askelta Haruun päin ja sitten olinkin jo ottanut hänen kätensä omiin käsiini. Katselin huolissani häntä.

"Haru…miten…miten voit?" kysyin lopulta, kun Haru päästi surullisen hymyn huulilleen.

"Rin ja minä…hän…" Haru aloitti hiljaa, kun hän yllättäen nojasi päänsä vasten olkapäätäni, "se on ohi. Lopultakin…"

"Haru…"

"Mun pitäisi olla iloinen ja tyytyväinen, koska Rinin kanssa oli aina yhtä helvettiä, mutta silti niin ihanaa…miksi sitten sattuu niin hitosti?!" Haru huudahti nyt, tarttuen kädellään toisesta olkapäästäni. Olimme niin lähellä kuin vain pystyimme, mutta silti tunsin olevani kauempana kuin koskaan hänestä.

"Haru…olen pahoillani…" sanoin, tuntien miten kurkkuani kuristi. Minä todella olin. Hatsuharu parka. Hän ei ansainnut tätä.

Ja siinä seisoessamme hän vain nojasi minuun, etsien turvaa ja lohtua. En vetäytynyt pois tai sanonut enää mitään, vaikka tunsin miten väsymys alkoi painaa hartioitani. Seisoin vain hiljaa, silittäen hänen selkäänsä. Lopulta, Haru vetäytyi irti minusta. En sanonut mitään kun hän pujahti sisälle porteista.

Seisoin paikallani pari minuuttia, miettien kaikkea kunnes naisääni katkaisi yllättäen ajatukseni: "Hei! Sinähän olet se Laine-san, etkö?"

Käännyin ympäri, nähden…Kaguran? Kyllä, se oli ollut hänen nimensä.

"Eh? Oletko kunnossa! Sinähän melkein itket!" hän sanoi huolissaan, kiirehtien sivulleni. Päästin pienen hymyn huulilleni, pyyhkäisten silmäkulmaani.

"Roska taisi vain mennä silmään…" vastasin kliseemäisesti katsoen Kaguraa, joka vain tuijotti minua, otsa rypyssä.


	38. Asusteita

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajalle;**

_Mikila94-_

Edellisessä luvussa ei kyllä ollut mainitsemaasi virhettä...  
Hmm…Mitähän tuohonkin sanoisi? Sanotaan vaikka näin: on kivaa kirjoittaa asioita kaksimielisesti. xD  
Ehkäpä...xD  
Ihanko totta? No, sen tarkoitus olikin olla hauska. ^^  
Jollet ole huomannut, niin Laine-san on poiminut tuon naiskäsitteen ihan ihmisten puheista. Japanissa, kuten englannissakin on kaksi eri sanaa mitkä tarkoittavat sanaa hän. Toinen on maskuliininen kun toinen on feminiininen. No, totta kai Laine-san on opetellut nuo käsitteet. Tämä ei tosin näy niin selvästi ficissäni, kuin se näkyisi jos se olisi englanniksi. Mutta, Laine-san on kyllä huomauttanut asiasta...pariinkin otteeseen...  
Totta. Mutta nyt Akito on nähnyt Laine-sanin...

* * *

**~*****~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~XXXVIII~**

Yskäisin, kun katselin miten luokka valmistautui esitykseen. Innostus oli lähes käsin kosketeltavaa, kun kaikki tekivät vielä viime hetken asioita. Katselin hiljaa eturivissä miten toiset pyörivät ja hyörivät, niistäen paperinenäliinaani.

"Laine-kun…" kuulin miten tuttu ääni kutsui minua. Käännyin istuimellani, melkein pudottaen nenäliinani.

"Yu-Yuki!" rääkäisin, kun katselin häntä.

Yuki oli pukeutunut todella…no, hänen asunsa oli jonkin Paavin ja isoäidin välimaastoa, jos nyt totta puhutaan. Väkisinkin suupieleni kaartuivat hymyyn, kun katselin häntä.

"Oletteko aivan varma, että jaksatte? Teidän flunssannekin…" Yuki aloitti kun käänsin katseeni hänestä poispäin. Yritin pidätellä alkavaa naurua, ajatellen että Ayame oli tällä kertaa ylittänyt itsensä.

"Laine-kun", Yuki sanoi nyt, aivan vierestäni. Käänsin katseeni häneen ja vaikka kuinka yritinkin, aloin hihittää.

Yuki rypisti otsaansa, alkaen kiskoa minua pois salista käytävään, kun hihitykseni muuttui nauruksi ja lopulta jonkin sortin hysteeriseksi nauruksi. Kun aloin nauraa ja oikein kunnolla, siinä kesti tovi jos toinenkin, ennen kuin sain nauruni hillityksi. Onneksi olin maininnut Yukille tästä asiasta, muuten hän olisi kuollut jo häpeään. Joten nyt seisoimme käytävässä, minun nauraessa hysteerisesti ja Yukin yrittäessä rauhoitella minua. Lopulta onnistuin vetämään naamani peruslukemille.

"Anteeksi Yuki! Mutta…tuo asu…hah…" sanoin, pyyhkien naurunkyyneleitä silmistäni. Yuki huokaisi alistuneesti.

"Ayamella on kieroutunut huumorintaju…" Yuki sanoi surkeasti, kun hymähdin.

"Ole tyytyväinen ettet saanut mitään ballerina-asua", sanoin, Yukin näyttäessä kivettyvän paikalleen. "En edes tajua miksi sinusta tehtiin haltijakummi."

Kuunneltuani Kyon puhetapaa ja ilmaisuja, olin oppinut puhumaan vähemmän muodollisemmin. Kuitenkin pyrin silti puhumaan aika kohteliaasti, olinhan japanissa missä oli hyvänkäytöksen mukaista puhua kohteliaasti. Sitä paitsi, minulla varmaan kestäisi jonkin aikaa, ennen kuin oppisin puhumaan slangia…

"Minut äänestettiin. Ettekö kuunnellut?" Yuki kysyi nyt, kun kohauttaen olkapäitäni sanoin: "En oikein pysynyt kärryillä ja sitten Kyo alkoi mellastaa…"

Yuki vain nyökkäsi päätään, huokaisten.

"Mutta Laine-kun, siitä teidän fluns-…" Yuki aloitti kun yllättäen kirkas ääni huudahti: "Yun~Yun~!!"

Käännyin nopeasti koroillani, nähden Kakerun, joka juoksi meitä vastaan hidastetusti. Tai sitten hän vain pelleili.

Katsoin miten Yuki käännähti häneen päin, mikä sai Kakerun pysähtymään sijoilleen. Hiljaa, katselin miten hänen katseensa muuttui yllättyneestä haltioituneeksi ja sitten hän alkoi hohottaa hysteerisesti. Päästin hymyn suupielilleni, kun katselin nauravaa Kakerua.

Yuki näytti valmiilta pieneen murhaan, kun hän tiuskaisi: "Sinäkin! Lakkaa nauramasta!"

"Mutta kun…hahaha…mutta…Hahahaha!" Kakeru nauroi, Yukin sinkauttaessa häneen ärtyneen katseensa. Hellästi, painoin käteni Kakerun olkapäälle.

"Hei Black, mitä asiaa sinulla on? Eikö sinun pitänyt hoitaa oppilaskunnan asioita, kun Yuki esiintyy?" kysyin, mikä sai Kakerun lopettamaan naurunsa ja katsomaan meitä. Hetken aikaa Kakeru vain katseli meitä mietteliäs ilme kasvoillaan.

"No jaa…hmm…Ai niin! Halusin nähdä minkälaisen asun komentaja oli tehnyt Yun-yunille! Kun näin luonnokset, minun oli vain _pakko_ nähdä Yun-yun livenä!" Kakeru sanoi, nyökäyttäen päätään. Käänsin nopeasti yllättyneen katseeni Yukiin, joka näytti ärtyneeltä.

"Minkä luonnoksen?" Yuki kysyi jäisesti, kun Kakeru huitoi käsillään.

"No kun, minä ja komentaja niin kuin meilataan keskenään…" hän selitti, kun Yuki mulkoili häntä nyt murhaavasti.

"Uiip!" Kakeru huudahti, piiloutuen taakseni. "Yun-yun harrastaa _taas_ henkistä väkivaltaa!! Waaah! Silver-chaaan!!"

Nauroin vain, kun Yukilta viimein katkesi pinna ja hän alkoi huutaa Kakerulle, että hänhän se kiusasi häntä, eikä päinvastoin. Nauroin vain, katsellen heidän torailuaan, kunnes nauruni muuttui yllättäen yskänpuuskaksi. Yskin tovin, haukkoen henkeäni hivenen.

"Laine-kun!" Yuki sanoi nyt huolissaan. Myös Kakeru näytti hieman huolestuneelta.

Ravistin päätäni, huitoen kädelläni, että kaikki oli hyvin. Silti he näyttivät enemmän kuin huolestuneilta. Lopulta yskänpuuskani lakkasi.

"Laine-kun", Yuki sanoi nyt päättäväisesti. "Oletteko aivan varma, että jaksatte?"

"Häh? Oletko sitten kipeä?" Kakeru kysyi nyt tuijottaen minua hieman kauhuissaan.

Irvistin. Ei Yukin olisi tarvinnut kertoa tuota Kakerulle! Sitä paitsi, en ollut _pahasti_ kipeä!

"Pientä flunssaa vain…" sanoin, Yukin rypistäessä otsaansa, kun yllättäen yksi luokkalaisistamme tuli Yukin luokse, kertoen että hänen pitäisi jo kiirehtiä. Yuki kääntyi nopeasti Kakerun puoleen, joka teki sotilastervehdyksen.

"Kakeru, jätän Laine-kunin teidän vastuullenne, onko selvä?" hän sanoi nopeasti, Kakerun myöntyessä tähän.

"Hetkinen-…!" aloitin jo protestoinnin kun Yuki oli jo ehtinyt mennä. Katsoin lamaantuneena paikkaa missä Yuki oli ollut hetki sitten, kun tunsin yllättäen jonkun koskettavan minua. Paniikissa, vetäydyin kauemmaksi, saaden osakseni oudon katseen Kakerulta. Tunsin miten puna herahti kasvoilleni.

"Joten…" hän aloitti kun yllättäen kirkas naisääni huudahti: "Kakeru!"

"Hmm? Oooh! Kimi~! Mitä tee-…" Kakeru aloitti, kun Kimi löi häntä päähän lehdellä. "Auuts! Se sattui!"

"Sen siitä saa, kun Kimin jättää pätkiksen kanssa yksin!" Kimi sanoi, katsoen Kakerua kyyneleet silmissään. Jos tuo menisi läpi, niin…

"Ah! Ymmärrän, ymmärrän! Pätkis yritti jotain? Eikö?" Kakeru kysyi virnuillen Kimiltä, joka löi häntä uudestaan lehdellään. Ravistin päätäni, tuntien miten päänsärky teki tulojaan.

"Tuota…" aloitin, Kimin huutaessa että Kakeru oli itsekäs jättäessään Kimin yksin, "menen tästä…okei?"

"Mutta kun halusin nähdä Yun-yunin asun!" Kakeru protestoi, Kimin alkaessa valittaa että hänkin olisi halunnut nähdä Yun-yunin.

Huokaisten alistuneesti, käännyin kannoillani, jättäen heidät "keskustelemaan", tietäen että tuota voisi kestää tovi jos toinenkin. Halusin nyt vain päästä johonkin paikkaan, mikä olisi suhteellisen rauhallinen, mutta epäonnekseni tajusin että koulun kulttuurijuhla oli jo alkanut aikoja sitten ja ihmisiä virtasi sisään sankoin joukoin. Suurin osa oli kyllä koulun oppilaita, mitä katselin heitä.

Pysähdyin yllättäen, kun kuulin tutun äänen mesoavan. Tunsin miten energia ja innostus virtasivat minuun kun lähdin äänen suuntaan, vain huomatakseni että olin ollut oikeassa.

"Oh! Momiji-kun!" huudahdin iloissani, kävellen hänen luokseen, kun hän käännähti minuun päin.

Nähdessäni hänet nyt kunnolla, pysähdyin hivenen lamaantuneena, mutta silti jatkoin matkaani nopeasti Momijin luokse. Momiji näytti päällisin puolin aivan normaalilta ja yhtä energiseltä kuin yleensäkin, paitsi nyt hän oli kietoutunut paksuun kaulaliinaan ja hän oli hankkinut jostain aurinkolasit, vaikka hän oli sisällä! Kummastuneena tästä, kävelin nopeasti hänen luokseen.

"Ah! Laine-kun!" Momiji sanoi iloissaan, nostaen videokameran eteensä. "Aion kuvata kaiken mahdollisen!"

"Sehän on…hienoa", sanoin hitaasti, työntäen kameran nyt alas. Katselin huolissani Momijia, joka hymyili minulle. Oli vaikea sanoa oliko hymy aito vai ei; aurinkolasit peittivät loistavasti hänen silmänsä.

"Missä Haru on?" kysyin, kun Momiji käänsi selkänsä minulle.

"Varmaan Kisan ja Hiron kanssa!" hän sanoi iloissaan, kun rypistin otsaani. Ja ennen kuin tajusinkaan, Momiji alkoi harppoa poispäin minusta.

"Mo-Momiji-kun!" sanoin, juosten hänen peräänsä ja saaden hänet helposti kiinni. "Mihin oikein on hoppu?"

"Siitä tulee hienoa! Olen varma että Tohru ja muut tekevät parhaansa!" Momiji pölisi minulle.

Tajusin ettei kaikki ollut nyt kohdallaan. Yleensä Momiji vastasi kun kysyttiin ja muutenkin hänen vaatetuksensa oli normaalia oudompi tällä kertaa. Puraisin huultani, kun tartuin Momijin olkapäähän. Tämä sai nuoren blondin pysähtymään.

Katsoin Momijia tovin, ennen kuin kysyin huolissani: "Onko kaikki hyvin?"

Momiji käänsi katseensa minusta poispäin.

"Momiji!" sanoin nyt hieman kovemmalla äänellä, mikä aiheutti sen, että saimme pari outoa katsetta ihmisiltä. "Jos jokin on hätänä niin-…"

"Kaikki on ihan hyvin!" Momiji sanoi nopeasti, kääntäen katseensa minuun. Ilmeisesti katseeni oli sen verran skeptinen, että se sai hänet uudestaan liikkeelle. Seurasin häntä kuin hai laivaa. Jotain Momiji salasi, mutta mitä?

Katselin huolissani hänen selkäänsä, pohtien mikä saattoi olla ongelmana, kun yllättäen tajusin että Momiji oli kävellyt siihen päähän koulua, missä ei ollut mitään juhlatoimintaa. Pysähdyin hämilläni, katsoen miten Momiji otti vielä muutaman askeleen eteenpäin, ennen kuin hän kääntyi minuun päin, ottaen aurinkolasinsa pois.

Henkäisin terävästi. Tämän jälkeen kumarruin hivenen, niin että olin Momijin silmien tasolla.

"Sa…sattuuko siihen hirveästi?" kysyin, silmäillen hänen mustaa silmäänsä. Joku oli lyönyt Momijia suoraan silmään, mikä oli aiheuttanut kauhean mustelman. Tunsin sääliä, mutta myös kiukkua. Kuka oikein oli uskaltanut lyödä Momijia?!

"Ei enää, kauheasti…Harry antoi turvotukseen jotain salvaa…" Momiji vastasi hiljaa.

Tunsin suurta tarvetta vetää Momijin syliini ja lohduttaa häntä, mutta estin itseäni. Joten, tyydyin vain silittämään hänen poskeaan hellästi, katsoen miten hänen ainut silmänsä laajeni hivenen tästä eleestä.

"A-Alisa-chan…" Momiji kuiskasi nyt hiljaa, kyyneleen valuessa pitkin hänen poskeaan. Tunsin miten järkytys ja suru valtasivat minut, kun katselin Momijia, joka epätoivoisesti tarttui käteeni, pidellen sitä vasten poskeaan.

"Kuka…kuka teki tämän sinulle?" kysyin hiljaa, katsellen Momijia, joka nyt loi katseensa lattiaan. "Momiji! Vastaa!"

Momiji sinkautti katseensa minuun paniikissa, sanoen nopeasti: "Ei, ei tämä ole mitään! Minä…Minä…törmäsin oveen!"

Pyöräytin silmiäni. Tuo oli maailman vanhin valhe.

"Kiusataanko sinua?" kysyin, Momijin ravistaessa päätään. "Tuota…hakkaavatko vanhem-…?"

"EI!" Momiji sanoi nyt kauhuissaan, vetäytyen minusta poispäin, katsoen ulos ikkunasta.

"Mistä sitten on kyse? Momiji, ole kiltti ja kerro!" anelin nyt, Momijin puristaessa huulensa tiukaksi viivaksi. "Jos voin auttaa, niin-…"

Mutta taas Momiji katkaisi lauseeni, kääntyen minuun päin järkyttyneenä.

"Ei! Ette saa! Ei…et saa Alisa-chan…" Momiji sanoi nyt, katse anellen minua lopettamaan kyselemiseni. Mutten voinut. Momiji oli _ystäväni_ ja joku oli satuttanut häntä.

"Momiji! Kuka ikinä tekikin tuon, hänet täytyy laittaa vastuuseen tuosta!" sanoin nyt, kun Momiji näytti aivan eksyneeltä lapselta.

"Se ei ole mahdollista…" Momiji kuiskasi nyt, kun tartuin hänen olkapäistään. Tunsin miten kiukku täytti sisimpäni.

"Kuinka niin? Ja älä vain aloita että se oli syysi! Momiji! Sinä olet ystäväni! Ja tiedän ettet satuttaisi ketään!" sanoin nyt epätoivoisesti, yrittäen saada hänet avautumaan.

"Alisa-chan! Et tajua! Hän…hän…hän voi tehdä mitä vain!" Momiji sanoi nyt kun ravistin päätäni.

"Kuka? Kuka Momiji?" penäsin, Momijin kääntäessä katseensa pois. "Momiji!"

Momiji käänsi nyt kyyneleisen katseensa minuun, katsoen minua surullisesti ja lohduttomasti kun hän ulvahti: "En halua että sinuun sattuu kuten Tohruun! En kestä jos Akito satuttaa myös sinuakin!"

Päästin shokissa irti Momijista.

Palat loksahtivat vihdoinkin paikoilleen. Se henkilö, jonka olin nähnyt…se henkilö josta Haru oli varoittanut minua…käskenyt etten enää ikinä saisi tulla päätalolle…

"Se henkilö…silloin pari viikkoa sitten…päätalolla…oli Akito?" kysyin hiljaa, katsoen miten Momijin silmät laajenivat. "Kerroit hänelle minusta, etkö?"

"En tarkoittanut-…!" Momiji aloitti, kun ravistin päätäni.

"Hän ei taida oikein pitää siitä, että hankitti ulkopuolisia kontakteja?" kysyin nyt hiljaa, tyynesti. Momiji katsoi minua shokissa.

"Miten…miten…ei, hän ei pidä…" Momiji myönsi, kun hymähdin.

"Ja te ette kertoneet, _minusta_…hän taisi suuttua aika paljon, jos teki tuonkin?" sanoin, viitaten nyt hänen mustelmaansa.

Momiji vain katsoi minua, nieleskellen kyyneliään. En tarvinnut enempää. Tunsin miten silmäkulmiani kirveli ja päänsärky jyskytti aivoissani. Tunsin heikotusta, oksetusta ja jotain muuta, mitä en osannut sanoa.

Nopeasti käännyin kannoillani ja pyrähdin juoksuun, huutaen: "Anteeksi!"

Kuulin miten Momiji huusi perääni jotain, mutten kuunnellut, kun juoksin sokeasti. Kuulin myös jonkun muun kutsuvan minua, mutta kaikki äänet tuntuivat sekoittuvan ja puuroutuvan kun lopulta huomasin vessan ja juoksin sisälle.

Vessassa, otin muutaman askeleen peremmäksi, ennen kuin pysähdyin yhden kopin eteen ja sitten pujahdinkin jo sisälle ahtaaseen koppiin, lukiten itseni sisälle. Kuuntelin pari minuuttia hiljaa, oliko joku muukin vessassa, ennen kuin purskahdin itkuun, yrittäen hillitä itseäni. Tunsin miten päänsärky jyskytti aivoissani ja heikotus alkoi viedä voiton minusta, kun nyyhkytin vasten polviani.


	39. Piilosilla

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajalle;**

_Aa-chan95-_

Kiitos. ^^  
Hyvä kuulla että onnistuin tuossa, koska halusin kokeilla onko mahdollista tehdä noin. (Ilmeisesti on.)  
You're welcome.

Hyvä kuulla. ^^ Onneksi olen onnistunut säilyttämään Kakerun ja Kimin rooleissaan, koska he ovat aina hieman vaikeita kirjoittaa...^^'

Eh...^^'  
Oliko? Ei kyllä minun mielestäni...tai sitten en vain huomannut...

* * *

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~XXXIX~**

Hatsuharu katseli hivenen tylsistyneesti ihmisiä, jotka ohittivat hänet, Kisan ja Hiron. He kaikki odottelivat Momijia jonka oli täytynyt mennä, koska eräs hänen ja Harun luokkalainen oli tarvinnut hänen apuaan eräässä asiassa.

Haru huokaisi. He olivat odottaneet jo lähemmäs puoli tuntia ja vieläkään hänen energistä serkkuaan ei näkynyt missään. Haru oli kieltämättä huolissaan Momijista. Jos hän pystyi kävelemään oveakin päin, saaden mustelman silmään, mistä sitä tiesi mitä tällaisessa paikassa saattoi tapahtua. Ihmisiä oli paljon ja yleensä Momiji oli aina tällaisissa paikoissa joko hänen tai Hatorin kanssa. Momiji pystyi tarpeen vaatiessa järjestämään katastrofin, tai ihan muuten vain.

"Missä se jänis oikein viipyy? Eikö hän tiedä, että on epäkohteliasta antaa ihmisten odottaa?" Hiro kysyi ärtyneesti. Haru ei edes viitsinyt vilkaista Hiroon, tietäen ettei se auttaisi.

"Hiro-chan…" Kisa sanoi hellästi toiselle, kun Haru rypisti otsaansa. Hitaasti, hän työntyi irti seinästä, mihin hän oli nojannut katsoen nyt väkijoukkoa.

Haru otti muutaman askeleen eteenpäin, pysähtyen ja nähden sitten tytön joka pujotellen juoksi ihmisten seassa. Haru räpytteli silmiään, huomaten heti että tyttö oli alakuloinen, jollei jopa surullinen.

"Hmm? Haru-nii, mitä…?" Kisa kysyi kun hän huomasi myös tytön. "Oooh! Eikö hän olekin Laine-san?"

"Mitä? Missä?" Hiro kysyi yllättävän terävästi, kun Haru huusi nyt: "Laine-san!"

Yllätykseen Haru huomasi ettei tyttö edes pysähtynyt katsomaan kuka oli huutanut häntä, kun hän vain jatkoi matkaansa juosten. Haru katsoi nyt hämillään hänen peräänsä, kun yllättäen hän kuuli Momijin huutavan häntä.

Nopeasti, Haru kääntyi serkkunsa suuntaan, joka hivenen puuskuttaen juoksi hänen luokseen.

"Mo-Momiji-kun!" Kisa sanoi nyt kauhuissaan, nähden Momijin mustan silmän, mutta myös punehtuneet kasvot.

"Mitä _sinulle_ oikein on tapahtunut?" Hiro kysyi hivenen hämmästyneenä, mutta myös kauhuissaan. Momiji katsoi ylös Haruun, näyttäen surkealta.

"Ha-Haru! Nä-näitkö mihin päin Alisa-kun oikein meni? hän kysyi, kun Haru rypisti otsaansa.

"Mitä oikein on tapahtunut?" Haru kysyi, kun hän tunsi yllättäen miten joku tarttui hänen käteensä.

"Vessojen suuntaan", Kisan ujo ääni vastasi yllättäen hänen vierestään. Haru katsoi nuorempaa serkkuaan, ennen katsoi uudestaan Momijia nyt tiukasti.

"Momiji, mitä oikein tapahtui?" hän kysyi, kun hänen silmiensä pupillit muuttuivat yllättäen viiruiksi. Momiji värähti, näyttäen nololta.

"Minä...me juttelimme ja…Haru!" Momiji parahti nyt, kyyneleet silmissään, katsoen serkkuaan anteeksipyytävästi. "En halunnut pahoittaa hänen mieltään, minä…"

Harun ilme suli nyt lempeään hymyyn, kun hän taputti Momijin päätä, sanoen: "Mennäänkö katsomaan miten hän voi?"

"Miksi?" Hiro kysyi yllättäen, kädet puuskassa. "Ensin pitää tulla kauhean pitkä matka tänne ja sitten pitää vielä hyyssätä jonkin tytön perään! Kauhean työlästä, ajatellen että emme ole edes aiheuttaneet tätä sotkua!"

"Hi-Hiro-chan!" Kisa sanoi nyt, katsoen häntä hieman nolona. "Mi-minä tahdon auttaa Haru-niitä…"

Tämä sai Hiron hiljaiseksi ja sitten mumisemaan jotakin. Haru huokaisi. Kisan vuoksi Hiro saattaisi tehdä mitä vain. Harmi vain, ettei Kisa tajunnut tämän asian syvempää merkitystä.

Haru vilkaisi Momijia ja lähti sitten pujottelemaan väkijoukon läpi, pitäen Kisaa tiukasti kädestä, ettei tyttö eksyisi. Nopeasti, he pääsivätkin tyttöjen vessaan johtavalle ovelle. Haru katsoi laiskasti ovea, aikomuksenaan vain mennä sisälle ja kysyä suoraan oliko Alisa kunnossa, kun käden nykäisy pysäytti hänet. Hieman yllättyneenä hän katsoi alas serkkuunsa, joka tapitti häntä pehmeillä silmillään takaisin.

"Haru-nii…mitä jos minä menisin?" Kisa kysyi hiljaa, katsoen Harua, joka hymähti. Tarpeen vaatiessa Kisa oli urhea tyttö. Siksi Haru pitikin hänestä kovasti.

"Hyvä on", hän vastasi, kun Momiji ja Hiro lopulta pääsivät heidän luokseen.

Momijin katsoi uteliaasti heitä, Hiron vain mulkoillessa ovea. Kisa vilkaisi vielä Hiroa, ennen kuin pujahti sisälle tyttöjen vessaan, jättäen serkkunsa ulos odottamaan.

**òõó**

Nyyhkytin vasten käsiäni, yrittäen hillitä itkuani. Itkusta ei tuntunut tulevan loppua. Olin vihainen. Hyvin vihainen tällä Akitolle joka oli satuttanut Momijia ja tuntui dominoivan Sohmia. Mutta olin myös vihainen itselleni. Jos en olisi mennyt päätalolle, kuten Haru oli varoittanut etukäteen, mitään tällaista ei olisi tapahtunut!

Tuntui kuin olisin itse lyönyt Momijia. Kilttiä, hyväsydämistä Momijia… Sanontahan kuului; se joka leikkiin ryhtyi, leikin kestäköön. Mutta minä…miten voisin kestää, jos toiset saivat kärsiä tähteni? Se oli niin väärin!

Tunsin miten viha ja katkeruus nostivat palan kurkkuuni ja vanha itseinho alkoi nostaa päätään.

Mitä olin oikein kuvitellut? Että voisin noin vain mennä ja sotkeentua Sohmien asioihin? Kuka luulin oikein olevani? Heillähän oli jo Tohru. Ihastuttava, ymmärtävä Tohru, jolla oli suurempi sydän kuin minulle…mutta Tohru. Tiesin, että jotain kätkeytyi myös hänen suuren hymynsä taakse. Mutta mitä? Mikä Tohrulla saattoi olla pielessä?

Ja silloin se loksahti. Tohru oli _orpo_. Hänhän asui Sohmilla. Oliko minulle koskaan tullut mieleeni _miksi_?

Löin nyt kädellä otsaani, tuntien itseni idiootiksi ja kamalaksi ihmiseksi. Täällä minä vain istuin, hukuttautuen itsesääliin, kun muilla olisi varmasti enemmän syytä itkeä ja hukuttautua itsesääliin!

Löin uudestaan otsaani, soimaten itseäni. Jos halusin auttaa, minun pitäisi toimia. Ei vain istua kuin tatti ja itkeä heidän surkean menneisyytensä perään – mikä se ikinä olikin heidän osaltaan.

Tunsin miten itsevarmuus alkoi täyttää minua, kun kuulin yllättäen miten vessanovi avautui. Automaattisesti pidätin hengitystäni, yrittäen olla hiljaa, ettei tulija tajuaisi minua. En kyllä tajua miksi. Tämähän oli yleinen vessa ja koppeja oli roimasti. Kuka nyt siitä piittaisi, jos joku olisi vessassa hoitamassa asioitaan?

"Haloo…?" nuoren tytön ääni kutsui. Ääni kuulosti jotenkin tutulta. En vain osannut yhdistää sitä mihinkään.

"Laine-san?" tytön ääni kysyi. Rypistin kulmiani. Kuka tyttö oikein oli?

Kuulin miten tyttö liikkui hiljaa vessassa, aina välillä pysähtyen. Kiireesti, nostin jalkani vessanpytyn kannelle, ettei hän tajuaisi minua. Vaikka toisaalta…hänhän voisi aina kokeilla ovea…

"Oletteko täällä?" tyttö kysyi, kun hän pysähtyi oveni eteen.

Pidätin hengitystä, toivoen ettei hän avaisi ovea. Mikä oli tyhmää! Minulla ei ollut mitään syytä, miksi piileskellä. Mitä nyt olin järjestänyt kohtauksen Momijin edessä, ja tainnut muutenkin tuoda vaikeuksia Sohmille. Heidän oma syynsä! Mitäs eivät olleet kertoneet minulle mitään!

Lopulta kuulin miten ovi kävi uudestaan ja tajusin että tytön oli täytynyt lähteä. Huokaisten, laskin jalkani takaisin lattialle. Tunsin itseni idiootiksi _ja_ luuseriksi.

Päätin että oli aika tarttua härkää, siis tarkoitan-…! Äh, tajuatte pointin. Mutta kun tuo ajatus kävi mielessäni, mieleni kieltämättä palasi Haruun.

Löin käsilläni päätäni muutaman kerran, että lakkaisin ajattelemasta mitään _tyhmää_, ennen kuin avasin vessan oven ja astuin ulos ahtaasta kopista. Kävelin hiljaa pesualtaan luokse, katsellen kuvajaistani kelmeässä valossa. Kuvajaiseni näytti punakalta, mutta jotenkin myös sairaan valkoiselta.

"Johtuu varmaan valosta…" mumisin, kun kaivoin laukustani nenäliinan ja niistin siihen. Tämän jälkeen heitin sen pois ja avasin pesualtaan hanan.

Huuhtelin poskiani kylmällä vedellä, yrittäen saada ihoni punaisuutta katoamaan, kun tunsin yllättäen huimausta. Tämäkin vielä!

Huokaisten otin nopeasti kiinni altaan reunoista ja katsoin peiliin. En saisi pyörtyä. En nyt!

Ja ennen kuin tajusinkaan, olin juossut takaisin pieneen koppiin ja oksensin pyttyyn.


	40. Katkeransuloinen muisto

**Kirjoittajan huomautus: **Tämä ja seuraava luku ovat molemmat kirjoitettu ihan yleisestä näkökulmasta. Syy tähän on se, että tässä luvussa tuodaan esille erinäisiä asioita mitä Laine-san ei tiedä tai tule tietämään. Seuraava luku on sen sijaan yleisestä näkökulmasta, koska se kertoo hieman laajemmin teille lukijoille mitä on tekeillä. Vielä tästä luvusta – luvussa ilmenee iso _italic_:lla kirjoitettu kohtaus. Jos asia ei tekstiä lukemalla tule selväksi, niin kyseessä on Hatsuharun muisto.  
Julkaisutahtini saattaa nyt hidastua, koska en näin "kesäisin" kirjoittele paljoa ja minulla on paljon muutakin tekemistä. Olen yrittänyt tosin pidentää lukujen pituutta…Kiitos paljon ihmisille jotka ovat kommentoineet tätä ficciä! Toivottavasti luette jatkossakin!

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajille;**

_Mikila94-_

Voih. Se ei ole yhtään mukavaa kun kone pimahtaa kesken kaiken. =/ Hm, kai Ayame on oikeassa. En itse ollut varma, koska olen nähnyt Machista kuvan, missä hänellä oli sininen supersankari asu…Mutta luulen että se on tämän perusteella keltainen. (Curry viittauskin antoi osviittaa siitä.)  
En usko että viime luvussa oli virheitä. Luin sen pariin kertaan ja siinä ei pitäisi olla. Asia erikseen jos heidän repliikeissään oli, mutta sen olen saattanut tehdä tahallani.  
Siitä lähtien kun toista on etsitty. xD Siis Kisa ei ollut varma, oliko Laine-san vessassa vai ei.  
Ei hän saanut. Myöhemmin kyllä saat selville mistä oikein oli kyse. ^^

* * *

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~XL~**

Hatsuharu huokaisi, kun hän lopulta saapui jo melkein täysinäiseen saliin, missä muut odottivat jo häntä.

"Löytyikö…?" Kisa kysyi hiljaa, Harun ravistaessa päätään. Alisasta ei ollut näkynyt vilaustakaan. Huokaisten, Haru istuutui Momijin viereen, joka oli asettanut aurinkolasit uudestaan silmilleen.

"Turhaan etsittiin. Se on varmaan mennyt jo kotiin", Hiro mumisi, Kisan katsoessa huolestuneena Harua, joka lopulta huokaisi.

"Niin…niin kai…" hän mumisi.

Momiji ehdotti hiljaa, että he yrittäisivät näytöksen jälkeen kysyä Yukilta tai Tohrulta, jos he vaikka olisivat nähneet Alisan. Harun ilme kirkastui silmin nähden tästä ehdotuksesta. Hän oli aivan unohtanut, että tyttö oli Yukin luokalla. Alisa oli varmaankin mennyt jo auttamaan muita. Haru oli huomannut, että viimeaikoina Yuki ja hän olivat tulleet hyvin läheisiksi. Jostain syystä tämä seikka ärsytti kovasti Harua.

Näytöksen aikana Hatsuharu yritti saada mietteensä pois nuoresta, vaihto-oppilas tytöstä, mutta huomasi pian sen mahdottomaksi. Jostain syystä tyttö pyrki hänen mieleensä kokoajan ja oli jo pyrkinyt hyvän tovin.

Haru huokaisi, antaen kätensä mennä hänen mustavalkoisen tukkansa läpi. Ennen hänen ajatuksensa olivat olleet täynnä Isuzua, mutta nyt asiat olivat muuttuneet. Isuzun etääntyminen Harusta, hänen äkillinen eronsa Harusta, ristiriitainen käytös, väkivaltainen jopa…kovat sanat, haukkuminen, lyöminen ja lopulta…viimeisen naulan arkkuun Isuzu oli tuonut mollatessaan Alisaa…

Ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään Haru oli muuttunut Mustaksi Isuzulle. Nuorelle naiselle, jota hän oli rakasta niin syvästi. Mikä oli mennyt pieleen? Hatsuharu kelasi hiljaa mielessään hänen viimeistä sairaalareissuaan Isuzun luona…

_Haru oli päättänyt "skipata" koulupäivänsä ja käydä katsomassa miten Rin oikein voi. Huoli toisesta ajoi Harun sairaalaan, vaikka pelko siitä, mitä tuleman pitäisi, vaivasi häntä pahasti._

_Haru oli oppinut vuosien saatossa vihaamaan sairaaloita. Niiden liiallinen puhtauden haju ja valkoiset, kolkot käytävät, saivat hänet voimaan pahoin. Tuntui kuin kuolema olisi vaaninut joka nurkan takana._

_Hiljaa, hän käveli huoneen numero neljän eteen. Numeron, joka merkitsi kuolemaa._

_Vilunväreet menivät pitkin Harun selkää, vaikka mitään syytä ei ollutkaan. Oli kuin hän olisi vaistonnut tulevan myrskyn. Hänen sisäinen äänensä käski häntä lähtemään – ennen kuin olisi _liian myöhäistä_. Mutta Harun ollessa härkä, hän oli myös jonkin verran härkäpäinen. Hitaasti, hän koputti oveen ja ilman vastausta avasi oven, mennen sisälle._

_Huone oli yksinkertainen ja suurimman osan tilasta vei peti, jossa istui kuvankaunis nuori nainen. Mutta Harun tullessa sisään, nainen käänsi katseensa häneen, katse salamoiden vihaa._

"_Haru, mitä teet täällä? Ulos!__" Isuzu, paremmin tunnettuna Rin, huusi hänelle. Haru rypisti otsaansa, kävellen lähemmäs Riniä, kun tämä tarttui tippatelineeseen. Haru tiesi kokemuksesta, että Rin saattaisi alkamaan huitoa sillä, joten hän tarttui myös siihen, katsoen häntä vakavasti._

"_Rin…miten voit?" hän kysyi hiljaa, tytön mulkoillessa häntä. He tuijottivat toisiaan, Rinin lopulta luopuessa tuijotuskisasta. Haru saattoi tuijottaa toista todella hyvin, halutessaan._

"_Voisin paremmin jos se Honda ei ramppaisi täällä koko aikaa!" hän napautti. Haru rypisti kulmiaan. Oliko Tohru käynyt katsomassa Riniä?_

"_Etkö…pitänyt hänestä…?" Haru kysyi hivenen kummissaan. Tohru oli todella ihastuttava ihminen. Henkilö, joka osasi "parantaa" ihmisiä._

"…_ei siitä ole kyse. Harmittaa vain…" Rin mumisi nyt, katsoen poispäin Harusta, kun hän istuutui tuolille hänen viereensä. __Haru päätti olla hiljaa. Rin kyllä kertoisi, jos kertoisi._

"_Haru…" Rin kuiskasi._

"_Mitä?" Haru kysyi hiljaa, katsoen miten Rinin tukka vyöryi pehmeästi pitkin hänen laihaa hahmoaan._

"_Ra…rakastatko vielä minua?" Rin kysyi, kääntäen nyt katseensa häneen._

_Hänen katseensa oli aneleva, mutta myös…torjuva. Tämä seikka sai Harun empimään hetken. Vaikka Rin olikin eronnut hänestä ja katsonut häntä vihaisesti tai ärsyyntyneesti, koskaan, _koskaan_ hänen katseensa ei ollut torjuva. Tämä raastoi Harua._

"_Miksi kysyt?" Haru kysyi vuorostaan, Rinin katseen sulkeutuessa._

_Eikö hän, Haru ollutkaan ymmärtänyt tarpeeksi Riniä…? Vaikka hän oli niin kovasti yrittänyt…hän todella oli…_

"_Vastaa kun kysytään!" Rin kivahti, tarttuen nyt Harun kauluksesta, vetäen hänen kasvonsa lähelle omiaan. Hänen kasvonsa olivat vääristyneet raivosta. __Vihasta. Katkeruudesta._

"_Vastaa!" hän sähisi nyt, mulkoillen Harua tummilla silmillään._

_Haru yritti, muttei pystynyt. Valo, joka aina ennen oli ollut Rinin silmissä, oli nyt kadonnut._

_Rin tuijotti häntä pari minuutta haastavasti, ennen kuin tyrkkäsi Harun kovakouraisesti pois. Ennen kuin eläinradan härkä ehti reagoida, hän rysähti lattialle. Haru päästi pienen inahduksen. __Rin ei ollut koskaan-…_

"_Olisihan se pitänyt arvata! En ollut tarpeeksi hyvä sinulle, joten totta kai otit sitten sellaisen nartun…minun olisi pitänyt tajuta se…etten ole tarpeeksi hyvä…" Rin surkutteli nyt itseään, kun Haru nousi vaivalloisesti ylös._

"_Rin…mistä oikein puhut?" Haru kysyi, kun Rin käänsi salamoivan katseensa häneen._

"_Etkö tajua? Kuinka idiootti oikein olet Haru? Miksi luulet että halusin erota sinusta?" hän huusi nyt, kyynelten valuessa hänen silmistään. "Koska Akito sai tietää meistä! Koska hän uhkasi satuttaa meitä! En halunnut että sinuun sattuu, joten otin syyt niskoilleni! Siitä lähtien olen yrittänyt löytää parannusta kiroukseen! Minä…minä luotin sinuun! Uskoin…uskoin että…että et jättäisi minua…että niin taikka näin, odottaisit minua…mutta etpä tietenkään. Yritin uskotella itselleni, ettei se haittaisi vaikka et ottaisikaan minua takaisin, olinhan saanut olla jo kanssasi…mutta se haittasi. Niin paljon. Ja kun näin sen nartun…en tiedä. Suututti niin hitosti. Miten saatoit? Mitä siinä helvetin ulkomaalaisessa oikein on, mitä minussa ei ole? Sehän ei ole edes sukua! Se ei ole niin hellä kuin Honda tai edes tajua mistään mitään! Joten miksi?"_

_Rin nousi nyt ylös petistään, työntäen Harun vasten seinää, lyöden nyt häntä._

"_Me, sinä ja minä, kuulumme yhteen! Hittoon Akito! Hittoon koko kirous!" Rin huusi nyt ja katsoi sitten Harua, katse salamoiden. "Olet minun. _Vain minun_. Unohda se ämmä."_

_Haru räpytteli nyt hämmentyneenä silmiään ja otti sitten tukevan otteen Rinin olkapäistä, katsoen alas häneen. Hänen katseensa oli nyt tiukka._

"_Ei", hän kuiskasi, katsoen kokoajan Riniä, jonka silmät nyt laajenivat. "En suostu unohtamaan häntä. Enkä ole sinun. Tai edes Akiton."_

_Shokki ja järkytys kuvastuivat selvästi Rinin kasvoilta ja sitten polttava viha. Viha, mikä sai hänet lyömään Harua lujaa poskelle._

"_Kiittämätön lehmä!" hän kiljui nyt. "Mitä siinä tyhmässä tytössä oikein on?"_

_Yhtäkkiä Harun silmät tummuivat ja muuttuivat sitten harmaanmustiksi. Julmistuneena, hän tarttui Rinin käteen, jonka hän oli jo nostanut uuteen lyöntiin._

"_Suu kiinni. Nyt kuuntelet mitä mulla on oikein sanottavaa", Musta Haru sähisi, mulkoillen Riniä._

_Rin katsoi kauhuissaan Harua. Koskaan ennen hän ei ollut muuttunut mustaksi hänelle…_

"_Aina vain sinä, sinä, sinä! Tuin sua, huolehdin susta, _rakastin_ sua…Mutta mitä sä teit? Otit ja käytit. Heitit pois! Hitto, mullakin on tunteet! Et antanut edes mun hengittää, ilman että vedit raivarit siitä. Mitä hittoa sä vielä haluat musta, Isuzu?" Haru huusi nyt, tönäisten Isuzun pois luotaan. "Mä olisin vetänyt Akitoa turpaan, mut ei! Ei! Sun piti toimia yksin. Etkö tajua? Tukahdutat mut! Etkö sä näe? Etkö sä todellakaan enää näe mua?"_

_Haru katsoi Isuzua nyt surullisesti ja epätoivoisesti. Hän oli yrittänyt. Antanut kaikkensa ja mikään ei ollut riittänyt._

"_Haru…" Isuzu kuiskasi nyt, vajoten polvilleen, katsoen alas lattiaan. "Mitä…mitä minun pitäisi nähdä…?"_

_Harun silmät laajenivat nyt. Hänen kurkkuaan kuristi, kun Rin katsoi häntä kyyneleet silmissä. _

_Muisto välähti Haurun mielessä._

"Heidän suhteellaan ei ollut mitään realistista pohjaa tai edes mahdollisuutta selviytyä. En sano, ettei sinun ja Rinin suhteella olisi **– **voi hyvinkin olla. Mutta aika raskasta se varmaan on. Sellainen suhde on kaiken nielevää."

_Hatsuharu ravisti päätään, päästäen nyt surullisen hymyn huulilleen, kun hän meni Isuzun luokse ja otti hänet tiukkaan halaukseen. Hetken aikaa hän vain piteli nuorta naista, kunnes hän mumisi: "Sinä…olet vahva. Olen iloinen, että sain nostettua sinut ylös…Mutta sinä ja minä…se ei enää toimi…Minä…Minä en pysty enää kannattelemaan sinua, Rin. Olen pahoillani…minä todella olen…"_

_Haru katsoi nyt suoraan Riniä silmiin, joka tuijotti häntä lasittuneesti, ennen kuin hän mumisi: "En halua nähdä sinua enää koskaan. Koskaan."_

_Ja tällä kertaa Haru tiesi, että Isuzu todella tarkoitti sitä, mitä sanoi._

Haru huokaisi. Vaikka hän olikin eronnut Isuzusta, hän silti välitti tästä syvästi. Mutta rakkaus? Ei, ei enää.

Tajutessaan tämän, Haru hätkähti hivenen. Hän nosti nyt katseensa lavalle, missä näytti vallitsevan kaaos. Näytti siltä, ettei kukaan noudattunut käsikirjoitusta.

Haru katsoi miten Tuhkimoa esittävä Saki, esitti Kyolle juuri kysymyksen. Miten Tuhkimoa esittävä Hanajima Saki kysyi tältä, aikoiko hän vain koko loppuelämänsä valehdella itselleen, lukittautua sisälle…jotenkin Harusta tuntui, että tuossa kysymyksessä oli piilomerkitys…Ja sitten Tohrun tunteen purkaus…Yukin sanat siitä, että _prinssi saisi itse toteuttaa toiveensa…_Kyllä, jotenkin Harusta tuntui että he eivät noudattaneet käsikirjoitusta. Mutta myös siltä, että myös hänen pitäisi ottaa tästä opikseen…

Tämän jälkeen raivoisat aplodit täyttivät salin. Haru kääntyi Momijin puoleen, sanoen tälle: "Momiji."

"Hmm? Mitä?" Momiji kysyi, kääntäen katseensa nyt serkkuunsa.

"Mikä oli tämän tarinan opetus?" hän kysyi, Momijin laskiessa nyt aurinkolasejaan niin, että hänen silmänsä näkyivät hivenen.

"Etkö katsonut näytelmää? Onneksi otin sen videolle! No, opetus taisi olla se, että nainen voi elää ilman miestäkin", Momiji sanoi iloisesti, Haurun tuijottaessa serkkuaan ilmeettömästi. "Mutta, jos prinssi olisi ollut rehellinen tunteistaan, hän olisi saanut Tuhkimon!"

"Tarkoitat varmaan oneechania?" Kisa kysyi yllättäen, katsoen nyt kahta vanhempaa serkkuaan.

Momiji rypisti otsaansa ja alkoi väitellä Kisan kanssa, kun Hiro yhtyi myös väittelyyn, mutta Haru ei kuunnellut. Ei. Hänen mielessään oli eräs tyttö, joka oli jo hyvän aikaa pyörinyt hänen mielessään…

Hiljaa, hän nousi ylös istuimeltaan ja käveli sitten lavan taakse, etsiäkseen Yukin käsiinsä. Hänen pitäisi kysyä tältä, missä Alisa oikein mahtaisi olla…


	41. Sankarimme Machi

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajalle;**

_Mikila94-_

Niinkö? No, voisitko ystävällisesti sitten kertoa missä oikein mättää? Kun en itse välttämättä huomaa.  
Tuollaista nimien vaihtelua kutsutaan virkistykseksi. Jos kutsuu jotakuta henkilöä pelkästään nimellä, ja nimi esiintyy noin joka toisessa lauseessa niin se alkaa olla liiallista toistoa ja tylsää. Ihan siksi käytän välillä Izusu ja Rin - Haru ja Hatsuharu. Kysymys on ihan tyylikeinosta. Myös tilanne täytyy ottaa huomioon: kun kokonimi on käytössä, tilanne on yleensä vakava tai muuten dramaattinen. Joihinkin iskee, joihinkin ei.  
Hmm, ehkä olen ehkä en. Alkuaikoina, mitä Isuzu ilmestyi mangassa, hän ei ollut mistään herttaisimmasta päästä. Jokaisella hahmolla on syynsä käyttäytyä miten he käyttäytyvät. Isuzua nyppii tällä hetkellä aika paljon se, että hänen suhteensa Haruun näyttäisi kariutuvan ja Laine-san nyt sattumoisin tuntuu olevan sopiva syntipukki. Eikö sinuakin ottaisi päähän, jos olet yrittänyt kaikkesi auttaaksesi rakastettua, ja sitten yks kaks toinen ilmoittaa että nyt tehdään pesäero? Ainakaan minä en käyttäytyisi mitenkään kivasti tai iloisesti jos näin kävisi. Sama asia on Isuzulla. Siksi Isuzu on millainen on tällä hetkellä.  
Itsekin pidän itse asiassa Isuzusta.  
Niin, taisi olla.  
PS. Tämä luku on omistettu _vartavasten_ sinulle.

* * *

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~XLI~**

"Mitä? Onko hän kadonnut?" Yuki kysyi huolissaan, kiinnittäen solmionsa nopeasti, Haurun katsellessa häntä.

"Ei…tai, ennemminkin emme ole varmoja", Haru vastasi, kun Yuki huokaisi.

"En nähnyt Laine-kunia sen jälkeen kun-…" Yuki aloitti, mutta yllättäen hiljeni. Hänen silmänsä laajenivat hivenen, ennen kuin hän kiiruhti ovelle ja sitten ulos käytävälle. Haru seurasi nopeasti serkkuaan, miettien mihin Yukilla oikein oli hoppu. Kiiruhtaessaan he ohittivat Momijin, Kisan, Hiron ja Tohrun.

"Ah! Yu-Yuki-kun!" Tohru kutsui harmaahiuksista nuorukaista, joka pysähtyi pikaisesti. Haru pysähtyi myös.

"Mihin olette oikein menossa?" Tohru kysyi, Kisan katsoessa huolestuneena Harua. Momiji nyki nyt Hatsuharun hihaa.

"Haru…pian on meidän vuoro…" hän kuiskasi serkulleen, joka katsoi häntä tylsästi.

"Sano että tulin kipeäksi", hän totesi, kun Yuki selitti Tohrulle että Alisaa ei ollut näkynyt vähään aikaan. Tietysti, Tohrun ollessa Tohru hän panikoi.

"Sehän on kauheaa! Meidän täytyy järjestää etsinnät! Oooh! Pitäisiköhän soittaa palokunnalle? Entä, entä-…" Tohru panikoi. Yuki laski yllättäen kätensä hänen olkapäälleen, rauhoittavana elkeenä.

"Ei hätää Honda-kun, me kyllä löydämme hänet. Nauttikaa te vain juhlista yhdessä Kisan ja Hiron kanssa", Yuki vakuutteli Tohrulle, Hiron tuhahtaessa. Kisa katsoi hiljaa Hiroa, Momijin huokaistaessa.

"No, keksin jotain", Momiji virkkoi, alkaen lähteä muiden kanssa. "Mutta soitat sitten heti tai lähetät sanan jos löydätte hänet, ok?"

Haru päästi puolihymyn huulilleen, nyökätessään päättään toiselle. Tämän jälkeen Momiji kiiruhti heidän luokkansa luo.

"Haru-nii…" Kisa kuiskasi, nykien Harun hihaa hiljaa. Eläinradan härkä katsoi alas toiseen.

"Hmm?"

"Oletko varma, että löydät Yuki-kunin kanssa Laine-kunin? Hän vaikutti mukavalta…" Kisa kuiskasi, punehtuen hivenen. Hiron silmät laajenivat nyt. Haru vilkaisi Hiroa ja sitten Kisaa.

"Kyllä", Haru vastasi, Kisan katsoessaan häntä edelleen huolestuneena. Hiljaa Haru kyykistyi Kisan tasolle, katsoen häntä nyt suoraan silmiin. "Ole huoleti. Kaikki järjestyy."

"Haru…" Kisa parahti, halaten nyt häntä. Hiro mulkoili Harua, joka halasi Kisaa.

"Haru-nii, olet aivan liian kiltti. Jopa ihmisille, joilla ei oikeastaan ole mitään merkitystä…sen vuoksi Rin taisi suuttuakin sinulle…" Hiro sanoi nyt, huomaten Hatsuharun oudon katseen, mutta myös Tohrun ja Yukin. Hiro punehtui, manaten tyhmyyttään. Hänenhän ei edes pitänyt tietää, että Rin ja Haru seurustelivat, puhumattakaan siitä että Rin oli suuttunut Harulle!

Haru päästi lempeästi irti Kisasta, katsoen nyt Hiroa.

"Hiro, et kai ole mustasukkainen tai jotain?" Haru kysyi, Yukin puraistessaan alahuultaan.

"Mitä? No en ole!" Hiro huudahti, tuijottaen järkyttyneenä Harua, joka käänsi katseensa Yukiin.

"Mennään", hän totesi lähtien taas, Yukin seuratessa häntä nopeasti perässä.

"Haru, odota!" Yuki pyysi, kun Haru käveli nopeasti hänen edellään hiljentämättä vauhtiaan. Lopulta Yuki sai Harun kiinni, pysäyttäen tämän.

"Haru, mikä on hätänä?" hän kysyi hivenen huolissaan, Harun katsoessa häntä passiivisesti. "Onko kysymys Isuzusta?"

"Meidän pitää löytää Laine-san", Haru totesi ykskantaan, vastaamatta Yukille. Yuki päästi huokauksen, päättäen antaa asian olla. Haru kyllä kertoisi, jos haluaisi.

Eläinradan rotta oli juuri aikeissa sanoa Harulle, että heidän pitäisi varmaan jatkaa menoaan, kun hän huomasi henkilön jonka luokse hänellä oli ollut alun alkaenkin hoppu. Ärtymys ja suuttumus leimahtivat Yukissa kun hän nopeasti käveli tummahiuksisen ystävänsä luokse.

"Ah, Yu-…" Kakeru Manabe aloitti iloisesti, mutta hänen kääntyessään ystäväänsä päin, sanat kuolivat hänen huulillaan. Koskaan aikaisemmin Kakeru ei ollut ennen nähnyt Yukia _noin_ vihaisena ja tämä oli jo jotakin. Kimi, joka oli Kakerun seurassa, päästi pienen inahduksen, tönäisten Kakerua eteenpäin.

"Se ei ollut Kimin syy! Kakeru pakotti!" tyttö valitti, kun Yuki viimein pysähtyi. Kuolon aurat kiemurtelivat Yukin ympärillä, kun hänen katseensa oli suuntautunut Kakeruun. Tummahiuksinen teini lankesi polvilleen, tarttuen Yukin housujenlahkeeseen ja surkeana alkoi anella armoa 'pelottavalta johtajalta'.

Haru oli katsellut tätä kaikkea passiivisesti, mutta silti hivenen kiinnostuneena. Hän oli tavallaan kummastunut Yukin käytöksestä, muttei paljoa. Ilmeisesti Kakeru tiesi jotakin Laine-sanista…Ajatellessaan tätä, jokin yhdistyi Harun aivoissa.

"Aaah", eläinradan härkä päästi hiljaa, nyt muistaen miksi Kakeru vaikutti niin tutulta. Hänhän oli Machi Kuragin velipuoli, joka sattumoisin oli samalla luokalla kuin hän ja Momiji. Haru ravisti päätään, ajatellen miten pieni maailma oikein oli kun Kakeru huudahti nyt: "Voinko mitenkään hyvittää sen, mitä olen tehnyt pomo? En halua missata tuhmien videoiden maratooni-sessiota kanssasi! Yäääh!"

Yukin ärtymys ja suuttumus laantuivat lopultakin, hänen tajutessaan että Kakeru oli yksinkertaisesti liian tyhmä satuttaakseen ketään. Ärtyneenä, hän potkaisi tämän pois jaloistaan, kääntyen Kimiin.

"Kimi, oletko nähnyt Laine-kunia?" hän kysyi nyt, Harun kävellessä hänen viereensä.

"Oh! Kimi vallan unohti! Kakeru! Tämä on sinun syytäsi! Sinä sait Kimin ajatukset aivan muualle!" Kimi pauhasi nyt pojalle, joka näytti mytyltä, lattialla. Kimi kääntyi nopeasti takaisin Yukiin, näyttäen nyt aidosti huolestuneelta. "Miksi kysyt Yun-yun? Onko Alisa-chan kadonnut?"

Yuki päästi pienen inahduksen, kun hän tunsi miten hänen serkkunsa nojasi nyt vasten hänen olkapäätään.

"Tuota…" Yuki aloitti, kun Kakeru nousi ylös lattialta, energisesti.

"Ahaa! Siitä siis on kyse! Ei hätää puheenjohtaja! Minä ja Kimi etsimme kadonneen karitsamme, että lauma voi olla taas yhtenäinen!" Kakeru julisti, Yukin tuijottaessa häntä hämillään. Myös Kimi loi häneen oudoksuvan katseen, kun Harun ääni leikkasi yllättäen ilmaa: "Ei."

"Häh?" Kakeru sanoi, katsoin nyt pöllämystyneenä Harua, joka oli nyt ryhdistäytynyt. Yuki katsoi tutkivasti serkkuaan.

"Meidän kaikkien pitäisi etsiä häntä", Haru vain totesi, kohottaen olkapäitään.

"Selvä! Kimi etsii sitten Yun-yunin kanssa~!" Kimi huudahti iloisesti, kun heidät ohitti yllättäen muutama tyttö, puhuen miten oppilaskunta oli voinut sulkea vessan tällaisena aikana. Hetken aikaa nelikkö oli aivan hiiren hiljaa, ennen kuin Yuki riensi tyttöjen luokse kysyen tarkemmin asiasta.

"Kuragi-senpai ilmestyi vessan ovelle, laittaen lapun että se on suljettu!" toinen tytöistä sanoi ärtyneesti, kääntyen ystävättäreensä joka nyökkäsi. "Eikä hän antanut edes mitään syytä."

"Hei, etkös sinä ole puheenjohtaja…?" toinen tyttö kysyi nyt Yukilta, joka näytti hivenen vaivaantuneelta. Kuitenkin, ennen kuin kumpikaan tytöistä ehti sanoa enempää, Kakeru oli jo napannut Yukia hihasta ja veti tätä nyt perässään pois päin. Haru ja Kimi seurasivat kaksikkoa, kun Kakeru yllättäen pysähtyi.

"Mihin suuntaan?" hän kysyi nyt, kun Yuki löi otsaansa.

"He tulivat tuolta suunnasta, joten sen vessan täytyy sijaita tuolla!" Kimi vastasi iloisesti. Tämän jälkeen Kimi tarttui Yukia kädestä, vetäen häntä perässään Kakerun valittaessa Kimille tästä. Haru seurasi kolmikkoa hiljaa perässä, päättäen että olisi vain fiksuinta olla hiljaa.

Nelikkö käveli hiljaisuuden vallitessa, ohittaen vastaantulevia ihmisiä, kun he lopultakin pysähtyivät vessan eteen. Ja toden totta: vessanovessa oli siistillä käsialalla kirjoitettu lappu, jossa luki _"Epäkunnossa. – Oppilaskunta"_.

"Jep! Selvästi Machin heiniä!" Kakeru sanoi aikomuksenaan avata ovi, kun Yuki kiskaisi tummahiuksisen pojan takaisin.

"Kakeru, se on _tyttöjen_vessa", Yuki sanoi merkitsevästi.

Kakeru katsoi hetken aikaa harmaahiuksista poikaa hiljaa, ennen kuin hänen katseensa alkoi loistaa. Yuki rypisti nyt otsaansa.

"Oh! Olet oikeassa! Hyvä että Prinses-…" tämän enempää Kakeru ei ehtinyt sanoa, kun Yuki antoi hänelle päähän iskun, minkä hän oli oppinut Kimiltä.

"Idiootti", Yuki vain mumisi, kääntyen nyt Kimiin. "Kimi, voisitko…?"

Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt kysyä kysymystään loppuun, kun vessan ovi avautui nyt paljastaen Machin, joka tuki Alisaa.

"Ah! Laine-kun!" Yuki sanoi nyt hivenen järkyttyneenä ja paniikissa, Kakerun katsoessa suu auki ja Kimin hengähtäessä järkyttyneenä. Haru sen sijaan oli nopeasti Machin ja Alisan edessä, katsoen aidosti huolestuneesti tyttöä.

"Alisa-san…" Haru sanoi, kun Machi suuntasi tummat silmänsä velipuoleensa.

"Kakeru. Auta vähän", hän sanoi, pidellen Alisaa joka nojasi häneen.

"Häh? Mutta…" Kakeru aloitti, kun Machi mulkaisi veljeään. Kakeru huokaisi, sanoen nyt kovaan ääneen: "Antakaahan kun Black tulee ja pelastaa päivän! Tietä~!"

Tämän jälkeen hän tönäisi hieman Harua, päästen Alisan ja Machin luokse. Alisa vilkaisi Kakerua ja sitten Machia.

"Pystyn kyllä kävelemääääääääääääään! KAKERU!" Alisa kiljui nyt lopun lauseestaan. Kakeru oli nostanut tytön syliinsä morsiustyyliin, ja lähti sitten kantaen häntä menemään.

Haru katsoi hivenen hämillään heidän peräänsä, kun Yuki tunsi itsensä enemmän ja vähemmän noloksi. Tyttö kiljui suureen ääneen Kakerulle jotakin omalla äidinkielellään. Yuki pystyi hyvin arvaamaan mitä…

"Mitä hän sanoo Yun-yun?" Kimi kysyi nyt, kun Yuki jähmettyi.

"Luulen, ettei Laine-san oikein pitänyt tuosta. Parasta mennä perään…" Machin tasapaksu ääni vastasi yllättäen. Kimi kääntyi toiseen tyttöön nyökäyttäen päätään, ja sitten pyrähti Kakerun ja Alisan perään. Yuki vilkaisi Harua, joka mulkoili avoimesti Kakerun perään.

"Öh, Haru…" Yuki aloitti, kun Haru napautti: "Menen myös."

Tämän jälkeen mustavalkohiuksinen nuorukainen lähti kävelemään kolmikon perään. Hiljaa, Yuki huokaisi. Näytti siltä ettei kaikki ollutkaan ollut hyvin Laineella. Yuki tunsi harmin ja kiukun nousevan itsessään. Hänen olisi pitänyt huomata jotain!

"Puheenjohtaja…" Machi sanoi yllättäen, koskettaen Yukin käsivartta. Hieman hätkähtäneenä, Yuki oli vetänyt kätensä pois Machin kosketuksesta. Yuki huomasi tuijottavansa Machin rusehtaviin silmiin, missä hetken aikaa oli pettynyt katse, ennen kuin hänen katseensa muuttui takaisin tulkitsemattomaksi.

"Ma-Machi! Anteeksi, minä…" Yuki aloitti, tajuten että hänen tekonsa oli ollut hieman loukkaava.

"Ei se mitään, puheenjohtaja", Machi vastasi hiljaa, katsoen siihen suuntaan mihin muut olivat menneet.

"En tarkoittanut sitä, minä…" Yuki aloitti, punehtuen kun Machi sanoi nyt: "Hänellä on korkea kuume. Miksihän hän tuli…?"

Yuki katsoi nyt epäuskoisesti Machia, joka vihdoinkin käänsi katseensa Yukiin. Machin katse oli jonkin verran seesteinen kuten yleensäkin, paitsi nyt hänen silmistään pystyi näkemään myös huolta. Yuki puraisi huultaan, kääntäen katseensa nyt poispäin Machista.

"Hän todella…välittää…" Yuki mumisi, Machin katsoessa kiinnostuneena Yukia.

Hiljaa, tyttö lopulta tarttui häntä kädestä. Tällä kertaa Yuki ei kuitenkaan vetäytynyt pois kosketuksesta.


	42. Menneisyyden demoneja

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajalle;**

_Mikila94-_

Kaipa. Anteeksi. Mutta kyllä Rinistä tulee hieman mukavampi. Ainakin tajuamme hänen motiivejaan myöhemmin paremmin. Luulisin. Ole hyvä vain. ^^  
Palokunta antaa myös ensiapua. xD  
Kutsuu, mutta tämä kertookin siitä, että Yuki yrittää 'lähentyä' Tohrun kanssa. (Hän on jo aika läheisissä suhteissa Alisan kanssa, joten hän ajatteli että voisi yrittää kutsua Tohrua tuttavallisemmin. Tohru nimittäin kutsuu Yukia, jo Yuki-kuniksi.) Joo, Hiro on mustis. xD (Oli pakko tuoda esille.)  
Hmm, taidat olla oikeassa. Vaikka sitten pitää (taas) muuttaa lausetta... On se. Se on sanan 'pöllämystynyt' taivutettu muoto. Etkö? No, se tarkoittaa hämmästynyttä.  
Kutsuu, mutta tilanne vaati ns. kovia-otteita. Eli, parhaiten Kakerun huomion saa, kun kutsuu tätä nimellä ja tietyllä äänellä. (Vähän niin kuin Hatori kutsuu kesken Ayamen hölmöilyn Ayamea -kummasti Ayamen keskittyminen suuntautuu Hatoriin.)  
Niin olisivat voineet olla. ^^' Tuo on kai makukysymys...(?)  
Heh, tämän vuoksi omistinkin tämän luvun juuri sinulle. Ajattelin että pitäisit tästä luvusta juuri tuon takia. (Ja muun hälinän takia.) Tästä sitten muuten lähtee ihan canon, Yuki&Machi touhu. xD  
Tiedän, anteeksi. On ollut hieman kiirettä elämässä ja olen tällä hetkellä kipeä, joten siksi ei ole tullut päivitettyä tätä. -.-

_Caramello-_

Lol, sitä sattuu että vasta jälkeenpäin tajuaa etsia suomeksi ficcejä. xD Oooh, luitko? Sepä mukavaa. Kiitos. ^^ Ajatukseni on jatkaa tarinaa ja kirjoittaa se jopa loppuun. (Siis _yritän_ kirjoittaa tämän loppuun. Yleensä olen aika huono pitämään tarinaa yllä ja jätän aika usein ficcini kesken...^^') Hmm, myöhässä ja myöhässä. Mutta kuten sanoit; parempi myöhään kuin ei milloinkaan. ;) Monet suomalaiset lukijat tuntuvat pitävän todella paljon Yuki/Machi parituksesta. ^^ He kyllä ovat söpö pari... Mukava kuulla että näet Harun ja Alisan suhteen söpönä Pelkäsin että lukijat ampuvat minut, koska paritan Harun oman hahmoni kanssa. ^^' Näyttäisi siltä (onneksi) ettei niin käykään. ^^ No, tässä olisikin sitten seuraava osa. Toivottavasti pidät tästäkin luvusta. ^^

* * *

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~XLII~**

"No niin! Perillä ollaan rakkaimpani!" Kakeru sanoi pirteästi minulle, kun mulkoilin häntä. Olin varmasti paloauton värinen: kasvoni kuumottivat hienoisesta vihasta ja noloudesta. Kakeru oli kantanut minua pitkin koulua, vaikka olisinkin pystynyt kävelemään aivan mainiosti itse!

Nyt olimme terveydenhoitajalla, odottamassa terveydenhoitajaa. Mulkoilin edelleen Kakerua. Olin antanut hänen kuulla kunniansa, kun hän oli alkanut kantaa minua, mutta olin pian hiljentynyt. Ihmiset olivat muutenkin tuijottaneet meitä. Tiesin että Kakeru tarkoitti vain hyvää, mutta olin silti ärtynyt!

Huokaisin nyt, haudaten kasvoni käsiini, yrittäen rauhoittua. Kylläpä Kimillä kesti hakea yksi terveydenhoitaja! Olisin ehkä suhtautunut rauhallisemmin Kakeru-kyytiini, jos Haru ei olisi tullut mukana. Puhumattakaan siitä, että myös Yuki näki meidät. Tunsin itseni täysin pelleksi.

"Hei…" kuulin nyt Kakerun sanovan pehmeästi ja tämän jälkeen tunsin miten hän tarttui käsiini, vetäen ne pois kasvoiltani. "Et kai ole oikeasti vihainen?"

Jokin Kakerun vilpittömässä katseessa sai minut uskomaan, ettei hän ollut tarkoittanut mitään pahaa. Sitä paitsi, eihän kumpikaan Haru tai Yuki olisi voinut kantaa minua tänne riskeeraamatta salaisuuttaan.

"No en ole…Mutta ensi kerralla voisit sitten varoittaa", huomautin, Kakerun virnistäessä nyt leveästi.

"Totta mooses! Onneksi Machi tuli ja pelasti sut! Kuka tietää mitä silloin olisi tapahtunut!" Kakeru päivitteli nyt kovaan ääneen. Vilkaisin Harua, mutta nopeasti käänsin katseeni Kakeruun. Harun katse oli ollut todella myrkyllinen. Miksiköhän?

"Ensi kerralla kun olet kipeä, niin käske mua nauhoittamaan Yun-yunin loistava esitys! Ah! Sydämeni vuotaa verta! Rakas Alisa-chan on haavoittunut! Missä, oih missä on terveyssisar?" Kakeru kysyi teatreelisesti, ottaen dramaattisen asennon. Katsoin hämilläni Kakerua, ennen kuin suupieleni alkoi nykiä. Peitin suuni nyt kädelläni, yrittäen estää naurua mikä pyrki ulos suustani.

Juuri silloin Kimi ilmestyi, muksauttaen Kakerua päähän, sanoen: "No, no! Mitä tyttöystäväsikin sanoisi, jos näkisi sinut nyt~?"

"Äääh! Tuo oli ilkeää! Ooooh! Terveyssisar~!" Kakeru sanoi nyt, kumartaen terveydenhoitajalle, kuin tämä olisi enkeli konsanaan.

"Tervehdys Manabe-kun. Kuulin että siskosi löysi Laine-sanin", terveydenhoitaja sanoi. Katsoin nyt pöllämystyneenä Kakerua.

"Siis hetkinen! Machi on siskosi? Sinullako _mukamas _on tyttöystävä?" kysyin epäuskoisesti, kun Kakeru käännähti minuun mutristaen huuliaan.

"Kyllä, siskopuoli ja miten niin _mukamas_? Mitä outoa siin-…" Kakeru aloitti, kun terveydenhoitaja otti Kakerun korvasta kiinni, sanoen hymyillen tekohymyään: "No niin Manabe-kun, ulos."

"Kyllä terveyssisar", Kakeru sanoi itkien krokotiilin kyyneliä, kun terveydenhoitaja retuutti hänet pihalle, Kimin seuratessa perässä.

Räpäytin silmiäni. Mitä juuri oli tapahtunut?

"Se mitä hän sanoi oli totta", Haru sanoi yllättäen. Olin jo aivan unohtanut että hän oli vielä täällä!

"Ah…" sanoin punastuen vieläkin, jos se oli mahdollista. Hiljaa, Haru käveli viereeni, tutkiva ilme kasvoillaan.

"Jos olit kipeä, miksi tulit?" hän kysyi, edelleen katsoen minua. Nolona käänsin katseeni pois.

"Tuota…" aloitin, kun ovi kävi yllättäen. Käänsin nopeasti katseeni ovelle, nähden terveydenhoitajan sekä Machin ja Yukin tutkivat katseet. Kuitenkin terveydenhoitaja oli kääntänyt katseensa nyt Haruun.

"Ulos Sohma Hatsuharu, että voin tutkia Laine-sanin", terveydenhoitaja sanoi, kun Haru vain tuijotti häntä ilmeettömästi. Hellästi, kosketin Harun käsivartta, saaden hänen huomionsa.

"Mene vain", sanoin hiljaa, Harun nyökätessä päätään ja sitten kävellessä ulos. Harun lähdettyä, terveydenhoitaja sulki oven. Huokaisin. Tiesin että seuraava parikymmentä minuuttia olisi tutkimista ja kysymyksiä. En todellakaan kaivannut mitään tuollaista!

"Hyvä on, Laine-san. Haluan hoitaa tämän mahdollisimman nopeasti joten kysyn suoraan; onko sinulla liiallinen stressi vai mitä? Ymmärrän että koulujärjestelmämme saattaa olla liian rankka tuollaiselle henkilölle…" terveydenhoitaja sanoi, katsoen minua alentuvasti. Tunsin miten nolous ja hienoinen ärtymys nostivat päätään sisimmässäni. Hän oli juuri haukkunut minua!

"Migreeni", mumisin nyt, kun terveydenhoitaja katsoi minua kuin haaskalintu konsanaan.

"Anteeksi? En kuullut mitä sanoit. Äänenne on hyvin hiljainen", hän sanoi, kun puraisin huultani. Vai on ääneni hiljainen?

"Migreeni", sanoin nyt uudestaan, selvästi. Onneksi olin katsonut mikä se on oikein japaniksi, muuten olisin ollut pulassa!

"Voi Laine-san…onko teidän pakko vaikeuttaa aikuisten elämää?" terveydenhoitaja voivotteli, katsellen nyt papereitaan. Puristin suuni viivaksi, niellen sanani mitkä tekivät tuloaan. Jotenkin minusta tuntui etten pitäisi tuosta terveydenhoitajasta.

"Katselin papereitanne ja voin vain sanoa, että se vei hieman aikaa ennen kuin sain teitä koskevat paperit…" terveydenhoitaja puhui kepeällä äänen sävyllä, mutta hänen alaspäin vääntynyt suu ja hienoinen irvistys kertoivat omaa, karua kieltään. Nielaisin nyt. Mitkä ihmeen paperit? Eihän hänellä edes pitäisi olla valtuuksia saada minusta koskevia sairastietoja!

Liikahdin nyt kovalla pedillä hermostuneesti. En pitänyt tästä yhtään. En sitten yhtään.

"Mutta, kaiken kaikkiaan se kannatti", terveydenhoitaja sanoi nyt myhäillen, kääntäen katseensa minuun. Näin että hänen huulillaan oli tekohymy ja hieman sadistinen katse vilkkui hänen silmissään. Vaistomaisesti yritin vetäytyä kauemmaksi, vetäen hartiani kyyryyn.

"Ei tarvitse pelätä Laine-san. En minä aio syödä teitä!" terveydenhoitaja sanoi, naurahtaen kepeästi. Tunsin oksetusta, kun vain katselin häntä.

Tuollaiset ihmiset…olivat _kuvottavia._ Uskokaa pois, tiesin hyvin tuon ihmistyypin: aina esittämässä kivoja ja kilttejä koululääkäreitä sun muita, mutta todellisuudessa…he nauttivat siitä, että saivat nähdä toisten kärsivän. He rakastavat skandaaleja ja sitä, kun joku murtuu. Jos joku murtuu, he ottavat kiltin tädin tai sedän roolin ja yrittävät auttaa. Todellisuudessa he eivät tajua yhtään mitään, tai halua edes oikeasti auttaa.

"Mutta tietäen taustanne, ei ole ihme että olette tuollainen…" terveydenhoitaja sanoi nyt matalalla äänellä.

Shokissa, käänsin katseeni nyt häneen, tuntien miten suojautumisvaistoni alkoivat viedä minusta voiton. Uskokaa pois: Harun suuttuminen minulle ja kaikki tuollainen on vain pientä, mistä en yleensä säikähdä niin paljoa. Mutta tällainen…

"Mi-mitä tarkoitatte?" kysyin hiljaa, ääneni täristen hieman. Tunsin miten sisintäni kylmäsi, kun terveydenhoitaja yllättäen laski kätensä kädelleni.

Sanotaan vaikka näin: panikoin. Vedin nopeasti käteni pois, lyöden sen vahingossa seinään, mikä aiheutti kolauksen.

"Laine-san! Ei tarvitse riehua!" terveydenhoitaja torui, tullen lähemmäksi. Olin varmaan kuin jänis autonvalojen edessä kun hän päästi pienen, alentuvan hymyn tapaisen.

"Ai niin, tehän olitte -…" hän aloitti kepeästi, kun täristen pyysin: "Lopettakaa."

"Anteeksi kuinka?" terveydenhoitaja kysyi nyt.

"Sanoin, _lopettakaa_", vastasin hiljaa nousten ylös pediltä, yrittäen päästä pois hänen ulottuviltaan. Henkilökohtainen reviirini on aika laaja ja terveydenhoitaja oli ikävästi sen sisällä juuri nyt.

"Mikä? Ette kai te vain taas kuvittele jotain?" terveydenhoitaja sanoi nyt, mikä pysäytti minut. "En todellakaan usko sairastietojanne, että teillä olisi _vain_ migreeni. Ilmiselvästi teillä on jotain paljon _pahempaa_. Ehkäpä jotain henkisiä, kuvitteellisia…"

"Mitä oikein vihjailette?" tiuskaisin nyt, paniikin ja hämmennyksen vallassa.

"Sitä vain, että teillä saattaa olla jotain henkisiä oi-…" terveydenhoitaja aloitti, kun kivahdin nyt: "Mitä vuosisadalla oikein elätte? Migreeni on ihan oikea asia ja se saattaa aiheuttaa oksennusta ja pyörtyilemistä jos se yltyy tarpeeksi kovaksi."

"Laine-san, ettehän te ole lääkäri, joten miten te muka voi-…" terveydenhoitaja aloitti nyt, kun ärtymys vei minusta voiton.

"Ehken, mutta tiedän siitä silti enemmän kuin _te_, arvon terveydenhoitaja", sanoin nyt, kun marssin ovelle, vain pysähtyen äkillisesti kun terveydenhoitaja oli tarttunut käteeni.

"Koulun terveydenhoitajana, minulla on velvollisuus tut-…" hän aloitti napakasti, kun keskeytin hänet: "Irti, _tai huudan_."

Katsoin terveydenhoitajaa inhon sekaisin tuntein, tajuten että hänen koulutuksensa oli jäänyt pahasti kehityksen rattaisiin, ja hän kuului varmasti niihin ihmisiin jotka eivät uskoneet mitään muuta paitsi konkreettisia asioita. Olin nähnyt omin silmin joitakin ihmisiä jotka eivät suostuneet uskomaan jotakin, koska niin konkreettisia todisteita ei ollut. Migreeniä ei pystynyt oikein todistamaan mitenkään konkreettisesti. Kuitenkin, tiesin sisimmissäni että olin päästänyt sen hieman liian pitkälle.

Puhumattakaan siitä, että luulen että olen saanut mahataudin. Se selittäisi miksi flunssani oli jatkunut jo jonkin aikaa. Pumattakaan siitä, ettei ruoka ollut maistunut minulle ja se vähäinenkin oli tullut ylös.

Terveydenhoitaja tapitti minua tummilla silmillään, kuitenkaan päästämättä minusta. Tuijotin takaisin, miettien pitäisikö minun todella huutaa.

Juuri silloin ovi avautui ja huomasin miten Haru vilkaisi minua ja sitten terveydenhoitajaa. Ennen kuin edes tajusin, Haru oli riuhtaissut käteni irti terveydenhoitajan otteesta ja sähisi nyt hänelle: "Koskepa vielä kerrankin häneen, _niin…_"

Katsoin paniikissa Harun tummaa katsetta, tajuten että hän oli muuttunut Mustaksi. Kuitenkaan hän ei ollut muuttunut _minulle_.

"Haru! Mitä oikein on-…?" Yukin ääni halkoi yllättäen ilmaa, kun hän näki sitten tilanteen. Huomasin myös Machin ja Kakerun hänen mukanaan. Tunsin miten punastuin hivenen, vaikkei nyt ehkä ollutkaan paras hetki punastua.

Hiljaa Machi tarttui nyt käteeni, opastaen minut pois terveydenhoitajan luota, ulos käytävään. Katsoin taakseni, nähden miten terveydenhoitaja oli punehtunut raivosta. Yllätykseni näin miten Haru edelleen tuijotti salamoiden terveydenhoitajaa, Yukin katsoessa jäisesti terveydenhoitajaa kun Kakerun katse oli täynnä inhoa. Hämmästys ja hienoinen helpotus valtasivat minut, kun tajusin että he olivat asettuneet puolelleni. Käännyin nyt Machiin päin, joka katseli minua hiljaa.

"Machi…kiitos", sanoin nyt hiljaa, kun hänen yleensä niin ilmeettömät kasvonsa muuttuivat hämmästyneiksi.

"Mistä, Laine-senpai?" hän kysyi minulta kun hymähdin, ravistaen päätäni.

"Mennään. Luulen että on aika laskea esirippu tältä illalta", vastasin, kun aloin kävellä nyt poispäin Machin seuratessa minua. Tiesin että pojat seuraisivat meitä ennen pitkää. Tunsin miten lämpö palautui hitaasti sisimpääni, kun Machi yllättäen kysyi: "Mahatautia?"

Punehduin hivenen.

"No joo", vastasin, kun hän katsoi minua taas ilmeettömästi.

Hetken aikaa me vain kävelimme, kun kysyin sitten: "Miten…te tiesitte tulla…?"

"Hatsuharu-kun huolestui, kun teitä ei kuulunut Laine-sempai. Kimikin oli jo ehtinyt lähteä, joten hän huolestui entisestään. Aikaakin oli jo kulunut niin paljon, että hän meni lopulta sisälle. Kun Hatsuharu-kun ei tullutkaan heti ulos, puheenjohtaja huolestui…"

"Ahaa", sanoin nyt, nyökäyttäen päätäni ymmärtäen. Huomasin nyt Machin hieman tutkivan katseen.

"Hän…siis terveydenhoitaja…" aloitin, pysähtyen. Katsoin nyt lattiaan, yrittäen löytää sanoja. Tunsin yllättäen miten käsi painautui hellästi hartialleni. Tajusin tuijottavani nyt Machia.

"Puheenjohtaja pitää teistä", Machi totesi.

"Niin…mutta hän pitää teistäkin, Machi-kun. Ja aika paljon", sanoin nyt takaisin, hymyillen. Machi punastui nyt täydellisesti kasvoiltaan ja näytti jopa jonkin verran hirmustuneelta, kun hän alkoi änkyttäen väittää vastaan. Aloin kikattaa tahtomattani. Hän muistutti tuollaisena hyvin paljon Yukia, kun hän nolostui jostakin hirveästi.

"Heeeei! Mistä oikein jäin paitsioon?" Kakerun ääni kuului yllättäen. Käännyin ympäri, kun Kakeru riensi siskopuolensa luokse. "Mitä, mitä? Kertoiko Silver-chan tuhmia juttuja? Mitääh?"

"OLE HILJAA!" Machi kiljaisi nyt, mulkoillen tulipunaisena veljeään, ennen kuin alkoi tömistellen mennä menojaan. Katselin hiven järkyttyneenä Machin perään, kun tunsin miten joku kosketti minua.

"Ah!" kiljaisin, kun Haru ilmestyi vierelleni. "Haru!"

"Hei vain", hän sanoi rauhallisesti, kun Yuki ilmestyi pian hänen perässään.

"Mihin Machi oikein meni?" hän kysyi, katsoen nyt Kakerua joka virnuili. "Et kai suututtanut häntä?"

"Mitäääh? Minäkö? Olen aivan viaton kuin karitsainen!" Kakeru sanoi, kun Yuki tarttui hänen poskestaan hymyillen hymyä, joka kertoi selvästi että hän oli ärsyyntynyt.

"No sepä hyvä, koska muuten olisin joutunut pyyhkimään tuon virneen naamaltasi!" hän sanoi kepeällä äänellä, mikä kuitenkin oli jäinen.

"No onpa tosiaan hyvä, ettei mitään tullut tehtyä! Haha!" Kakeru vastasi samaan äänensävyyn, nyt myös nipistäen Yukin poskipäätäni. Tunsin miten lämpötila oli laskenut alle nollan.

"Kuule", Harun ääni katkaisi minun ihmettelyni ja keskittymiskykyni kaksikon "toverillista jutustelua" kohtaan. Käännyin nyt häneen, huomaten hänen vakavan katseensa.

"Sun ei enää tartte ikinä mennä sille naiselle. Jos tulee jotain, ensi kerralla mennään Hatorille", hän totesi.

Kohotin kulmakarvaani. Mitähän terveydenhoitaja oli sanonut…tai tehnyt?

Käänsin nyt katseeni uudestaan Yukiin ja Kakeruun, huomaten että he edelleen "jutuskelivat toverillisesti". Puraisin nyt alahuultani, tuntien liikutusta.

"Kiitos…" sanoin, kääntäen katseeni Haruun, hymyillen. Harun katse oli murto-osan hieman yllättynyt, ennen kuin hän nyökkäsi coolina itsenään.

"Taidan mennä kotiin…ja potea flunssani loppuun…ja mahatautini…" sanoin nyt, kun Kakeru yllättäen käänsi kauhistuneen katseensa minuun.

"Sulla on…mahatauti?" hän kysyi, kun päästin anteeksipyytävän hymyn. Tämän jälkeen Kakeru valahti veltoksi Yukin käsivarsilla, joka kiljui häntä ryhdistäytymään. Hymyilin vain lempeästi tällä näylle.

Olin saanut _ystäviä_.


	43. Piilomerkityksiä kauneuden alla

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajalle;**

_Zombihauva-_

Tervetuloa! Mukava saada uusi lukija mukaan. ^^ Kiitos kun lisäsit tämän myös suosikkeihisi!

Ihanko totta? Mukava kuulla. ^^ Ihanko totta? Näyttäisi siltä, etten ole sitten aivan epäonnistunut tämän kirjoittamisessa. ^^  
Kiitoksia paljon. Yritän parhaani pitää tekstin ymmärrettävänä ja selkeänä. Mukava kuulla. ^^ No, se selviää ajan myötä mikä hänellä on. ;)  
Ei se mitään. Ei minultakaan aina onnistu rakentava palaute...^^'  
Niinkö? Kiva kuulla, koska itsekin pidän Harusta todella paljon. ^^ Joten kiva kuulla, että sinäkin pidät hänestä ja olen pystynyt pitämään Harun ihan Haruna. Lol.

Kiitoksia ja samoin! ^^ Tässä olisikin sitten sitä jatkoa.

* * *

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~XLIII~**

Ärtyneenä avasin silmäni, nostaen päätäni hitaasti tyynystä. Mulkaisin kelloa, huomaten että se lähestyi yhtätoista päivällä. Hämilläni käänsin katseeni nyt kalenteriin päin. Oli sunnuntai. Joten miksi kello sitten soi…?

Hetken aikaa tuijotin turtana kalenteria yrittäen ymmärtää mistä ärsyttävä, pimputtava ääni oikein tuli, kun tajusin sen olevan ovikello. Ähkäisten, nousin nopeasti ylös ja riensin ovelle. Nopea vilkaisu silmänreikään paljasti minulle kuka oikein oli tullut tapaamaan minua. Hivenen hämmästyneenä, avasin oven nuorelle blondille.

"Momiji-kun! Mitä oikein teet täällä?" kysyin nyt, katsellen häntä päästä varpaisiin. Hän oli pukeutunut normaaleihin, kirkkaisiin vaatteisiin ja hänellä oli kimppu ruusuja. Oliko jollakulla nyt syntymäpäivä?

"Ah! Alisa-chan!" Momiji sanoi nyt iloisesti, ojentaen ruusuja minulle. Pöllämystyneenä tartuin ojennettuun kimppuun.

"Mitä? Miksi? Täh?" kysyin nyt täydellisesti kummastuneena.

"Tulin pyytämään anteeksi mitä kulttuurijuhlissa tapahtui…Oli minun syytäni että -…" hän aloitti, kun päästin tuhahduksen ja sanoin sitten: "Momiji-kun, minulla oli _mahatauti_."

Hetken aikaa Momiji vain tuijotti minua, ennen kuin hän päästi suuren, aurinkoisen hymyn huulilleen.

"Alisa-chan!" Momiji sanoi nyt, laittaen kätensä yhteen. "Minä jo pelkäsin…"

Ravistin päätäni, kun peräännyin hieman sisemmäksi.

"Tule sisään, kun nyt tulit tänne", sanoin, kun katselin miten Momiji tuli sisälle. "Miten edes tiesit että asun täällä?"

"Ah! Haru kertoi!" hän vastasi iloisesti.

Ja hänellä vai on huono suunnistustaito? Ja kattia kanssa. Tuhahtaen, suljin oven ja seurasin Momijia sitten keittiöön.

Keittiössä etsin nopeasti maljakon ja laitoin kukat maljakkoon, täyttäen sen kuumalla vedellä. Hymyilin hellästi, kun nuuhkaisin ruusuja.

"Neljä tarkoittaa ystävyyttä…" sanoin nyt hiljaa, kun Momiji kallisti päätään. Nostin nyt maljakon, tuoden sen pöydälle. "Ne tuoksuvat ihanille! Kiitos Momiji-kun!"

"Bitte", Momiji sanoi, kun hymähdin.

"Tuon minä ymmärsin! Eikö se tarkoitakin 'ole hyvä'?" kysyin, kun Momiji taputti käsiään yhteen innostuneena.

"Ja! Kyllä!" Momiji sanoi, jatkaen nyt: "Mutta todellisuudessa keskityin kyllä väriin."

Rypistin nyt kulmiani, kun istuin häntä vastapäätä. Katselin ruusuja mitkä hän oli tuonut. Totta, ihmiset ostivat yleensä vain punaisia ruusuja, mutta Momijin ruusut olivat hohtavan valkoisia.

"Viattomuus?" kysyin nyt hämilläni, kun Momiji naurahti, nyökäyttäen päätään.

"Ja! Mutta ne voivat myös tarkoittaa salaisuutta, arvossa pitämistä, nöyryyttä ja ystävyyttä!" Momiji kertoi minulle, kun nauroin myös.

"Mistä ihmeestä oikein tiedät tuollaista?" kysyin, Momijin iskiessä minulle silmää.

"Kukkakaupan täti oli hiiirmuisen mukava!" hän vain vastasi, kun me molemmat purskahdimme nauruun. Hetken aikaa me vain nauroimme, kun tajusin nyt jotakin. Päästin pienen älähdyksen kun tajusin tämän asiat. Momiji katsoi minua nyt hämillään ja hädissään, kun herahdin punaiseksi.

"Mikä on Alisa-chan? Oletko vieläkin kipeä?" hän kysyi, koskettaen otsaani joka oli varmaan hieman kuuma.

"E-en…tuota…" sanoin hiljaa, katsellen Momijin ruskeisiin silmiin. "Tajusin vain…tuota…"

Katsoin nyt syliini, missä käteni olivat limikkäin ja sitten uudestaan Momijia. Hetken aikaa hän vain tuijotti minua hämillään, kunnes hänkin herahti hivenen punaiseksi.

"Niin…joo…tuota…" Momiji sanoi nolona, kun vajosin puoliksi pöydälle laittaen otsani vasten pöydän kylmää pintaa.

"Argh, olisit voinut sanoa minulle, että minulla on vain yöpaita!" sanoin tuskastuneena, kun tunsin miten Momiji taputti päätäni.

"Onhan sinulla sukat!" hän sanoi reippaasti, kun nostin katseeni nyt häneen. Momijin ilme oli ymmärtäväinen ja iloinen. Näytin kieltäni hänelle, kun nousin tuoliltani kävellen huoneeseeni päin.

"Joskus epäilen Momiji-kun, oletteko te poika vai ette!" huudahdin perääni, kun menin pukeutumaan huoneeseeni.

Pakko myöntää, että hieman nolottaa kun lopultakin tajusin että minulla on vain yöpaita! (Ja sukat.) Onneksi pidän sentään nilkkoihin ulottuvaa yöpaitaa, muuten Momijikin olisi varmaan huomauttanut…

Siinä vetäessäni paitaa päälleni en voinut ajatella muuta kuin, että Momiji ei tosiaankaan näyttänyt kiinnittävän pikkujuttuihin huomiota. No, ymmärtäähän sen: hänhän itse pukeutui tyttöjen koulupukuun, vielä pari viikkoa sitten…

Tajutessani tämän, pysähdyin. Miksihän Momiji oli yllättäen lopettanut ristiin pukeutumisensa? Ehkäpä hän oli "kasvanut ulos" tuosta tavasta?

Kohauttaen harteitani, puin loppuun ja kävelin sitten takaisin keittiöön hiljaa. Näin Momijin istuvan keittiön tuolilla, katse luotuna ulos. Hiljaisuuden vallitessa tarkastelin häntä. Hän oli pukeutunut hieman tyttömäisesti, tarkoittaen sitä, että hänen asukokonaisuutensa olisi kyllä kelvannut tytöllekin. Puhumattakaan siitä, että monelle pojalle tuskin tuli ensimmäisenä mieleen tuollainen asukokonaisuus. Pitkähihainen paita, missä oli pitsiä vähän siellä sun täällä, lyhyet pyöräilyshortsin tapaiset shortsit, pitkät sukat, mitkä ulottuivat melkein shortseihin asti…

Jotenkin Momijin tyyli toi minulle mieleen jonkin keskiajalla olevan lapsen vaatetustyylin: herraskaisen, mutta silti aikuismaisen. Hiven naismaisen, mikä oli tuolle ajalle tyypillistä.

Annoin katseeni nyt lipua muuten Momijin kasvoihin. En tiedä, jotenkin olen koko täällä olevan aikani pitänyt Momijia lapsenomaisena…Mutta nyt pystyin helposti näkemään että lapsenpyöreys alkoi karista Momijin kasvoista ja muualta kropasta. Momiji näytti kehittyvän hitaasti kropaltaan (toisin kuin yksi nimeltä mainitsematon mustavalkohiuksinen nuorukainen), mutta mieli…oliko sekin _niin_ lapsellinen?

"Ah! Sie scheinen lovely!" Momiji sanoi nyt, vihdoinkin tiedostaen minut.

"Momiji-kun…" aloitin, aikomuksena muistuttaa häntä että saksantaitoni oli vieläkin lapsenkengissä, kun hän yllättäen käveli luokseni, tarttuen käsiini. Katsoin hieman alaspäin häneen, suoraan hänen ruskeisiin silmiinsä. Päästin nyt pienen henkäyksen, kun tajusin että hänen silmänsä oli melkein parantunut. Hymyilin nyt helpottuneena.

"Näytätte ihastuttavalta, Alisa-chan!" Momiji sanoi, kun tunsin punastuvani.

"E…En…" sopersin, katsoen alas käsiimme. Mitä ulkonäkööni tuli, ja siihen pidinkö itseäni kauniina, oli aivan pohjalukemissa. Olin vain kerran elämässäni tuntenut itseni melkein koko päivän "kauniiksi"…

Värähdin hieman, kun Momiji oli kallistanut päätään siten, että hänen katseensa vangitsi väkisin omani.

"Oletteko ihan oikeasti kunnossa?" hän kysyi, kun päästin pienen hymyn.

"Joo, olen minä…" vastasin hiljaa, ja sitten suljin silmäni. Hetken aikaa annoin itseni rauhoittua, etten vain vajoaisi täysin itseinhoon. Kun lopulta avasin silmäni, huomasin Momijin jonkin verran kaipaavan ja surullisen katseen.

"Oletteko te, Momiji-kun kunnossa? Vaikutatte…" aloitin, kuitenkaan tietämättä mitä sanoa. Ehkäpä Momiji oli sittenkin…

"Äh! Olen ihan kunnossa! Hei, hei! Mitä jos mennään ulos pitämään hauskaa ja pyydetään Tohrukin?" Momiji kysyi nyt innosta sädehtien. Tunsin itseni vaivaantuneeksi. Miksi oikein Tohru pitäisi pyytää? Eikö hänellä ollut tekemistä? Entäpä Kyo? Ja-…

"Momiji-kun!" älähdin, kun Momiji oli alkanut vetää minua ovelle päin. En edes tajunnut, että hän olisi näin vahva!

"Hidasta nyt vähän!" sanoin uudestaan, kun hän yllättäen pysähtyi ja katsoi minua hieman suruissaan.

"Voisimmeko…?" hän vain kysyi ja tunsin miten jokin tuntui särkyvän sisälläni. En tiedä, mutta jotenkin minusta tuntuu että Momiji on tunteellisesti jopa minua pidemmällä…

"Se-selvä!" sanoin nyt hieman reippaammalla äänellä, saaden Momijin innostumaan entisestään. Puimme nopeasti päällystakkimme, ennen kuin lähdimme ulos.

Kävellessämme katselin kiinnostuneena ympäri, Momijin puhuessa minulle kuinka kivaa meille kaikille oikein tulisi. Jos puhutaan totta, en kuunnellut kuin puolella korvalla. Olin liian keskittynyt katselemaan maisemia ja siinä katsellessani, huomasin jotain. Pysähdyin yllättäen, mikä sai Momijin katsomaan minua oudosti.

Sanotaan, että lapset perivät ulkonäkönsä vanhemmilta, tai ainakin toiselta. Joskus lapsi voi tosin periä jotain ulkonäköön liittyviä asioita isovanhemmiltaan…

Mutta Momijin tapauksessa…

Katsoin nyt kuvankaunista naista, joka oli aivan Momijin näköinen, paitsi tietysti feminiiniset seikat erottivat heidät toisistaan. Naisen vierellä kulki pieni tyttö, joka oli myös vaaleahiuksinen ja todella söpö, kuten Momijikin oli. Mahtoikohan Sohmien suvussa olla jokin kauneusgeeni tai jotain? Sillä kaikki Sohmat, jotka olin tavannut olivat joko aika kauniita tai komeita…

Katselin miten nainen puhui lapselleen jotain, naurahtaen sitten iloisesti. Käänsin nyt katseeni Momijiin, vain huomatakseni, että hän oli kadonnut jonnekin. Hämilläni, katselin nyt ympärille, etsien häntä kun kuulin yllättäen miten joku kysyi minulta: "Oletteko te kadottaneet jotain?"

"Täh?" sanoin, käännähtäen kannoillani, nähden sen saman naisen ja lapsen kuin äsken. Kohautin olkapäitäni, huomaten miten tyttö tarrautui äitinsä hameenhelmaan.

"Tuota…Ystäväni taisi jo lähteä, kun en ollut tarkkana. Pöhkö minä!" sanoin, yrittäen kuulostaa kuin tämä olisi aivan normaalia. Nainen ei kyllä näyttänyt syövän sanojani, kun hän kohautti olkapäitään.

"Jos olette varma…" hän sanoi, katsoen sitten tyttöä. "Mennään Momo."

Tämän jälkeen hän käännähti kannoillaan, tytön, Momon seuratessa häntä. Silti pystyin näkemään Momon uteliaat katseet, mitkä hän loi minuun kun he kävelivät poispäin minusta.

Ehkäpä olin erehtynyt. Ehkäpä he eivät olleet mitään sukua Momijille…mutta…

"Kyllä he ovat", yllättäen suorasukainen ääni sanoi minulle. Pelästyin hivenen, hypähtäen, ennen kuin käännyin puhujaan. Huomasin katsovani Harua, joka tuijotti eteensä ilmeettömästi. Käänsin katseeni nyt takaisin. Katsoin naista, joka piteli pientä tyttöä kädestä kiinni kun he kulkivat eteenpäin. Äiti ja tytär.

"Joskus…" aloitin hiljaa, "sitä tajuaa, kuinka onnellisessa asemassa oikein on."

Vilkaisin Harua, joka katsoi minua kysyvästi. Kohautin olkapäitäni, hymyillen surullisesti. Hetken aikaa Haru vain katseli minua kysyvästi, ennen kuin näin ymmärryksen välkähdyksen hänen kasvoillaan. Katsoin miten hän kohotti kätensä, ja hellästi taputti päätäni. Tahtomattani olin värähtänyt hieman, mutten paljoa. Haru katsoi minua nyt hiljaa, ennen kuin hän sanoi: "Niin."

Huomasin sivusilmästäni miten Momiji käveli luoksemme. Momijin tultua luoksemme, Haru otti kätensä pois päästäni. Hänen katseensa oli vakaa ja nyökäytin päätäni, kuin sopimuksen sitomisesta.

Olin päättänyt etten kyseli. Jotkin asiat oli parempi jättää…ainakin hetkeksi.

Pirteästi, käännähdin Momijiin sanoen: "Mennään tapaamaan Tohru-kunia!"


	44. Harrastelijaetsivän nolo loppu

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajalle;**

_Aa-chan95-_

Heips! ^^ Kiitoksia ja samoin. ^^

En kyllä muista...Joskus keväällä? Hienoa! Koska palaute saa kirjailijan aina iloiseksi. ^^ Ihanko totta? Mukava kuulla. ^^ Toivon että ficin linja jatkuu sama, koska se on hyvä..?

Ole hyvä vain. ^^ Yritän parhaani!

Hyvää kesää myös sinulle! ;) Kiitos että olet lukenut. Toivottavasti luet jatkossakin. ;)

* * *

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~XLIV~**

Nojasin aitaa vasten, katsellen miten Tohru pelleili Momijin kanssa. Oikealla puolellan Haru nojasi samaiseen aitaan, kuten myös Kyo vasemalla puolellani.

Minä, Haru ja Momiji olimme vähän aikaa sitten käyneet Tohrulla, saaden hänet ja Kyon mukaamme. Mutta pirteys ja kaikki into mitä minulla oli ollut, tuntui kadonneen jonnekin syvään, mustaan aukkoon. Jotenkin se, että olin nähnyt Momijin äidin ja hänen siskonsa oli herättänyt minussa syvää surua. Näytti siltä, ettei Momijin äiti tiennyt pojastaan. Miksiköhän? Oliko hänen äitinsä antanut poikansa pois? Jos oli, miksi?

"Kuule Haru," aloitin, saaden Harun kääntämään katseensa nyt minuun. "Onko sinulla sisaruksia?"

Haru kallisti nyt päätään, ravistaen sitä hivenen. Käänsin katseeni nyt Kyoon.

"Entäpä teillä, Kyo-kun?" kysyin, mistä sain palkakseni mulkaisun. Siis ei. Yhden lapsen politiikka taisi olla sitten vain Kiinan juttu.

Ehkäpä Momijin äiti oli ollut liian nuori? Äh, ei! Tyttö, Momo, oli ollut melkein Momijin ikäinen! Argh! Missä on Sherlock Holmes, kun häntä tarvitaan?

Kuin vastauksena kysymykseeni, kuulin yllättäen miten sarkastinen ääni huomautti happamasti: "Ja pidättekö kenties aitaa pystyssä?"

"Hiro-chan!" nuoren tytön ääni sanoi ilmeisesti äskeiselle henkilölle. Käänsin katseeni nyt sivuuni, huomaten nuoren tytön ja pojan. Poika mulkoili meitä myrkyllisesti, tytön näyttäessä hivenen huolestuneelta.

Missä olin nähnyt heidät…?

"Oh! Kisa-san!" Tohru huudahti yllättäen. "Hiro-san!"

"Ei tarvitse kuluttaa nimiämme", Hiroksi kutsuttu poika sanoi ärtyneesti, Tohrun juostessa heidän luokseen. Kisan kasvot sädehtivät onnesta, kun Tohru veti hänet karhunhalaukseen. Tahtomattani värähdin.

"Mitä te oikein teette täällä?" Tohru kysyi hämillään, Kisan vastatessa: "Olimme kävelyllä Hiro-chanin kanssa…"

"Jos olisin tiennyt, että törmäämme _teihin_, emme olisi tulleet…" Hiro mutisi. Vilkaisin nyt Kyo, joka mulkoili poikaa kiukustuneena ja Harua, joka ravisti päätään ja myös Momijia, joka hymyili vain iloisesti.

"Et olekaan tavannut vielä Kisaa ja Hiroa? Vai?" hän kysyi pirteästi. Ravistin päätäni, mutta yllättäen keskeytin liikkeeni.

"Hetkinen-…!" sanoin, muiston välähtäessä mielessäni. Juuri silloin Hiro päätti kääntää huomionsa minuun. Hänen silmänsä muuttuivat viiruiksi, minua tuijottaessaan. Tunsin miten sisintäni kylmäsi. Hän oli se röyhkeä ipana…

Käänsin katseeni nyt Haruun, katsoen häntä hivenen tuimasti. Huomasin miten Haru kohotti kulmakarvaansa kysyvästi.

"Ja teillä ei varmasti ole sisaruksia?" kysyin nyt, kun Haru näytti entistä enemmän puusta pudonneelta.

"No ei…" Haru sanoi, hänen katseensa muuttuen jonkin verran mietteliääksi.

"Haru-nii!" Hiron ääni halkaisi ilmaa, kuin raipanisku. Käänsin katseeni nyt häneen, huomaten miten hän yritti hillitä raivoaan. Käänsin hölmistyneen katseeni Haruun ja takaisin Hiroon. En tajua nyt yhtään! Eikö "nii" ole lyhenne sanasta "niisan" eli isoveli?

Ilmeisesti ahdinkoni (ja tietämättömyyteni) näkyi niin selvästi, että Momijikin huomasi sen sanoen: "Alisa-chan."

"Hm?" käänsin katseeni nyt Momijiin, joka tarttui käsistäni. Tunsin miten punastuin hivenen. Hitsin hormonit!

"Jos on samaa sukua niin voi puhutella tuttavallisesti 'isoveli', vaikkei olisikaan", Momiji selitti minulle iloisesti.

"Ahaa…" sanoin, vilkaisten Hiroa ja sitten Kisan suuntaan. Jos muistin oikein, hän oli kutsunut Tohrua "oneechaniksi" eli isosiskoksi…

Momiji virnisti nyt, iskien minulle silmää. Huomasin myös sivusilmästäni miten Haru tarkkaili meitä valppaasti.

"Kisa kutsuu Tohrua oneechaniksi, koska hän pitää Tohrusta todella paljon!" Momiji selitti nyt iloisesti. Hänen kasvojaan koristi aurinkoinen hymy.

"Mutta hän näkee Tohrun myös isosiskonaan", Haru huomautti, mikä sai Hiron ilmeen lientymään, mutta vain pikkuriikkisen.

"Ahaa…" vastasin taas, tietämättä oikein miten pitäisi reagoida.

Kyo vain tuhahti, kävellen Tohrun ja Kisan luokse. Jos totta puhutaan, tunsin itseni jotenkin pöntöksi. Olisihan minun pitänyt tietää näistä asioista! Herran tähden! Olinhan jo ollut täällä jotain…pari kuukautta? Ja silti…

Katsoin nyt alas maahan, tuntien miten puna korvensi poskipäitäni. Että osasinkin olla…!

"Alisa-chan?" Momiji kysyi yllättäen, etsien katsettani.

Tunsin miten joku laski kätensä olalleni. Käänsin katseeni nyt ylös, nähden Harun rauhoittavan katseen. Hänen katseensa oli täynnä hellyyttä, eikä yhtään kritisoiva. Päästin pienen hymyn nyt huulilleni, kun tunsin miten Momiji päästi yllättäen käsistäni. Käännyin nyt täysin Haruun päin.

Poskiani kuumotti ja sydämeni oli alkanut pamppailla ihan hullunlailla! _Mahdankohan saada jonkin kohtauksen? _Ja Harun lämmin katse…

"Haru-nii!" Hiron raastava ääni palautti yllättäen minut ja Harun maanpinnalle. Käännyin nopeasti Hiroon päin, vain sotkeutuen jalkoihini.

Päästin pienen älähdyksen ja tunsin miten Haru tarttui käsivarteeni. Monta asiaa tapahtui samaan aikaan: käänsin katseeni paniikissa Haruun. Tajusin että jos nyt kaatuisin, vetäisin hänet mukanani. Heti seuraavassa sekunnissa läimäisin Harun kättä, nähden hänen yllättyneen katseensa. Sitten tuntuikin vain kipua. Kamalaa, tykyttävää kipua.

"HELLL…untai", parkaisin, hampaitani kiristellen. Se sattui! Ja hirveästi!

"La-Laine-san! Oletteko kunnossa? Ah! Pitääkö soittaa ambulanssi? Ah! Lä-lääkäri! Tarvitsemme-…" Tohru panikoi taustalle, Kisan tuijottaessa minua silmät levällään. Kyo sen sijaan kiljui minulle kuinka tumppu oikein voin olla, Momijin yrittäessä nyt rauhoitella Tohrua. Yritin hillitä kieltäni, etten pudottaisi sammakoita suustani, kun kuulin Hiron mutisevan: "No onpa kömpelö. Melkein yhtä kömpelö, kuin köntys itse…"

Puraisin kieltäni ärtyneesti, koska tiesin että rähjääminen lapselle ei olisi mitenkään järkevää. Mutta seuraavaa tekoani en pystynyt estämään.

Tunsin miten joku kosketti käsivarttani ja automaattisesti läpsäisin käden pois, sähähtäen: "Älä koske."

Liian myöhään tajusin mitä olin tehnyt. Näin nyt miten ruskeat silmät katsoivat minua loukkaantuneesti ja hieman kalseasti. Tajusin, että olin uudestaan lyönyt Harun auttavan käden pois.

Tunsin miten jokin jäätyi sisälläni, tuntien itseni kamalammaksi kuin kamalemmaksi. Taustalla kuului Tohrun huolestunut ääni, mutten välittänyt kun katsoin Harua anelevasti, anteeksipyytäen.

"Minä…" aloitin, kun pieni, oranssihiuksinen tyttö käveli Harun viereen, nykäisten hänen hihaansa. Haru mulkaisi minua, ennen kuin kääntyi Kisan puoleen hymyillen hänelle.

Hitaasti, nousin ylös vakuuttaen Tohrulle ja Momijille että olin kunnossa, vaikken ollutkaan. Halusin tarttua Harun käteen ja selittää miksi olin tehnyt mitä olin tehnyt. Halusin hänen ymmärtävän. Halusin kertoa hänelle, että en pitänyt siitä kun ihmiset koskivat minuun…halusin…

Ajatukseni katkesivat, kun huomasin Hiron pistävän, tumman tuijotuksen. Värähdin hieman. Ja sitten, hän käveli eteeni, hymyillen omahyväistä hymyä.

"Älä luule, että olen tyhmä, vaikka olenkin lapsi. Tiedän kaiken", hän kuiskasi merkitsevästi, kun Kisa kutsui häntä. "Tullaan!"

Sitten hän kiiruhti Kisan ja Harun luokse.

Tuijotin lamaantuneena eteeni. Harrastelijaetsivä oli vihdoinkin kohdannut voittajansa.


	45. Salainen tehtävä

**Kirjoittajan kommentti: **Olen pahoillani etten ole piiitkään aikaan päivittänyt tätä ficciä. Syy on yksinkertainen; sitä luulee että kesällä on aikaa ja jne, mutta todellisuudessa ei ole. Puhumattakaan kauheasta helle jaksosta, jolloin olin niin lämmön turruttama, etten jaksanut oikeastaan tehdä mitään. Kun lämpö lopulta alkoi olla inhimillisen siedettävä, kouluni alkoi. Ja saanen huomauttaa, että koulussa jossa nyt olen, on piiitkiä päiviä ja aina iltapäivisin otan pienet torkut että jatksan joten kuten ehtoon. Joten tässä olisivat syyni, miksen ole ollut ahkera tämän ficin kanssa. Anteeksi. Yritän puristaa jostain aikaa, että voin vähän useammin päivittää tätä ficciä. Kuitenkin, kuten kaikki ovat jo varmaan jo huomanneet, ficcini noudattaa Furuban juonta aika paljon. Saanen kertoa että tähän tulee jossain vaiheessa muutos ja ficcini loppu tulee eroamaan Furuban lopulta. (Ajattelin vain kertoa, jos se ei ollut jo selvää.) Kiitos kaikille jotka ovat kommentoineet ja lukeneet! Toivottavasti luette jatkossakin ja risut ja ruusut otetaan edelleen vastaan. ^^**

* * *

**

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~XLV~**

Naputin kynälläni pöydänpintaa, nojaten toisella kädelläni käteeni. Jotenkin minusta tuntui, että vuoden vaihteesta tulisi mitä surkein ja synkin. Olin nolannut itseni täysin Harun silmissä, saanut muut ajattelemaan että olin outo ja näytti siltä että Hiro oli saanut selvillä sen, että tiesin heidän salaisuutensa!

Tunsin oloni surkeaksi ja masentuneeksi. Olin liemessä ja pahassa sellaisessa. Ja jos tämä ei vielä ollut tarpeeksi, näytti siltä, ettei Japanissa vietetty kunnon joulua! Ei, vaan uusivuosi oli se iso juttu täällä. Ja joutuisin viettämään molemmat yksin.

Lysähdin pöydälleni, päästäen kuuluvan huokauksen. Oli tässäkin joku ihminen, joka oli jo kuvitellut ties mitä. Mitä jos vain suosiolla luovuttaisin ja antaisin Tohrun hoitaa homman?

En tiedä, mutta näytti siltä, että kohtalolla tai mikä heppu nyt siellä ylhäällä vetikään naruista, oli päättänyt etten saisi jäädä laakereilleni. Ovikello soi nimittäin juuri silloin. Nostin pääni ylös pöydältäni, kokien déjà-vu ilmiön. Déjà-vu on ihan hyvä juttu, kun déjà-view onkin pahempi juttu. Joten nousin ylös, vilkaisten että olin tällä kertaa pukeutunut normaalisti, ennen kuin menin ovelle avaten sen.

"Silver-chan~!" Kakeru sanoi, naama virneessä, Machin katsoessa minua ilmeettömästi.

Paiskasin oven kiinni. Ei voinut olla totta. Mistä hekin tiesivät että asuin täällä? Oliko joku laittanut koulunlehteen missä asuin?

"Ääääh! Silver~chaaa-an~!" Kakeru valitti oven takana.

Kuulin Machin sanovan vain: "Ole hiljaa."

Huokaisten raskaasti avasin oven, mulkaisten molempia. Nyt oli sunnuntai! Ja halusin vajota itseinhoon!

"Mitä te oikein teette täällä? Miten te edes tiedätte missä minä asun?" kysyin ärtyneesti, katsellen heitä molempia.

Okei, olen törkeä, mutta kun elämä näyttää nurjaa puoltaan, niin yritäpä olla ilopilleri. Selvä, ehkä Tohrulta onnistuisi tämä. Hänhän ei ole koskaan vihainen, ärtynyt, angsti… Olen sitten inhottava ihminen.

"Silver-chan! Minä, Black, tulin piristämään sinua! Ja Machikin tuli messiin!" Kakeru sanoi pirteästi, Machin kääntyessä jo poispäin. "Oh! Ma-Machi-!"

"Meidän piti mennä kauppaan…" Machi totesi hiljaa, kun katselin miten Kakeru kaatui koomisesti. Vilkaisin hämilläni Machia. Olivatko nämä kaksi todellakin sisaruksia? Vaikkakin sisarpuolia?

Katselin Machin tummaa katsetta, jossa pilkahti jotakin. Astuin askeleen taaksepäin.

"Tuota…taidan mennä-…" aloitin, kun Kakeru tarttui käsistäni. Hänen ilmeensä oli yllättävän vakava.

"Alisa-san", hän aloitti, mikä sai koko huomioni. "En ole ehkä antanut itsestäni mitä vakavinta kuvaa, mutta yhtenä koulunpuolustusvoimien jäsenenä, velvollisuuteni on auttaa oppilasta hädässä!"

Tuijotin sanattomana Kakerua, joka polvistui nyt eteeni, pidellen kättäni kädessään.

"Joten, suostutko varastamaan kanssani Yun-yunin nakuvideot?" hän kysyi sädehtien. Jokin napsahti. En ole varma oliko se järkeni, vai Kakerun idioottimaisuuden ylittäessä idioottimaisuuden rajan.

Käänsin selkäni Kakerulle, vetäen ovea jo kiinni, kun joku pysäytti liikkeeni. Vilkaisin olkani yli, nähden Machin tiukan katseen. Taustalta pystyin kuulemaan selvästi Kakerun uikutuksen.

"Machi?" sanoin, kun hän katsoi minua vakaasti.

"Kauppaan", hän totesi, kääntyen sitten kannoillaan. Tapitin hänen peräänsä muutaman minuutin, ennen kuin seurasin. Myös Kakeru seurasi meitä, tosin valittaen äänekkäästi.

**òõó**

Imin pillillä limpsaa, kun katselin ympärilleni. Olimme paikallisessa pikaruokalassa, mihin Kakeru oli raahannut meidät, valittaen nälkäänsä.

Katselin miten Kakeru puhui joidenkin tuttujensa kanssa, kun minä ja Machi istuimme kahdestaan pöydässä. Machi tuijotti ilmeettömästi hampurilaistaan, kuin pohtien olisiko viisasta syödä se vai ei.

Katselin pikaruokalan sisustusta. Koko paikka oli sisustettu 50-luvun hengen mukaisesti ja näytti siltä, että kokopaikka oli jo elänyt paremmat aikansa. Mietityttääkin, mistä ihmeestä Kakeru tiesi tämän paikan. No, joskus minusta kyllä tuntui ettei Kakeru ollut ihan tästä maailmasta…

Vilkaisin Machin vieressä olevaa kassia. Olimme käyneet kaupassa ja kokoajan Kakeru oli yrittänyt piristää minua. Mahtoikohan hän nähdä että olin hieman alamaissa? No, jos näkikin, olin ainakin piristynyt. Olin myös yllättynyt siitä, miten helposti Kakeru pystyi suututtamaan Machin. Muutaman kerran hän olikin lyönyt veljeään kauppakassilla…

"Laine-san", Machi sanoi yllättäen, mikä sai huomioni. Katsoin nyt Machia. Hänen katseensa oli hivenen tiukka, kun hän tuijotti minua.

"Niin?" kysyin, miettien mitä Machi oikein kysyisi minulta.

Jos totta puhutaan olin aluksi pelännyt Machia. En tiedä, mutta Machi oli ollut jotenkin vain niin "huomaamaton" ja eloton. Mutta nyt, kun olin nähnyt häntä enemmän ja oppinut hänestä enemmän, olin ymmärtänyt että Machi oli ihan mukava. Itse asiassa Machi oli todella kiintoisa persoona, kun vain pysähtyi katsomaan häntä tarkemmin. Katselin Machia tarkasti, odottaen rauhallisesti mitä hän sanoisi. Lopulta, Machi ojensi hampurilaistaan minulle.

Räpäytin silmiäni hämilläni.

"Minulla on kyllä ihan tarpeeksi…" sanoin hitaasti, kun Machi vetäisi takaisin hampurilaisensa ja katsoi sitä hiljaa.

"Te…olette erilainen", hän lopulta totesi. Rypistin otsaani.

"Niin, niin olen. Entä sitten?" kysyin, kun Machi jatkoi hitaasti.

"Aluksi, minä en pitänyt teistä", hän vastasi minulle. Kallistin nyt päätäni. "En voinut ymmärtää, mikä teissä oli _niin_ kiinnostavaa…Miksi Sohma-san ja muut pitivät teistä niin paljon."

Ahaa, taidan ymmärtää mihin tämä juttu alkaa mennä.

"Olin hieman ärtynyt, kun te tulitte luokkaretken jälkeen ja Sohma-san ei näyttänyt olevan kunnossa…Te…hän piti teistä…todella paljon…" Machi sanoi hiljaa, kun katsoin nyt surullisesti käsiini.

"Yuki-kun…" aloitin, huokaisten syvään. "Hän aikoi kertoi pitävänsä minusta…Minä…Minä torjuin hänet kättelyssä. Yuki-kun on aina ollut hyvä ystäväni, ensimmäinen täällä Japanissa. En koskaan edes voinut kuvitella häntä enempänä kuin ystävänä. Tiedän että muut tytöt näkevät hänessä sitä jotakin, mutta minä en näe. Satutin Yuki-kunia."

Katsoin nyt käsiini, tuntien itseni surkeaksi. Muisto tuosta päivästä sattui vieläkin hirveästi.

"Te olette vieläkin ystäviä…" Machi sanoi yllättäen. Nostin katseeni nyt häneen, päästäen hymyn huulilleni.

"Niin. Yuki-kun antoi anteeksi. Kyllä se aluksi sattui, näin sen selvästi hänestä, mutta se olisi sattunut enemmän jos olisin alkanut olla hänen kanssaan. Yuki-kun…Monetkaan eivät taida nähdä _häntä_, vai mitä?" kysyin nyt, Machin nyökäyttäessä päätään.

Tiesin että Machi ymmärsi mistä puhuin. Monet näkivät vain "hurmuriprinssin", vaikka todellisuudessa Yukissa oli paljon enemmän kuin vain tuo. Olin itsekin nähnyt alussa vain tuon puolen hänestä…mutta monet tunnit, mitkä olimme viettäneet yhdessä olivat näyttäneet että hänessä oli enemmän. Niin kuin minussakin…

"Ehkäpä Yuki-kun oli jotenkin liian otettu siitä, että pyrin kohtelemaan häntä samanarvoisesti kuin muitakin. Joskus, kun ei ole tarpeeksi tarkkaavainen, ihmiseltä voi jäädä huomaamatta se ihminen, josta oikeasti tykkää…" sanoin nyt hitaasti, katsellen pöydänpintaa. Hymyilin raukeasti, ajatellen Harua. Minä todella pidin hänestä. Hänen rauhallisesta luonteestaan, joka oli kuitenkin silti hyvinkin räiskyvä.

"Niin", Machi sanoi yllättäen. Nostin katseeni nyt häneen. Tällä kertaa, hänen katseensa ei ollut niin eloton. Ei, se oli jotenkin avoin.

"Kun näin teidät silloin siellä kulttuurijuhlissa, ja miten Sohma-san käyttäytyi nyt teitä kohtaan, ymmärsin että hän oli antanut anteeksi. Että hän todella pitää teitä ystävänään. Minä…huomasin vasta silloin katsoa tarkemmin…_teitä_…" Machi tunnusti, puraisten huultaan ärtyneesti.

Hymähdin.

Joten Machi oli hieman ärsyttänyt se, ettei hän ollut huomannut aivan heti minua?

"Machi, tykkäätkö sinä Yukista?" kysyin nyt suoraan, mikä sai Machin kääntämään katseensa salamana minuun. Hän punehtui todella pahasti.

"Miksi oikein kysyt?" hän kiljahti, katsoen järkyttyneenä minua. Hymähdin.

"Muuten vain. Ja Machi, se mitä sanoin silloin…Että Yuki pitää teistä, minä tarkoitin sitä. Hän todella näkee _teidät_ naisena", sanoin, mikä sai Machin muuttumaan paloautoksi kasvoiltaan. Naurahdin nyt, ravistaen päätäni. Machi sen sijaan mulkoili minua, muttei väittänyt vastaan. Miten hän olisi voinut?

Hänen rauhoituttuaan hieman aloin syödä ranskalaisiani.

"Laine-san", hän sanoi taas, kun vilkaisin häntä. "Kiitos."

Hymähdin.

"Ole hyvä. Machi, minäkään en pitänyt teistä aluksi niin paljon. Te muistutitte minua hieman itsestäni. Epäsosiaalista ihmisestä, joka ei osannut ilmaista itseään. Olen vieläkin aika epäsosiaalinen ja ilmaisen itseäni huonosti, mutta joo…Kuitenkin, nyt kun olen tutustunut paremmin teihin, olen huomannut että olette mukava ihminen", tunnustin, katsoen nyt Machia joka katseli minua ilmeettömästi tovin. Tämän jälkeen hän sanoi: "Sinä…oppilaskunta…muut…olette erikoisia. Minusta on mukavaa olla kanssanne…"

Machi päästi nyt pienen hymyn huulilleen, kun hymyilin takaisin.

"Oikea sana taitaisi olla ystäviä. Tekin olette minun ystäväni, Machi", sanoin nyt kun Machi nyökkäsi päätään. Sen jälkeen hän puraisi hampurilaistaan kun jatkoin ranskalaisten syöntiä hiljaisuudessa. Mutta nyt hiljaisuus tuntui hyvältä. Tiedättekö kun kaksi kaveria on yhdessä, eikä sitä tarvitse täyttää jollain turhanpäiväisyydellä?

Machin syötyä lopultakin hampurilaisensa, hän katsoi minua tovin hiljaa.

"Laine-san…" hän taas aloitti, kun otin oman hampurilaiseni, katsoen häntä kysyvästi. "Hatsuharu-san ei ole vihainen teille, mitä viimeviikolla tapahtui."

Tukehduin melkein hampurilaiseeni, kun katsoin Machia järkyttyneenä. Machi päästi nyt tietävän ilmeen kasvoilleen, kun kuulin yllättäen tutun naisäänen huutavan: "Mitä ihmettä sinä oikein teet täällä Kakeru?"

Katsoin nyt sivulleni, nähden Kimin ja Naon.

Kakeru hymyili suurieleisesti Kimille, kysyen: "Treffeillä, vai?"

Kimi vain naurahti, ennen kuin hän muksautti Kakerua päähän, kivuliaasti.

"Auts", sanoin, kun katselin valittavaa Kakerua. Katsoin nyt Machia, joka tuijotti ilmeettömästi kaksikkoa, ennen kuin me molemmat sanoimme yhtä aikaa: "Ääliöitä."

**òõó**

Machi Kuragi astui luokkahuoneesaansa ja käveli pulpetilleen. Hiljaa, hän otti kirjan repustaan ja kynän, istuutuen tuolilleen. Vähän ajan kuluttua pulpettiin, hänen vieressään, istuutui mustavalkohiuksinen poika. Poika käänsi laiskan katseensa Machiin, ennen kuin hän kysyi.

"Miten meni?" hän kysyi, kun Machi käänsi katseensa häneen.

"Ainakaan hän ei ole enää alakuloinen", Machi vastasi, kun Sohma Hatsuharu nyökkäsi päätään, päästäen kiitollisen hymyn hänelle.


	46. Vapaa kuin taivaan lintu?

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajalle:**

_Mikila94-_

Mukava nähdä sinunkin kommentoivan. ^^  
Hm, Kakerulla oli muuta puuhaa...Joten anteeksi ettei Kakeru ilmestynyt kuin tyhjästä, laukomaan jotain huippu-älykästä. xP  
Totta puhut.  
Hm, se selviää ns. rivienvälistä tulevaisuudessa. Todellisuudessa se ei ollut temppu eikä mikään...xD (Jos miettii kenestä he tykkäävät ja toisin päin, niin sen pitäisi selittää jonkin verran.)

* * *

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~XLVI~**

Kävelin pitkin kaupungin katuja, katsellen eri putiikkien näyteikkunoita. Olin päättänyt, että oli aika tehdä jouluostokset. Tai pitäisikö sanoa uudenvuoden? Japani ei ole mikään yltiö kristillinen maa, joten siksi joulua ei vietetä mitenkään isosti. Mutta, juuri kun olin heittämässä kirveen kaivoon (siis kielikuvallisesti), Yuki kertoi että kyllä joulua vietettiin. Muttei isosti, vaan rauhallisesti ja perheen tai ystävien parissa.

Miten tuo nyt eroaa meikäläisen joulusta? Tässä vaiheessa Momiji oli kysynyt enkö sitten ollut uskovainen? Siis ihan tosi! Vaikka viettäisi joulua, ei se sitä tarkoita, että olisi uskovainen tai jotain…

Palatakseni pääajatukseeni, olin sitten pyytänyt kaikkia tulemaan minulle, juhlimaan joulua. Tällä hetkellä vain muutama oli tulossa. Tohru ja Uo olivat vedonneet työkiireisiinsä, Kyo nyt ei mennyt minnekään ilman Tohrua (säälittävää) ja Momiji kertoi että hän menisi katsomaan isäänsä silloin. Hiilostettuani hieman Momijia olin saanut selville, että Momiji kävi aina välillä katsomassa isäänsä. Tohru oli näyttänyt iloiselta tästä seikasta…

Olin kutsunut sitten oppilaskunnankin, mutta Kakeru olisi silloin menoa, Nao oli kieltäytynyt suoralta kädeltä ja Kimillä olisi silloin treffit. Ainakin Kimin rakkauselämä kukoisti.

Älähdin. Joten joulua minun luokseni tulisi viettämään vain neljä ihmistä. Olin päättänyt, että yrittäisin korjata virheeni Harun kanssa kun hän tulisi viettämään joulua minulle. Ainakin toivoin että hän tulisi. Ei hän ollut kieltäytynytkään…

Miksi elämän piti muistuttaa jotain halpis-rakkausnovellia? Miksei se voinut olla kuin jostain kivasta leffasta, missä tytön ei tarvinnut mokata niin pahasti, että saisi pojan itselleen? Joskus minusta tuntui kuin olisin eksynyt keskelle pahemmanlaatuista koulu mangaan…

Puristin käteni nyt nyrkkiin, nyökäyttäen päätäni itsevarmasti. Silti ostaisin jokaiselle lahjan! Ainakin jotain pientä. Ja varmaan ostaisin myös Shigurelle, Ayamalle, Hatorille…Oih, niin paljon ihmisiä. Nyt varmaankin mietitte, miksi ihmeessä viitsin ostaa heille lahjat. Se varmaan johtui joulufiiliksestäni, tai siitä, että he olivat olleet mukavia minulle.

Pysähdyin yllättäen, lyöden otsaani. Olin melkein unohtanut vanhempani ja parhaan ystäväni! Heillekin pitäisi ostaa lahjat! Mutta mitä? Ja miten posti oikein toimi täällä päin?

Raapien päätäni, en oikein katsonut eteeni, kun törmäsin yllättäen johonkuhun. Päästin älähdyksen, kun kaaduin kivuliaasti maahan.

Nostin nopeasti katseeni ylös, nähden miehen joka katsoi hämmentyneenä minua. Nousin nopeasti ylös, pyydellen vuolaasti anteeksi, kun mies vain tuijotti minua hämillään. Lopulta hiljenin.

"Anteeksi, mutta oletteko kunnossa?" kysyin, katsellen miestä. Lopulta hän nosti pähkinänruskeat silmänsä minun ruskeisiin silmiini. Hän päästi hämillisen ilmeen kasvoilleen, kun huokaisten ojensin käteni. Taisimme törmätä pahemmin kuin tajusinkaan…

Mies tarttui kädestäni, sanoen nyt hiljaa: "Olen aivan kunnossa."

Kun hän oli lopultakin päässyt taas jaloilleen, sanoin: "Herra, oletteko aivan varma? Jos tarvitsette lääkäriä niin ehdottaisin Hat-…Siis Sohma Hatoria."

Nyt ollaan japanissa! Sukunimi ensin, sitten etunimi! Muistutin itseäni tomerasti.

"Hatori-nii?" mies sanoi nyt, ravistaen päätään ja päästäen pienen surumielisen hymyn huulilleen. "Olen aivan kunnossa. Kiitos."

Silmäni kaventuivat. Miksi minusta tuntui että hän valehteli?

Mies katsoi nyt sivulleen, kuin vasta nyt huomaten parvellisen lintuja. Seurasin hänen katsettaan.

"Tulitteko ruokkimaan lintuja?" kysyin nyt, katsoen häntä. Mies suuntasi hämmentyneen katseensa minuun. Ihan tosi! Oliko hänellä muita ilmeitä vai ei?

Huokaisten, päästin hymyn huulilleni ja kaivoin taskustani liiskaantuneen leivän. Älkää kysykö. Ette halua tietää.

Käärin leivän voipaperin pois ja nyhdin siitä sitten pari palaa. Sen jälkeen astuin varovaisesti askeleen eteenpäin ja heitin puluille pari leivän palaa.

Katselin miten linnut alkoivat nokkia leivän paloja.

"Ennen…linnut tulivat luokseni…" mies sanoi yllättäen, kun vilkaisin häntä.

"Leipä ehkä auttaisi", huomautin, antaen hänelle palan leipää. Suuntasin katseeni uudestaan lintuihin. Mahtoikohan mies olla hieman vajaa tai jotain?

Vilkaisin uudestaan miestä, nähden miten hän katsoi surullisesti lintuja. Huokaisten, sanoin nyt: "Jotkut ihmiset vetävät magneetin tavoin eläimiä puoleensa ja tämän vuoksi joillakin on kauheita ongelmia niiden kanssa."

Tunsin miten mies katsoi nyt minua. Käänsin katseeni nyt häneen, hymähtäen. Ja sitten, linnut pyrähtivät yllättäen lentoon.

Käänsin katseeni nopeasti lintuparven perään, katsellen miten ne lensivät.

"Miten ihanaa olisikaan lentää…" sanoin, kun mies vierelläni sanoi: "Lentäminen on vapautta."

Käänsin nyt hitaasti katseeni häneen ja katsoin tarkkaavaisesti hänen kasvojaan. Miehen kasvoilla oli nyt varma ilme, kuin hän tietäisi mistä puhuisi, mutta myös hieman kaipaava ilme.

"Oletteko Sohma, herra?" kysyin hiljaa, miehen katsoessa minua hieman säikähtäneenä. Hymähtäen, käänsin katseeni taivaalle.

"Maailmassa on monenlaista vapautta. Suurin on ehkä se, että saa rakastaa toista sydämensä pohjasta", sanoin miettien samalla Harua puhuessani, ennen kuin käännyin ja aloin kävellä poispäin. Minulla oli vielä ostokset tekemättä!

Tosin, ennen kuin ehdin ottaa edes muutaman askeleen, tunsin miten käsi laskeutui olkapäälleni. Vilkaisin taakseni, huomaten miten mies katsoi minua nyt kylmästi. Tuijotin häntä tovin hiljaa, ennen kuin läimäisin hänen kätensä pois. En pidä siitä, kun joku täysin tuntematon koskee minuun liian kauan.

Sitten, mies yllättäen kumarsi minulle pyytäen: "Pyytäisin ette mainitsisi tästä tapaamisesta."

"Öh", vastasin, kun mies kohotti pyytävän katseensa minuun.

"Olen viipynyt jo liian kauan", hän sanoi ja alkoi lähteä. Katselin hiljaa miten mies käveli puiston poikki ja katosi sitten puiden taakse. Kohautin olkapäitäni.

Kysymyksiä pyöri mielessäni.

Mies oli varmasti ollut Sohma. Miten muuten hän olisi tiennyt Hatorin ja kutsunut tätä Hatori-niiksi? Mutta jos kerran hän oli Sohma, miksi hän oli käskenyt minua vaikenemaan tapaamisestamme? Mitä jos hän olikin joku hullu tappaja, joka oli juuri tullut tappamasta jotakuta?

Ravistin päätäni, lyöden otsaani. Minun todella pitäisi lopettaa rikosohjelmien katsominen. Varsinkin sellaisten, mikä tulivat öisin. Mielikuvitukseni oli aivan liian vilkas, tai sitten olin sadomasokisti ja pidin salaa siitä, kun sain säikytellä itseäni…

Melkein törmäsin taas, ollessani ajatuksissani, mutta onnistuin ajoissa pysähtymään. Tai ennemminkin, pysähdyin järkytyksestä.

"ANTEEKSI! EN KATSONUT ETEENI JA-… Ritsu huusi anteeksi minulle suureen ääneen, keskellä katua. Tunsin itseni hyvin vaivaantuneeksi, kun huomasin ihmisten vilkuilevan meitä.

"Ritsu, hyst! Ihmiset katsovat!" sanoin nyt hyssyttelevästi, mutta tämäkös sai Ritsun vain entistäkin meluisammaksi.

Puraisin huultani, yrittäen muistella miten Shigure aina oikein sai Ritsun hiljaiseksi. Johonkin hän oli tökännyt Ritsua, mutta mihin?

"…OLEN MITÄ KIITTÄMÖTTÖMIN IHMINEN IKINÄ! EN ANSAITSE ELÄÄÄH!" Ritsu huusi nyt polvillaan, edessäni.

"Ritsu, ole hiljaa. Jooko?" pyysin häneltä, kun yritin kiskoa häntä poispäin. Mutta Ritsu ei vaiennut, vaikka olin pyytänyt. Mittani alkoi pikkuhiljaa täyttyä.

"RITSU! Ole jo hiljaa!" lopulta kivahdin, mittani tullessa täyteen.

Ritsu päästi pienen älähdyksen, kyyneleet silmissään. Joku pariskunta mulkaisi minua paheksuvasti.

Hienoa. Olin kivahtanut Ritsulle, vaikkei se hänen vikansa ollut, että hän oli, no äänekäs kuin sumusireeni. Huokaisten, kiskoin häntä vielä muutaman metrin, ennen kuin saavuimme takaisin puistoon missä olin ollut hetki sitten. Istuuduin penkille, hieroen ohimoitani. Toivoin etten saisi päänsärkyä, sillä se, jos mikä pilaisi päiväni.

Lopulta käänsin katseeni Ritsuun, joka oli hiljentynyt. Hän näytti tavattoman surulliselta, niiskuttaen hivenen. Huokaisten, kosketin hellästi hänen käsivarttaan. Melkein heti Ritsu käänsi katseensa minuun, räpyttäen silmiään hämillään.

"Ritsu…" aloitin, ymmärtäen että olin aika töykeä Ritsua kohtaan, käyttämättä mitään loppupäätettä hänestä. Mutta…jotenkin en vain pystynyt kutsumaan häntä Ritsu-san tai jotain. Ritsu oli vain…no, _Ritsu_.

"Olein pahoillani, että kivahdin sillä tavalla…" sanoin nyt hiljaa, laskien katseeni maahan. "Taidan olla jonkin verran hermostunut…"

"La-Laine-san…" Ritsu änkytti, minun huokaistessani.

"Vika ei ole teidän. Minä…No, minä tavallaan ylihuolehdin asioista ja juhlat mitkä olen järjestämässä…Olen ihan paniikissa, vaikka se on tyhmää! Ystäviähän sinne vain tulee!" älähdin nyt, lyöden otsaani.

Miksi edes selitin Ritsulle? Sillä todellinen syy, miksi jännitin eivät olleet niinkään juhlat, vaan se, miten Hatsuharu reagoisi…Ja mitä tapahtuisi. Viime aikoina olin enemmän ja vähemmän hölmöillyt. Ja minusta tuntui, että Haru oli vieläkin vähän ärtynyt siitä, kun olin silloin tönäissyt hänet pois luotani…kahdesti. Mutta se, että hän olisi muuttunut häräksi? Ei kiitos. Halusin säilyttää muistoni hänestä ja muista. Koska muistot ovat tärkeitä…vaikka ne olisivatkin miten kivuliaita.

"Minäkin ylihuolehdin asioista…" Ritsu sanoi yllättäen hiljaa. Kohotin katseeni nyt häneen, katsoen miten Ritsu katseli maata melankolisesti.

"Ylireagoin…ja sählään. En voi olla pyytelemättä anteeksi, vaikka Shigure-nii ja Hatori-nii sanovatkin ettei minun tarvitsisi…Olen niin epävarma…" Ritsu kuiskasi, kun yllättäen pomppasin pystyyn penkiltä. Ritsu oli värähtänyt hieman, kun olin tehnyt näin.

Katsoin hetken Ritsua, ennen kuin sanoin: "Ritsu, voisitko toistaa mitä sanoit Shigure-sanista ja Hatori-sanista?"

"Tä-täh? Sa-sanoinko jotain väärin? Minä kiittämätön! Olen pahoillani! Minä-minä…ANTEEKSI!" Ritsu kiljahti, hypähtäen nyt jalkojeni juureen, vaikertaen. Huokaisten, kyykistyin nyt Ritsun eteen.

"Ritsu, tiedätkö mikä teissä on vikana?" kysyin, Ritsun katsoessa minua kyyneleet silmissään. Joskus, liika lempeys on yhtä pahasta kuin liika raakuus. "Te olette ihan liian kiltti. Te annatte toisten sotkea itsenne maahan, vaikka se on väärin. Te ajattele muita aina ensin, sitten vasta itseänne. Ritsu, tiedän että on vaikeaa lakata olemasta arka ja olla jotain, mikä on täysin luonteenvastaista…Mutta Ritsu, jollette ymmärrä kuinka arvokas persoona te olette, teidän hyvyytenne menee hukkaan ja lopulta teille käy huonosti!"

Nousen nyt seisaalle ja katselen sinistä taivasta. Miten kaunis se onkaan.

"La-Laine-san…" Ritsu kuiskasi, nousten nyt myös. "Anteeksi…"

Käänsin katseeni nyt Ritsuun, huomaten miten kauniilta hän näytti hymyillessään, vaikka hymy olikin pieni ja hieman anteeksipyytävä. Hymyilin takaisin Ritsulle, kun muistin että minun pitäisi vielä tehdä ne ostokset!

"Voi ei! Ne ostokset!" älähdin, katsoessani paniikissa Ritsua, joka tuijotti minua nyt hämillään. "Ritsu, tarvitsen apua! En tiedä mitä ostaisin Hatorille, Shigurelle ja Ayamelle!"

"A-ah! Vo-voin minä auttaa…Jos se ei ole liikaa…Hatori-nii varmaan tarvitsisi…Öh…" Ritsu aloitti pohdiskelevalla äänellä. Taas se "nii" pääte.

"Ritsu, kutsutko kaikkia vanhempia, miespuolisia sukulaisiasi "nii" päätteellä?" kysyin, Ritsun katsoessa minua kummastuneessa ja hieman epäillen. "Minä kun olen vähän pöhkö, mitä tulee puhutteluliitteisiin!"

"Ky-kyllä…Se on kohteliasta, kun on nuorempi…" Ritsu vastasi hiljaa, aivojeni raksuttaessa. Päätän kysyä vielä toisenkin rohkean kysymyksen.

"Ritsu, onko suvussanne jotakuta toista, joka kutsuu myös Hatori-sania, Shigure-sania ja Ayame-sania tuollatavalla?" kysyn nyt, Ritsun kallistaessa päätään mietteliäästi.

"Varmaan Kureno-san…Ainakin hän on nuorempi kuin he, mutta minua vanhempi…Mi-miksi kysytte?" Ritsu kysyy nyt minulta. Kiroan hiljaa mielessäni tyhmyyttäni. Ritsulla on ehkä alhainen itseluottamus, mutta tyhmä hän ei ole.

"Koska…" aloitan, kun jatkan nopeasti: "Ihan muuten vain! Mutta ne lahjat! Tällä menolla en ehdi ostaa niitä ajoissa!"

Tiedän, törkeää, koska sanottuani tuoan, Ritsu alkoi taas pyydellä anteeksi huomaamattomuuttaan. Mutta jos Ritsu olisi alkanut haistaa palaneen käryä…No, ainakin tiesin nyt ketä oli viimeinen kahdestatoista. Koska eläinradan kertomuksessa oli ollut kaksitoista, plus kissa. Ja tiesin jo keitä muut olivat, tai ainakin minulla oli hyvä aavistus…Mutta jos tämä Kureno todella kuului kahteentoista, miksei hän ollut muuttunut kun olin vahingossa törmännyt häneen?


	47. Musta joulu

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajille:**

_Mikila94-_

Kyllä.  
Ei ole tavannut vielä...luetko ajatukseni vai mitä? Koska tässä luvussa Hanajiman sisarukset nimittäin ilmestyvät. ^^ (Joten nyt Laine-san tapaa molemmat...)

_Aa-chan95-_

Kiitos. ^^ Ja totta. Halusin ns. odottaa, ennen kuin tuon Kurenon mukaan tarinaan, koska mangassakin Kureno ilmestyy niin 'myöhään'...

Hmm...Taidat olla oikeassa. (Pitää tsempata tuossa!) Vaikka Laine-san ei oikein tajunnut sanojensa merkitystä, koska hän ei tunne Kurenoa...joten hän ei tiennyt että hänen sanansa uppoaisivat Kurenoon. Itse asiassa, Laine-san puhui ihan omakohtaisesta kokemuksesta Kurenolle...mutta siitä myöhemmin mitä kaikkea hän on kokenut. ^^

Totta puhut. Ritsu ei todellakaan ole niin tyhmä, kuin miltä näyttää...  
Hirolla on oma syy miksei hän pidä Laine-sanista ja miksi hän on valmis ajamaan Laine-sanin 'pois'...

Kiitos! Yritän parhaani. ^^

* * *

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~XLVII~**

"Jingul beel jingul beel, susu-…Ei hitsi", sanoin pyöräyttäen silmiäni. En vieläkään osannut laulaa japaniksi. Olin yrittänyt opetella laulamaan "Kulkuset", laihoin tuloksin. Lauluni kuulosti edelleen kissan mouruamiselta.

Huokaisten, tarkistin vielä kerran että ruuat eivät palaisi pohjaan, kun tassuttelin huoneeseeni. Huoneessani katselin paketteja, mitkä olin ostanut. Huokaisten uudestaan, istuuduin pedilleni sulkien hetkeksi silmäni. Vaikken antanutkaan mitään ulospäin, että olin täysin hermoraunion partaalla, niin olin. Olin hermostunut ja huolissani. Neljä täysin erilaista ihmistä tulisi tänään luokseni ja minun tehtävänäni olisi olla kunnon emäntä ja huolehtia vieraistani. Yukin pystyisin ehkä hoitamaan – hänhän oli tavallaan paras ystäväni täällä, ja Machin. Mutta Harusta ja Sakista en sitten tiennyt…

Annoin itseni vajota sängylleni, kierähtäen hitaasti kyljelle. Olin edelleen yllättynyt, että Machi tuli. Olin ollut varma ettei hän tulisi. Vaikka olinkin kertonut Machille, että minulla ja Yukilla ei ollut sen kummempaa, minusta tuntui ettei Machi ollut vieläkään oikein lämminnyt minulle…Se yhteisymmärrys, mikä oli tullut silloin ruokapaikassa, oli kadonnut. En tiedä miksi, mutta niin oli vain käynyt. Ehkäpä en sittenkään ymmärtänyt Machia vieläkään niin hyvin…Onneksi Yuki sentään ymmärsi. Oli nimittäin ilmiselvää, että Machi piti Yukista. Ei kukaan muuten hirmustuisi niin, jos vihjaisi, että pitää jostakusta!

Katselin nyt valkoista kattoa, ajatusten kieppuessa päässäni. Machi oli varmaankin tullut vain ja ainoastaan Yukin takia. No, pikkuvikoja, kuten sanotaan. Haru…

Ärtyneesti tartuin tyynyyni ja löin sen vasten kasvojani, tukahduttaen älähdykseni.

Haru oli vieläkin vihainen minulle – hän ei ollut puhunut minulle päiviin, joten ahdingossani olin sitten pyytänyt Yukin apua.

Nostin tyynyn nyt pois kasvoiltani, räpäyttäen silmiäni. Yuki oli sitten ihana ystävä. Hän oli saanut jopa Harun raahattua tänne. Ehkäpä, jos yrittäisin, voisin korjata väärinkäsityksen…?

Juuri kun idioottimainen hymy alkoi ilmestyä kasvoilleni, ovikello soi. Hätkähtäen, nousin ylös pediltäni ja viskaisin tyynyni pois, ennen kuin kiiruhdin ovelle. Ennen kuin avasin oven, päästin tyynnyttelevän henkäyksen ja vasta sitten avasin sen. Hieman yllättyneenä, tajusin katsovani tummiin silmiin, jotka muistuttivat minua hieman Sakin silmistä. Mutteivät aivan.

"Öh…" päästin, nostaen nyt katseeni hieman ylöspäin nähden Sakin tämän pojan takana, joka oli edessäni.

"Olet hämmästynyt. Arvasinkin että olisit. Tämä on pikkuveljeni Megumi. Ei kai haittaa vaikka otinkin hänet mukaan? Ajattelin ettei siitä olisi haittaa…" Saki puhui hiljaisella äänellään, tuijottaen minua rävähtämättömin silmin. Tunsin itseni hämmentyneeksi, mutta eniten minua vaivasi Sakin tumma katse, mikä oli läpitunkeva. Vilkaisin uudestaan hänen pikkuveljeään, nyökäyttäen päätäni.

"Kyllä…kyllä se käy. Käykää peremmälle", sanoin kohteliaasti, kun Megumi avasi ensimmäistä kertaa suunsa sanoen: "Ilo on täysin puolellani."

Sitten hän ja Saki menivät sisälle. Heidän päästyään sisälle, suljin oven. Huomasin molempien sisarusten pukeutuneen mustiin.

Jotenkin tuli hautajaisfiilis...

"Valitsin aivan erityiset vaatteet täksi illaksi…" Saki sanoi yllättäen. Mistä sen muka huomaa?

"Megumi auttoi…" Saki jatkoi mysteerisesti, kävellen olohuoneeseen Megumin seuratessa häntä. Hieman varuillani seurasin heitä olohuoneeseen, istuutuen vastapäätä kumpaakin. Hiljaisuus tuntui laskeutuvan ympärillemme kuin raskas peitto.

"Tuota…" aloitin vaivaantuneena. En jollain tavalla vain kestä hiljaisuutta yhtään. "Muut varmaan tulevat pian…"

Kumpikaan, Megumi tai Saki ei reagoinut sanoihini, tai sitten en vain huomannut.

"Te näytätte todella paljon samanlaisilta", sanoin, yrittäen viritellä pientä keskustelua.

"Emme näytä yhtään samanlaisilta", Saki sanoi hiljaisella, tasapaksulla äänellään. Tunsin miten lämpötila tuntui laskevan reippaasti. Tämä ei mennyt nyt yhtään hyvin!

Juuri kun aion uudestaan aloittaa jonkin keskustelun tyngän, ovikello soi. Helpotuksesta huokaisten juoksin ovelle.

"Machi! Mukava nähdä", sanoin iloisesti, Machin tuijottaessa minua ilmeettömästi. Sanaakaan sanomatta hän astui sisälle ja meni olohuoneeseen, Hanajiman sisarusten kanssa.

Nyt homma ei luistanut yhtään! Mutta kukapa käski kutsua ihmisiä, jotka olivat tottuneet hiljaisuuteen?

Hiljaa kävelin takaisin olohuoneeseen, missä hiljaisuus tuntui entistä raskaammalta.

Vilkaisin kolmikkoa, kysyen nyt: "Tuota…haluaisiko kukaan jotain?"

"Tee olisi mukavaa", Megumi sanoi lopulta, kun katsoin Sakia ja Machia odottavasti. Kumpikaan ei tosin sanonut sanaakaan, joten menin keittiöön.

Jotenkin minusta tuntui, että tästä joulusta tulisi musta. Ja en nyt tarkoita vain vallitsevaa ilmaa, mutta muuten…

Huokaisin hiljaa, kun ääni yllättäen takaani kysyi: "Onko teille keksejä?"

Valehtelisin, jos sanoisin että en pelästynyt pahanpäiväisesti. Käännyin nopeasti Megumiin päin, sydämeni pamppaillessa edelleen lujaa.

"Ky-kyllä…" sanoin kun aloin etsiskellä keksejä. Sivusilmästäni näin, miten Megumi tuijotti minua rävähtämättä. Ajattelematta kysyin: "Tuota, Hana-san osaa lukea aaltoja, mitä olen kuullut…osaatteko te, Megumi-kun, jotakin?"

Syytän Tohrua siitä, että kutsun Sakia noin. Hän puhuttelee Sakia aina Hana-chaniksi, joten siksi kutsun häntä niin sanotusti muodollisesti Hana-saniksi.

"Osaan kirota ihmisiä", hän vastasi hiljaa, kun pysähdyin. Siis mitä? Kirota ihmisiä?

"Miksi…?" kysyin hämilläni, kääntyen häneen päin. Megumi vain kohautti olkapäitään.

Outoa. No, maailma oli muutenkin outo paikka ja kaipa tuo johtui suvusta. Tai jotain.

Lopulta onnistuin löytämään keksipaketin ja ojensin sen Megumille. Hiljaa, hän kiitti minua ja meni sitten menojaan. Omituinen lapsi, tai varmaan pitäisi sanoa erikoinen. Nopeasti, keitin teetä ja palasin olohuoneeseen, jossa oli edelleen hiljaista. Pinnistelin hymyn huulilleni, kun ojensin kaikille kupit. Itse en ottanut, mikä ei jäänyt huomaamatta keneltäkään.

Machi räpäytti silmiään ja katsoi sitten teetään hiljaa. Punehduin hieman, kun tajusin eleeni.

"Tuota…en pidä teestä…" sanoin kiireesti, etteivät he epäilisi että aikoisin myrkyttää heidät tai jotain!

Onnekseni ovikello soi juuri silloin, ettei minun tarvinnut selitellä itseäni enempää. Nopeasti menin taas ovelle, toivoen että nyt tulisi sentään edes hieman puheliaimpia ihmisiä.

"Hyvää Joulua Alisa-kun", Yuki tervehti minua hymyillen, kun avasin oven. Mieleni teki itkeä onnesta: vihdoinkin joku, joka oli hieman puheliaampi!

"Hyvää Joulua sinullekin Yuki-kun, Hatsuharu-kun…" vastasin, Harun kääntäessään nyt katseensa minuun. Aavistelinkin että koko nimen sanominen saisi hänen huomionsa. Iloissani, päästin heidät molemmat sisälle.

"Emme me kai ole myöhässä? Eksyimme hieman ja Haru ei muistanut ohjeita niin tarkkaan…" Yuki kyseli, kun ravistin päätäni. Katselin miten he ottivat päällysvaatteet pois ja kengät, ennen kuin he menivät olohuoneeseen. Itse menin heidän perässään, vain nähdäkseni miten Machin ilme tuntui kirkastuvan Yukin tultua.

"Ah, Hanajima-san, Machi…" Yuki sanoi kohteliaasti ja vilkaisi sitten Megumia.

"Pikkuveljeni Megumi", Saki vastasi Yukin kumartaessa hieman Megumia kohti.

"Hauska tutustua Hanajima-kun", hän vastasi. Yuki sitten osasi olla kohtelias…

Haru sen sijaan oli ollut koko ajan hiljaa ja istuutui nyt sohvalle Machin viereen. En voinut olla huomaamatta Yukin pientä, hämmästynyttä katsetta. Yuki vilkaisi minuun, mihin vastasin olankohautuksella. Tämän jälkeen me molemmat istuimme sohvalle vierekkäin. Hiljaisuus laskeutui ympärillemme.

Katselin vuoron perään jokaista, miettien mitä nyt. En ollut ajatellut että kaikki olisivat tuppisuuna! Ilmeisesti Yukin ajatukset kiersivät samaa linjaa, kun hän lopulta käänsi katseensa minuun. Puraisten huultani, päätin lopulta tarttua härkää sarvista, tai siis-…!

"Tuota…Ymm…On todella mukavaa että te pääsitte tulemaan…" aloitin vaivaantuneena, tuijottaen käsiini.

"Ni-niin on", Yuki sanoi hymyillen minulle kun me molemmat tunsimme itsemme vaivaantuneiksi.

"Tuota…menenkin katsomaan onko ruoka valmista!" sanoin nopeasti, nousten ylös.

"Minä voin auttaa", Yuki tarjoutui, nousten myös ylös. Me molemmat melkein juoksimme keittiöön, missä minä lysähdin vasten keittiönpöytää. Homma ei todellakaan edennyt!

"Alisa-kun…" Yuki aloitti, kun hätkähtäen käännyin häneen.

"Yuki…" sanoin, nojaten nyt pöydänpieleen. "Olen ihan kamala. Kaikki ovat vain hiljaa…"

"Ei se teidän syynne ole…" Yuki sanoi rauhoittelevaisesti, kävellen nyt vierelleni ja nojaten myös pöydänpieleen. "Hanajima-san on vain…no, hiljainen ja ilmeisesti hänen veljensäkin. Myös Machi on aika…hiljainen. Haru on nyt mitä on."

Tämän jälkeen Yuki hiljeni. Muutaman minuutin päästä, me molemmat huokaisimme yhteen ääneen.

"Kakeru jos kuka olisi nyt tarpeen…" sanoin hiljaa, Yukin nyökäyttäessä päätään.

"Isoveljenikin kävisi…Koko juttu tuntuu kuivuvan kokoon…anteeksi Alisa-kun, mutta…" Yuki pahoitteli, kun kohautin olkapäitäni.

"Ei se mitään. Ymmärrän mitä ajatte takaa. Minun olisi pitänyt itse hieman miettiä ketä oikein kutsun", sanoin, kun huokaisimme taas yhteen ääneen.

"Te taisitte odottaa jotain hieman jouluisempaa, vai? Luin kirjastossa länsimaalaisesta joulunvietosta…" Yuki sanoi, kun vilkaisin häntä.

"Kai mikro ja uunistuff käy sitten?" kysyin, tietämättä mikä "pöperö" sana oikein oli japaniksi, ja oliko sillä edes omaa sanaa.

"Tavara?" Yuki ehdotti, kun ravistin päätäni.

"Ei…" sanoin, kun Yuki rypisti nyt otsaansa.

"Juttu?" hän kokeili, kun ravistin taas päätäni. "Kamat?"

"Ei, kun tarkoitin sitä…Tuota…Hm…" sanoin, miettien miten kiertää "pöperö" sana.

"Asia? Objekti?" Yuki ehdotti, kun katsoin nyt hämilläni häntä.

"Mistä ihmeestä oikein tiedät noin paljon synonyymejä sanalle "stuff"?" kysyin, kun Yuki vain kohautti olkapäitään. Juuri silloin Saki ja Megumi ilmestyivät keittiöön.

"Hm, mielenkiintoista…Olette molemmat hämmentyneitä…" Saki sanoi, Megumin katsoessa siskoaan.

"Yuki yrittää keksiä mitä sanaa oikein tarkoitin japaniksi, minkä sanoin", totesin, kun Yuki rypisti otsaansa.

"Mikä se sana sitten oli?" Megumi kysyi uteliaasti, kun kohautin olkapäitäni.

"Stuff."

"Tavara?" Saki ja Megumi sanoivat yhtä aikaa, kun ravistin päätäni.

"Ei, ei se ole tavara", sanoin kun Yuki kertoi jo mitä sanoja oli käyttänyt.

"Materiaali?" Megumi ehdotti sitten, kun rypistin kulmiani.

"Ei…" sanoin taas, kun Yuki ehdotti: "Mitä jos yrittäisitte kiertää sen sanan Alisa-kun? Tai keksiä synonyymin tälle?"

"Ei sillä ole synonyymiä", sanoin, miettien että "pöperö" oli "pöperöä". Piste.

"Tämähän alkaa käydä mielenkiintoiseksi", Saki sanoi nyt, koskettaen mustilla kynsillään leukaansa mietteliäästi.

"Hanajima-san…" Yuki sanoi hieman vaivaantuneena ja huolissaan, kun ravistin vain päätäni.

"Mitä te teette?" Machi kysyi yllättäen, ilmestyen keittiöön Haru kannoillaan.

"Yritämme keksiä, mitä Laine-san yritti sanoa", Megumi totesi, kuin olisi ihan normaalia ettei puheestani saanut selvää.

"Ah. Mikä sana?" Machi kysyi, kun katsoin hieman hämilläni häntä. "Joudun aina välillä tulkitsemaan mitä se_ yksi _yrittää sanoa…"

"Kakerua onkin vaikea tulkita", Yuki myönteli, ilmeisesti ymmärtäen että Machi oli tarkoittanut juuri Kakerua sanoillaan.

"Niin on. Varsinkin kun hän innostuu", Machi jatkoi.

Pian Machi ja Yuki alkoivatkin vertailla Kakerua keskenään. Kohautin olkapäitäni, kun Yuki ja Machi siirtyivät olohuoneeseen puhumaan. Huomasin myös miten Hanajiman sisarukset olivat nyt menneet jonnekin.

_Outoa, todella outoa._

Käänsin päätäni nyt hieman, vain tajutakseni että Haru ei ollut mennyt minnekään. Tunsin jähmettyväni ja punastuvani hieman, kun käänsin vikkelästi selkäni hänelle. Olivatko Yuki ja Machi sopineet jotain Hanajiman sisarusten kanssa, kun he olivat jättäneet minut ja Harun kahdestaan? Vai temppuiliko "yläkerran" ihminen kanssani? Mitä olin tehnyyyt?

Yllättäen jokin painettiin alas vierelleni, pöydälle. Katsoin hämilläni esinettä, ymmärtäen sen olevan sanakirja. Hitaasti, annoin katseeni lipua kirjankantta pitkin aina kämmeneen ja kämmentä pitkin käsivarteen, aina Harun kasvoihin. Huomasin hänen kasvoillaan rauhallisen katseen, mikä ei kielinyt suuttumuksesta.

Ilmeisesti katseeni oli sen verran kummallinen, että Haru päätti selittää hieman itseään sanoen: "Sanakirja. Ajattelin että löytäisit etsimäsi sanan siitä."

"Ai, kiitos", mutisin vaivaantuneesti, kääntäen katseeni sanakirjaan. Hiljaisuuden vallitessa otin sen pöydältä ja aloin selata sitä.

Tunsin miten puna lämmitti kasvojani, mutten katsoisi Haruun! En katsoisi! Olisin taas vain nolannut itseni. En osannut kuin nolata ja satuttaa Harua…En ollut yhtään parempi kuin hänen exänsä.

"Alisa-kun, löytyykö sitä sanaa?" Haru kysyi minulta hiljaa. Hätkähtäen, käänsin katseeni nyt häneen. Katsoin silmät suurina Harun lämpimän ruskeisiin silmiin. En voinut tuntea muuta kuin lämpöä, kun vain katsoin häntä.

"Haru…minä…" aloitin hitaasti, kun yllättäen korviavihlova ääni täytti ilman ja savua alkoi tupruttaa hellasta. Läimäisin kädet korvilleni, päästäen äänekkään kirouksen, ennen kuin läimäisin sanakirjan pöydälle ja käännyin hellan suuntaan. Ruokani näyttivät mustilta uunissa.

"Poltitko jotain?" kuulin yllättäen Yukin kysyvän, kun hän ja muut ilmestyivät keittiöön. Ennen kuin ehdin vastata, Megumi oli ottanut tuolin ja sammutti palovaroittimen, sillä välin kun Machi avasi hellan luukun ja onki palaneet ruuat pois. Saki oli tällä välin avannut ikkunan. Katsoin tätä kaikkea hiljaa, Harun sanoessa tasapaksulla äänellä: "No, et sentään ole yhtä paha kuin Yuki…"

"Suu kiinni Haru!" Yuki vain kiljaisi ärtyneesti tähän.


	48. Misteli

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajille:**

_Aa-chan95 –_

Hyvä kuulla, koska tähän minä pyrinkin. ^^

Ole hyvä. ^^ Toivottavasti en, musta joulu ei ole mukava. =( (Joten toivottavasti sataa lunta. ;))

Miksi laitoit "ystävykset" hipsuihin? No, näet sitten mitä tapahtuu. ;) Sen voin vain sanoa: Hanajiman sisaruksilla on oma yllätyksensä koko sakille. xD

Hmm... Hehe, kiitoksia paljon. ^^

_Mikila94 -_

Kyllä hän säikähti. Ei Megumi nyt NIIN karmiva ole...^^;

Kuinka niin oli cliché? (Jos oli, niin en ole sitten kuullut tuollaisesta clichéstä, missä joku tyyppi polttaa ruuat pohjaan...) No, hyvä että edes menetteli. ^^

* * *

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~XLVIII~**

Huokaisin alistuneesti, kun söin alistuneesti nuudeleita pakkauksesta. Olimme päättäneet tilata noutoruokaa, kun ruokani uunissa olivat palanneet poroiksi. En todellakaan ollut mikään keittiöiden kuningatar.

"Alisa-kun, ei se haittaa…Olen varma että opitte vielä kokkaamaan!" Yuki yritti piristää minua. "Kunhan vain hieman harjoittelette…"

"Harmi ettei Tohru tullut…Hän osaa tehdä hyvää ruokaa…" Saki sanoi hiljaa, syöden nuudeleitaan. Tunsin itseni jotenkin vaivaantuneeksi.

"Laine-sempai, kuinka te teette sitten ruokaa?" Machi kysyi yllättäen. Tunsin halua vaihtaa puheenaihetta ja nopeasti. Ikäväkseni huomasin, etten keksinyt mitään hyvää vetoa, joten vastasin: "Valmisruokaa tai käyn ulkona. Poltan yleensä kaiken…hella ja minä…emme ole ylempiä ystäviä…"

Tunsin itseni hieman masentuneeksi. Vanhempani olivat aina tolkuttaneet minulle, että tytön piti osata kokata. Mutta kulinaariset taidot eivät oikein koskaan, olleet avautuneet minulle…jo veden keittäminen tuotti tuskaa.

Tunsin Yukin sympaattisen katseen minussa, ja Machin hieman oudoksuvan katseen. Hanajiman sisarukset vain söivät ilmeettömästi ruokaansa. Vilkaisin sivusilmälläni Harua, joka katsoi minua oudosti. Puraisin alahuultani, tuntien itseni ärtyneeksi, mutta myös surulliseksi. Kuten sanotaan: "tie miehen sydämeen käy vatsan kautta" ja minulla nyt vain sattui olemaan pahanlainen vajaus, mitä tuohon taitoon tuli…

"A-anteeksi…" sanoin hiljaa ja nousin ylös, kiiruhtaen nopeasti huoneeseeni.

Tarvitsin hetken rauhoittuakseni, tai paetakseni tilannetta. En ole varma kumpaa, mutta katsellessani "huoneeni" seiniä, tunsin miten aloin pikkuhiljaa rauhoittua. Hitaasti, käännyin hyllyyni päin ja kaivoin paperipinkan alta muutaman luonneksen, hymyillen hiljaa. Saatoin hieman antaa anteeksi itselleni, kun katselin piirustuksiani, mutta vain hieman. Katsellessani piirustuksiani muistin aina, ettei kaikessa voinut olla hyvä. Ja aina löytyi parempia…kauniimpia…

Ärtyneesti rypistin paperin nyt paperimytyksi, aikomuksenani heittää se menemään kun pysähdyin. Katsoin hämilläni Yukia, joka oli ilmestynyt. Puna nousi kasvoilleni. Voi hitsi!

"Mukava huone", Yuki totesi, kun hän katseli huonettani. "Juuri sellainen kuin kuvittelin sen olevankin."

"Yuki…" sanoin nyt hämilläni. Miksi hän puhui tuolla tavalla? Ääni täynnä surua…

Nopeasti, Yuki käänsi katseensa nyt minuun, väläyttäen yhden tekohymyistään minulle.

"Minäkin olen surkea kokkaamaan. Siivoaminen onnistuu edes jotenkuten", hän sanoi, kun ravistin päätäni. Yuki oli ihanan kiltti.

"Kiitos", sanoin nyt, kun kävelin roskakorilleni ja pudotin mytätyn paperin roskikseen. "Ilman sinua tämä ilta olisi mennyt vielä huonompaan suuntaan, kuin se meni…"

Katselin nyt hiljaa roskistani, kun tunsin käden olkapäälläni. Jähmetyin.

"Alisa-kun…" Yuki sanoi, kun käänsin hieman päätäni, kohdaten hänen katseensa. Hänen katseestaan paistoi hienoinen tuska, mutta myös suru. Käänsin vaivaantuneena katseeni poispäin hänestä. Yuki ansaitsi totuuden. Halusin tehdä hänelle täysin selväksi miksi en voinut rakastaa häntä, kuten rakastavainen rakastaa toista.

"Yuki-kun, minä…Tuota, joku toinen pitää teistä paljon enemmän kuin minä, ja minä…minä pidän eräästä toisesta…" kuiskasin nyt, tuijottaen eteeni. Tunsin miten Yuki päästi pienen huokauksen.

"Alisa-kun, vaikka minuun sattuikin aluksi, minä lopulta ymmärsin että tunnustukseni teitä kohtaan oli väärin ja loukkaava. Minä…Siis, taisin hieman hätiköidä tunteideni kanssa…Ymmärrän nyt, että ajattelen teitä vain todella hyvänä ystävänä", Yuki vastasi hiljaa, kun päästin helpottuneen huokauksen, ennen kuin käännyin häneen. Näin miten hänen silmänsä loistivat keinovalossa iloisesti, mutta pystyin myös näkemään aikuismaisen katseen hänen katseessaan. Kunpa minäkin näyttäisin joskus tuolta! Itse olen ihan ipana. Ainakin välillä…

Päästin nyt hymyn huulilleni, ja kuin yhteisestä sopimuksesta, me molemmat nyökkäsimme toisillemme.

"Asiasta toiseen, minulla oli kyllä taka-ajatus miksi halusin tulla tänne…" Yuki sanoi nyt, kun kurtistin kulmiani. Yuki vain ravisti päätään, iskien minulle silmää.

Tuhahdin. Jotenkin minusta tuntui ikävästi siltä, että hänen suunnitelmiinsa liittyi minun ja Harun-…HETKINEN!

Silmäni laajenivat nyt hienoisesta järkytyksestä, mutta myös epäuskosta. Ei kai Yuki vain tiennyt…? Ei kai…? Ei se ole mahdollista! Mistä hän tietäisi, että olen rakastunut hänen serk-…!

Ajatukseni keskeytyi, kun kuulimme Machin kiljahtavan: "En varmana suostu!"

Vilkaisin hämilläni Yukiin, ennen kuin kiiruhdimme takaisin olohuoneeseen, vain nähdäksemme että Machi ja Haru olivat mistelin alla. Tunsin miten shokki löi lävitseni. Mistelin allahan piti...

Käänsin katseeni nyt Megumiin, jolla oli videokamera (mistä tuokin oli ilmestynyt?) ja Sakiin, joka katseli parivaljakkoa kiinnostuneesti, syöden kanankoipea. (Mistä hän oli tuonkin saanut?)

Vilkaisin sivusilmälläni Yukia, joka näytti valmiilta ampumaan Harun.

Kuka ihme oli oikein laittanut mistelin? En minä ainakaan!

Huomasin miten Machi katseli ärtyneesti Harua, joka vilkaisi misteliä mietteliäästi. Sitten, ennen kuin kukaan meistä ehti reagoida, Haru suuteli Machia poskelle.

Hetken aikaa oli aivan hiljaista, Machin punastuessa tulipunaiseksi, ennen kuin hän kiljaisi: "Minä lähden!"

Ja kuin hurrikaani konsanaan, hän käveli nopeasti ulos, paukauttaen oven perässään kiinni. Hermostuneesti ja edelleenkin hienoisessa shokissa, istuuduin lähimpään sohvaan, katsellen lamaantuneesti Harua. Ainakin hänellä oli pokkaa. Se pitää sanoa.

"Nauhoititko sen Megumi?" Saki kysyi hiljaa Megumilta, joka nyökkäsi. Taidan oksentaa.

"Haru…" Yuki sanoi murhaavasti, kun näin miten Haru käänsi ilmeettömän katseensa Yukiin.

"Haluatko sinäkin suukon?" hän kysyi, kun Yuki otti askeleen taaksepäin. Hänen katseensa oli täynnä raivoa, kun hän sähähti: "Mäntti."

Tämän jälkeen Yukikin meni ulos, paukauttaen oven kiinni. Onneksi isäntäperheelläni ei ollut lasiovea. Tässä oven paukauttamis-maratonissa se olisi jo mennyt rikki!

Yukin ja Machin lähdettyä, vilkaisin Harua. Hän kohautti olkapäitään ja meni sitten keittiöön. Tunsin tarvetta potkaista häntä, mutta myös hienoista mustasukkaisuutta. Haru tosiaankin oli mäntti!

"Kannattaisi varmaan mennä katsomaan, onko hän kunnossa…" Saki sanoi yllättäen, kun käänsin katseeni häneen. Hän istuutui nyt Megumin viereen.

"Vaistoan, ettei äskeinen ollut helppoa hänellekään…" Saki sanoi hiljaa, katsellen minua tummilla silmillään.

"Mutta…" aloitin, kun Megumi käänsi myös katseensa minuun.

"Sisko on oikeassa", Megumi myönteli Sakia. Huokaisin. Nyt en todellakaan ymmärtänyt.

"Sohma Hatsuharu on hyvin yksinäinen sielu, Alisa-kun", Saki jatkoi hiljaa, kun räpäytin silmiäni. Sitten, nousin nopeasti ylös ymmärtäen vihdoinkin mistä kenkä puristi. Kumarsin hieman Hanajiman sisarusten puoleen, ennen kuin lähdin keittiön suuntaan. Miten olin saattanut unohtaa? Ei varmasti ollut helppoa suudella toista tyttöä, kun oli pari kuukautta sitten jättänyt tyttöystävänsä!

Huolestuneena, astuin keittiöön vain nähdäkseni Harun nojaavan tiskipöytään, mietteliäs katse silmissään. Yskäisin kuuluvasti, saaden hetkeksi hänen huomionsa.

"Mahtoikohan Yuki suuttua?" hän kysyi, kun kohautin olkapäitäni. Kyllä Yuki rauhoittuisi…luultavasti.

"Kuragi on minun ja Momijin kanssa samalla luokalla", Haru jatkoi, kun katselin häntä hiljaa. Olin tiennyt, että Machi oli vuotta alemmalla kuin Yuki, mutta samalla luokalla kuin Haru ja Momiji? Sitä en ollut.

"Pyysin häneltä palvelusta ja sitten tein noin…" Haru jatkoi. Miksi minusta tuntui, että tämä juttu johtaisi johonkin, mistä en kenties pitäisi?

Kallistin nyt päätäni, yrittäen olla ajattelematta kylmää möykkyä vatsassani, mikä pikkuhiljaa alkoi muodostua sinne.

"Haru…" sanoin nyt hiljaa. "Minä en laittanut sitä misteliä."

Tajusin kuulostavani lapselliselta, ja syylliseltä. Vain syyllisethän aina väittivät vastaan! Mutta minä taisin sitten olla poikkeus…Väitin aina vastaan ja useimmiten en ollut tehnyt mitään…

Huomasin miten Haru kohotti katseensa minuun. Vilkaisin lattiaa. Minun pitäisi kerätä rohkeuteni ja puhua hänelle!

Yllättäen tunsin miten Haru tarttui ranteestani. Automaattisesti loin säikähtäneen katseeni häneen.

En voi sille mitään, että sävähdän yllättävää kosketusta!

Katselin miten Haru tuijotti minua kummastuneena, mutta olin päättänyt vakaasti (noin sekunti sen jälkeen kun hän oli tarttunut minuun) etten vetäytyisi, vaikka mieli tekikin.

Lopulta, Haru nyökkäsi päätään, hymyn levitessä kasvoilleen. Ilmeisesti se mitä hän oli ajatellutkin, oli nyt tullut selvitettyä.

"Minä uskon sua", Haru sanoi varmalla äänellä, mikä sai minut tahtomattani ajattelemaan "kömmähdystäni". Käänsin katseeni taas lattiaan. Tuntui hyvältä kuulla, että toinen uskoi.

"Kyllä…Kyllä Machikin rauhoittuu…" kuiskasin hiljaa, kun katsoin sivusilmästäni Harua. "Ulkona ei edes ole mitään, millä hän voisi lyödä Yukia, jos se menisi siihen…"

Haru nyökkäsi tähän, edelleen katsellen minua. Lopulta, hän päästi irti ranteestani. Hiljaa, hän ohitti nyt minut. Tunsin miten sydämeni takoi rinnassani, vaatien minua toimimaan. Puristin refleksinomaisesti käteni nyrkkiin, kun käännyin nopeasti Haruun päin, sanoen: "Olen pahoillani, mitä tein silloin! Se oli kuin pakonomainen refleksi! Minä-…!"

Tiesin kuulostavani vähintäänkin idiootilta, joka yritti sovitella tekoaan. Tekoaan, mikä oli ollut todella töykeä… Tunsin itseni surkeaksi luuseriksi, kun katselin lattian pintaa.

Yllättäen tunsin hellän kosketuksen olkapäälläni. Nostin hämilläni katseeni Harun ruskeisiin silmiin.

"Luulin, että olit vihainen mulle…" Haru sanoi hitaasti, kun kurtistin kulmiani. "Siksi pyysinkin…Äh, olen jotenkin jo tottunut tuohon. Muistutat aika paljon meidän perheenjäseniä…Mekin aina panikoidaan ja yritetään estää, ettei joku vastakkaisen sukupuolen ihminen tule liian lähelle…"

Katsoin nyt Harua, ennen kuin tuhahdin.

"Jopa sinäkin?" kysyin haastavasti. Jotenkin oli vaikeaa uskoa, että Haru piittaisi tuollaista pikkujutuista…

"Jopa mäkin…Riippuen tosin seurasta", Haru sanoi, nojautuen lähemmäksi minua. Tunsin miten puna alkoi ilmestyä kasvoilleni. Haru oli aivan liian lähellä-…!

"Aluksi olin tosin hieman hämmästynyt, ja vieläkin saatan ärsyyntyä…Mutta sitten muistan, että muillakin voi olla iso _reviiri_", Haru sanoi hiljaa, ennen kuin hän työntyi minusta poispäin ja käveli keittiön oviaukkoon. Käännyin nopeasti häneen päin, ottaen pari askelta hänen suuntaansa ja pian olinkin hänen vierellään.

"Ha-Haru…Minä, minä yritän laajentaa reviiriäni…Yritän…muuttua", sanoin katkonaisesti, välittämättä siitä että kuulostin idiootilta, kun katsoin häntä odottavasti ja toivoen, että hän ymmärtäisi mitä todella halusin sanoa. Että aikoisin laajentaa sitä niin paljon, että jonakin päivänä hän voisi olla osa sitä…Sillä minä…

Haru vain hymyili minulle mysteeristä hymyään, mikä sai polveni heikoiksi. Pian hän nojautuikin taas minuun päin, kuiskaten: "Olemme mistelin alla."

"Täh?" päästin, katsoen yläpuolellemme. Se penteleen misteli! Kuka ihme oli laittanut sen tuonne?

Käänsin katseeni taas Haruun, joka edelleen hymyili minulle. Hän nyökäytti päätään, kysyen hiljaa: "No, saanko…?"

Silmäni laajenivat. Kysyikö hän todella…? Siis…?

Tunsin miten sydämeni löi hullunlailla, kun nyökäytin päätäni. Haru kohotti kulmaansa, muttei sanonut mitään kun hän nojautui lähemmäs minua. Suljin silmäni, sillä jos hän nyt muuttuisi niin-…

"Hana-san! Megumi-san!" kuulin yllättäen tutun äänen huutavan iloisesti, mikä sai silmäni rävähtämään auki. Haru huokaisi ja vetäytyi nyt poispäin minusta, vilkaisten olohuoneeseen. Katsoin hänen olkapäänsä ohitse, huomaten miten Tohru ja Kyo olivat ilmestyneet. Valitsivat hekin sitten ajan saapua…

"Hmm?" huomasin yllätykseni, että Megumi katseli minun ja Harun suuntaan, videokamera käsissään. Punehduin ja sitten mennä porhalsin Harun ohitse olohuoneeseen. Minulle oli tullut yllättäen hyvä aavistus siitä, ketkä olivat oikein laittaneet tuon mistelin…

"Vaistoan ärtyneitä aaltoja…" Saki sanoi, nousten nopeasti ylös, Megumin tehdessä samalla lailla.

"Häh? Häh?" Tohru sanoi, katsoen hämillään minua ja sitten sisaruksia. Mulkoilin avoimesti sisaruksia, kun he pyrähtivät ulko-oven suuntaan minun seuratessani heitä.

"Saki-san, Megumi…laitoitteko _te_ sen mistelin…?" kysyin ärtyneesti, kun he nopeasti avasivat ulko-oven mennen ulos siitä. Huomasin Megumin kuvaavan koko ajan, kun Saki vastasi minulle: "Ehkäpä…"

"Mitä?" päästin, kun seurasin heitä ulos, vain tajuten että maailma heitti yllättäen kuperkeikkaa.

"Laine-san!" kuulin Tohrun huutavan ja jonkun muun huudahtavan: "Alisa-chan!"

Sitten tajusin tuijottavani Sakin tummiin silmiin. Räpäytin silmiäni, ymmärtäen että Saki oli ottanut kiinni oikeasta kädestäni, etten kaatuisi kun taas…

Käänsin päätäni hieman taaksepäin, nähden että Haru piti vasemmasta olkapäästäni kiinni, etten kaatuisi. Nopeasti, otin tasapainoni haltuun, päästäen henkäyksen.

"Ulkona on liukasta…" Megumi totesi Sakin takaa, edelleen kuvaten. Päästin helpottuneen huokauksen, kun nyökkäsin päätäni Sakille sanoen: "Kiitos."

"Eipä kestä", Saki totesi, kun käännyin Haruun päin. Päästin hymyn huulilleni, hänen näyttäessään helpottuneelta.

"Kiitos", kiitin myös häntä, Harun päästäessä helpottuneen huokauksen.

Pian Tohru "luistelikin" viereeni, kysyen olinko kunnossa, Sakin hymyillessä lempeästi. Huomasin siinä samalla, että Megumi kuvasi edelleenkin meitä. Kyo sen sijaan näytti ärtyneeltä, mutta hädin tuskin kiinnitin kehenkään heistä huomiota, kun katselin Harua avoimen törkeästi.

**òõó**

Jossain Sohmien päätalon huoneistoissa kuului yhtäkkiä vertahyytävä karjaisu, kuin joku olisi juuri kuollut. Tosin, kukaan ei ollut kuollut. Ei ainakaan vielä.

"Akito?" Hatori huudahti, paiskaten oven auki mikä johti Akiton yksityiseen kammioon. Ikkunan edessä seisoi hontelo hahmo, joka tärisi joko hivenen raivosta tai järkytyksestä – tätä oli vaikea sanoa.

Hiljaa, Hatori tarkasteli huonetta, etsien jotakin mikä olisi voinut satuttaa Akitoa, kuitenkaan löytämättä sitä. Juuri silloin, Akito käänsi tumman katseensa Hatoriin, silmät leiskuten helvetintulta.

"Se typerä härkä…Se typerys…Se. Tyhmä. HÄRKÄ!" Akito huudahti, vetäen raivokkaasti kaiken pois pöydältä, jatkaen huutoaan: "Hän on minun! YKSIN MINUN! He kaikki ovat! Kaikki. MINUN!"

Tämän jälkeen Akito vajosi lattialle kuin räsynukke, täristen holtittomasti, mutta myös kyynelehtien. Hetken aikaa Hatori vain tuijotti järkyttyneesti Sohmien päämiestä, ennen kuin hän käveli Akiton luokse, ottaen hänet lohduttavasti käsivarsilleen.


	49. Otaku

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajille;**

_Aa-chan95 -_

Yep! ^^ (Tykkään misteleistä.)

Jep, Hanajiman sisarukset rulettaa kympillä. xD

Enpä tiedä...Ehkäpä. ;) Niin saisi, mutta voisi siinä Shiguren terveys kyllä hieman kärsiä...^^'

Yes, yes. Akito is maniac. Mistä tulikin mieleen...parin luvun päästä päästään taas katsomaan Akitoa. (Joten ilkeää Akitoa on luvassa.)

_Mikila94-_

Ahaa, nyt ymmärrän. Mutta tämä ficci perustuu Furubaan jossa kuuluu sattua ja tapahtua...Eli vasta ihan lopuksi saadaan sanottua kaikki tähdellinen. xP Mutta en myönnä enkä kiellä sitä, oliko luvussa 47 se mitä Laine-sanin pitikin sanoa tähdellistä vai ei.

Kyllä. xD Mistelinoksat ovat kivoja. ^^

Anteeksi nyt vain, mutta kun se sopi vain niin hyvin siihen...(Itsekin myönsit tuon.)

...Ei. *Akito heittää kiviä.* Ei, mutta lähellä oli.

* * *

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~XLIX~**

Kävelin iloisesti pitkin katuja, katsellen vilkasta liikennettä. Joulunvietto oli loppujen lopuksi mennyt hyvin ja olin jopa onnistunut antamaan lahjat niille henkilöille, joille olin ajatellut antaa. Tietysti jotkut olivat olleet hämillään (varsinkin Yuki), mutta luulen että viesti meni perille: halusin kiittää ystäviäni, joita olin saanut kuluvan vuoden aikana.

Hymyilin iloisesti kun ajattelin tätä, mutta hymyni hyytyi pian kun muistin , ettei Haru ei ollut avannut lahjaansa…Toivottavasti hän avaa sen loppujen lopuksi. Arvatkaa vain, onko vaikeaa keksiä lahjoja pojille!

Kävelin yhden putiikin ohi, katsellen värikkäitä uudenvuoden mainoksia. Olin päättänyt että viettäisin uudenvuoden yksin. Uusivuosi ei ollut mitenkään sillä tavalla tärkeä minulle ja olin myös kuullut, että Sohmilla olisi jokin vuosittainen sukukokous silloin. Eikös Shigure ollutkin ympyröinyt varta vasten sen päivän?

"Ah! Laine-san!" kuulin yllättäen jonkun huutavan. Käännähdin kannoillani, vain nähdäkseni Tohrun.

"Tohru…mitä teet täällä?" kysyin, kun Tohru pysähtyi eteeni, kohottaen kauppakassejaan.

"Käyn kaupassa pikimmiten! Uudenvuoden takia ne menevät aikaisemmin kiinni ja mestarilla ei ollut oikein mitään, joten ajattelin käydä kaupassa!" Tohru selitti iloisesti, kun katselin häntä. Kuka ihmeen mestari? Eikö kukaan nykyään käyttänyt kenenkään etu- tai sukunimeä?

Katselin hämilläni Tohrua, kun hän hätkähtäen totesi ääneen: "Te ette olekaan tavannut mestaria! Anteeksi! En ajatellut yhtään!"

"Ei se mitään…" vastasin, kun Tohru kurtisti nyt kulmiaan.

"Mutta…tehän voisitte tulla tapamaan häntä! Vai onko teillä jotain suunnitelmia?" Tohru kysyi.

Miksi haluaisin tavata tämän mestarin? Enhän minä edes tuntenut häntä! Puhumattakaan siitä, että olin ajatellut mennä myöhemmin illalla koneelle ja kirjoittaa oikein pitkän viestin vanhemmilleni ja toivottaa hyvää uutta vuotta…

Ennen kuin ehdin vastata, Tohru oli jo tarttunut toisella kädellään käteeni ja alkoi vetää minua oikeaan suuntaan.

"Olen varma, että mestari ilahtuu! Mitä enemmän ihmisiä viettämässä uutta vuotta, sen hauskempaa!" Tohru hihkaisi iloisesti.

"Tohru, kuule…" aloitin, mutta hiljenin nopeasti kun Tohru jatkoi innoissaan miten Kyokin ilahtuisi. Halusin väittää vastaan – minä ja Kyo emme olleet ylimpiä ystäviä.

Ehkäpä kävisin vain tervehtimässä ja pian tämän jälkeen voisinkin mennä takaisin "kotiin".

"…ja olen varma, että myös hänkin ilahtuu!" Tohru selitti. En ollut kuunnellut mitä hän oli sanonut, joten tyydyin vain nyökäyttämään päätäni.

Pysähdyimme ison rakennuksen eteen, mikä näytti suljetulta. Vilkaisin Tohrua.

"Missä me olemme?" kysyin, kun Tohru avasi portin ja viittoili minua seuraamaan.

Astuttuani sisälle, huomasin että olimme tulleet sisäpihalle. Haukoin henkeäni ihastuksesta. Sisäpiha vaikutti ihanan rauhalliselta ja kuin suoraan jostain japanilaisesta elokuvasta. Katselin haltioituneena pihaa, mikä oli rakennettu zen-budhalaiseen tapaan, eli kaikki oli tasapainossa kaiken kanssa. Kivet oli aseteltu somasti reunustamaan pientä japanilaista temppeliä, kun bambuista tehdyt putket kuljettivat vettä pieneen lampeen.

Edes taannoisella pikavisiitilläni Sohmien päätalolla ei ollut näin kaunista!

Käännyin Tohruun päin, haltioitunut ilme kasvoillani. Japani-friikki (tai jos ollaan tarkkoja, _otaku_) sisälläni oli juuri herännyt uniltaan.

"Öh…La-Laine-san…" Tohru sanoi, näyttäen vaivaantuneelta, kun katselin häntä. Näytin varmaan aivan kreisiltä, mutta tämä oli ollut juuri yksi syy, miksi olin oikein tullut vaihto-oppilaaksi!

"Tohru-san?" kuulin yllättäen vanhemman miesäänen kutsuvan Tohrua. Molemmat, minä ja Tohru käännyimme, vain huomataksemme vanhemmanpuoleisen mieshenkilön.

"Oh! Mestari!" Tohru sanoi iloisesti, kumartaen hänelle. Katselin miestä arvioivasti. Hänen katseestaan huokui rauhallisuutta ja tyyneyttä, mikä sai minut vakuuttuneeksi siitä, ettei hän hätkähtäisi pienistä. Puhumattakaan siitä, että hän näytti hirveän mukavalta. Päätin hiljaa mielessäni, että pitäisin tästä miehestä. Yleensä ensivaikutelmat mitkä sain ihmisistä, pitivät paikkansa ja kertoivat minulle, tulisinko pitämään jostakusta vai en. Hänen kohdallaan tiesin automaattisesti, että tulisin pitämään hänestä.

"Olet näköjään tuonut ystäväsi…" mies sanoi nyt, kääntäen katseensa minuun. Päästin pienen, ujon hymyn huulilleni. En vieläkään osaa käyttäytyä aivan uusien ihmisten seurassa! Ja tämä henkilö oli varmaan vanhimmasta päästä, joita olin tavannut matkani aikana.

"Ah! Anteeksi piittaamattomuuteni mestari! Tässä on Laine Alisa. Hän on vaihto-oppilaana täällä", Tohru selitti nopeasti, kun vilkaisin sanan "vaihto-oppilas" kohdalla Tohrua. Pitikö tuostakin muistuttaa?

"Laine-san, tässä on mestari, Sohma Kazuma", Tohru esitteli minut nyt miehelle. Katsoin hämilläni miestä.

"Sohma?" sanoin ääneen kysymykseni, peittäen nopeasti suuni, punastuen. Kazuma hymyili minulle hellästi.

"Niin, olen Sohma. Hauska tutustua Laine-san", hän sanoi, kumartaen minulle. Kumarsin myös nopeasti, muistaen kohteliaisuussäännöt.

"Ni-niin! Hauska tutustua!" sanoin kiireesti, tuntien itseni tomppeliksi. Me molemmat kohottauduimme nyt ylös kumarruksesta, katsoen hetken aikaa toisiamme. Argh! Kiusallinen hiljaisuus!

"Tuota…Ihana sisäpiha", sanoin. Kazuma hymyili minulle rauhoittavasti.

"Yritän pitää sen kunnossa samalla kun opetan", hän vastasi. Kurtistin nyt kulmiani. Vilkaisin häntä. Hän ei vaikuttanut tavalliselta opettajalta…

Ilmeisesti ilmeeni kertoi, etten pysynyt kärryillä, kun Kazuma selitti: "Opetan karatea. Opetan esimerkiksi Kyoa, Kaguraa, Yukia ja Hatsuharua."

"Sittenhän…tämä on dojo!" sanoin nyt innoissani. "Haru mainitsi tästä paikasta! Tosin vain ohimennen, mutta silti!"

"Ihanko totta? Sepä mukavaa", Kazuma sanoi, hymyillen minulle.

Olin päässyt oikealla dojolle! Paikkaan, missä opetettiin japanilaisia kamppailulajeja!

Silmät säkenöiden, katsoin Kazumaa.

"Tu-tuota…voisitteko näyttää minulle paikkoja?" kysyin arasti. Olin aina halunnut nähdä oikean dojon sen jälkeen, kun olin katsellut erästä dokumenttia japanilaisista kamppailulajeista. Kazuma kohotti kulmakarvaansa hämillään, vilkaisten Tohrua.

"Oh! Älkää minusta välittäkö! Menkää vain! Minun pitääkin jo mennä tekemään ruokaa!" Tohru sanoi iloisesti, pinkaisten sisälle. Kazuma kääntyi nyt minuun päin, hymähtäen.

"No, jos kerran haluat…" hän sanoi kun nyökyttelin päätäni innoissani. Kuka nyt _ei_ haluaisi? Siis jos tulee tällainen tilaisuus, niin pitäähän siihen tarttua!

Kazuma johdatti meidät pian peremmälle sisäpihalle ja sitä kautta sisälle. Katselin innoissani ympärille, kun Kazuma kysyi yllättäen: "Sopiiko, että kutsun teitä Alisa-saniksi?"

"Hm?" sanoin nyt, pysähtyen. Kallistin päätäni. "Miksi?"

Kazuma katsoi minua nyt kummastuneena.

"Jaa-a…miksihän?" hän sanoi, katsoen kattoon. Hänessä oli jotakin tuttua…

"Kutsun Tohru-saniakin siten, joten ajattelin että se olisi sopivaa…" hän sanoi, kun päästin pienen hymyn huulilleni. Jostain syystä en suutahtanut hänellä, kun hän vertasi minua Tohruun, vastatessani vain: "Käyhän se."

"Selvä", hän sanoi, hymyillen lämpimästi. Pian hän johdattikin minut avaraan tilaan. "Nämä ovat sisätilat, missä harjoittelemme erilaisia liikkeitä ja myös mietiskelyä."

"Zeniä?" kysyin innoissani, Kazuman nyökäyttäessä päätään. "Opetatteko te perinteisiä budō-lajeja vai moderneja?"

Kazuma katsoi nyt hieman hämillään minua.

"Moderneja", hän vastasi, kun nyökäytin päätäni. "Oletteko te kenties kiinnostunut budō-lajeistä?"

Katsoin nyt Kazumaa, punehtuen hivenen.

"Vaikka olisinkin, en soveltuisi harjoittelemaan kyseisiä lajeja", vastasin hänelle kierellen. Keskittymiskykyni oli sen verran huono, että erilaiset mietiskely sessiot menisivät vain hukkaan. Ja minulta voisi hukkua se syy, miksi budō-lajeja oikein harjoitettaan. Kysymys on ennen kaikkea itsensä puolustamisesta ja negatiivisten tunteiden hallinnasta. En tietenkään menisi hakkaamaan ketään, jos osaisinkin esimerkiksi karatea! Pelkäisin vain, että suuttuessani saattaisin vahingoittaa jotakuta aika pahasti, kun en ajattelisi…

Kazuma nyökkäsi nyt päätään minulle, kuin ymmärtäen syyni, vaikken ollutkaan kertonut sitä hänelle. Nyökäyttäen päätään oven suunnalle, hän jatkoi dojon esittelyä. Olin haltioissani. Olin kuin lapsi, joka on päässyt karkkikauppaan. Niin iloiseksi tunsin itseni.

Lopulta Kazuma opasti minut sisätiloihin missä hän asui. Astuessani sisälle, saatoin kuulla jostain peremmältä Tohrun ja Kyon äänet. Vilkaisin mestaria (jotenkin se vain tarttui matkalla!), joka hymyili minulle lempeästi. En ollut kysynyt vielä, mistä kautta hän tunsi Tohrun. Kyonko? Hänhän mainitsi, että hän oli opettanut budō-lajeja muun muassa Kyollekin…

"Ah!" parahdin, kun huomasin seisovani "eteisessä" yksikseni. Nopeasti kävelin äänien suuntaan, nähden miten Kyo sanoi jotain Kazumalle. Hänen katseestaan kuvastui kunnioitus ja ihailu, minkälaisen saattoi nähdä kun lapsi puhui isälleen. Olisiko Kazuma…?

"Ah! Laine-san!" Tohru sanoi nyt iloisesti, kävellen luokseni. Kyo käänsi nopeasti katseensa minuun, mulkoillen minua avoimesti. Olinko suututtanut hänet tai jotain?

"Näyttikö mestari teille koko dojon?" Tohru kysyi minulta innokkaasti, mihin vastasin: "Kyllä! Se oli todella_ coolia_!"

"Häh?" Tohru sanoi nyt, kun Kyo muljautti silmiään.

"Siistiä. Oikea sana on "siistiä" tai "makeeta" ", Kyo korjasi nyt sanani. Rypistin otsaani. Mutta coolhan oli itsessään oma sanansa…vai?

"Ah! Nyt ymmärrän!" Tohru sanoi silmät loistaen, kun Kyo tuhahti omahyväisesti. Puraisin kieltäni, etten vain napauttaisi hänelle, ettei tarvitsisi saivarrella. Juuri silloin Kazuma laski kätensä Tohrun olkapäälle, katsoen minua.

"Haluaisitko myös jäädä tänne viettämään uutta vuotta kanssamme?" Kazuma kysyin, kun rypistin otsaani.

"Niin! Olisi todella mukavaa jos päättäisitte jäädä tänne! Muut Sohmat menivät päätalolle, joten siksi Kyo-kun ja minä päätimme tulla viettämään uuttavuotta mestarin luokse", Tohru selitti iloissaan.

Aion juuri vastata Tohrulle, kun kuulin miten ovi kiskaistiin auki takanani.

"Eivät kaikki Sohmat menneet sinne…" kuulin viileän naisäänen sanovan. Järkyttyneenä käännähdin ympäri, vain nähdäkseni tummat silmät jotka tuijottivat minua yhtä järkyttyneinä kuin minä itse.

"Isuzu-san…" kuiskasin, kun Isuzun kasvot vääntyivät raivosta.


	50. Verkko kiristyy

**Kirjoittajan kommentti: **Jee! Viideskymmenes luku! *Heittää konfetin ilmaan.* En ole vielä ikinä kirjoittanut näin pitkää ficciä, joten jonkinlainen saavutus on tullut suoritettua. Kiitos kaikille jotka ovat lukeneet, kommentoineet ja laittaneet suosikkeihinsa. Jatkossakin voi laittaa risuja ja ruusuja. Mitä tähän lukuun tulee, niin alunperin aioin jakaa tämän kahteen lukuun, mutta koska kyseessä on 50 luku niin ajattelen 'miksei?' Toivottavasti pidätte tästä luvusta. Tämän luvun myötä tunteet alkavat syventyä henkilöllä jos toisella. Kiitos vielä kerran kaikille!

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajalle;**

_Mikila94-_

Sanos muuta.

En unohtanut. Kunimitsu on perheensä luona. (Kazuma mainitsi tästä alkuperäisessä mangassa, mutta eihän Laine-san osaa kaivata häntä, joten siksi tuo ei ole tullut esille.)

* * *

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~L~**

Isuzu mulkoili minua avoimesti, kun Tohru yhtäkkiä hihkaisi: "Isuzu-san! Hyvä että tekin tulitte paikalle! Ette varmaan olekaan tavannut Laine-sania vielä…"

_Kunpa vain tietäisit Tohru_...

Tunsin halua kääntyä kannoillani ja juosta mahdollisimman kauaksi, ennen kuin Isuzu kertoisi meidän aikaisemmastamme tapaamisesta. Yllätyksekseni Isuzu vain tuhahti, kääntäen katseensa nyt Kazumaan.

"Olen huoneessani jos tarvitsette", hän puoliksi totesi ja puoliksi kivahti. Hän vielä vilkaisi minua nopeasti, ennen kuin kääntyi kannoillaan ja marssi pois. Huomasin Tohrun hämmentyneen katseen ja Kyon epäilevän. Jep, olin liemessä.

"Anteeksi Isuzun käytös. Hän näyttäisi olevan hieman huonolla tuulella…" Kazuma sanoi nyt kun ajattelin laimeasti hänen olevan aina.

"Niin…mutta onneksi hän sentään pääsi pois sairaalasta uudeksi vuodeksi!" Tohru sanoi nyt iloissaan. Katsoin hämilläni Tohrua. Haruhan oli puhunut jotain siitä, että Isuzu oli ollut sairaalassa…muttei koskaan syytä tähän.

En kuitenkaan kysynyt kun Tohru käänsi iloisen katseeni nyt minuun.

"No? Aiotteko jäädä?" Tohru kysyi.

En totta puhuen halunnut. Vielä vähemmän nyt, kun tiesin Isuzun olevan täällä…

"Tuota, en halua olla vaivaksi…" aloitin kohteliaasti kun Kazuma sanoi pirteästi: "Ei siitä olisi vaivaa. Olisi vain mukavaa jos päättäisit jäädä. Tohru-sanista ja Kyostakin olisi mukavaa."

"Täh?" Kyo sanoi nyt hienoisessa shokissa. "Ei var-…"

"Niin olisi!" Tohru hihkaisi, keskeyttäen Kyon argumentin.

Voi hitsi. Voi hitsin, hitsin, hitsit! Tohrun tuijottaessa minua säihkyvän sinisillä silmillään, jotka olivat täynnä toivoa, tunsin miten vasta-argumenttini kuolivat huulillani.

Huokaisten sanoin: "Minulla ei ole vaihtovaatteitakaan…"

"Ah! Mitä jos käymme pikaisesti teillä?" Tohru kysyi nyt innoissaan kun Kyo tuijotti häntä tyrmistyneenä. Tyrmistyneenä hän käänsi katseensa Kazumaan, joka vain hymyili. Jotenkin minusta tuntui että Kazumalla oli jokin suunnitelma päämme menoksi…Tai sitten vain kuvittelin.

Ennen kuin edes tajusinkaan kunnolla, huomasin että olin asettautunut taloksi Kazumalle. Tohru oli innoissaan raahannut minut ja Kyon (molempien suureksi epäonneksi) "talolleni" ja sen jälkeen takaisin. Nyt minä vain istuskelin, kuunnellen Tohrun ja Kyon keskustelua. Tunsin itseni pahemman kerran ulkopuoliseksi.

Inhosin tätä! En edes ollut halunnut jäädä tänne! Ja silti Tohru oli välttämättä halunnut tuoda minut tänne. Kunpa edes Yuki olisi täällä…Tai Haru. Tai ei nyt Haru – en todellakaan halunnut nähdä miten Isuzu reagoisi jos Haru tulisi yllättäen.

"Laine-san?" Tohrun ääni sai minut takaisin maanpinnalle.

"Hmm?" kysyin, kun hän tarjosi minulle teetä. Ravistin päätäni. "Kuule Tohru…"

"Niin?" Tohru kysyi, kun hän istuutui uudestaan Kyon viereen.

"Tuota…mikä se juttu taas oli, mihin Yuki-kun sanoi menevänsä?" kysyin arasti, peläten hieman heidän reaktioitaan. Minähän tavallaan utelin, mikä ei ollut hyväksi.

"Pyh. Mitä se sulle kuuluu?" Kyo kivahti, kun vilkaisin pöytää. Niin, mitä se minulle kuuluikaan?

"Oh! Yuki-san on pidoissa muiden kanssa", Tohru aloitti, kun Kyo löi häntä.

"Pidoissa?" kysyin nyt hämilläni. Mahtoikohan tuo lyönti sattua?

"Niin, pidoissa. Kaikki kaksito-…" Tohru aloitti, mutta löi kätensä nopeasti suulleen tajuten virheensä, kun Kyo sähähti: "Hyst!"

Tunsin miten painostava hiljaisuus levisi huoneeseen. Pidot.

Eikös siinä kahdentoista tarinassa mainittukin pidot? Ja kaikki eläimet kokoontuivat pitoihin…Shigure oli varta vasten merkinnyt sen…Isuzu oli maininnut etteivät kaikki Sohmat olleet menneet, mikä oli varmaan tarkoittanut häntä…Ketkä kaikki olivatkaan menneet? Yuki oli kyllä puhunut siitä minulle! Mieti! Mieti! Yuki, Momiji…Haru…Yukin isoveli, Hatori, Shigure…Ritsu, se Kagura jonka olin nähnyt kahdesti…Isuzu ei ollut päässyt…Ei, tämä ei riitä. Ei alkuunkaan. Ketä puuttui vielä?

Ilmeisesti olin ollut liian kauan aikaa hiljaa, kun Kyo kysyi nyt silmät viiruina: "Mitä mietit?"

"Hm? Mietin vain miksette te mennyt Kyo-kun…" sanoin, kun Kyon silmät laajenivat järkytyksestä ja sitten tummuivat suuttumuksesta. Yllättäen Kyo nousi ylös ja pian marssikin ulos.

"Ky-Kyo-kun!" Tohru huusi hänen peräänsä, nopeasti seuraten häntä. Katselin hiljaa heidän peräänsä.

Kissa. Kissaa ei ollut huolittu pitoihin, koska rotta oli petkuttanut sitä…Mistä tulikin mieleeni: Kisa ja Hiro olivat puhutelleet Harua, Haru-niiksi. Ja myös se Kureno oli puhutellut Hatoria niin…Silmäni laajenivat nyt.

"Kaksitoista…" kuiskasin hiljaa kun yllättäen kuulin miten ovi avattiin. Päästin pienen kiljaisun, mutta rauhoitun samassa tien kun näin kuka tulija oli.

"Oh…Missä Kyo ja Tohru-san ovat?" Kazuma kysyi, kun sydämeni löi tuhatta ja sataa.

"Öööh…" sanoin. Oli tuokin järkevää. Kazuma vain hymyili hymyään, jonka huomasin nyt olevan hieman surumielinen.

"Sallinetteko…?" hän kysyi, viitaten tuoliin vieressäni. Nyökkäsin päätäni.

Hiljaa, Kazuma istuutui eteeni, tarkastellen minua. Hänen ruskeat silmänsä tuntuivat näkevän suoraan lävitseni ja suoraan sisimpääni, kun vain tuijotin häntä. Tunsin kutistuvani hänen silmiensä alla.

"Tiedättekö mikä on kiinalainen horoskooppinne?" hän kysyi yllättäen. Räpäytin silmiäni.

"Öööh…Vuohi?" kysyin kokeilevasti, Kazuman päästäessä surumielisen hymyn huulilleen.

"Hiro-kun varmaan korjaisi teitä, jos kuulisi tuon vastauksen…" hän sanoi. Tunsin miten päässäni pyöri. Olin osunut oikeaan! Sohmat muuttuivat kahdentoista eläimiksi, mitä siinä tarussakin oli! Mutta myös kissa oli mukana…tarkoittiko se sitä, että Jumalakin oli?

Tajusin että olin ollut taas liian kauan hiljaa, kun yllättäen sanoin: "Tuota, eikö kiinalaisessa horoskoopissa mennä vuosissa? Joten miten Hiro-kun voisi olla vu-siis lammas?"

Kazuma nojasi nyt käteensä, nyökäyttäen päätään.

"Olette oikeassa, Alisa-san. Kysyinkin vain uteliaisuuttani", hän vastasi, tosin ei siihen, mitä olin kysynyt. No jaa.

"Kazuma-san…sa-saanko kysyä jotain?" aloitin arasti, Kazuman nyökäyttäessä päätään. "Kuulin Yuki-kunilta että hän menisi tänään sukukokoukseen. Myös muita Sohmia kuulemma meni sinne…Mietin vain, miksei Kyo-kun mennyt…Kuulostanko tyhmältä?"

Kazuma tuijotti minua tovin, ennen kuin hän huokaisi raskaasti.

"Kyo…on poikkeus. Hän on…erikoinen, ainutlaatuinen. Ennen kaikkea se johtuu päämiehestä, Akito-sanista ja hänen päätöksestään…" Kazuma selitti hiljaa, kun nyökkäsin päätäni ja lisäsin nopeasti: "Ajattelin vain kysyä ihan muuten vain! Ei sen kummempaa!"

Kuinka uskottavalta tuokin kuulosti? Ei varmaan kauheasti, mutta silti Kazuma ei kysynyt enempää vain nyökätessään päätään.

Olin huomannut, että Kazuma oli käyttänyt mies sanaa Akitosta…päämies, Akito…jota kaikki tuntuivat pelkäävän…kaksitoista…pidot…jotka Jumala oli järjestänyt…Jumala kuvattiin aina mieheksi, vaikkei Jumalalla ollutkaan sukupuolta. Olisiko rienausta sanoa niin? Ehkäpä ajatteluni oli siksi erilaisempaa, koska olin ulkomailta…mutta mitä olin ymmärtänyt, muut halusivat esittää että Akito on mies.

Yllättäen tunsin miten Kazuma kosketti kättäni. Katsoin hämilläni häntä.

"Olkaa varovainen…" hän kuiskasi, kun päästin terävän henkäyksen. Oliko hän tajunnut uteluni? Jos oli, niin miksi hän silti antoi minun jatkaa?

"Tällä hetkellä Tohru-san on ainoa joka voi auttaa poikaani, Kyoa…ehkäpä te voitte auttaa häntä ja muita…" hän sanoi hitaasti, kun katselin Kazumaa. Joten, jos auttaisin Tohrua "työssään" Kazuma ei lavertelisi? Kazuma olikin fiksumpi kuin esitti.

Vedin hitaasti käteni pois, katsoen Kazumaa tarkasti.

"Minä en ole Tohru-kun…" sanoin nyt hiljaa, Kazuman tarkkaillessa minua tiiviisti. "En tiedä, mitä Kyo on tehnyt päämiehellenne, enkä oikein tajua paljon mistään mitään. Olenhan ihan tavallinen tallaaja…"

Valheita. Taas valheita. Että minä inhosin kun valehtelin Kazuman tapaisille ihmisille. Mutten pystyisi auttamaan muita. Ja ehkäpä en halunnutkaan…ehkäpä olin liian itsekäs…

Puraisin kieltäni, kun Kazuma katsoi minua hivenen järkyttyneenä. Käänsin häpeissäni katseeni pois, tuntien itseinhoa. Syvää sellaista.

"…mutta voin yrittää parhaani…" kuiskasin loput, kun kuulin miten ovi avautui.

"Ah! Kazuma-san!" Tohru huudahti nyt iloissaan. Nostin katseeni, nähden hänet ja Kyon joka mulkoili minua. Vilkaisin sivusilmälläni Kazumaa, joka hymyillen lempeästi nyökäytti päätään, kuin luvaten olla kertomatta mitä minä tiesin. Tai ainakin mitä hän _luuli_, että minä tiesin.

Päästin pienen hymyn huulilleni, kun käännyin nyt Kyon suuntaan.

"Anteeksi hiljattainen töykeä kysymykseni, Kyo-kun", pahoittelin aikaisempaa kysymystäni, tarkoittaen sitä puoliksi. Olin halunnut tietää, oliko teoriani kissasta pitänyt paikkansa, että kissa todellakin oli ulkopuolella kaikesta. Oli se.

Kyo vain tuhahti, sanoen: "Ihan sama. Mutta sä saat nukkua perimmäisessä huoneessa sit."

"Mu-mutta siellähän vetää Kyo-kun!" Tohru sanoi nyt paniikissa kun tunsin halua mulkaista Kyo, mutta kaipa minä olin ansainnut tämän. Olinhan minä ollut hieman ilkeä Kyo kohtaan, mutta vain hieman.

"Haluaako joku muu käydä kylvyssä?" Kazuma kysyi yllättäen.

"Täh?" sanoin, katsoen häntä kuin tärähtänyttä. Myös Tohru katsoi häntä hämillään. Olinko vain kuvitellut, että Kazuma oli ollut niin terävä kuin äsken oli näyttänyt, vai en…?

**òõó**

Sohma Akito käveli raivostuneena pitkin kapeaa käytävää. Hän oli juuri poistumassa salista, missä hetki sitten oli ollut leppoinen ja iloinen tunnelma. Mutta hän oli pilannut sen. Ei, ei hän vaan _Yuki_.

Raivosta kihisten Akito pysähtyi. Yuki oli pyytänyt häneltä anteeksi. Hetken aikaa Akito oli nähnyt sen – sen saman katseen, mikä Kurenollakin oli ollut kauan sitten…Anteeksipyytävä ja vilpitön. Merkki siitä, että pian he eroaisivat. Akito katsoi raivoissaan lattiaa, kun yllättäen hän kuuli hiljaista puheen sorinaa. Hieman kiinnostuneena Akito otti askeleen äänten suuntaan, vain pysähtyäkseen. Hän tunnisti nuo kaksi ääntä. Piski ja typerä lehmä.

Tummahiuksinen päämies päästi pienen sihahduksen hampaiden välistään. Akito oli vieläkin vihainen Yukille, koska hän oli nöyryyttänyt häntä sillä tavoin. Siksi Akito olikin tarttunut lähimpään esineeseen ja lyönyt Yukia. Ja silti, silti Yuki oli vain pilkannut häntä.

Akito pystyi nyt kuulemaan piskin ja Hatsuharun äänet paremmin. Miten piski puhui hänestä alentuvaan sävyyn ja Hatsuharu vain myötäili. Kiristellen hampaitaan Akito tajusi, että hänen pitäisi pian näyttää ihmisille ja varsinkin hänen eläimilleen, kuka määräsi ja ketä. Aivan liian kauan Akito oli antanut heidän temmeltää vapaana. Aina siitä lähtien kun se ällöttävä Honda Tohru oli ilmestynyt…

Täristen nyt raivosta, Akito tajusi että Honda ei ollut yksin voinut järjestää tätä kaikkea. Ei. Muutos oli näkynyt myös muissa eläinradan jäsenissä…ja hyvänä esimerkkinä oli Hatsuharu.

Akito vetäisi terävästi henkeä, kun Shigure ohitti hänet vain muutaman sentin päästä. Onneksi heidän välissään oli ollut paperiovi: muuten Shigure olisi vain taas aloittanut pilkkansa.

Varmistettuaan että Shigure oli mennyt menojaan, Akito kiskaisi liukuoven auki ja astui sitten Hatsuharun viereen, joka laittoi kenkiä jalkaansa. Tyydytyksekseen Akito huomasi miten Hatsuharu tuntui jähmettyvän paikoilleen, kuullessaan Akiton askeleen. Hiljaa, Akito käveli hänen viereensä.

"Minne olet menossa, härkäseni?" Akito kysyi silkin pehmeästi, mikä nostatti Hatsuharun ihon kananlihalle. Akito oli vieläkin raivoissaan ja valmis näyttämään paikan eläimilleen.

Hatuharu katsoi vakaasti eteensä kun hän vastasi: "Haukkaamaan vain happea."

"Niinkö?" Akito kehräsi Hatsuharun korvaan, kun hän yllättäen tarttui kovakouraisesti hänen tukastaan. "Minä jo huolestuin, että saattaisit mennä tapaamaan _jotakuta_…"

Hatsuharu puraisi hammastaan, yrittäen rauhoitella mustaa puoltaan, mikä pyrki esiin. Yllättäen, Akito kiskaisi niin kovakouraisesti hänen tukastaan, että Hatsuharu huomasi olevansa nyt selällään lattialla. Ja edelleen Akito piti teräksisellä otteellaan hänen tukastaan, tuijottaen mustilla silmillään Hatsuharua.

"Kuuntelehan nyt _typerä_ kanttura: ilmeisesti ihmiset ovat unohtaneet paikkansa täällä, joten siksi muistutankin nyt teitä. Sinä, Yuki ja muut kuulutte _minulle_. Ette kenellekään muulle. Ja vaikka kuinka pyristelisitte vastaan, se ei auta! Ja tiedätkö miksi, härkäseni?" Akito huusi viimeisen sanan, tarttuen kivuliaasti Hatsuharun poskesta. Mustavalkohiuksinen teini tajusi, ettei pyristely auttaisi nyt. Ei, kun Akito oli niin lähellä yhtä hulluuskohtauksistaan.

"Koska…" Akito aloitti nyt hiljaisella, lähes käheällä äänellä. "…koska minä tiedän joka ikisen heikkoutenne…ja jos se merkitsee sitä, että minun pitää tuhota joku, tai paremminkin eräs pikkuinen, typerä tytön _hupakko_, niin älä luule ettenkö tekisi sitä…"

Hatsuharun silmät laajenivat hivenen, kun Akiton sanojen takana piilevä uhkaus valkeni hänelle. Hiljaa, Akito päästi hänen poskestaan irti, nyt silittäen sitä.

"Joten…älä mene kovin kauas härkäseni, kun menet haukkamaan happea…" Akito kehräsi nyt ja nousi sitten ylös, kävellen yksityishuoneistonsa suuntaan.

Pari minuuttia Hatsuharu ei liikahtanutkaan, kuunnellen vain sydämensä lyöntejä. Ja sitten, hän kohottautui nopeasti seisaalleen. Hatsuharu katseli ympärilleen pari minuuttia, ennen kuin hän kiskaisi toisenkin kenkänsä jalkaansa ja sitten nopeasti lähti päätalolta.

Vaikka Hatsuharu tunsi itsensä nyt hieman rauhallisemmaksi, kun hän oli poissa päätalon mailta, silti hänen sydämensä hakkasi hullunlailla. Pian Haru tajusikin kävelleensä lähiöön missä asusti eräs hyvin tuttu ihminen. Vasta kun mustavalkohiuksinen teini ymmärsi tämän, hänen sydämensä nopea rytmi tasaantui, mutta vain hivenen. Akiton uhkaus väijyi edelleen hänen mielessään, kuin horisontissa oleva myrskypilvi…


	51. Veto

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajalle:**

_Tsukiko95-_

Moi! Ei se mitään. ^^ Parempi myöhään kuin ei milloinkaan kuten sanotaan. ;) Ja niinkö? Sepä mukava kuulla. ^^

Ei minunkaan tietääkseni sinun uutta nimimerkkiäsi voi sitoa mihinkään tiettyyn sarjaan. Mutta on hyvä juttu jos nimimerkki ei ole sidoksissa mihinkään. (Kai. Mutta senhän voi sitten aina muuttaa.)

Niin on. Jaa-a. Olen oikeasti jo leikitellyt sillä ajatuksella mitä tapahtuisi JOS Akito tapaisi Laine-sanin…mitään kivaa siitä ei tulisi. Ja saa nähdä ehtiikö Tohru ajoissa murtamaan kirouksen…;D

Se hyvin tietoinen kyllä oli liioiteltua. ^^' Ei Laine-san oikeasti tiedä paljon mitään. Yhdistelee vain palasia…Ja mitä Kazumaan tulee…No, annoin lukijoille päätettäväksi sen, kuinka tietoinen hän on Laine-sanin tilanteesta. Mitä itse luulet? Huomasiko Kazuma vai ei?

Aoin jatkaa. ;) Ja kyllä! Jännitys tiivistyy…*Vihje dramaattiselle musiikille.*

* * *

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~LI~**

Venyttelin laiskasti, kun tassuttelin hiljaa keittiöön. Uusivuosi oli tullut ja mennyt. Oli ensimmäinen päivä uudenvuoden jälkeen. Kuten sanotaan: uusi vuosi, uudet kujeet.

Hymähtäen availin kaapinovia, yrittäen löytää kaakaopurkin. Olin edelleen Kazumalla, mutta lähtisin niin pian kuin suinkin. Halusin pian päästä "kotiin" ja tarkistaa meilini. Oli nimittäin kulunut jo jonkin aikaa siitä, kun kotipuolesta oli kuulunut mitään.

Huokaisten katsoin surullisesti pöydänpintaa. Olin ollut jo hyvän tovin Japanissa, itse asiassa enemmän kuin muutaman kuukauden, mutta silti koti-ikävä aina välillä iski. Ja kun se iski, annoin itseni vajota hiljaa kylmyyteen ja suruun minkä pidin yleensä lukittuna. Kuitenkin, kun nyt katselin avattua kaappia ja sen sisältöä, tunsin miten myös pelko teki tuloaan. Mitä tekisin, kun olisi lähdön aika? Pystyisinkö edes lähtemään?

Puraisten alahuultani suljin kaapinoven, kääntyen nyt katsomaan huonetta edessäni. Hämmästykseni huomasin miten Isuzu tuijotti minua intensiivisesti ovensuulta. Tunsin miten jähmetyin hänen katseensa alla. Isuzun katse kuvasti hienoista inhoa, mutta myös suuttumusta mikä tuntui kumpuavan jostain syvältä. Ei varmasti ollut mitenkään mukavaa nähdä kilpakumppania heti aamusta, jolloin kaikki tuntui muutenkin raukealta ja uniselta. Ainakin minä itse olin ollut hetki sitten raukea.

"Hmph", Isuzu tuhahti, kääntäen jo selkänsä minulle.

En tiedä mikä minuun meni seuraavaksi, kun kävelin nopeasti hänen luokseen ja tartuin hänen käteensä. Jossain mieleni perukoilla tiesin, että tein tyhmästi. Mutta jostain syystä järki väistyi kasvavan paniikin tieltä.

"Isuzu-san…!" huudahdin hieman liian lujaa, mikä sai Isuzun sinkauttamaan minuun myrkyllisen katseen. Puraisin uudestaan alahuultani. Mitä ihmettä oikein olin tekemässä?

"Tuota…" aloitin nyt nolona, Isuzun ravistaessa kätensä vapaaksi. Ajatukseni pyörivät vinhaa vauhtia päässäni, muodostamatta mitään järkevää sanottavaa Isuzulle.

"Haru jätti minut", Isuzu sanoi yllättäen. Hätkähtäen katsoin häntä. "Mutta sen sinä tiedätkin…etkö?"

Nyökäytin päätäni. Mitä Isuzu tekisi? Syytäisi kirouksia, kuten viimeksi? Löisi minua? Tajusin vapisevani vasta kun Isuzu laski kätensä olkapäälleni. Katsoin uudestaan häntä, huomaten nyt surua ja murhetta hänen katseessaan.

"Kuule…Äh…" Isuzu aloitti, hiljentyen. Tunsin miten hiljaisuus laskeutui keittiöön. Näytti siltä, ettei Isuzukaan ollut mitenkään hyvä puhuja. Jotenkin se lohdutti minua.

"Jos satutat Harua, saat katua", Isuzu lopulta sanoi, mulkaisten nyt minua. Tuohan oli kuulostanut ihan…suostumukselta?

"Aha", sanoin, mikä ei ollut mitenkään huippu-älykästä.

"Se ei silti tarkoita, ettenkö luovuttaisi Harun suhteen! Vaikka en ansaitse häntä, minä silti välitän hänestä…" Isuzu jatkoi, mutta hänen äänensä lauseen loppuvaiheessa vaimeni. Se muuttui lähes epävarmaksi. Kallistin nyt päätäni. Näytti jotenkin siltä, kuin hän epäilisi…

Juuri silloin Isuzu vilkaisi minua uudestaan, haastavasti.

"Haru on ihan liian kiltti. En suostu luovuttamaan häntä…näin…helposti…" hän sanoi viimeiset sanat yksitellen, niin että ymmärtäisin ne varmasti. Ainakin luulen että tämä oli hänen tarkoituksensa.

Avasin juuri suuni vastatakseni, kun kuulin Kyon ärtyneen äänen jostain eteisen suunnasta ja sitten toisen äänen, mikä sai sydämeni lyömään ylimääräisen lyönnin.

Kuin hypnoosissa, astuin askeleen eteisen suuntaan vain huomatakseni miten Isuzu löi kätensä vasten ovenkarmia. Hieman hämilläni suuntasin katseeni taas häneen, vain huomatakseni siinä pirullisuutta mitä hänen katseessaan ei ennen ollut. Nielaisin. Isuzu päästi pienen, alentuvan hymyn huulilleen kun hän nopeasti kääntyi kannoillaan ja sanoi sitten: "Mitä jos lyödään vetoa?"

Huomasin nyt miten hän käänsi hieman päätään takaisin minuun päin, kun kuulin Kyon puhuvan tulijalle. Katsoin varuillani Isuzua. Tiesin että hän oli tällä hetkellä hyvin vihainen.

"Jos Haru häviää Kyo vastaan, hyväksyn sinut arvoisekseni vastustajakseni, mitä tulee Harun saamiseen…Mutta jos Haru voittaa, peräännyt…" Isuzu sanoi, kun silmäni laajenivat. Tämähän oli hullua! Miksi minun pitäisi suostua? Eihän tuossa ollut mitään järkeä!

Ilmeisesti tyrmistykseni paistoi kasvoiltani liian selkeästi, koska Isuzu käännähti minuun nyt kokonaan. Hänen katseensa oli kova ja kylmä.

"Miten on? Jos peräännyt, _et ainakaan_ ole Harun _arvoinen_…" hän kuiskasi nyt hiljaa, kun kuulin äänien lähestyvän.

Ajatukset pyörivät villeinä päässäni, kertoen että olisin hullu jos suostuisin Isuzun mauttomaan vetoon. Mutta silti…jos nyt perääntyisin, en olisi Isuzua parempi…

Hammasta purren mulkaisin Isuzua, sähähtäen nyt Isuzun ja itseni hämmästykseksi: "Sopii."

Juuri silloin Kyo ja Haru ilmestyivät keittiöön. Ilmapiiri tuntui laskevan roimasti nollan alapuolelle kun Haru huomasi Isuzun. Katsoin huolestuneesti nyt Kyoon, joka tuhahti. Yllätykseni Isuzu oli ensimmäinen joka puhui: "Haru…"

Katsoin tarkkaavaisesti miten Haru vilkaisi minua, kuin varmistaakseni että olin kunnossa, ennen kuin hän puhutteli Isuzua.

"Rin…mitä teet täällä?" hän kysyi Isuzulta, käyttäen hänen lempinimeään. Isuzu risti kätensä eteensä, katsoen haastavasti nyt Harua.

Jotenkin minulla on paha fiilis tästä…

"Oletko vielä yhtä surkea tappelemaan tuota katinlurjusta vastaan, kuten ennenkin?" Isuzu kysyi yllätyksekseni, Harun kallistaessa päätään. Pystyin selvästi näkemään miten rattaat tuntuivat liikkuvan Harun päässä kun Kyo sähähti: "Mitä se sulle kuuluu?"

"Mitä nyt olen kuullut, että olet tullut vain surkeammaksi…Puhumattakaan Harusta…" Isuzu sanoi pilkkaavasti, Harun ravistaessa päätään.

"Rin, lopeta", Haru sanoi vakavasti Kyon astuessa nyt tummahiuksisen naisen eteen haastavasti.

"Kuka niin muka on väittänyt? Häh?" Kyo sähähti Isuzun katsoessa kylmästi suuntaani. Kyon punaisten silmien katse sinkoutui oitis minuun. Astuin askeleen taaksepäin, ravistaen päätäni. Heilutin käsieni hieman, sanoen nyt: "E-En ole…"

Kyon silmät muuttuivat viiruiksi, hänen katsellessaan minua kuin kissa hiirtä. Jotenkin ironista, jos minulta kysytään. Juuri silloin Haru asettui eteeni, mulkoillen Kyoa.

"Jos haluat tapella, niin sano vain…" Haru kuiskasi, Kyon sähähtäessä: "Siitä vain kakara! Pystyn edelleen antamaan sulle selkäsaunan!"

Katsoin shokissa tilannetta, mikä tuntui riistäytyvän nopeasti käsistä ja kaikki vain muutaman sanan takia! Avasin suuni, aikomuksenani pyytää Kyo ja Harua lopettamaan, mutta joku muu ehtikin ensin.

"Tappelua en hyväksy, mutta rehti ottelu salissa kyllä käy."

"Me-Mestari!" Kyo rääkäisi, kääntyen Kazumaan joka oli tullut Tohrun kanssa. Huokaisin helpotuksesta. Nyt kaikki varmaan selviäisi ja kenenkään ei tarvitsisi tapella ketään vastaan.

"Hmm…sopii", Haru sanoi tasapaksulla äänellä. Katsoin kauhuissani Harua.

_Ei!_ Halusin kirkua Harulle. Juuri tätähän Isuzu tahtoi!

Mutta ilmeisesti sanaton kirkunani kaikui kuuroille korville, kun Kazuma nyökkäsi päätään hyväksyvästi.

"Mutta ensin haluan kyllä syödä jotain…" hän sanoi, Tohrun päästäessä huuliltaan anteeksipyynnön.

Ja ennen kuin huomasinkaan, olin pöydän ääressä syömässä aamiaista, minkä Tohru oli tehnyt. Valehtelisin, jos sanoisin että ruoka maistui hyvältä. No, tottahan kai ruoka oli hyvää ja niin poispäin, mutta minusta se maistui tuhkalta. Tunsin itseni hermoraunioksi. Olin ollut typerä, kun olin suostunut Isuzun vetoon!

Ilmeisesti hermostuneisuuteni näkyi päällepäin kun Haru kysyi minulta: "Oletko kunnossa?"

Onnistuin vaivoin päästämään myöntävän inahduksen. Oksentaisin kohta tai jotain.

Juuri silloin tunsin miten Haru kosketti kättäni, katsoen minua vakaasti. Tunsin punehtuvani hieman.

"Kuule…En oo kauheen hyvä, kuten Rin sanoi…joten, jos kannustaisit, niin se helpottaisi huomattavasti", Haru pyysi hiljaa minulta.

Tunsin miten sisintäni kylmäsi. Jos suostuisin, häviäisin vedon Isuzun kanssa! Mutta jos kieltäytyisin, niin se olisi yhtä paha juttu!

Avasin jo suuni kertoakseni Harulle minun ja Isuzun vedosta, kun huomasin ovensuussa Isuzun. Nielaisten, päästin heiveröisen hymyn Harulle.

"Tottahan kai!" sanoin, kirjoittaen juuri testamenttini, mitä tuli Harun saamiseksi.


	52. Terapiapuhelu

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajille:**

_Mikila94-_

Hmm, meinaan aina unohtaa sijapäätteet kirjoittaessani Kyoa. Se ei vain tunnu luonnolliselta laittaa jotakin sen perään...^^'

_Tsukiko95-_

Totta puhut. Ongelmia on tiedossa...ja rutkasti.

^^' Miksi piilouduit tyynyjen taakse?

* * *

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~LII~**

"Hengitä sisään…ja ulos…sisään ja ulos…kaikessa rauhassa…Ei hätää…Sisään ja ulos…" kuiskasin itselleni, yrittäen saada hermoni kuriin.

Ok, juttu on nyt näin, että teen sitten niin tai näin menetän pienetkin mahdollisuuteni Harun suhteen. Olin tehnyt Isuzun kanssa demonisin sopimuksen ja sen seurauksena minun pitäisi odottaa Harun häviötä, että voisin alkaa tavoitella Harua tosissani. Tämä tarkoittaisi sitä, että kaikki hurraaminen Harulle olisi pannassa. Mutta, sitten karman oli pitänyt iskeä ja Haru oli kysynyt minulta, että voisinko hurrata hänelle. No, idiootti kun olin, suostuin. Olin puun ja kuoren välissä. Mitä minä tekisin?

Halusin juosta ympäri dojoa ja ulista suureen ääneen ahdinkoani. (Mutta tiesin ettei se auttaisi.)

Harmistuneena kyykistyin maahan. Mitä tekisin? En voinut soittaa parhaan ystäväni terapiapuhelimeen ja anoa häneltä apua. Miksi ulkomaille soittelun pitikin maksaa niin paljon? Tarvitsin neuvoa ja pikaisesti! Aivan millä minuutilla tahansa Kyo ja Haru aloittaisivat eeppisen taistelunsa.

Huokaisin ahdistuneena. Mieti! Mieti sinä toivoton tapaus! Jos M-chanille ei voi soittaa, niin kenelle sitten?

Yllättäen hehkulamppu syttyi yläpuolellani. (Kuvaannollisesti.) Olihan minulla aina Yuki!

Innoissani, aloin jo kaivella kännykkääni kun pysähdyin. En voisi soittaa Yukille. Se olisi liian noloa! Vaikka Yuki varmaankin tiesi ihastuksestani Haruun, en silti voisi soittaa hänelle…

Huokaisten selasin kännykkänumeroitani, pysähtyen M-chanin kohdalle. Kun olin tullut japaniin, olin luvannut meilata parhaalle ystävälleni niin usein kuin pystyisin. Kertoisin hänelle kaikki kiinnostavat asiat sun muut. Tiesin että hän olisi osannut neuvoa minua tilanteeni suhteen, kun katselin hänen nimeään kännykkäni näytöllä. Huokaisten, katseeni harhaili numeroon joka oli parhaan ystäväni yläpuolella.

Räpäytin silmiäni. Se olisi hullua. Ei, se olisi sama kuin laittaisi koulun lehteen että tykkään Harusta, mutta…

Katsoin shokissa miten puhelin yritti yhdistää numeroon, jonka juuri olin valinnut. Olin hullu. Tai sitten Tohrun ruuissa oli jotakin mikä oli ollut sopimatonta minulle.

Jännittyneenä toivoin puoliksi ettei Kakeru vastaisi, mutta samalla toivoin että hän vastaisi.

Kuulin miten puhelin klikkasi kerran ja sitten Kakerun pirteän äänen: _"Silver-chan~! Oliko ikävä? Kuule, se lahja minkä ostit minulle, oli todella kiva...mutta ensi kerralla haluaisin kyllä nak-…"_

"Kakeru", sanoin hiljaa, katkaisten Kakerun höpötyksen.

Ilmeisesti äänensävyni oli sen verran surkea, että Kakeru tajusi minun olevan murheissani, hänen kysyessään: _"Hei, eikö mennyt putkeen mitä tuli mustavalkoon?"_

Tunsin miten puna räjähti kasvoillani. Aha, hän siis muisti…

"Öh…" sanoin, tuntien itseni vaivaantuneeksi. Oliko Yuki jutellut Kakerulle? Vai oliko se _niin_ ilmiselvää, että olin lätkässä Haruun?

"_Noh! No problemo! Kerro kaikki meitsille, niin Kakeru-setä tuumailee sitten jotain ylimaallista. Ja voit kertoa sitten kaikki Kakeru-sedälle, kuulitko? Jopa _likaisimmat_ yksityiskohdat…"_ Kakeru selitti, mikä sai minut entistä vaivaantuneemmaksi, mutta myös hivenen ärtyneeksi.

"Kakeru, suljen puhelimen jos jatkat tuota linjaa…" sanoin uhkaavasti, kun Kakeru alkoi pyydellä minulta anteeksi toisessa päässä. Miksi olin edes soittanut hänelle? Kakeruhan ei ottanut _mitään_ tosissaan…mutta silti…

Hetken aikaa pysyttelin hiljaa, ennen kuin sanoin: "Kuule Kakeru…jos olisit lyönyt jonkun kanssa vetoa siitä, että Yuki häviää Kyoa vastaan, mutta sitten Yuki kysyisikin sinua kannustamaan häntä…mitä tekisit?"

Hetken aikaa oli hiljaista, ennen kuin Kakeru vastasi: _"No kannustaisin niin maan pirusti Yun-yunia! Vaikka häviäisin vedon…Yun-yun on oikea _peto_ kun tahtoo olla…"_

Rypistin kulmiani.

"Mutta häviäisit vedon…" sanoin, miettien oliko Kakeru tarkoittanut tuon edellisen kaksimieliseksi vitsiksi vai ei.

"_Tehtävänäni on kannustaa urhoollista Yun-yunia, vaikka häviäisinkin vedon, koska Yun-yun on Yun-yun!"_ Kakeru vastasi, jatkaen: _"Sitä paitsi, jos en kannustaisi Yun-yunia, mahdollisuuteni nähdä hänen nakuvideonsa menisivät ihan minimiin. Ja sekös olisi kamalaa Silver-chan! Ääää! Ajatuskin hirvittääää!"_

Tunsin itseni vaivaantuneeksi, ärtyneeksi, mutta myös jonkin verran positiivisemmaksi. Kakeru jatkoi vielä höpinöitään tovin, kun hymähtäen sanoin: "Kakeru…kiitos."

"_Häh? Mistä? Hei Silver-chan, eihän Yun-yun ole vielä näyttänyt sinulle hänen na-…"_ Kakeru aloitti kun suljin puhelimeni, mulkoillen sitä ärtyneesti. Mikä ihmeen pervo hän oikein oli? Huokaisten, nousin ylös maasta, laittaen kännykkäni taskuun.

Ongelmani ei ollut haihtunut, mutta ainakin nyt minulla oli hieman parempi olo. Puhelu Kakerun kanssa oli piristänyt minua huomattavasti. Kun ajattelin omituista puhelinkeskusteluani Kakerun kanssa, pysähdyin ja meilasin nopeasti hänelle. Japanissa ei lähetetty tekstareita, vaan meilattiin toinen toisilleen. En oikein tajunnut miksi, mutta niin nyt vain oli. Meilissäni luki;

_Hei Black,_

_kiitos tuesta ja anteeksi että löin luurin korvaan. Ja ei, Yuki ei ole näyttänyt minulle mitään videoita. Voidaan sitten kysyä koulussa, kun nähdään hänet, ok?_

_Ja, ai niin. Operaatio mustavalkoinen jatkuu edelleen. _

_Silver-chan kuittaa._

Hymähdin, kun lähetin meilini hänelle ja suuntasin sitten dojon suuntaan. Tunsin itseni edelleen hieman hermostuneeksi, mutta ainakin nyt uskaltaisin kohdata muut.

Huokaisten syvään paransin tahtiani, saapuen pian dojolle. Yllätyksekseni Tohru ja Kyo olivat dojon ulkopuolella, keskustelemassa jostakin vakavan oloisina.

Aioin jo kääntyä kannoillani kun Tohrun pirteä ääni huudahti: "Ah! Laine-san!"

Loihtien hymyn huulilleni vilkutin Tohrulle, tuntien itseni idiootiksi. Tottahan kai he olivat nähneet minut! En minä sentään nyt _niin_ lyhyt ollut!

Käveltyäni puhe-etäisyydelle, Tohru kysyi nyt hieman huolissaan: "Oletteko nähneet Isuzu-sania ja Hatsuharu-sania?"

Ravistin päätäni, vilkaisten Kyoa joka katseli minua punertavanruskeilla silmillään tarkkaavaisesti. Tahtomattani värähdin.

_Jos katseet voisivat tappaa…_ajatus liikahti päässäni, kun kuulin miten joku huusi vihaisesti jollekulle muulle. Käänsin katseeni hämilläni äänen suuntaan, nähden miten Musta Haru käveli rivakasti meidän suuntaamme. Näin myös miten Isuzu käveli hänen takanaan, huutaen Harua pysähtymään. Tahtomattani avasin suuni huutaakseni Isuzua lopettamaan Harun seuraamisen ja tämän pomottamisen, mutta jokin esti minua. Ja se jokin oli Kyon tiukka katse.

En tiedä miksi tai miten, mutta Kyon ärtynyt ja hieman määräävä ilme sai suuni sulkeutumaan.

"Haru!" Isuzu huudahti uudestaan, Harun porhaltaessa sisälle dojoon ja Isuzun pysähtyessä eteemme. Hän näytti hieman huolestuneelta, mutta ennen kaikkea ärtyneeltä.

"I-Isuzu-san…" Tohru aloitti hiljaa, Isuzun mulkaistaessa Tohrua.

"Tohru, mennään", Kyo sanoi nyt, vetäen Tohrua sisälle, Tohrun sopertaessa: "Kyo-kun…"

Katselin heidän peräänsä niin kauan, kunnes Isuzu kosketti olkapäätäni sihahtaen: "Muista veto."

Ja pian katselinkin miten Isuzu käveli koppavasti sisälle muiden perässä.

Jokin tuntui kiehahtavan sisälläni ylitse, kun sekuntia myöhemmin päästin ilmoille kirouksen, mikä ei todellakaan sopinut nuorelle tytölle.

Tämän jälkeen meninkin sisälle, tuntien miten liekki oli syttynyt sisälläni.

Oli aika taistella.


	53. Katinryökäle

**Nopea sananen palautteen antajalle:**

_Tsukiko95-_

Totta puhut. Sitä paitsi, Kakerua on mukava kirjoittaa. (Ja vaikkei se olekaan ilmiselvää, niin Kakeru on Alisan yksi läheisimmistä ystävistä.)

Oooh, hyvä juttu että teit niin. Rinin katse on aika...myrkyllinen. ^^' Ja ymmärrän mitä tarkoitat. Mutta enemminkin sinun kannattaa suojautua Rinin myrkyllisiltä katseilta. ^^'

* * *

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~LIII~**

Onko sinusta koskaan tuntunut siltä, kuin aika pysähtyisi? Kuin kaikki olisi vaivalloista ja tapahtuisi jotenkin hitaasti, vaikka todellisuudessa kaikki meneekin liian nopeasti?

Itsestäni tuntui juuri tällä hetkellä tältä. Istuin jalat taitettuina alleni, katsellen miten Kyo ja Haru menivät keskelle ympyrää. Vieressäni istui Tohru, katsellen silmät suurina koko esitystä. Hieman kauempana Tohrusta istui Isuzu, katsellen kylmästi kilpailijoita. Dojo oli aivan hiljainen, lukuun ottamatta tasaisia hengityksiämme. Pian Kazuma ilmestyikin paikalle, hymyillen aurinkoista hymyään. Pian kuitenkin hänen hymynsä muuttui juhlallisen vakavaksi, hänen kävellessään Kyon ja Hatsuharun keskelle antaen ohjeita heille.

Käteni hikoilivat, hengitykseni tuntui takertuvan kurkkuuni, kun katselin kolmikkoa. Halusin huutaa heitä lopettamaan, mutten pystynyt. Tunsin itseni avuttomaksi, kuin ansaan jäänyt kaniini…

"_Jos Haru häviää Kyoa vastaan, hyväksyn sinut arvoisekseni vastustajakseni, mitä tulee Harun saamiseen…Mutta jos Haru voittaa, peräännyt…" _Isuzun kylmät sanat kaikuivat korvissani.

Tiesin ettei tähän menisi kauaa. Olin nimittäin kuullut Yukilta, että Kyo aina voitti Harun. Vaikka Yukin suhteen Kyo oli täysi nolla. Mistähän muuten johtui se, että Yuki ja Kyo tuntuivat aina tappelevan? No, ainakin aika usein. Ja jos Yuki aina voitti Kyon, niin miksi tämä silti jatkoi hänen haastamistaan?

Yllättäen kuulin miten Tohru hengähti terävästi. Käänsin katseeni nopeasti Harun ja Kyon suuntaan, vain nähdäkseni miten he sulavasti vaihtoivat iskuja keskenään. Pieni itämaistentaistelulajien friikki heräsi sisälläni, kun katselin miten Kyo torjui helposti Harun, joka näytti keskittyvän täysillä kamppailuun. Ainakin olimme onnistuneet muuttamaan hänet takaisin "normaaliksi", ennen kuin kamppailu alkoi. Juuri silloin muistin Harun sanat.

"_Kuule…En oo kauheen hyvä, kuten Rin sanoi…joten, jos kannustaisit, niin se helpottaisi huomattavasti."_

Punastuin tahtomattani. Eivätkö nämä hormoonit sitten millään voineet tasaantua?

Katsoin miten Haru väisti Kyon iskun, päästäen hymyn huulilleni. Silti, kun katselin heidän kamppailuaan, tunsin itseni surulliseksi.

"_Sinullahan on vielä vähän aikaa täällä…miten olet ajatellut kuluttaa loppuaikasi?"_

Niin. En vieläkään oikein osannut vastata Mayukon kysymykseen, mutta pikkuhiljaa…Pikkuhiljaa asia oli alkanut selvitä minulle. Tiesin että olin ihastunut ja sitten rakastunut Haruun, vaikka se kuulostikin kliseiden äidiltä. Varsinkin sen vuoksi, koska ensin alkuun Haru oli yrittänyt melkein lyödä minua. Mutta sitten Haru oli näyttänyt minulle miten ihana joku oikein voi olla. Olin myös tutustunut muihin Sohmiin, Kakeruun, oppilaskunnanjäseniin, Sakiin, Arisaan ja…ja…

"Ah! Hatsuharu-san!" Tohru päästi yllättävän huudahduksen. Havahduin ajatuksistani, katsoin nyt järkyttyneenä miten Haru makasi rähmällään lattialla. Auts. Kyo oli ilmeisesti osunut oikein kunnolla Haruun.

Aukaisin suuni jo huutaakseni Harulle, että "kestä", kun tunsin murhaavan auran. Käänsin katseeni Isuzun suuntaan, joka tummalla katseellaan muistutti minua sopimuksestamme. Puraisin huultani. En saisi kannustaa Harua. Mutta kun käänsin katseeni takaisin Haruun, tunsin miten lävitseni tungettiin jääpora. Harun katse oli täynnä hämmennystä, surua, mutta ennen kaikkea pettymystä.

Vedin tahtomattani olkapääni kyyryyn, vilkaisten sivulleni.

"_Sohma Hatsuharu on hyvin yksinäinen sielu, Alisa-kun."_

Sakin mystiset sanat kaikuivat päässäni, kun katselin lattiaa vaivaantuneena.

Olinko parempi kuin Isuzu? Jos totta puhutaan, en ollut. Olinko osannut auttaa Sohmia? No en. Oliko minulla siis pokkaa kritisoida Isuzua ja hänen käytöstään Harua kohtaan? …koska en itse ollut sen parempi.

"_Tehtävänäni on kannustaa urhoollista Yun-yunia, vaikka häviäisinkin vedon, koska Yun-yun on Yun-yun!"_

Sanat kaikuivat nyt päässäni, kun tunsin miten kännykkäni taskussani värisi meilin merkiksi. Hitaasti kaivoin kännykkäni taskustani, kun Tohru uikutti vierelläni jotain. Tuntui kuin aika olisi pysähtynyt kun luin meiliäni. Sanat tuntuivat menevän tahmeasti tajuntaani ja niiden merkitys vielä tahmeammin. Mutta kun ymmärsin niiden merkityksen, suupieleni alkoivat nykiä ja nauru kuplia sisälläni. Hiljaa, laitoin kännykkäni takaisin taskuun, nostaen katseeni taistelevaan pariin. Päästin sihahduksen huulieni väristä ja sitten nousinkin jo ylös, huudahtaen: "Hei Haru! Näytä sille katinryökäleelle!"

"Hei! Kuka täällä muka on katin-…?" Kyo aloitti vihaisesti, kääntyen suuntaani kun Haru yllättäen löi Kyoa.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru kiljaisi, kun Haru oli lyönyt "vahingossa" Kyon maahan. Katsoin hieman hämilläni, ja shokissa Kyoa joka päästi kirouksen ilmoille, Tohrun rientäessä hänen luokseen.

"Öh…En minä nyt ihan tuota tarkoittanut…" mumisin, tuntien itseni _todella_ vaivaantuneeksi.

Mutta pian Kyo nousikin ylös lattialta, osoittaen minua syyttävästi.

"Kuulehan ny! Kannustaminen on ihan ok, mutta kesken kaiken rääkäiseminen tollai on jo laitonta!" Kyo kiljui minulle vihaisesti, kun laitoin kädet puuskaan.

"Itse asiassa Kyo, sinun pitäisi keskittyä hieman enemmän…" Kazuma sanoi yllättäen, Kyon alkaessa valittaa. Jotenkin tilanne oli niin huvittava, että purskahdin nauruun, saaden omituisia katseita. Pian kuitenkin huomasin Tohrun lempeän hymyn, Kyon hieman harmistuneen ja Kazuman aina yhtä pirteän. Huomasin myös miten Haru hymyili tuhatvolttista hymyään minulle. Tunsin miten polveni tuntuivat muuttuvan aivan spagetiksi kun vain katselin Harua iloisesti.

Mutta iloisuuttani ei kestänyt kauan aikaa kun jo tunsin miten joku tarttui käsivarteeni. Käänsin katseeni nyt tummiin silmiin joita oli yllättävän vaikea lukea.

Voi ei! Olin unohtanut täysin minun ja Isuzun välisen vedon. Tosin, jotenkin en voinut välittää siitä enää tippaakaan, mutta sopimus oli sopimus. Ja minä olin mennyt rikkomaan sitä.

"Isu-…" aloitin kun Isuzu keskeytti lauseeni sanoen matalalla äänellä: "Miksi kannustit Harua, vaikka ensin alkuun et kannustanutkaan?"

"Öh…" aloitin nyt, punastuen hivenen. Isuzu kallisti nyt hivenen päätään, edelleen katsellen minua läpitunkevasti. Juuri kun aion vastata Isuzun kysymykseen, tunsin miten käsi laskeutui olkapäälleni. Kohotin katseeni nyt toiseen silmäpariin, joka oli huomattavasti lempeämpi kuin Isuzun.

"Alisa-san", Kazuma sanoi minulle nyt lempeästi, mutta hivenen ankarasti. "Vaikka Kyon olisikin pitänyt olla tarkkaavaisempi ottelussa, se ei silti tarkoita että kesken kaiken ottelun saisi huutaa tuolla tavalla. Ymmärrättekö Alisa-san?"

Tunsin miten puna levisi nyt kasvoiltani aina kaulaani ja korvannipukkoihini asti. Sanattomana nyökkäsin päätäni ja sitten mumisin "kyllä Kazuma-san", kun Kazuma katsoi minua edelleen ankarasti. Voihan hitsin pimpulat. Isuzu vilkaisi nyt Kazumaa, kysyen: "Miten ottelun sitten käy?"

"Koska Alisa-san huusi kesken kaiken ottelun ja Kyolle kävi miten kävi, ottelu päättyy tasapeliin", Kazuma totesi Kyon porhaltaessa nyt luoksemme.

"Mutta mestari-…!" Kyo aloitti kun Haru tuli myös luoksemme, nyökäyttäen päätään.

"Sopii mulle", Haru totesi kun päästin helpottuneen huokauksen. Toisin sanoen, minun ja Isuzun veto peruuntuisi nyt, eli minun ei tarvitsisikaan luopua Harusta!

Tunsin miten onnellisuus pyyhkäisi ylitseni kuin hyökyaalto, Isuzun mulkaistessa minua ärsyyntyneesti. Pian hän porhalsikin pois, Tohrun huudellessa hänen peräänsä hermostuneesti. Huomasin nyt miten Kazuma keskusteli Kyolle jostakin säännöistä tai jotain sitä rataa, kun Haru tarttui yllättäen käteeni.

Räpäytin silmiäni hämmentyneenä, kun Haru kallisti päätään uteliaasti.

"Kuule…Tapahtuiko sun ja Rinin välillä jotain?" hän kysyi nyt hiljaa kun älähdin. Käänsin katseeni oven suuntaan minne Isuzu oli mennyt.

"Tuota…" aloitin epävarmana. Pitäisikö minun kertoa? Mitä Haru ajattelisi?

Juuri silloin kännykkäni alkoi soida tuttua melodiaa, ilmoittaen että joku kaipasi minua.

"Äsh!" sanoin, muistaen että olin unohtanut sen päälle. Onneksi meilini olivat sentään olleet hiljaisella!

"Anteeksi", sanoin nyt Harulle, onkien kännykän taskustani ja vastaten siihen: "Alisa Laine puhelimessa."

Langan toisessa päässä Kakeru vastasi pirteästi tervehdykseeni ja pian hän kysyikin: _"No, auttoiko neuvoni?"_

Hymähtäen vilkaisin Harua.

"Kyllä se auttoi…" vastasin Kakerulle, katsellen Harua joka tarkkaili minua mietteliäästi.

"_Hienoa! Haluan sitten kuulla kaikki yksityiskohdat! Jopa likaisimmat!"_ Kakeru sanoi nyt pirteästi minulle, kun tuijotin puhelinta mykkänä. Hiljaisuuden vallassa suljin puhelimeni, vilkaisten nyt Harua joka kohotti kulmakarvaansa kysyvästi.

Se Kakerun ääliö…!


	54. Arpajaisvoitto

**Nopea vastaus palautteen antajalle:**

_Mikila94-_

Ei kuullut. (Mutta vaikka olisikin kuullut, niin ei hän varmaan mitään olisi sanonut.)

* * *

**~*~Halauksen voima~*~**

**~LIV~**

Hieroin niskaani, kun kävelin luokkani suuntaan. Loma olisi saanut kestää vielä pikkuisen kauemmin. Mutta kuten sanotaan: kaikki hyvä loppuu aikanaan.

Hyvästä puheen ollen…

Pysähdyin hiljaa luokan eteen, joka ei ollut minun. Luokka kuului alempiluokkalaisille, tai tarkemmin sanottuna, luokaan kuului yksi blondi ja yksi mustavalkohiuksinen nuorukainen.

Kyon ja Harun ottelun jälkeen en ollut enää nähnyt Isuzua. Olisin kai tavallaan halunnut puhua hänelle, koska hän oli näyttänyt aika järkyttyneeltä huutoni jälkeen. Mutta tavallaan olin tyytyväinen että Isuzu oli lähtenyt. En oikein vieläkään ymmärtänyt häntä tai edes kauheasti pitänyt hänestä.

Kosketin nyt lasia, katsellen luokan sisälle. Olin kamala ihminen kun ajattelin noin.

Huokaisten käännyin kannoillani, vain törmätäkseni takanani olevaan henkilöön.

"Auts!" kiljahdin, hieroen olkapäätäni kun vilkaisin henkilöä edessäni. "Kakeru! Mitä oikein teet täällä?"

"Mitääh? Eikö koulussa saa nykyään enää mennä tähän suuntaan?" Kakeru valitti, virnistäen minulle. Jotenkin tunsin yllättäen halua juosta karkuun, kun katselin Kakerua.

Huokaisten, rypistin otsaani kun Kakeru alkoi selittää miten oli oikein joutunut tänne. Katsellessani Kakerua, katseeni lipui hieman hänen taakseen Machiin. Sydämeni hypähti kurkkuun, kun huomasin Machin intensiivisen katseen.

_Ettepä säikähdin! _Ajattelin kun näin miten Machi ravisti päätään ja käveli sitten luokkaan. Hetkinen-…!

Silmäni laajenivat hivenen järkytyksestä, kun tajusin että Machi oli samassa luokassa kuin Momiji ja Haru. Silloinhan se tarkoitti sitä, että Machin ja Kakerun yllättäinen tulo silloin taannoin ei ehkä ollutkaan niin puhdasta sattumaa!

Katsoin nyt Kakerua joka oli ottanut nyt hölmön-poseerauksen. Tunsin miten suupieleni alkoivat nykiä hivenen kun sanoin nyt: "Kiitos, Kakeru."

"Häh?" Kakeru kysyi, katsoen oudosti minua. "Mitä kiittämistä siinä on, että pelastin kissanpennun matkallani puusta?"

Päästin hihityksen, Kakerun räpytellessä silmiään.

"Mitää? Mikä on niin hauskaa?" Kakeru valitti, kun yhtäkkiä hän valui lattialle kuin märkärätti.

"Sinä tukit Kimiltä tien~!" Kimi sanoi nyt pirteästi, hymyillen lyyhistyneelle Kakerulle.

"Kimi? Mitä teet täällä?" kysyin, Kimin mutristaessa huuliaan.

"Yun-yunilla on asiaa sinulle! Kakerun kyllä piti tuoda Silver-chan aikoja sitten, mutta näyttäisi siltä että hän vain lorvii", Kimi valitti, laittaen kädet lanteilleen. Räpäytin silmiäni.

"Mitä asiaa Yuki-kunille on minulle?" kysyin hämilläni, Kimin nostaessa etusormensa pystyyn.

"Kimi ei tiedä, mutta se vaikutti kiireelliseltä. Ah! Mitä Silver-chan muuten tekee täällä?" Kimi kysyi nyt, työntyen lähemmäksi minua. Tahtomattani värähdin.

Nostin käteni eteeni, kuin muuriksi minun ja Kimin välille joka katseli minua uteliaasti tummilla silmillään. Pystyin näkemään miten Kakeru nousi hitaasti lattialta, hymyillen lupsakkaa hymyä.

"Eikö se ole selvää? Hänhän tuli vakoilemaan mu-…" Kakeru aloitti, kun työnnyin nopeasti Kimin ohitse läimäisten käteni hänen suunsa eteen. Mulkaisin Kakerua.

"Ole _hiljaa_!" sähähdin, Kakerun katsoessa minua hämmästyneenä.

"_Ahaa._ Kimi ymmärtää…" Kimin sanat kantautuivat takaani vakavana. Käännyin paniikissa Kimiin joka nyökytteli päätään asiantuntevasti, "Silver-chan on ihastunut! Ja siksi Yun-yun haluaa sinut heti luokseen, keskustellakseen asiasta!"

Katsoin silmät suurina ja pelästyneinä Kimiä, kun käännyin Kakeruun vihaisesti. Oliko hän mennyt kielimään ihastuksestani Haruun?

Päästin hiljaa Kakerun suusta irti, hänen kutistuessa pikkuriikkiseksi. Pystyin selvästi huomaamaan vesipisarat Kakerun otsalla, kun hän ravisti päätään paniikissa.

"Ka~ke~ru~!" sanoin tahallani pitkittäen hänen nimeään. Sen piti olla salaisuus että pidin Harusta! Hitsit! Nyt Yuki voisi saada tietää että pidin Harusta ja siitähän soppa syntyisi!

"Anteeksiih! Waaah! En tarkoittanut, mutta kun Kimi kiristi…" Kakeru ulisi nyt, tarttuen kenkääni. Tunsin suurta halua potkaista Kakerua oikein kunnolla naamaan, mutta katsellessani hänen uikutustaan raivoni haihtui. En mitenkään pystynyt olemaan vihainen Kakerulle, vaikka hän olikin toiminut ääliömäisesti.

Juuri silloin tunsin painon ilmestyvän olkapäilleni ja huomasin hämmästykseni Kimin, joka hymyili minulle pirteästi.

"No! Ketä se on? Kimikin tahtoo tietää! Kakeru ei suostunut kertomaan, joten kuka se on? Oh! Ei kai se vain ole Yun-yun?" Kimi kysyi nyt, lyöden kädet suulleen kauhuissaan. Räpäytin uudestaan silmiäni hämilläni. Mistä tuokin kommentti oli tullut?

Katsellessani Kimiä, tunsin miten yhtäkkiä pari murhaavaa katsetta tuntui porautuvan selkääni. Hämilläni vilkaisin olkani ylitse, vain kääntyäkseni takaisin Kimiin päin. Luokan lähelle oli ilmestynyt pari Prinssi Yuki fanikerholaista ja kuulemieni huhujen mukaan he olivat todella mustasukkaisia Yukista. Miten joku saattoi olla jostakusta mustasukkainen, jota ei edes tuntenut kunnolla?

Tunsin miten heikotus teki tuloaan, Kimin miettiessä suureen ääneen kehen olin oikein ihastunut ja oliko Kimi jo iskenyt tämän pojan. Vilkaisin alas maahan missä Kakeru edelleen pyyteli vuolaasti anteeksi minulta.

Olin täydellisesti jumissa. Puhumattakaan siitä, että luokassa olevat oppilaat olivat jo suurimmaksi osaksi kokoontuneet ikkunan luokse ja ovelle katsomaan meitä. Tunsin miten punastus teki tuloaan, kun tunsin monien silmäparien katselevan meitä oudosti. Halusin vain juosta karkuun ja piiloutua. Tämä ei todellakaan ollut hyvä juttu! Pian koulu olisi täynnä päättömiä huhuja!

"Oh! Alisa-chan!" kuulin yllättäen tutun äänen kutsuvan minua.

_Pelastus!_ Käännyin äänen suuntaan helpottuneena, vain jähmettyäkseni. Olin unohtanut että Momiji ja Haru olivat samalla luokalla! Eiih! Olin keskellä mitä suurinta sotkua ja se vain räjähtäisi käsiin, jos Haru tulisi nyt luokseni.

Avuttomana katselin miten Momiji vilkutti minulle reippaasti, Harun seuratessa häntä vähän matkan päästä. Nyt tulisi turmio. Ihastukseni Haruun tulisi julki, mikä ei sinellänsä ollut kai paha asia, mutta jos hänen perheensä saisi tietää…

Juuri silloin tajusin Kakerun tarttuneen käteeni, ja johdattaen minua nyt suoraan kahden Sohman luokse.

"Mi-mitä te teette Kakeru?" kysyin shokissa, yrittäen jarruttaa heikosti. Miksi Kakeru raahasi minua heidän luokseen? Ja miksi hän hymyili kuin vähäjärkinen idiootti?

Kakeru pysähtyi vasta, kun olimme aivan Harun edessä. Hymyillen levästi, Kakeru kaivoi jotakin taskustaan ja ojensi sen Harulle. Katse neutraalina Haru otti lappuset mitkä Kakeru oli antanut hänelle. Katsoin hämilläni kumpaakin. Tuntui kuin kaikki ihmiset olisivat pidelleet hengitystään kun Haru luki jotakin toiselta lapulta, ennen kuin kohotti katseensa uudestaan Kakeruun.

"Onneksi olkoon! Voitit arpajaisissa!" Kakeru sanoi nyt hymyillen leveästi.

Siis anteeksi mitä? Mistä oikein oli kyse?

Ilmeisesti oma katseeni ja Harun olivat sen verran kysyviä, että Kakeru ymmärsi selittää.

"Järjestimme ensimmäisten vuoden opiskelijoiden kesken arvonnan sen vuoksi, koska toisen vuoden opiskelijat menivät retkelle. Koska ensimmäisen vuoden opiskelijat eivät pystyneet järjestämään rahoja omalle retkelle, oppilaskunta päätti järjestää arvonnan! Pääpalkintona on lippu huvipuistoon yhden oppilaskunnan jäsenen kanssa!" Kakeru selosti innokkaasti.

Rypistin kulmiani. Miksen ollut kuullut mitään tästä arvonnasta?

"Ja koska Kimillä on silloin treffit ja Machilla on tekemistä, niin päätimme että Silver-chan tulee pariksesi!" Kimi selitti loput, kävellen luoksemme.

Katsoin hitaasti Kakerua ja sitten Kimiä. Että mitä? Enhän minä edes ollut oikea oppilaskunnan jäsen!

Haru katseli meitä kolmea totisena, kun me kaikki kuulimme nopeiden askelten lähestyvän meitä. Pian Yuki kävelikin luoksemme, päästäen huokauksen.

"Kakeru, Kimi…Minähän pyysin että tulisitte niin pian kuin mahdollista Alisa-sanin kanssa", hän sanoi nyt, ravistaen päätään. Haru vilkaisi serkkuaan, muttei sanonut mitään.

"No, mennään nyt. Tuntikin alkaa pian", Yuki sanoi, aikomuksenaan tarttua käteeni kun yllättäen Haru tarttui hänen käteensä. Ärtyneesti Yuki vilkaisi Harua, joka kohotti lippua hänen suuntaansa.

"Haru, en ehdi. Kysy jotakuta muuta", hän sanoi, vilkaisten nyt minua. "Alisa-san, mennään ennen kuin tunti alkaa."

"Mutta…" sanoin, muistaen vihdoinkin miten puhutaan kun Yuki tarttui minua kädestä.

"Kymmeneltä", Haru sanoi yllättäen kun katsoin hämilläni häntä. "Sunnuntaina."

Katsoin hämilläni häntä, punastuen hivenen poskiltani.

"No! Mennäänpä sitten ettei Yun-yun aivan hermostu täysin!" Kakeru sanoi yllättäen, työntäen minua nyt.

"Kakeru…" Yuki sanoi ärtyneesti, kun hän seurasi minua ja Kakerua.

"Odottakaa Kimiä!" Kimi huudahti peräämme kun matkasimme jo poispäin Harun ja Momijin suunnasta.

Sydämeni tuntui läpättävän sisälläni hullunlailla, kun annoin Kakerun johdattaa minua oppilaskunnan tiloihin. Menisin huvipuistoon Harun kanssa…vähän niin kuin treffeille.

Tämän ajatuksen iskeytyessä kallooni, herahdin täydellisen punaiseksi.

"Kakeru, mitkä ihmeen liput Harulla oikein oli? Luulin että sinä ja Komaki-san aioitte-…" Yuki aloitti, Kakerun huitoessa koomisesti ympäriinsä.

"No, niin, tuota se peruuntui ja-…" Kakeru aloitti, Kimin lyödessä häntä leikkisesti palleaan.

"Ettei vain tyttöystäväsi jättäisi sinua! Hihi!" Kimi kikatti, Kakerun protestoidessa vastaan. Katsoin typertyneenä Kakerua. Hänen oli täytynyt antaa hänen ja tyttöystävänsä liput minulle ja Harulle!

Katselin hymyillen miten Kakeru ja Kimi riitelivät, Yukin kävellessä vierelleni. Hiljaa, hän vilkaisi minua.

"Hassua että Harullakin oli liput siihen huvipuistoon mihin Kakeru aikoi tyttöystävänsä kanssa…" Yuki sanoi nyt, minun kohottaessani olkapäitäni. Ilmeisesti Haru oli aikonut kysyä Yukilta lipuista, mutta Kakeru oli fiksusti estänyt häntä.

Minun pitäisi muistaa myöhemmin kiittää Kakerua ja Kimiä heidän ovelasta juonestaan, kunhan he ensin lopettaisivat leikkimielisen riitelynsä.


End file.
